Under the sky of spring
by 7Shioko
Summary: Jemma está desesperanzada. Su experiencia le dice que todo el que se acerca a ella lo hace por dinero, por lo que decidió que sus mejores amigos son sus libros. ¿Quién le iba a decir que un libro extraviado la animaría a salir de su ostracismo y experimentar en su propia piel las sensaciones que éstos le transmitían? con Skye, una joven que brilla por por su vitalidad y sonrisa
1. Escape

**Escape**

Acababan de dar las doce de la noche.

Oficialmente, la primavera, la estación de las flores y la naturaleza, ya había comenzado.

La estación de la libertad, se dijo el hombre, respirando profundamente el aroma frío y nocturno de aquel veintiuno de marzo.

Su plan había tenido éxito. Había escapado de aquel maldito psiquiátrico. Era libre, y se aseguraría de seguir siéndolo para siempre.

Él no estaba loco. Nunca lo había estado. Los crímenes que había cometido estaban completamente justificados. ¡Ellos se lo habían buscado! Él sólo les había dado su merecido.

Y, a cambio, había tenido que pasar un año entero encerrado en un hospital para locos. Se había visto obligado a convivir con personas que estaban realmente mal de la cabeza, que padecían trastornos realmente serios y entre los que él se sentía en peligro. Por si fuera poco, las enfermeras lo trataban como si él mismo estuviese mentalmente enfermo cuando, en realidad, era la única persona cuerda de aquel maldito lugar.

Él sólo había actuado con justicia, como su padre le enseñó. "Con los niños hay que tener mano dura", le decía éste siempre. Y él había aprendido la lección y la había aplicado. Las nuevas generaciones necesitaban un verdadero toque de atención y eso era exactamente lo que él había hecho. Por el bien común, se repetía siempre.

El hecho de que lo hubieran mantenido encerrado junto a un montón de locos durante un año entero era un castigo que no se merecía. ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso nadie veía que él había actuado con propiedad, conciencia y, sobre todo, cordura? ¿De repente se consideraba locos a quienes impartían justicia?

Sus ojos azules relucieron en la oscuridad. Estaba muy, muy enfadado, y se lo iba a hacer ver a todo el mundo. Él los había librado de unas alimañas y se lo habían "recompensado" encerrándolo. ¡Muy bien! Pues ahora sería él quien les devolviera gentilmente el favor.

Estaba dispuesto a continuar con las enseñanzas de su padre. Y esta vez no iba a ponerse límites…

Esta vez, iba a ir a por todas.

Aspiró una última vez el aire primaveral y echó a andar con decisión. Ya sabía por dónde debía empezar.

"La primavera la sangre altera", decía el refrán. Y él demostraría que así era…


	2. Curiosidad

**Curiosidad**

Bajo el cielo azul de primavera, a la sombra de un ciprés, leía Jemma.

Era veintiuno de marzo, el primer día de la nueva estación y, casi como para hacer justicia a este hecho, el día había amanecido soleado y radiante, lo cual era demasiado poco común en las Islas Británicas; hasta el día anterior, de hecho, había estado lloviendo a cántaros. De modo que Jemma quiso aprovechar para bajar al parque y pasarse toda la mañana inmersa en la lectura de un libro, cosa que amaba hacer.

Le encantaba leer. Era una chica callada y solitaria que apreciaba más la compañía de una página escrita que la de ciertas personas. Y no era culpa suya, ciertamente, pues la vida no había sido fácil para ella, pese a que contara únicamente con diecinueve años. Motivo por el cual la joven buscaba refugio entre las páginas de un libro: sólo así se sentía viva.

Cuando leía, Jemma era transportada a otros mundos. Se imaginaba a sí misma metida en la piel de alguna guerrera que acudía a luchar en una guerra, o en la de una malvada hechicera que pretendía dominar el mundo, o incluso en la de una pirata que surcaba los siete mares en busca de increíbles tesoros.

Ella sabía que jamás iba a poder cumplir cualquiera de aquellas fantasías, pero no le importaba; con el simple hecho de imaginarlo, ella ya era feliz.

Mucho más feliz de lo que jamás lo había sido en su vida, realmente.

Y no era que ella fuese mala persona, ni fuese buscando problemas, ni nada por el estilo. Tan sólo… eran las circunstancias.

La familia de Jemma era rica.

La chica iba a heredar una fortuna, lo que, sin tener ella absolutamente ninguna culpa, le había conseguido numerosas enemistades.

Desde siempre, la gente se había acercado a Jemma Simmons por puro interés. Los amigos habían probado no ser tales y las chicas sólo pretendían convertirse en "la novia de la rica heredera". Incluso, cuando paseaba por la calle, Jemma notaba que personas a las que no conocía de nada la señalaban y le sonreían, y a veces llegaban a acercarse a ella para tratar de entablar conversación.

Pero todas ellas, sin excepción, buscaban lo mismo: su dinero.

Tantos golpes se había llevado Jemma en su corta existencia, tantas decepciones y tantos desatinos, que, sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, había blindado su corazón para que nadie, nunca más, volviera a hacerle daño.

Y la lectura había contribuido a alzar esa barrera y a darle un poco de felicidad.

Sintiéndose frustrada, Jemma no podía evitar envidiar a los personajes cuyas aventuras leía, pues siempre solían encontrar una amistad verdadera y un amor duradero.

La joven era consciente del hecho de que, debido a la riqueza que le correspondía, jamás podría obtener algo así. Ya sabía que las personas que la rodeaban, a excepción de su pequeña familia, tan sólo pretendían beneficiarse de su fortuna.

Jemma nunca tendría amigos de verdad. Nunca viviría una historia de amor tan bonita como las que leía en sus novelas.

Nunca podría confiar en nadie.

En nadie… excepto en los libros.

Los libros nunca la abandonarían. Nunca la traicionarían. Nunca fingirían ser sus amigos sólo para intentar conseguir beneficios de su riqueza.

Un libro era un amigo fiel.

Mientras, a la sombra del ciprés devoraba otra historia, Jemma deseó, más fervientemente que nunca, poder formar parte de una novela.

La chica únicamente levantó la vista de su libro un segundo, para comprobar la hora en el reloj que presidía la entrada del parque.

Ese segundo le bastó para verla.

Sin querer, Jemma se quedó mirándola. Apenas se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, pero el aspecto de la joven, su rostro, su gesto, se le quedaron grabados en el alma, así que no pudo evitar continuar observándola. Apartar los ojos resultaba impensable.

Ella debía de tener más o menos su misma edad. Era una muchacha morena, esbelta, que lucía un bonito vestido azul con motivos florales, muy acorde con la estación que se inauguraba aquel día, y unos sencillos zapatos del mismo tono con un poco de tacón; sin embargo, para protegerse del frío, llevaba un jersey de color rojo, al igual que el lazo con que recogía su cabello oscuro. Iba hablando por el teléfono, sonriendo y gesticulando sin parar, y llevaba un bolso colgado del hombro.

Jemma no quería ser descarada, pero no podía negar que aquella chica, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, había captado su atención. Se planteó la posibilidad de levantarse del banco en el que se encontraba leyendo, acercarse a ella, y presentarse…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, avergonzada consigo misma. ¿Cómo se le ocurría considerar siquiera aquello? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Si lo hacía, si se presentaba como Elizabeth Simmons, "la rica heredera", la joven intentaría aprovecharse del interés que ella le demostraba. Seguramente era como todas las chicas con las que ella había tratado hasta el momento y, sólo con escuchar el apellido Simmons, a la joven se le iluminarían los ojos y se colgaría del brazo de ella. Sí, sin duda lo haría. Por cómo vestía y cómo se movía, Jemma podría apostar a que aquella muchacha era exactamente igual que todas las que le habían pretendido.

Además, ella no hacía esas locuras. Ella era tímida y reservada; la vida la había vuelto tímida y reservada. Ella nunca, nunca se atrevería a dar el primer paso.

Y aunque no se atreviera, siempre iba a salir mal parada. Estaba condenada. Y todo por haber nacido en la familia Simmons… ¿Qué culpa podía tener ella?

Pese a ello, pese a que sabía que su vida nunca iba a cambiar, que siempre iba a estar sola… Jemma continuó contemplando a la joven. Era incapaz de resistirse, pues le gustaba lo que veía. La chica parecía feliz, alegre, vivaracha, espontánea y, además, no se podía negar, era bonita. Su pelo castaño oscuro y su piel tostada se acoplaban con el intenso marrón de sus ojos, que Jemma pudo vislumbrar gracias a que la joven se encontraba un poco más cerca del banco donde ella se hallaba. También vio que sus labios tenían el color de las cerezas y oyó su risueño tono de voz.

De pronto, ella se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y, con un sencillo gesto, lo introdujo en el bolso sin descolgarlo siquiera de su brazo. Cuando levantó la vista, la sonrisa seguía instalada en el rostro de la muchacha, pero ahora sus ojos buscaban la luz del sol primaveral.

Jemma no logró evitar que, cuando ella giró la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaran brevemente. Ella la apartó con rapidez, devolviéndola al libro, pero sin ser capaz de prestar al objeto la misma atención de minutos antes. Lo cual se debía a que la chica era muy consciente de que la joven había posado sus achocolatados ojos en ella.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora, una nerviosa Jemma miraba sin ver la página por la que se había quedado leyendo de su libro, mientras era plenamente consciente de que la muchacha, seguramente al haberla reconocido como "la rica heredera", se dirigía con paso firme hacia su asiento. Jemma tragó saliva, nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, y aguardó al instante en que ella le hablaría…

Pero ese momento no llegó. En lugar de ello, la joven percibió que la chica se sentaba en el mismo banco que ella, pero en el otro extremo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jemma pudo ver que, de espaldas a ella, la muchacha rebuscaba en su bolso, hasta que extrajo del mismo algo que, como ella pudo comprobar, no era sino un libro.

Pese a su curiosidad, Jemma no se atrevió a intentar mirar el título. Cuando notó que ella se giraba hasta quedar apoyada en el respaldo, ella devolvió sus pupilas, una vez más, a la página de la que no conseguía pasar, y así estuvo durante unos interminables minutos.

Entonces la joven, que parecía haberse sentado allí con el único propósito de leer un rato, trasteó de nuevo en su bolso hasta dar con su teléfono, que acababa de emitir un leve pitido. Al observarlo, la chica sonrió a la par que suspiraba y negaba levemente con la cabeza y, con el móvil en una mano y el bolso en la otra, se levantó y echó a correr.

Olvidándose en el banco lo que la había mantenido ocupada hasta entonces: su libro.

Cuando Jemma se percató de lo que había pasado, la muchacha era ya apenas un colorido borrón desdibujado en la distancia. Al encontrarse de nuevo a solas, la joven no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio y, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que su corazón prácticamente había estado cabalgando en su pecho durante el rato que ella había estado allí, sentada tan cerca de ella. Ahora, poco a poco, el ritmo cardíaco de Jemma se ralentizaba para recuperar su ritmo habitual.

La chica miró el libro. La muchacha se lo había dejado abierto por una página que a ella le resultó extrañamente familiar y, movida por la curiosidad y consciente de que nadie la miraba ahora, Jemma alargó un brazo para coger el ejemplar y hojearlo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del mismo libro que ella leía.

Estaba abierto precisamente por la misma página por la que ella iba, una en la que aparecía una ilustración de dos chicas que parecían convivir en un piso diminuto, y en la portada, de color rojo, se leía, en letras doradas, el título _El futuro está en tus manos._

Exactamente el mismo libro que Jemma devoraba en aquel momento.

La joven estaba boquiabierta. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de señal divina? ¿Tenía su destino algo que ver con el de aquella chica?

No, claro que no; aquello sonaba demasiado irreal, demasiado fantástico, demasiado increíble…

Sin embargo, Jemma se encontró con una cuestión todavía más preocupante, si acaso era posible, que todas las anteriores:

¿Cómo iba a hacer para devolver el libro a su dueña?


	3. Pertenencia

**Pertenencia**

Entró corriendo en casa, tras la llamada de socorro de su madre, y casi no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras ella, cuando notó que algo se hacía con fuerza a su pierna derecha. No necesitó mirar hacia abajo para saber de qué se trataba.

O, mejor dicho, de quién.

—¡Skye! —Lloriqueó su hermanita Agnes—. ¡Mamá quiere que vuelva a comer verduras! Pero ya las comí hace tres días, ¡no quiero comerlas más!

Armándose de paciencia, Skye dejó su bolso en el recibidor de la entrada y se agachó para recoger a su caprichosa hermana. Ella la quería con locura, daría su vida por ella, pero opinaba que, entre todos, la habían mimado demasiado. Claro que… ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo?

Agnes no había conocido a su padre. El día de su nacimiento, seis años atrás, Skye y su hermano Liam habían acompañado a su madre al hospital en la ambulancia, pero el padre de ambos, debido a que se hallaba en el trabajo, había tenido que coger el auto.

Justo aquel día, se produjo un terrible accidente de tráfico.

Cal Johnson estaba allí.

No llegó al hospital con vida.

Skye sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente aquellos horribles recuerdos. No era el momento de rememorar el pasado.

—Oye, pequeña —empezó, improvisando rápidamente para convencer a Agnes de que hiciera lo que le ordenaba su madre—. No basta con comer verduras cada tres días, ¿sabes? Hay que comerlas todos los días o, al menos, cada dos días. Si no, ¡nunca te harás mayor!

—¿No? —preguntó la niña, mirando a su hermana con sus enormes ojos marrones muy abiertos—. ¿No me pondré tan grande como tú?

—Si no comes verduras, no —aseguró Skye—. Yo las comía cada día, mamá te lo puede decir. ¡Y aún lo hago! ¡Están riquísimas!

—Pues a mí no me gustan —masculló Agnes, enfurruñada—. Prefiero las patatas o los espaguetis. ¡O las pizzas!

—Esas comidas también están muy buenas —convino Skye, incapaz de mentir en eso—. Pero yo no cambiaría las verduras por nada. Cuanto más las comas, más alta serás de mayor, ¡y además estarás muy sana!

—Pero… —La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció las manos—. Maurice dice que, si como muchas verduras, se me pondrá la cara verde.

—Ese Maurice es un mentiroso —soltó Skye—. Y un envidioso. ¿Sabes por qué te lo dice? Para que no crezcas tanto como él. Seguro que a él le encantan las verduras, se las come en secreto y no quiere que nadie más se ponga tan grande como será él de mayor. Quiere ser el único que crezca mucho por comer verduras y por eso te dice que te pondrás verde si te las comes. ¡Lo que quiere es ser más alto que tú!

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Agnes se abrieron como platos; no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de su hermana—. ¡Qué mentiroso! Pues no pienso dejar que me gane. ¡Me comeré todas las verduras y seré más alta que él! ¡Mamá!

Agnes se bajó de los brazos de su hermana de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina, llamando a gritos a su madre para que le devolviera el plato de verduras.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Skye recogió su bolso y empezó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio, el cual compartía con la pequeña. De su familia, era Skye, quien mejor sabía entenderse con la niña, por lo que había accedido a permitir que su hermanita, casi desde que era un bebé, durmiese en su misma habitación.

Agnes la veía como a una segunda madre, ya que había ocasiones en que Skye ejercía como tal más incluso que la progenitora de ambas.

Lo cual a la joven le parecía comprensible, ya que Jiaying Johnson, desde la muerte de su marido, se había sumido en un pozo de tristeza del que no lograba salir. Aún luchaba con la pena. Skye, por supuesto, también había llorado a su padre en su momento, muchísimo, pero había sabido reponerse lo suficiente como para cuidar de Liam, que por entonces era sólo un niño de siete años, y de la recién nacida Agnes.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Skye se había convertido prácticamente en la cabeza de familia, por delante incluso de Jiaying. No oficialmente, claro, pero Liam y Agnes casi no se entendían con su madre, mientras que con su hermana mayor se llevaban de maravilla. Jiaying no se lo tomaba a mal, por supuesto; tan sólo lamentaba no haber sido capaz de superar aún la muerte de Cal y no haber disfrutado de la infancia de sus dos hijos pequeños.

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, Skye pensaba que su madre aún estaba a tiempo de recuperar la relación que la unía a Liam cuando Cal Johnson aún vivía, y también de empezar a llevarse mejor con Agnes y recuperar aquellos seis años de la vida de la niña que la mujer se había perdido. Sin embargo, Skye no era tan insensible como para ignorar el dolor de su madre, pues ella misma lo sentía aún. Sólo que ella sabía… reprimirlo. Dominarlo. No dejarse controlar por él. No como su madre.

Sumida en estos pensamientos, la muchacha se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso en busca de su libro favorito. Siempre lo llevaba con ella, allá donde fuera, pues le encantaba el mensaje positivo que transmitía y le gustaba releer sus pasajes favoritos de vez en cuando. Además, por supuesto, de la dedicatoria.

Pero, por más que rebuscaba, Skye no conseguía dar con el objeto… Empezó a preocuparse de veras y vació el contenido del bolso sobre su cama. Aquel libro había sido un obsequio de su padre y a la chica no le gustaría perderlo por nada del mundo.

Por desgracia, sus temores se confirmaron: _El futuro está en tus manos_ no se hallaba en el interior de su bolso.

Skye dejó caer los hombros, abatida, y se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan descuidada. ¿Dónde podía estar su querido libro? Ella había recorrido prácticamente toda la ciudad aquella mañana; podía habérselo olvidado en cualquier parte. El supermercado, el dentista, la confitería, el parque, la oficina…

—Oh, mierda —exclamó, desesperada. Tendría que regresar a todos aquellos lugares uno por uno hasta dar con él…

Si es que daba, claro. A aquellas alturas, era posible que alguien hubiera encontrado el libro y hubiera decidido quedárselo, regalarlo, donarlo o, peor aún, dañarlo…

Para colmo, al día siguiente ella debía acudir a trabajar, por lo que no tendría tiempo de buscar más que en la oficina, la cual había visitado de paso aquella mañana, que había tenido libre. Y Skye sabía que, de haberse dejado allí su preciado tesoro, sus compañeros ya la habrían llamado para avisarla de su despiste. Ningún número desconocido la había llamado al móvil y, si alguien hubiera llamado a casa buscándola, Jiaying ya se lo habría dicho.

Por tanto, Skye no se había olvidado el libro en la oficina.

"Oh, mierda. ¿Dónde podrá estar?"

 **IIIIIII**

El libro reposaba sobre la mesilla de su dormitorio.

Jemma lo contemplaba mientras se preguntaba qué hacer con él. Qué hacer, más bien, para devolvérselo a su olvidadiza dueña.

La chica se alegraba de haber recogido el ejemplar. Si lo hubiese dejado en el banco del parque, a aquellas alturas, seguro que el objeto ya habría desaparecido. Podría habérselo llevado cualquiera que buscara una nueva lectura, un buen regalo o, simplemente y por desgracia, algo en lo que descargar rabia y de lo que burlarse.

Desafortunadamente, aquellos que despreciaban los libros y disfrutaban dañándolos abundaban en el mundo. Jemma había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con muchísimos de ellos a lo largo de su existencia, pero había logrado rescatar y proteger a sus amados libros de las garras de aquellas crueles personas.

Ella nunca los comprendería. ¿Qué diversión podía encontrarse en romper y destrozar maravillosas historias que dejaban volar la imaginación? ¿Por qué esa gente disfrutaba causando semejante dolor a los dueños de los libros, los que realmente sabían apreciarlos?

Jemma no tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas, pero sí que sabía una cosa: se alegraba muchísimo de haberse llevado el ejemplar de la chica de los ojos marrones. Así lo protegería de caer en malas manos y ser dañado.

Y así, además, tendría una oportunidad de volverla a ver para devolvérselo.

La muchacha tragó saliva cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se había obsesionado tanto con aquella joven? ¿Era por su oscura melena? ¿Por sus brillantes ojos de color chocolate?

¿Por su radiante sonrisa? ¿Por su risueña y suave voz? ¿Por la felicidad que irradiaba cuando ella la vio aquella mañana? ¿O quizá porque a las dos les gustaba el mismo libro?

Jemma se sentía muy confusa. No había razón aparente por la que debiera pensar en ella; ninguna, claro está, al margen del libro. A lo mejor, caviló la chica, merecía la pena conocerla. A lo mejor resultaba ser una buena persona, una a la que no le interesara en lo más mínimo su dinero, sino sólo su amistad. A lo mejor ella hacía mal al prejuzgarla, pues era posible que ella no fuera como el resto del mundo…

O a lo mejor la joven sí que hacía bien al meterla en el mismo saco que a los demás. "Desengáñate, Jemma", se dijo, recriminándose por sus estúpidas esperanzas. ¿Por qué no iba a ser esa chica igual que las personas a las que ella había conocido antes? Nada indicaba a Jemma lo contrario. No la conocía, así que podía estar equivocada, pero, por lo general, la joven solía equivocarse al pensar que sus nuevas amistades eran buenas personas.

Siempre acababa decepcionada. Sin excepción.

¿Por qué aquella vez iba a ser diferente?

Claro que, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había nada que señalara a la joven como una persona interesada. Eso no se podía negar, ya que si Jemma no la conocía para lo malo, tampoco para lo bueno. "En realidad no la conozco de nada", reflexionó, posando los pies en la tierra por fin. "Ni siquiera me atreví a hablarle… y a lo mejor ella sí que es de fiar".

Se preguntó, agobiada, cómo podría hacer para acercarse a la chica. Obviamente, el libro era una buena excusa: simplemente, Jemma esperaría a que la muchacha apareciera, carraspearía, le diría que tenía su ejemplar y se lo devolvería. Y ella… ¿qué haría ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Oh, pero aquello era demasiado arriesgado, pensó Jemma al instante. Ella no era así de lanzada. Nunca se había atrevido a entablar conversación con nadie; era la gente quien, en busca de su fortuna, se acercaba a ella y la llevaba a su terreno a través de dulces palabras y viles engaños. Y luego ella descubría la verdad y…

Jemma sacudió la cabeza. No quería volver a pasar por aquello jamás.

Dubitativa, la chica miró en dirección al libro. Hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido hojearlo. Y aquella era una buena forma de empezar a conocer a su dueña, caviló Jemma, como si una bombilla se le hubiera encendido dentro del cerebro. Así que alargó la mano y tomó el objeto de la mesilla.

Sentada en su cama, Jemma abrió el libro por la primera página y leyó: "Skye Johnson". Vaya, así que aquel era el nombre de la risueña muchacha de los ojos achocolatados. A continuación, la joven halló una caligrafía mucho más estilizada que la de ella. Le costó descifrarla, pero cuando lo hizo, Jemma descubrió que se trataba de una dedicatoria:

" _Para mi niña más querida, con todo el cariño del mundo de tu padre, que te querrá siempre: Cal Johnson"._

Así que el libro era un regalo… Para la muchacha, Skye (tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarla por su nombre), debía de tener un gran valor sentimental. Sin duda Jemma tenía que devolvérselo, pero sus temores seguían ahí.

Se le ocurrió que, quizá, lo mejor sería esperar a la joven en el parque, darle el libro nada más verla y, acto seguido, desaparecer. Seguramente, Jemma se arrepentiría toda su vida si hiciera eso, pero no se sentía capaz de intentar charlar con Skye, conocerla y permitir que ella la conociera. Aquello era más de lo que podía hacer, pues ella no era así.

O quizás, se dijo Jemma, lo mejor sería dejar el libro en el banco y esconderse tras algún arbusto, para asegurarse de que sería su dueña, Skye, quien lo recogiera. Eso sí que sería cobarde, pero, en el fondo, ¿acaso no era ella misma una persona cobarde?

Cuando Jemma se acostó por fin, lo único que tenía claro era que el día siguiente lo pasaría al completo en el parque, si hacía falta, esperando a que la muchacha llegara para que pudiera recuperar su valioso libro.

 **IIIIIII**

Skye se despertó pensando en lo mismo que ocupaba su mente cuando se había acostado la noche anterior: tenía que recuperar _El futuro está en tus manos_.

Aquel libro era demasiado importante para ella. No podía darlo por perdido sin más; no quería. No sin luchar, no sin tratar de encontrarlo por todos los medios. Su padre hubiera deseado que Skye hiciera precisamente eso: remover cielo y tierra hasta dar con él.

Y ella no iba a rendirse.

Aquella mañana, la muchacha debía acudir a la oficina, donde conseguía un buen sueldo a cambio de una jornada completa rodeada de números y haciendo cuentas sin parar. A ella le gustaba hacerlo, pues no se le daban mal las matemáticas, pero a la larga resultaba un trabajo demasiado tedioso. Sobre todo para alguien como ella, tan dinámica y activa.

Skye siempre necesitaba estar haciendo algo. No soportaba estar quieta sin aprovechar el tiempo; echarse siestas era algo que no iba con ella por muy cansada que estuviera, así que únicamente dormía por las noches. Siempre ocho horas, ni una más ni una menos. Ocho horas eran todo lo que su cuerpo requería para ponerse a funcionar de nuevo y exigir hacer algo. Había sido una suerte que Agnes, desde bebé, durmiera más o menos el mismo tiempo que su hermana mayor, pues así a ésta no se le había alterado el sueño en ningún momento.

El caso era que, una vez despierta, Skye era incapaz de quedarse quieta.

Excepto en sus momentos de lectura, que se correspondían con sus breves instantes de paz. Pero tampoco así estaba quieta sin hacer nada, sino que estaba leyendo, desconectada de la realidad y viajando a otros mundos sin moverse de su casa, de modo que estaba haciendo algo. No era ni mucho menos tiempo perdido.

Y ahora, precisamente cuando Skye estaba releyendo por enésima vez su libro favorito y más querido… lo perdía. No se podía ser más torpe.

Pero no servía de nada ponerse a llorar. Lo que debía hacer era buscar el libro.

La joven se puso manos a la obra desde antes de llegar a la oficina. Salió media hora antes para poder pasarse por el parque, lo cual la llevaba a dar un rodeo innecesario, por lo que alcanzaría su lugar de trabajo con el tiempo justo. Por suerte, la confitería no se hallaba lejos, así que Skye pudo visitar ambos sitios en el espacio de unos veinte minutos; los diez restantes los empleó en lo que le quedaba de camino hasta la oficina.

Lo malo fue que, una vez llegó, la chica tuvo que permanecer allí metida hasta la hora del almuerzo. Aquello, además de para avanzar en su trabajo, tan sólo le sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: su libro tampoco se hallaba en la oficina.

Skye estaba cada vez más desanimada. No había visto el objeto en ninguno de los bancos del parque, ni tampoco a ninguna de las pocas personas que allí había a aquellas horas leyéndolo o con él en las manos, así que ella no había olvidado el libro en aquel lugar. Tampoco en la confitería, tal como le confirmó la vendedora, a la que conocía desde hacía años.

Sólo restaban el dentista y el supermercado, pero Skye ya no tenía ni las más mínimas esperanzas de encontrarlo allí.

Se preguntó quién demonios habría cogido su ejemplar. Qué habría hecho con él. Por qué no la había buscado. En la primera página del objeto, además del nombre de su dueña, aparecían los teléfonos de su casa y de su móvil para que, en un caso como aquel, la persona que hallara el libro pudiera ponerse fácilmente en contacto con ella y devolvérselo.

Pero aquello no había ocurrido. Ninguna de las personas que podrían haber avisado enseguida a Skye lo había hecho, así que el preciado libro de la muchacha se encontraba en manos extrañas y, por tanto, paradero desconocido.

Skye se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. El regalo de su padre… en manos extrañas.

Impaciente ante la cola de la cafetería, la joven decidió no almorzar aquel día e intentar llegar al dentista antes de que cerrara.

Lo consiguió, pero, por desgracia, sus sospechas se confirmaron: nadie había visto allí ningún libro titulado _El futuro está en tus manos_. Sin embargo, la recepcionista aseguró que llamaría a las casas de los pacientes del día anterior para preguntar por él. Skye sintió un poco de alivio, pero muy, muy poco. No creía que ninguno de ellos se hubiera llevado su ejemplar y, si lo habían cogido, tampoco tenían por qué decir nada. Quizá decidieran callarse y quedarse con el objeto, sin importarles que en la primera página apareciesen el nombre y el teléfono de su dueña, además de una dedicatoria personalizada de Cal Johnson.

Cuando, minutos después, Skye traspasó las puertas del supermercado, el alma se le cayó a los pies a la vez que la abandonaban los últimos resquicios de esperanza.

Aquel lugar era demasiado grande. Si la chica había perdido allí el regalo de su padre, podía darlo por perdido de forma definitiva. El ejemplar podría estar en cualquier planta, pues, el día anterior, la muchacha había subido y bajado dentro del edificio mientras realizaba sus compras, moviéndose de aquí para allá. No era probable que algún dependiente hubiera encontrado el libro; su deber, como empleado, era llamar sin perder un segundo, a la dueña del objeto y, una vez más, nadie lo había hecho.

Y si era algún cliente quien lo había recogido…

En fin, igualmente ella podía darlo por perdido.

Skye Johnson regresó al trabajo, a completar su jornada laboral, sin su imperecedera sonrisa grabada en el rostro y con el corazón destrozado.

No se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de volver a mirar en el parque.

 **IIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	4. Desacierto

**Desacierto**

No había venido.

Skye Johnson, la dueña del libro, no había aparecido.

Jemma llevaba allí desde, más o menos, las diez de la mañana. Le había parecido que era una buena hora, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, y que ella podría acudir a cualquier hora, ya que el día anterior lo había hecho en torno al mediodía.

Pero no. Jemma se había pasado el día allí, saltándose el almuerzo, la sobremesa y hasta la dichosa hora del té, mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo sobre su cabeza, para poder devolverle el objeto a la chica de los ojos marrones, la preciosa y risueña Skye Johnson.

Y ella, por desgracia, no había dado señales de vida.

La joven preguntó entonces qué debía hacer. Ya se había hecho de noche, parecía a punto de llover y ella no creía que la chica fuera a aparecer por allí precisamente a aquellas horas. Lo mejor que Jemma podía hacer era regresar a casa sin haber completado su misión.

Se sentía extrañamente vacía por no haber podido darle el ejemplar a Skye. Era como si aquel hubiese sido su único cometido y hubiera sido derrotada sin tener la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Tendría que volverlo a intentar.

De repente, la joven se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, llamaba a la chica por su nombre al pensar en ella pese a que no la conocía.

Se sintió todavía más extraña.

Harta de aquel maldito banco y hasta del parque, Jemma se puso en pie y echó a andar de vuelta a casa, sabiendo que iba a caerle una buena cuando llegara. Le daba igual; ya estaba inmunizada contra los regaños de su estricta madre. Ésta estaba empeñada en hacer comprender a su hija lo que verdaderamente significaba heredar una fortuna como la que ella iba a recibir. No se quería enterar de que Jemma ya lo sabía. De sobra.

"He pagado el precio muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida", pensaba mientras caminaba, ahora bajo la lluvia que había comenzado a caer levemente. "Ser rica implica no tener a nadie. Ser rica es sinónimo de estar sola".

Si pudiera, a Jemma le encantaría no ser rica. No heredar nada de dinero. No estar destinada a convertirse en una persona solitaria casi por obligación.

Porque a ella no le interesaba el dinero. Prefería mil veces ser pobre económicamente, pero rica en amistades, que ser rica económicamente y pobre en amistades.

"Ojalá pudiera darle la vuelta a la tortilla", deseó, suspirando. "Ojalá pudiera ponerme en la piel de una persona con amigos de verdad, pero sin la herencia que voy a recibir yo. Ojalá…"

Aquella era la palabra que más veces acudía a la mente de Jemma Simmons. Toda su vida, de principio a fin, había estado regida por el hecho de que había nacido en el seno de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra: los Simmons. Por tanto, desde su concepción, la joven había estado destinada a convertirse en una mujer rica. Con decir que sus antepasados más lejanos se apellidaban Golden…

"Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo. Ojalá pudiera cambiarlo todo. Ojalá se pudiera elegir sobre el lugar en el que nacer y la familia que tener. Ojalá…"

Sin embargo, Jemma era plenamente consciente de que nada de aquello podría realizarse jamás, momento en que sus anhelos eran sustituidos por otros como: "Ojalá tuviera amigos de verdad. Ojalá las personas no fueran todas unas interesadas egoístas. Ojalá no me juzgaran sólo por lo que tengo, sino por lo que soy. Ojalá…"

Pero aquella vez, a medida que la lluvia aumentaba y la iba empapando, Jemma se sorprendió a sí misma añadiendo un nuevo deseo:

"Ojalá pudiera tener la amistad verdadera de Skye Johnson".

 **IIIII**

Desde aquel veintiuno de marzo, Jemma y Skye estuvieron a punto de cruzarse en numerosas ocasiones y en muy diversos lugares. Claro que ninguna de las dos lo sabía.

Cuando Skye llevó a su hermano Liam al dentista, Jemma, abstraída en sus pensamientos, pasó por delante de la puerta de la consulta apenas dos segundos después de que Skye y Liam hubieran entrado. Siempre que Jemma regresaba a casa cada mediodía para comer, la muchacha llegaba al parque, acompañada por su hermana Agnes, pocos instantes después de que la chica se hubiese marchado. Una vez que a Jemma se le ocurrió pasar por la confitería en busca de algo que picar, pues no había desayunado aquella mañana, Skye se hallaba dentro, hablando con la vendedora. La joven estaba tan ocupada decidiendo qué iba a comprar, que no vio a Skye, mientras que ella sí la vio, pero sin reconocerla.

Un día, las chicas incluso estuvieron a punto de verse las caras cuando caminaban por la misma calle, cada una por una acera y en dirección contraria… pero un camión se interpuso entre ambas jóvenes justo en el instante en que deberían haberse cruzado.

De este modo, las vidas de Jemma y Skye transcurrían, aunque no de la forma tan apacible en que a las dos les hubiera gustado. Y no se debía precisamente a la ola de asesinatos que había surgido de manera repentina en la ciudad, casi al mismo tiempo en que habían vuelto las lluvias, las tormentas y el mal tiempo.

Skye seguía estando muy agobiada. No había dado con su libro, no había rastro de él y nadie la había llamado informándola de que se lo había encontrado por casualidad. Por si fuera poco, Liam se mostraba cada día más huraño e irritable, señal inequívoca de que estaba a las puertas de la adolescencia. A sus trece años, rehusaba comunicarse, con su hermana mayor y con el mundo en general. En cuanto a la madre de ambos, Jiaying, incapaz de progresar a pesar de los años, continuaba sumida en su pozo de dolor y miseria, del que nadie podría rescatarla jamás. O eso era lo que Skye pensaba.

Por raro que pudiese sonar, la única persona que comprendía a la muchacha era Agnes. La pequeña y alegre Agnes, con sólo seis años, era quien traía algo de luz y felicidad al hogar de los Johnson. Skye no podía quererla más.

En cuanto a Jemma, su vida le parecía un aburrimiento. Siempre se lo había parecido y siempre se lo parecería. Tan sólo había hallado una cosa que creía que podría aportarle sentido: el libro que había recogido en el parque. O, mejor dicho, su dueña.

Pero aquella ilusión, aquellas ansias de Jemma de que su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, se habían esfumado junto con Skye Johnson, a la que ella ya no había vuelto a ver desde aquel veintiuno de marzo, el primer día de primavera, en que la chica se olvidó su ejemplar en el banco del parque donde ella leía.

Jemma aún se preguntaba por qué quería conocerla. Estaba convencida de que la joven sería exactamente igual al resto de personas que se habían acercado a ella. Lo más probable era que, si la muchacha lograba devolver _El futuro está en tus manos_ a su dueña, ésta intentara convertirse en la más íntima amiga de la heredera de la fortuna de los Simmons, quién sabía si aspirando a ser algo más que eso…

Y, pese a todo, Jemma desearía poder conocerla. Saber quién era, qué le gustaba hacer, cómo era su familia, qué sitios solía frecuentar, si estudiaba o trabajaba, si prefería el mar o la montaña, si el blanco o el negro…

La chica quería conocer de verdad a Skye y confirmar lo que sospechaba… o desmentirlo. La esperanza, se decía siempre a sí misma, era lo último que se perdía.

Mientras tanto, la vida seguía adelante, y Jemma, que no necesitaba ni estudiar ni trabajar pese a desearlo fervientemente, se pasaba los días o bien pensando en cómo sería Skye, o bien sumergida de lleno en alguna nueva historia.

Las semanas, pasadas por agua, fueron sucediéndose hasta que, por fin, el destino quiso que Jemma y Skye coincidieran en el parque, diecinueve días después de su primer encuentro…

 **IIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	5. Justiciero

**Justiciero**

Estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Aún no hacía ni veinte días que había escapado y ya había logrado impartir su justicia en seis ocasiones.

Cuánto las había disfrutado. Su padre, allá donde estuviera, debía de estar orgulloso. Aquellos seis chicos habían obtenido su merecido por violar las leyes de la decencia, el decoro y el sentido común. ¡Cómo se había atrevido aquella niñita a no permitirle el paso con su triciclo! ¡Cómo osaban dos hombres besuquearse en público! ¡Cómo demonios consentía la sociedad cosas como aquéllas!

Si su pobre padre levantara la cabeza… Menos mal que ya estaba él allí para castigar los errores de los demás. Para intentar conducirlos por el camino de la rectitud.

Para eliminarlos en caso de que se negaran. Lo que, en su caso, había sucedido siempre.

El mundo estaba mejor sin personas como aquéllas, sin duda. Había hecho bien.

Y sin embargo, una vez más, él estaba en busca y captura. Aquellos malditos del psiquiátrico habían ya descubierto que se había fugado, por supuesto, y prácticamente habían empapelado la ciudad con carteles en los que aparecía él mostrando su gesto de severidad y cordura. Así que se veía obligado a no dejarse ver.

Le resultaba muy complicado vivir en una ciudad en la que todo el mundo estaba prevenido contra él, pero siempre se las había apañado para robar algo de comida y encontrar lugares secos y cálidos en los que descansar. En ese sentido, era un hombre con suerte, ya que la primavera, como cada año, estaba resultando ser una estación lluviosa, cosa común en el Reino Unido. La primavera y todas las demás, de hecho.

De modo que ahí estaba él. El cuerdo en un mundo habitado por locos. El salvador de quienes luego lo encerraban. El justiciero de quienes lo tildaban de chiflado.

Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo por el resto del mundo. Nadie se lo iba a agradecer jamás. Ni siquiera su querida Diane logró entenderle.

Y por eso, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, había tenido que ajusticiarla también.

Él era un hombre de principios. No podía traicionarlos, ni por nada ni por nadie. Había querido mucho, muchísimo a Diane, y tan sólo lamentaba el que ella no hubiera podido darle algún hijo al que transmitir sus ideales y que prosiguiera con su misión cuando él faltase, pero había sido feliz junto a ella. Por eso le había dolido tantísimo el ver que Diane no pensaba de la manera correcta, que no veía el mundo de la forma en que él lo hacía.

Porque aquello había significado su muerte.

Aun así, el hombre no había dudado. La mano nunca le había temblado desde que empezó a llevar a cabo la justicia de su padre, desde que lo probó. Ni siquiera cuando lo hizo por primera vez, con aquellos dos insoportables niños pequeños, ni en la segunda ocasión, cuando su víctima fue su amada, pero equivocada, Diane.

Era por el bien común, se repetía. Él hacía lo correcto, sólo que nadie pensaba como él. Nadie estaba tan cuerdo como él. Nadie más se daba cuenta de que la sociedad actual era un completo error, un cúmulo de fallos y vicios que había que arreglar, y el único modo era eliminando a quienes se negaban a ser llevados por el camino correcto.

Así que continuó. Continuó haciéndolo desde el mismo día en que logró huir de aquel maldito hospital para locos. No había querido darse ni un respiro.

El mundo necesitaba de su justicia y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

 **IIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	6. Tropiezo

**Tropiezo**

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Skye Johnson no pasaba por el parque con el único propósito de descansar y relajarse.

Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había ido sin su hermana. Tan sólo sabía que, en aquel instante, necesitaba un momento de respiro. Que, a pesar de la oposición de Jiaying a que su hija mayor saliera sola de casa durante mucho rato debido a los terribles asesinatos que habían tenido lugar en las últimas semanas, a la joven le hacía verdadera falta tomar el aire y distraerse.

Así que, aquel nueve de abril, Skye salió del trabajo justo después de almorzar, con un libro dentro de su bolso para leer en el parque durante su único día libre de la semana, y esta vez se aseguraría de no perderlo. Claro que, en esta ocasión, el ejemplar en cuestión no tenía para ella el valor sentimental que poseía _El futuro está en tus manos_. Pero no por ello pensaba descuidarlo; con una pérdida había tenido suficiente.

Tan distraída iba la muchacha leyendo los preocupados whatsapp que le enviaba su madre y tratando de responderlos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba saliendo del parque justo en el momento en que ella se hallaba a punto de entrar.

Skye se chocó de bruces con esa persona y, mientras se reponía de la impresión, pudo oír cómo algunas cosas caían estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sin apenas detenerse a mirar a la preocupada joven de pelo castaño que la miraba avergonzada y se deshacía en disculpas, Skye se agachó para recoger su móvil… y fue entonces cuando se percató de qué era el otro objeto que se había caído.

—¡Mi libro! —exclamó, incrédula, y lo tomó.

Tras incorporarse, la chica abrió el objeto y lo hojeó para asegurarse de que aquel, y no otro, era su ejemplar, el que Cal Johnson le había regalado y dedicado. Se sentía tan feliz de haberlo recuperado, tan aliviada y emocionada que, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verla, Skye abrazó el libro fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas de auténtica felicidad.

Entonces reparó en que ese ejemplar no se le había caído a ella.

—Eres… eres Skye Johnson, ¿verdad? —le estaba diciendo la muchacha, que no era otra que Jemma, en aquel mismo instante, entre tartamudeos y balbuceos.

Ella, obviando el hecho de que sentía los ojos avellana de ella, profundos como pozos sin fondo, clavados en su rostro, la miró muy seria y enfadada.

—Si sabes mi nombre, es que has abierto el libro —dedujo—. Y si has abierto el libro, tienes que haber visto el número de teléfono que había escrito en él.

—Sí, esto… Yo…

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para devolverme mi libro? —le espetó ella, furiosa, sin dejarla acabar—. ¿Es que pensabas quedártelo? Eso es robar, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé, yo…

—Oh, ¿así que lo sabes? —Skye sabía que estaba siendo muy dura, pero no podía contenerse—. ¿Lo sabes y aun así te dio igual quedarte con el libro de otra persona? ¿Pero tú quién narices te crees que eres?

Ante aquello, Jemma se quedó estupefacta. Jamás en su vida le habían hablado así; más bien al contrario. No supo qué responder, de modo que permaneció en silencio mientras Skye la regañaba como nunca nadie, ni tan siquiera su estricta madre, lo había hecho. Desde luego, la chica estaba demostrando que no era como el resto del mundo.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Skye finalmente—. ¿Vas a explicarme de una vez por qué te has quedado con mi libro durante todo este tiempo?

Jemma suspiró y buscó las palabras adecuadas. Llegaba la hora de explicarse y ella no estaba segura de que fuera a lograr hacerlo bien.

—Verás —comenzó, despacio, controlando sus nervios—. Yo suelo venir mucho a este parque a leer y hace como, no sé, ¿tres semanas?, llegaste tú y te sentaste a mi lado en el banco que yo ocupaba. Entonces saliste corriendo y te olvidaste tu libro en el asiento, y me di cuenta de que, casualmente, era el mismo que yo estaba leyendo; claro que el mío no tiene para mí ningún valor sentimental, así que no es lo mismo. El caso es que, bueno, decidí guardarlo para que nadie pudiera cogerlo y destrozarlo, ya que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta hacerlo y… En fin, lo que quiero decir es que desde entonces he estado esperando a que volvieras y poder darte tu libro en mano, porque la verdad es que a mí se me da demasiado mal relacionarme con la gente y tenía miedo de ver cómo reaccionarías si te llamaba por teléfono e intentaba quedar contigo para devolvértelo. Así que, bueno… Eso es todo.

Tras aquella parrafada, Jemma dejó escapar el aire. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de soltar todo aquello sin pestañear, aunque sí tartamudeando y balbuceando, como solía pasarle cuando hablaba con alguien que no fueran sus padres o sus abuelos. En fin, al menos ya estaba dicho, se dijo la joven, calmándose. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Skye la observaba con las cejas alzadas. Aquella chica que tan tímida le había parecido había resultado serlo, en efecto, pues así lo demostraba el hecho de que no se atreviera a mirarla a la cara mientras hablaba, que se rascara el pelo castaño disimuladamente y que le hubiera dicho todo aquello casi sin pensar, sólo por soltarlo y ya está.

Sin pretenderlo, Skye sonrió. Aquella muchacha se había preocupado por ella, por hacerle llegar su libro, y había esperado a verla en persona para podérselo devolver.

Se sintió en deuda con ella y se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Jemma… Jemma Simmons.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un café, Jemma?

 **IIIIII**

El silencio se había instalado entre Skye y Jemma.

Durante todo el camino, la morena había estado parloteando acerca de temas triviales, tales como el inusual buen tiempo que hacía ese día en Gran Bretaña tras tantísimos días de lluvia, o la casualidad de que las dos hubieran estado leyendo el mismo libro aquel día en que ella se sentó junto a la castaña en el parque.

Ahora acababan de servirles sus cafés. Jemma lo tomaba con leche y azúcar, pero Skye lo prefería solo. Durante unos minutos pudieron dedicarse cada una a sus respectivas bebidas y así, al menos, rellenar los silencios un tanto incómodos que las rodeaban.

Ninguna de las dos sabía bien de qué hablar. Aquella invitación, aquellos cafés que estaban tomando, no habían entrado jamás en sus planes, ni siquiera en los de Jemma quien tan deseosa había estado de conocer a Skye.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenía la ocasión de hacerlo, su timidez la vencía. Como siempre. Claro que ella únicamente se había permitido fantasear sobre la posibilidad de conocer a la joven; jamás habría imaginado que aquello se haría realidad. Por lo tanto, Jemma no había supuesto que iba a tomar un café con ella, en una fría pero soleada tarde del mes de abril, así que permanecía callada y, en apariencia, tranquila. Por dentro estaba muy inquieta y su cabeza bullía en busca de un tema de conversación.

Por su parte, Skye bebía su café con nerviosismo. Aquel estaba siendo un día extraño para ella. No sólo había recuperado su libro, sino que había invitado, de forma espontánea y casi sin reflexionar, a la chica que se lo había devuelto. Skye tenía que reconocer que las palabras que la otra joven le había dedicado la habían enternecido, pero ahora casi se arrepentía de haber actuado tan impulsivamente. Ella no conocía a esa chica de nada, por dios. ¿De qué se suponía que iban a hablar? No le extrañaba que su capacidad para conversar acerca de lo que fuese en cualquier situación se hubiese marchado de vacaciones.

Por suerte o por desgracia, ya no había marcha atrás. Así que, qué menos que tratar de entablar conversación con ella, se dijo Skye, dispuesta a pasar a la acción.

—Quiero… —carraspeó—. Quiero darte de nuevo las gracias. Por haber guardado mí libro. Lo has mantenido a salvo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y Jemma no tardó ni medio segundo en ruborizarse.

—N-no hay de q-qué —respondió, más nerviosa que nunca—. Yo… Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, hubiera querido que hicieran lo mismo por mí.

—Claro —asintió Skye, comprensiva—. El caso es… Bueno, este ejemplar es muy importante para mí. Supongo que ya sabrás por qué —tanteó.

Jemma se sonrojó aún más, si es que aquello era posible.

—L-lo siento —murmuró—. Sé que no debería haberlo leído, pero… Al abrirlo para ver si tenía el nombre del dueño… es decir, el tuyo, pues…

—Fue inevitable —completó Skye—. Lo entiendo. Es normal. Sería muy difícil no leer la dedicatoria al abrir la primera página.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. "Cielos", pensó Skye, "no debería haberme lanzado tan pronto a invitarle. Estamos muy incómodas las dos…"

—Esto… ¿S-Skye? —masculló Jemma, sacando agallas de no supo dónde.

—¿Sí, Jemma? —le sonrió ella, mostrándose amable.

—Yo… Bueno… —Se rascó la oreja, nerviosa, y la sonrisa de Skye se ensanchó, aunque la otra joven no llegó a verlo—. Verás, sé que te va a sonar muy atrevido por mi parte y que no debería pedírtelo, pues en realidad sólo soy la chica que te ha devuelto tu libro, pero… Bueno, el caso es que me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor. Me gustaría. Si pudiera ser, claro. No quiero… que te sientas presionada, yo sólo…

—Jemma —la cortó Skye, alzando una mano para interrumpir su nueva parrafada—. Yo… Yo tengo mucho aprecio a ese libro. Mi padre murió hace años y ese fue uno de los regalos más valiosos que jamás me hizo. Así que no eres sólo "la chica que me ha devuelto mi libro", sino "la chica que me ha devuelto una parte de mí misma".

El corazón de Jemma se saltó un latido. ¿De verdad Skye le había dicho eso?

—Así que —prosiguió la joven—, creo que no estaría nada mal que nos conociéramos. Podríamos, no sé, quedar una vez por semana, aquí o en el parque…

—En el parque —saltó Jemma enseguida.

—De acuerdo, en el parque —rió Skye, y el sonido de su risa fue para Jemma como el repique de una delicada campana de cristal—. Y, bueno, podríamos charlar de muchas cosas. No sé, de nuestras aficiones, por ejemplo.

—No es mala idea —asintió Jemma—. Podemos hablar de libros. Me gusta mucho leer.

—A mí también. Es mi válvula de escape.

—En mi caso también. Y mi refugio.

—¡Y el mío!

Se miraron durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa cómplice y un brillo especial en los ojos. A Jemma le encantaba lo marrones que eran los de Skye. A Skye le parecieron muy cálidos los ojos avellana de Jemma.

—Menos mal que ya hemos roto el hielo —sonrió la muchacha, aliviada—. Nos ha costado, pero creo que podremos llevarnos muy bien.

—Espero que así sea —dijo Jemma sinceramente.

—¡Estoy segura de que así será!

Tal como había prometido, Skye pagó la cuenta y Jemma sintió el impulso de recordarle que era una Simmons, así que no había necesidad de que ella pagara nada. Sin embargo, la joven podría pensar que ella estaba tratando de hacerse la interesante, o que la consideraba una pobretona, o cualquier cosa que sería totalmente errónea, de modo que Jemma prefirió guardar silencio. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya le había dicho su apellido, así que era cosa de Skye el saber, o no, quiénes eran los Simmons.

En el fondo, por supuesto, Jemma se alegraba de que ella no supiera de su familia. Para la muchacha era un completo alivio poder ser ella misma sin la presión de saber que la otra persona buscaba su favor sólo para intentar obtener una parte de su fortuna.

Sin embargo, a Jemma le extrañaba muchísimo el haber sido capaz de hablar tanto. Pero si ella era demasiado tímida, todo el mundo se lo decía. ¿Cómo lo había hecho para soltarle semejantes parrafadas a Skye? ¡Y justo en el día en que por fin la conocía! Podría haberlo estropeado todo con su torpeza…

Menos mal que ella era comprensiva y cálida y sonriente y radiante y muy, muy bonita. Jemma se descubrió, una vez más, mirándola fijamente mientras la morena daba una propina al camarero. No podía evitarlo, tenía que observarla…

Pero no fue lo bastante rápida: ella le vio. Por suerte, no dijo nada al respecto.

—En fin —comentó Skye, levantándose, y Jemma la imitó—. Encantada de haberte conocido, Jemma Simmons —dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Ella se la estrechó.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Podríamos tratar de vernos en el parque algún día. El próximo viernes, por ejemplo, alrededor del mediodía. Si te viene bien, claro.

—Me viene bien cualquier día. —Jemma se encogió de hombros, alegrándose, por primera vez en su vida, de estar totalmente desocupada.

—Bien, pues… —Skye le dedicó una última sonrisa—. Gracias una vez más por devolverme una parte de mí misma. Hasta la próxima, Jemma.

Ella no fue capaz de hablar. Sólo la miró mientras la morena abandonaba la cafetería. La miró hasta que la joven desapareció de su vista.

"Qué bonita es Skye Johnson", se dijo la muchacha, distraída.

 **IIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	7. Cita

**Cita**

Los días comenzaron a ser más apacibles para Jemma.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica había hecho de Skye el centro de su mundo, desplazando a sus amados libros del puesto de honor. Puesto que era la primera vez que la joven se relacionaba con alguien real, con una persona que no hubiera surgido de las páginas de sus novelas, Skye constituía su mayor novedad, motivo por el cual ahora Jemma deseaba, más fervientemente que nunca, conocerla mejor.

No se engañaba, pese a todo. Al parecer, Skye no sabía que ella era la heredera de la familia Simmons, pero eso no significaba nada. Si se enteraba, Jemma temía que se convirtiera en una chica como las demás, así que no entraba en las pretensiones de ella el hacérselo saber a la morena. Pretendía ocultárselo. Ansiaba que Skye fuese su amiga sólo porque ella quisiera, no por puro interés económico.

Sin embargo, Jemma sabía que no dependía de ella el que Skye lo descubriese tarde o temprano. Si ella misma no informaba a la muchacha, cualquiera podría hacerlo, pues prácticamente toda la ciudad lo sabía. Lo que ella no lograba explicarse era que Skye lo ignorara…

Pero no quería darle vueltas al tema. Jemma sólo quería estar con la chica, nada más. Así que, cada día, la joven se levantaba pensando que ya le quedaba menos tiempo para volver a ver a Skye y se ponía muy nerviosa sólo de pensar en los temas de los que podrían hablar. No era capaz de entender por qué estaba tan obsesionada con aquella muchacha si sólo la había visto en una ocasión y apenas habían cruzado unas palabras, pero Jemma se repetía a sí misma que aquello iba a cambiar. Que se conocerían mejor, que no le desvelaría su secreto y, así, todo marcharía como la seda entre ellas.

Jemma Simmons no pensaba llevarse ni una sola decepción más.

De este modo, se presentó el día de la cita. Las dos chicas habían quedado en verse en el parque el viernes siguiente a su primer encuentro, el dieciséis de abril, aunque sin llegar a concretar una hora más allá del mediodía, por lo que Jemma decidió partir bien temprano y esperar a la muchacha leyendo.

Sin embargo, una vez se sentó en el banco, bajo el sol primaveral que había decidido regresar al Reino Unido, y abrió el libro, Jemma no fue capaz de leer ni media página. La concentración se había esfumado.

No podía negarlo: estaba nerviosa. Mucho. A cada segundo que pasaba, su mente la convencía más y más de que aquello era un error, de que Skye sólo estaba fingiendo o, si no lo hacía ahora, lo haría en cuanto descubriera la identidad de su nueva amiga. "¿Por qué creer que ella es diferente?", repetía una odiosa vocecita en la cabeza de Jemma. "¿Por qué no iba ella a acercarse a ti por tu dinero?"

Ella trataba de eliminar aquella voz, pero entonces la timidez se imponía. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?", le decía. "Tú nunca has hablado con nadie. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a lograr mantener una conversación con una chica tan linda? Nunca antes lo has hecho; lo hacían ellas, y lo hacían por interés. Así que nunca tendrás amigos de verdad".

Por desgracia, aquellos pensamientos se habían instalado en la mente de Jemma y no estaban dispuestos a abandonarla. Y la muchacha se sentía cada vez más y más dominada por sus emociones: por el temor, por el rechazo, por la timidez…

¿Quizá sería mejor marcharse antes de que Skye llegara y, así, frenar una serie de decepciones antes de que comenzaran a venir una tras otra?

No. La respuesta llegó a Jemma de manera instantánea. Ella no quería. No deseaba seguir doblegándose a tan negativas emociones. Por una vez, iba a ser dueña de sí misma.

Acababa de tomar aquella decisión cuando Skye apareció.

Skye Johnson volvía a llevar aquel vestido que lucía el primer día en que Jemma la vio.

Ella se dio cuenta enseguida, de que la otra joven la miraba intensamente y sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia el banco, contenta de haber escogido aquel atuendo. Dejó que una sonrisa aflorase a sus labios en señal de saludo.

Aunque sabía ocultarlo, Skye también estaba nerviosa. Nunca antes había quedado sola con una chica; claro que no se podía decir que aquello fuese una cita, pues en realidad no lo era. Tan sólo se trataba de dos personas que habían coincidido en una ocasión y habían decidido darse la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

En su caso había sido extraño. Skye había conocido a muchos chicos, por supuesto, pero había perdido el contacto con todos ellos en cuanto abandonó los estudios y se puso a trabajar para ayudar a su familia. Por tanto, la muchacha nunca había llegado a tener pareja y no parecía que la cosa fuese a cambiar. Tampoco era algo que a ella le interesara de manera especial ni para lo que dispusiese de tiempo.

Se preguntó qué clase de relación surgiría de aquel encuentro con Jemma. ¿Sería aquella su primera y última reunión? ¿Llegarían a caerse lo bastante bien como para volverse a ver? ¿Se convertirían en amigas? ¿Desearía Jemma que tuvieran… algo más? ¿Por qué diablos pensaba en esas cosas?

La única manera de descubrirlo era sentándose junto a ella e iniciando una conversación, se dijo Skye. Así que hizo lo primero, pero no se le ocurrió la manera de llevar a cabo lo segundo pese a su innata espontaneidad. Y, por lo visto, a Jemma tampoco.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, la joven se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a acabar con aquella tensión que las invadía.

—Esto… Jemma —comenzó, tratando de eliminar aquella maraña de nervios que le atenazaba el pecho—. Yo… Creo que ya te dije lo importante que es para mí el libro que me devolviste, pero me gustaría saber… Bueno, recuerdo que comentaste algo sobre las personas a las que les gusta dañar los libros y sonó como si a ti te pareciera fatal que lo hicieran. ¿Es… es así? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Jemma, que la había escuchado casi con devoción, asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para defender su amor por los libros.

Skye casi podía ver la parrafada que se avecinaba.

Sin que ella lo percibiera, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

—Verás, yo… —empezó Jemma, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Yo soy una persona muy solitaria. Nunca he… tenido amigos verdaderos. —Pareció que le costaba confesar aquello; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor que la hacían, a ojos de Skye, muy tierna—. Así que, bueno, ya que con las personas no lograba tener una relación de amistad real, me refugié en los libros. Ellos… ellos lo son todo para mí.

Los libros siempre han estado ahí. Nunca me abandonan. Ellos son mis amigos más leales, los más fieles y, además… además me dan más de lo que yo les doy a ellos. Me dan historias, me dan alimento para mi imaginación, me dan un lugar en el que me siento bien y cómoda, me dan felicidad… Me dan un refugio —concluyó.

Skye la observaba con admiración. Aquellas palabras la habían ganado por completo. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, movió su brazo, siguiendo un impulso, hasta que su mano derecha se posó sobre la mano izquierda de Jemma. Ella levantó la vista y le dedicó una mirada temerosa, sin saber a qué atenerse.

—Jemma, yo… —murmuró Skye, aún perpleja por lo que la otra joven le había contado—. Yo siento lo mismo.

La chica parpadeó, aun buceando en los ojos chocolates de ella, y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse poco a poco en su rostro.

Sin dudarlo, Jemma giró la mano hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Skye.

 **IIII**

El resto de la charla transcurrió entre sonrisas cómplices y confesiones literarias.

Jemma había leído muchísimo. Su amplio conocimiento en obras clásicas y actuales, suponía todo un desafío para Skye, que en general se consideraba a sí misma una persona culta. Sin embargo, estaba descubriendo que no sabía tanto como ella creía.

En cuanto a Jemma, no podía evitar disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento de gloria. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie a quien pudiera enseñar algo; ella siempre había sido la muchacha torpe que no aprendía por más que se le repitiera la lección, o, al menos, eso era lo que opinaba su madre, la orgullosa señora Eleonor Simmons.

Jemma no era orgullosa en absoluto, pero, por una vez, no podía negar que le gustaba demostrar lo mucho que sabía sobre literatura.

Y estaba encantada de enseñar a Skye. Ella ponía mucho interés, formulando numerosas preguntas y debatiendo constantemente con ella, por lo que ambas estaban disfrutando al máximo de la conversación, ya que resultaba enriquecedora para las dos.

A Jemma no le sorprendió descubrir que _El futuro está en tus manos_ era el libro favorito de Skye. No se debía únicamente al valor sentimental que aquel ejemplar poseía para ella, sino también al positivo mensaje que transmitía la historia. Pese a que ella ya la conocía, Skye decidió contarle de qué iba y Jemma no quiso detenerla.

—La protagonista es Harper —relató la joven—. Es una chica que se queda huérfana poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y es obligada a vivir en una casa de acogida hasta entonces. Durante ese tiempo, Harper prácticamente es maltratada, vejada y anulada como persona, pues en la casa de acogida no es respetada por nadie y, para colmo, no quieren dejarla marchar cuando ya por fin cumple los dieciocho.

Pero Harper recuerda unas frases que sus padres le decían siempre: "El futuro está en tus manos. Sólo tú manejas tu vida y no debes dejar que nadie, jamás, te impida vivir como tú quieres vivir, ni hacer lo que tú quieras hacer; ni siquiera nosotros. Sólo tú mandas, pues en tus manos está tu futuro".

—Es… una filosofía de vida alucinante, ¿no crees? —intervino Jemma, pensativa.

—Sin duda —convino Skye—. Todo el mundo debería aplicarla.

Jemma tragó saliva y apartó instintivamente la mirada. Por suerte, la muchacha continuó sin percatarse del cambio que sus palabras habían provocado en la otra chica.

—Cuando Harper recuerda lo que le decían sus padres —prosiguió Skye—, decide que ya ha llegado la hora de coger las riendas de su vida. Por desgracia no todo es tan fácil, pues no tiene a ningún familiar que pueda acogerla hasta que ella encuentre un piso y un trabajo estable, así que termina por pasar una temporada en casa de una amiga de la infancia, a la que Harper solía ver cuando sus padres vivían.

Sin embargo, como si sus padres la ayudaran desde el paraíso, Harper pronto recibe una buena oferta de trabajo, demasiado buena para alguien que no ha podido estudiar una carrera, de modo que no duda en aceptarla y pone la carne en el asador cuando comienza por fin a trabajar. Así, poco a poco, reúne el suficiente dinero como para poderse pagar un alquiler por su cuenta, además de pagar a su amiga por haberla acogido durante tanto tiempo, y hasta puede permitirse empezar a saldar las innumerables deudas que tenían sus padres.

—Y entonces aparece él —sonrió Jemma, metida por completo en la historia.

—Sí —asintió Skye, sonriendo también—. Harry. El notario recién licenciado que ayuda a Harper a hacer frente a todas las deudas e incluso a reclamar la casa de sus padres, al ser ella la única hija que estos tuvieron.

—Y ella casi no se lo puede creer cuando descubre que el lema de Harry también es "El futuro está en tus manos" —completó Jemma, quien, al igual que Skye, ya sabía cómo concluía la historia.

—Sí —repitió ella, observándola con una sonrisa.

Sin que ninguna de las dos lo planeara, sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel mismo instante. Los ojos achocolatados de Skye brillaban, pues la joven estaba sorprendida de que se hubiera establecido una conexión tan profunda y cercana con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Los ojos avellanas de Jemma relucían debido a la alegría que embargaba a la muchacha, ya que veía que con Skye podía llegar a tener una amistad verdadera.

Claro que también reflejaban timidez y vergüenza.

Tras los escasos segundos que duró aquel intenso contacto visual, Jemma lo interrumpió. A su vez, Skye se puso a rebuscar en su bolso, preparándose para marcharse.

Cuando ella se puso en pie, Jemma sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—En fin —dijo Skye, sonriendo afectuosamente para dar pie a una agradable despedida—. He pasado muy buena tarde contigo, Jemma. Si te parece bien, podríamos repetirla el viernes que viene, que, además, es el Día del Libro.

Jemma, que ya se había levantado, sonrió sinceramente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me… encantaría.

Y así, con un cálido apretón de manos y un "Hasta pronto", concluyó la primera de las muchas citas que tendrían…

… Incluso aunque ni ellas mismas supieran aún que se trataba de citas.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	8. Enfado

**8\. Enfado**

Como si el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de Jemma, los días estaban siendo mucho más soleados e incluso calurosos, lo cual, sin duda, resultaba extraño tratándose de Gran Bretaña.

Pero Jemma no se quejó en absoluto; al contrario. Su vida había cambiado y lo había hecho para bien, como el tiempo. Ahora, la chica sentía que tenía algo que hacer, que sí había algo en su aburrida y monótona existencia por lo que merecía la pena levantarse de la cama cada día.

¡Y no eran sólo los libros!

Sin quererlo, con el paso de los días, Jemma iba volviendo a ponerse nerviosa según se acercaba el viernes, pero sus ganas de volver a ver a Skye eran sin duda superiores. Ella la había fascinado como, ya esperaba que lo hiciera desde la primera vez que la vio; de hecho, podría decirse que Skye fascinó a Jemma precisamente desde aquel instante en que sus ojos la vislumbraron, en el parque, aquel no tan lejano día de marzo.

La imagen de la muchacha ya se había grabado a fuego en la mente de Jemma, cuya alma reclamaba que entablara conversación con ella de nuevo. Su corazón, además, ardía en deseos de lograr la amistad de la chica.

Ahora que por fin la tenía, o, al menos, empezaba a tenerla, Jemma no podía creerlo.

Se sentía un tanto insegura. En toda su vida, ella nunca había contado con una amiga de verdad, de modo que ignoraba la forma en que debía comportarse ahora con Skye.

Para colmo, Jemma no disponía de la opción de pedir consejo a alguien; hablar con sus padres o sus abuelos estaba más que descartado. No la entenderían.

Pese a todos sus nervios, una vez llegaba el momento de charlar con Skye, ella se dejaba llevar y la conversación fluía sin necesidad de que nadie la forzase. Así lo pudo comprobar el siguiente viernes, veintitrés de abril, cuando habló con la joven sobre sus respectivos gustos musicales y, cómo no al tratarse de aquel día, de libros.

¡Incluso manejaron la posibilidad de visitar juntas alguna librería en un futuro no muy lejano!

Fue entonces cuando, por casualidad, las dos empezaron a encontrarse más a menudo.

Jemma siempre había odiado permanecer metida en casa día y noche sin tener nada que hacer y soportando las quejas de toda su familia. Ella no necesitaba ni estudiar ni trabajar, precisamente debido a la familia de la que procedía, y debía reconocer que aquello la frustraba. Al menos, estudiando o trabajando, Jemma tendría algo en lo que mantenerse ocupada, más allá de devorar libros y marcharse al parque… para seguir devorando libros.

Por tanto, la muchacha salía cada día sin excepción y, tras un corto paseo, se sentaba en su banco de siempre, fuera o no viernes. Los días en cuestión en que había quedado con Skye, Jemma acudió antes y con una considerable carga de nervios en el cuerpo, pero a partir de ese lunes, en que se topó con que la chica se hallaba sentada en el banco, la joven ya no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa todos los días.

Le extrañó muchísimo encontrarse allí a Skye un lunes, siendo el viernes anterior el tercero que se habían visto. Ella siempre había parecido ser una chica muy ocupada, con miles de cosas que requerían su atención y ni un solo segundo de respiro; todo lo contrario que Jemma.

Pero, si algo sorprendió más a la chica, fue comprobar que la morena estaba enfadada.

—Hola, Jemma —saludó, intentando sonar relajada, pero la tensión se percibía perfectamente en su voz.

—Hola, Skye —correspondió ella, repentinamente nerviosa—. Me alegra que hayas venido. —Y era cierto, a pesar de que ignoraba el motivo de su presencia allí.

Skye hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí hoy, ¿verdad? —Jemma no tuvo ocasión de contestar, pues la joven prosiguió sin detenerse—: Mi querida madre ha decidido pedirle a mi jefe que me reduzca la jornada de trabajo pese a la considerable pérdida de dinero que eso nos supondría. Está loca —bufó.

Jemma abrió los ojos como platos. Aquí venía otra vez. El dinero.

—B-bueno, pero… —masculló, maldiciéndose por tartamudear en un momento así—. Supongo que, si ha hecho eso, será porque no supone una gran pérdida, ¿no?

—No lo entiendes. —No, Jemma no lo entendía—. Verás, en mi familia somos cuatro personas, pero sólo mi madre y yo trabajamos. El poco dinero que conseguimos es todo lo que tenemos para sacar adelante a mis dos hermanos, que aún son menores de edad.

Jemma se preguntó fugazmente cómo sería aquello de tener hermanos. Y de trabajar. Y de tener problemas para llegar a fin de mes.

Aquel era un mundo que jamás podría conocer.

—Y como resulta que soy buena con los números —estaba diciendo Skye—, conseguí un buen trabajo a jornada completa en el que pagan bastante bien, lo justo para que mis hermanos puedan comer, ir a la escuela y demás. Y las condiciones no eran malas: los viernes me permitían más libertad a la hora de almorzar, aunque salía una hora más tarde, y si tenía una urgencia podía pedirme la mañana o la tarde libre. Pero ahora, por culpa de mi madre —se indignó—, sólo trabajaré la mitad del día y, por tanto, cobraré menos.

—Tu madre lo habrá hecho por algo —sugirió Jemma—. Es decir, imagino que habrá algún motivo por el que ha querido que… En fin, tampoco es asunto mío —se interrumpió al sentir que estaba metiéndose donde no le llamaban.

—No te preocupes —la calmó Skye al ver su turbación—. Desde luego que hay un motivo, pero a mí me parece absolutamente absurdo.

—¿No es nada grave?

—A ojos de mi madre, sí —suspiró ella—. Cree que puedo convertirme en la siguiente víctima del asesino fugado del psiquiátrico…

Lo dijo con total tranquilidad, pero Jemma se inquietó; jamás había oído hablar sobre aquello a nadie. Claro que ella nunca hablaba con nadie, pero eso era otro tema.

—¿Quién? —inquirió—. ¿A quién te refieres?

—¿No has visto los carteles? —cuestionó Skye a su vez—. Está por todas partes. Ven.

Se levantó, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera, y la chica de ojos avellana obedeció. La muchacha se dirigió a la salida del parque y, una vez allí, cruzó la calle y señaló la pared, donde había numerosos carteles con la fotografía de un hombre con pinta de ser algo cascarrabias. Jemma prestó atención al rostro que mostraba la imagen.

—No le había visto nunca —confesó.

—Lleva ya un mes, más o menos, fugado del psiquiátrico en el que estaba internado —narró Skye—. Desde entonces se le busca, pero más aún desde que comenzaron a aparecer tantísimas personas muertas en la zona de la ciudad en la que él vivió durante años. Se cree que fue él quien las mató porque ya hizo lo mismo antes de que lo ingresaran. Tres veces: con su esposa y con dos niños pequeños.

Jemma tragó saliva mientras la recorría un escalofrío. El rostro de aquel hombre bien podía ser parte de aquellas imágenes terroríficas que, de forma inconsciente, aparecen en tu cerebro cuando estás a punto de dormirte y, entonces, no puedes pegar ojo. A Jemma eso le sucedía muchísimo y estaba convencida de que esa misma noche le volvería a pasar.

—Da miedo —murmuró, y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta… delante de Skye.

—Dices que nunca habías oído hablar de él —rememoró la chica, ajena a la preocupación de Jemma—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es que no lees la prensa ni ves las noticias?

—En realidad, no —respondió la joven—. Sólo leo libros, porque la prensa siempre viene cargada de malas noticias, y detesto la televisión. Ni siquiera tengo ordenador.

Sonrió a modo de disculpa ante el gesto incrédulo de ella.

—Hasta yo puedo permitirme un ordenador… —comentó Skye segundos después.

—No es que no pueda, es que… —Jemma consideró contarle la verdad sobre su identidad. Rechazó la idea de inmediato—. Es que no me interesa.

Skye pareció asombrarse aún más, pero para bien. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ella diciéndole:

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Jemma Simmons.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	9. Clandestinidad

**9\. Clandestinidad**

Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

El mundo cada vez estaba menos infestado de gente descarriada e irrespetuosa. Los que habían traicionado las leyes de la decencia y las tradiciones ancestrales estaban siendo castigados de la peor de las maneras.

Y todo gracias a él.

Se sentía muy, muy orgulloso. No podía dejarse ver a la luz del día, pero aquello era lo de menos. "Es el precio a pagar", se repetía siempre.

Además, el salir únicamente de noche tenía sus ventajas.

Mucha gente regresaba a casa a las tantas de la madrugada. A solas. Sin vigilar por dónde iban. En ocasiones, incluso, totalmente borrachos. Y ésas eran las oportunidades que él aprovechaba sin dudar ni un instante…

No sólo para matar a sangre fría, cosa que el hombre amaba y disfrutaba como nunca había amado y disfrutado ninguna otra cosa; también robaba. Ya que no podía salir a comprar como cualquier persona, entraba en los establecimientos en mitad de la noche, ya fuera para buscar algo de comida, ropa de abrigo o un paraguas, si es que la lluvia apretaba. E incluso complementos para ocultarse y no ser reconocido si alguna vez se veía obligado a salir a la luz del día.

Lo extraño era que el tiempo había cambiado. El sol había decidido instalarse en las Islas Británicas durante aquel mes de abril y él estaba convencido de que lo había hecho como muestra de que su padre, allá donde estuviera, le enviaba señales de estar contento con su trabajo. "Lo estás haciendo bien, hijo", decía. "Sigue así. Estoy orgulloso de ti".

Palabras que nunca, jamás, había dicho en vida. No a él… pero sí a su hermano.

Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras vagaba en mitad de la noche, el hombre rechinó los dientes al recordar a su hermano. Aquel enano malnacido… Le había robado el puesto en su habitación, en su mesa y hasta en el corazón de sus padres, por no hablar de la sagrada misión que su progenitor le había estado enseñando hasta entonces, a pesar de la oposición de su religiosa y siempre temerosa madre.

Él había respondido bien a las enseñanzas. Él había captado enseguida el mensaje que su padre pretendía transmitirle. Él era un buen discípulo… pero su hermano resultó ser mejor. Aprendía más rápido, asimilaba las cosas inmediatamente y no dudaba en ponerlas en práctica cuando se le requería que lo hiciera. Sí, el endiablado crío lo había superado en el pasado.

Pero ahora, su hermano estaba más que muerto desde hacía años y sólo quedaba él para cumplir la voluntad de su padre.

Antes siempre vacilaba cuando debía llevar a cabo ciertas misiones que su progenitor le encomendaba para ponerlo a prueba. Aquel había sido su gran fallo, aquello en lo que su hermano lo había superado, y él lo sabía; motivo por el cual ahora jamás titubeaba cuando de asesinar a algún irrespetuoso transeúnte se trataba.

Además, le encantaba.

Le encantaba sorprenderlos en mitad de la oscuridad. Le encantaba inmovilizarlos y sentir sus forcejeos. Le encantaba leer el terror en sus gestos y en sus movimientos, ya que jamás los atacaba de frente, aunque le gustaría ver el miedo bailando en sus ojos, sin duda. Le encantaba percibir cómo intentaban gritar cuando el brillo de su cuchillo relucía en la penumbra nocturna.

Pero, sobre todo, le encantaba hundir el arma en sus cuerpos y sentir cómo la vida los abandonaba lentamente…

Era en aquellos instantes cuando se daba cuenta de que él había nacido para matar.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	10. Pensamientos

**10\. Pensamientos**

Las agradables charlas bajo el cielo azul de primavera se convirtieron en una constante para Jemma y Skye.

Ahora se veían cada mañana, compartían impresiones y confidencias cada vez más personales y luego, Jemma acompañaba a Skye a su oficina, donde se separaban para almorzar, Jemma en casa y ella con sus compañeros de trabajo.

En el trayecto de vuelta, avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros, Jemma pensaba. Pensaba en esa melena marrón que tanto ansiaba acariciar. En esos ojos chocolate en los que adoraba bucear. En esa brillante sonrisa que iluminaba sus días más que el sol. En esos gestos inconscientes que la conquistaban sin que ella se percatara siquiera. En esa cálida y alegre Skye que estaba conociendo poco a poco.

Por desgracia, el camino se le hacía muy corto a la muchacha cuando se dedicaba a recordar a la morena, de modo que siempre llegaba a casa demasiado pronto… o eso le parecía a ella.

Sobre todo cuando allí le esperaban los continuos reproches de su madre.

—¡Elizabeth! —la llamó ésta en cuanto ella entró en el recibidor.

Resultaba increíble, se dijo Jemma, irritada. Parecía que la mujer tuviera un radar para detectar a su hija a medida que ésta se aproximaba al hogar y, así, poder empezar a regañarla enseguida, nada más la joven traspasara el umbral.

Demasiado frustrante.

—Elizabeth —repitió Eleonor Simmons, esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo. Jemma la observó mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle; el rostro de su madre resultaba tan rígido y severo como siempre—. Sabes que detesto que llegues a estas horas. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios provoca que te retrases siempre a la hora de almorzar?

—Ya te he dicho mamá que no me gusta que me llames Elizabeth, me gusta que me llamen Jemma y solo estaba viviendo un poco —suspiró la joven, cansada.

—¡Tu nombre es Elizabeth y qué clase de respuesta es esa! —exclamó la mujer, indignada—. Estoy harta de tus desplantes y tus malos modales. ¡Las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente en esta casa!

Sin poderlo evitar, Jemma dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras, hastiada, caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las amplias escaleras que la conducirían a su dormitorio.

Nada le garantizaba que Eleonor no la fuese a seguir hasta allí, pero al menos ella se sentiría segura, a salvo, y, tarde o temprano, podría cerrar la puerta y aislarse del mundo, tal como le gustaba hacer día tras día.

Y en los últimos tiempos, lo hacía con mayor frecuencia.

—Esto no va a seguir así, Elizabeth —la amenazaba la señora Simmons, imparable—. Voy a impedir que sigas saliendo a la calle tú sola y te pierdas por ahí hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo. ¡Tenemos que comer todos juntos! No podemos faltar ni a almuerzos, ni a cenas, ni mucho menos al té; ¡somos una familia!

Lo de siempre, se repetía Jemma mentalmente, impasible. ¿Y cómo explicarle a su madre que ella ya no se sentía parte de una familia que esperaba demasiado de ella y no le daba opción a escoger por sí misma?

—Tienes que aprender a anteponer la familia a tus deseos, Elizabeth —insistía Eleonor—. Todos nosotros lo hemos hecho antes que tú, y tú eres quien va a heredarlo todo, así que debes estar preparada. Te hemos educado para que entiendas la vida que te ha tocado vivir y seas capaz de llevarla, ¡así que no entiendo que no estés cumpliendo con tu deber! Todos, absolutamente todos debemos hacerlo, ¡y tú más que nadie! ¡Eres la heredera!

—¡Ya me he enterado de eso, mamá! —gritó Jemma, girándose hacia la mujer.

En aquel brevísimo momento de silencio, la chica no hubiera sabido decir quién estaba más sorprendida: si la señora Simmons o ella misma.

—Ya sé que tengo una responsabilidad enorme —prosiguió, envalentonada—. Ya sé que voy a heredarlo todo y que para ti es más importante la familia que lo que yo desee. Pero, mamá, ¿de verdad no se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar que, quizá, para mí la familia no es tan importante como lo es para ti?

Eleonor la observó con el horror reflejado en el rostro.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

—Lo que digo, es que quiero elegir —se explicó Jemma—. Todo esto me ha venido impuesto desde que nací; yo no lo pedí, pero no me mal entiendas, porque agradezco tenerlo. Es sólo que, por haber nacido Simmons, por tener lo que tengo, debo renunciar a otras muchas cosas que me importan más. Quiero tener amigos, mamá — confesó, anhelando un mínimo de comprensión por parte de Eleonor—. Si salgo todos los días es porque me apetece conocer gente, relacionarme, hacer amigos. Cosa que nunca, jamás, he podido hacer… porque tú no querías que lo hiciera —la acusó—. Por tu culpa, estoy a las puertas de la veintena y no tengo a nadie. Así que comprenderás que desee vivir un poco a mi aire y buscarme yo misma la vida.

Tras soltar todo aquel discurso, Jemma contuvo el aliento mientras le sostenía la mirada a su madre, tan clara como la suya propia. La joven no podía creerse que hubiera dicho todo aquello; no podía creerse que se hubiera enfrentado, tras tantos años de opresión y obediencia, a la implacable señora Simmons.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Y lo había hecho. Le había sucedido, más o menos, como aquella vez en que habló y habló sin parar con Skye, cuando logró por fin encontrarla para devolverle su preciado libro. En aquella ocasión, opinaba Jemma, los nervios la habían traicionado, causando que soltara un torrente de palabras que apenas había conseguido contener.

Y ahora, de nuevo, le había ocurrido… debido a la ira. Debido a que la paciencia que había tenido soportando las broncas de su madre se había esfumado.

Jemma apenas podía creerlo.

Y Eleonor Simmons, por lo visto, tampoco.

—Elizabeth… —masculló, perpleja—. Tú… Estás cambiando.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la reacción de la mujer. Había esperado que ésta le gritara todavía más, que se pusiera histérica, incluso que la insultara.

Cualquier cosa menos aquello.

Pero, puesto que ya lo había dicho todo, Jemma se giró, dejando a la señora Simmons plantada en mitad del pasillo, todavía boquiabierta, y subió las escaleras con prisa por llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, la joven cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía, de repente, muy cansada.

Pero también se sentía bien consigo misma. Por fin le había plantado cara a su madre. ¡Por fin le había hecho ver cuáles eran sus deseos e intenciones en la vida!

Ahora, Jemma sólo esperaba que la mujer se lo tomara bien y lo aceptara poco a poco, e incluso que ayudara a su hija a hacérselo entender también al resto de su familia.

Si la chica había convencido a Eleonor, probablemente con su progenitor, Martin Simmons, no tuviera mayores problemas, pero los padres de éste eran otro cantar.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que la imagen de una Skye Johnson feliz y alegre, con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada ante lo que ella acababa de hacer, se instaló en su mente, Jemma decidió dejar de preocuparse por sus parientes. Su madre tendría que aceptar, tarde o temprano, que ella escogiera su propio camino, de modo que, ¿de qué servía seguir preocupándose por el tema?

Por el momento, la muchacha prefería fantasear, imaginar la reacción que tendría Skye si ella le contara todo aquello, soñar con que ella se mostraba orgullosa y contenta por ella… E incluso se atrevió a figurarse que ella la besaba en la mejilla.

Pese a que estaba completamente a solas en su habitación, Jemma se ruborizó.

Quizás Eleonor Simmons tenía razón respecto a su hija, después de todo.

Quizás era cierto que, poco a poco, Jemma estaba cambiando.

 **III**

Aquel viernes, treinta de abril, Skye se separó de Jemma a las puertas de las oficinas donde la morena trabajaba, como habían venido haciendo a lo largo de toda la semana.

A la joven no le gustaba aquel nuevo horario que se veía obligada a respetar desde que su madre interfirió en su trabajo, pero se resignaba. Se consolaba diciéndose que, al menos disponía de más tiempo para almorzar junto a sus compañeros y ya no andaba tan estresada de un lado para otro.

Además, ahora Skye podía pasar las mañanas en el parque, charlando con Jemma y tomando el aire. Su idea principal había sido aprovechar para hacer compras, preparar la comida, limpiar la casa, encargarse de coger citas para el dentista de sus hermanos…

Pero Jiaying Johnson se lo había impedido.

—Para hacer eso, ya estoy yo aquí cada mañana —le había dicho su primogénita—. No es necesario que te sigas encargando de nada más; no eres tú la madre de Liam y Agnes, sino yo. Y ya es hora de que empiece a actuar como tal, ya que sólo trabajo los fines de semana, y de que tú empieces a comportarte como una hermana mayor. Vive un poco, hija.

Al principio, Skye no había querido aceptar aquel cambio. A ella le gustaba su papel de "madre-hermana", pues adoraba a Agnes y conseguía, aunque a duras penas últimamente, entenderse con Liam. Aparte, a la chica no le suponía ningún esfuerzo llevar a cabo las tareas del hogar los sábados y domingos o al salir del trabajo entre semana.

Claro que, por otro lado, la joven no podía evitar alegrarse. Aquel cambio en la actitud de su madre implicaba una mejoría. Jiaying había requerido mucho tiempo, pero, por fin, parecía haber asumido la muerte de su marido y había comenzado a sobreponerse. Demasiado había tardado, según el parecer de Skye, pero trataba de ponerse en el lugar de su madre y comprenderla. La mujer, en un solo día, había ganado una hija, sí, pero también había perdido a su esposo, al hombre al que amaba, motivo por el cual nunca había querido celebrar los cumpleaños de Agnes.

Pero la pequeña no tenía culpa de que el día de su nacimiento se viera empañado por el fallecimiento de Cal, por lo que Skye se había encargado personalmente de que los cumpleaños de su hermana fueran acontecimientos dignos de ser recordados.

Ahora que su madre iba a encargarse por completo del cuidado de sus dos hijos pequeños, la muchacha se preguntaba qué haría Jiaying cuando se acercara el séptimo cumpleaños de Agnes. Si la mujer insistía en no celebrarlo, la hermana mayor de la niña tomaría cartas en el asunto una vez más.

Por el momento, Skye se contentaría con aprovechar las mañanas disfrutando de la compañía de Jemma Simmons, "la chica que le devolvió una parte de sí misma".

Durante el almuerzo, la joven se encontró incapaz de prestar atención a la charla de sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que su mente volvía una y otra vez a las mañanas compartidas con Jemma. Sin quererlo, Skye pensaba mucho en la muchacha, en su timidez y en sus gestos, en el modo en que expresaba su amor por la literatura y en lo retraída que se mostraba cuando ella intentaba saber más de ella.

Ella reconocía que, a veces, era demasiado curiosa, pero con Jemma le resultaba imposible controlarse. Era una chica tan reservada, que la joven ansiaba saberlo todo sobre ella. Qué ocultaba cuando fruncía el ceño, qué decidía no revelar cuando sonreía, qué escondían aquellos profundos ojos avellana que cada vez la volvían más loca…

Skye se sobresaltó cuando aquel pensamiento apareció en su cabeza y tuvo que disimular de cara a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, cuando trató de rechazar aquella idea, la chica se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, ya que no se trataba de una simple idea o un pensamiento fugaz, sino una sensación. Una sensación tan poderosa, que llegó a asustarla.

Su turbación fue tal, que se vio obligada a excusarse para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas. Sin importarle las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros, Skye salió corriendo en dirección al baño y, una vez allí, se aseguró de echar el pestillo antes de pararse a reflexionar con calma.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquella nueva sensación que invadía todo su ser? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Cuándo se había originado? Y, lo más importante: ¿qué tenía que hacer la chica para deshacerse de dicha sensación?

Skye respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, e intentó pensar con claridad para dar con una solución. Con respuestas, más bien, se corrigió la joven mentalmente. En cuanto tuviera respuestas, hallaría la solución.

Ignoraba qué le estaba pasando, pero sabía que ya no era la misma de antes: la misma Skye que adoraba cuidar a sus hermanos y cuya única preocupación era darles de comer; la misma Skye que sólo anhelaba disponer de un poco de paz para poder relajarse perdiéndose entre las páginas de un buen libro. Ella ya no era esa Skye.

Había cambiado.

Y estaba segura de que su transformación era debida a esa maldita sensación cuyos origen y naturaleza ella desconocía. Lo poco que Skye sabía acerca de ella era que se había instalado en su pecho y la inundaba, llenándola más y más, y que, desde luego, resultaba placentera.

Pero también podía acabar resultando un problema. Skye estaba contenta consigo misma; con la que era antes, no con la Skye que estaba sintiendo aquello. Ella odiaba los cambios, incluso los más mínimos. Estaba habituada a su rutina, a ser siempre una muchacha alegre, dinámica y luchadora que jamás se rendía, que disfrutaba por igual de los suyos y de los breves ratos a solas. Una chica que peleaba, con uñas y dientes, por un mañana más digno, por un futuro mejor, pero no para sí misma, sino para su familia.

Y sin embargo, desde que esa joven había conocido a Jemma Simmons no hacía aún ni un mes, toda su vida se había puesto patas arriba.

Skye se sorprendió al descubrir lo mucho que unas cuantas charlas con la tímida muchacha que le devolvió su libro la habían cambiado. No, ella ya no era la misma de siempre, y lo probaba aquella sensación que se expandía por su pecho. Una sensación liberadora que hacía que Skye se sintiera plena, pero que no evitaba que experimentara también la tristeza y la confusión por haberse transformado sin enterarse siquiera.

En cuanto al significado de aquella sensación, Skye lo ignoraba por completo. Sólo se le ocurría, y esto lo podía asegurar, que estuviera relacionada con Jemma. Sí, pensó la chica: ahí se había originado todo. Desde que conoció a Jemma, desde que ella le devolviera _El futuro está en tus manos_ y ella siguiera el impulso de invitarla a tomar un café para agradecérselo.

En ese instante había cambiado todo. Un simple segundo, un amable gesto, una sencilla invitación… y nada volvió a ser como antes.

La pregunta principal, se dijo Skye, perdida en sus cavilaciones, era si el cambio resultaría ser para bien o para mal.

Intentando contener todo aquello que sentía, tanto lo nuevo como lo de siempre, Skye respiró hondo, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a trabajar.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

 **IIII**

Aquella tarde, Jemma se dedicó a hacer lo que más le gustaba, por encima incluso de devorar libros: fantasear.

En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, la chica estaba tan contenta que decidió poner música. Así daría uso a la enorme radio que Martin y Eleonor Simmons le habían regalado dos Navidades atrás y a la que ella solía ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo. No porque no valorara el detalle de sus padres, sino porque apenas estaba en casa.

Siempre prefería salir a la calle.

Pero aquel viernes, treinta de abril, aún aguardaba a Jemma una larga tarde en la que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Ya había estado en el parque con Skye, a quien no volvería a ver hasta el lunes. La joven evitó pensar en sus deseos de hacer algo útil, de estudiar una carrera o conseguir un buen trabajo, pues aquellos no eran ni el momento, ni el lugar de meditar sobre ello. Aún le costaría bastante hacer ver a su madre que quería ser ella misma quien mandara sobre su propia vida; Jemma no iba a lograr que, en un solo día, la señora Simmons aceptara dos cosas que ella consideraba imposibles.

De modo que la muchacha encendió la radio, escogió su CD favorito de Guns N' Roses, el grupo que más le gustaba desde siempre, y se tumbó en la cama. Las canciones fueron pasando, una tras otra, mientras Jemma inventaba un millón de escenas llenas de felicidad y alegría que protagonizaban Skye y ella.

Paseos a la luz de la luna, románticas cenas al aire libre, atardeceres que robaban el aliento… La imaginación de Jemma no tenía límites. Siempre, en todos sus ensueños, Skye la miraba intensamente con aquellos radiantes ojos marrones que le quitaban el hipo, reía a carcajadas a causa de algo ingenioso que ella había dicho, la tomaba de la mano con total y absoluta confianza y, entonces… entonces…

Entonces el rubor inundaba las mejillas de Jemma, la cual se veía obligada a detener el curso de sus fantasías. No era capaz de imaginar el siguiente paso. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación, pero le daba tanto miedo, tenía tanto pavor a ser rechazada…

A Jemma nunca le había ocurrido aquello. Era la primera vez que se dedicaba a ilusionarse con una chica. Siempre inventaba escenas sobre sí misma, sobre increíbles aventuras que vivía en un mundo igualmente increíble y mágico, sobre incontables hazañas que la llevaban a convertirse en una famosa guerrera…

Pero nunca, jamás, había soñado con tener una novia que la amara y a la que amar.

La muchacha se asustó ante aquella idea, pero era inútil negarlo: habían bastado escasas semanas, apenas un mes, para que Jemma Simmons se enamorara perdidamente de Skye, su nueva y, hasta el momento, única amiga.

En cuanto afrontó aquella realidad, la joven reparó en el tema que sonaba en aquellos instantes, parecía como si el propio CD, hubiera leído en el alma de Jemma para adivinar sus sentimientos y hubieran decidido que había llegado el momento de reproducir aquella, y no otra canción.

Sweet child o' mine, pensó Jemma, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada. Su dulce niña era Skye… o podría llegar a serlo, si es que la morena así lo deseaba.

Oh, pero ella no iba a atreverse jamás a decirle nada. Nunca sería capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Nunca.

Ofuscada por aquellos pensamientos, Jemma decidió prestar atención a la canción e ignorar a su vocecilla interior, aunque fuera únicamente por un rato.

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories,_

 _Where everything was as fresh_

 _As a bright blue sky._

 _Now and then, when I see her face,_

 _She takes me away to that special place_

 _And if I stared too long,_

 _I'd probably break down and cry._

"Ese lugar especial"… Ese lugar especial donde las dos se habían conocido: el parque. Jemma rememoró su primer encuentro con Skye: cómo se habían tropezado, cómo se había enfadado cuando descubrió que ella no la había llamado para devolverle su libro… y cómo, súbitamente, la muchacha cambió de parecer y le invitó un café.

Sin duda, la suya era una historia peculiar. Y sí, la sonrisa de Skye podía transportar a Jemma a años luz de allí, a cualquier universo en que brillara siempre la luz del sol y jamás sucediera nada malo.

A su infancia.

Jemma no podía quejarse en ese aspecto. Aunque su vida se hubiera vuelto demasiado rutinaria en aquel momento, su infancia había sido realmente feliz, a pesar del hecho de haber tenido que jugar ella sola casi siempre. Su madre le había impedido relacionarse prácticamente con nadie, así que los pocos amigos que ella hizo en la escuela le acabaron dando de lado.

Hasta que Jemma ya nunca más consiguió hacer amigos verdaderos debido a la riqueza que le correspondía heredar.

Claro que todo eso había cambiado. Y había sido desde que Skye entró en su vida.

Seguían cantando los Guns N' Roses. Y Jemma continuó escuchando…

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

 _As if they thought of rain._

 _I hate to look into those eyes_

 _And see an ounce of pain_.

Jemma no podía negarlo: los ojos de Skye conseguían hechizarla. Eran los ojos más bonitos que ella había visto jamás. Los ojos de Skye eran brillantes, puros, radiantes y transparentes. Jemma casi podía leer en aquellos ojos lo que reflejaba su alma: amor por la vida, por los suyos, por disfrutar de cada instante…

¿Encontraría también amor hacia ella?

 _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

 _Where as a child I'd hide_

 _And pray for the thunder and the rain_

 _To quietly pass me by._

¿Podría ser Skye el refugio ante la lluvia que Jemma necesitaba? ¿Podría Jemma evitar que en los ojos marrones de Skye apareciera el dolor, aunque tan sólo fuera una pizca?

¿Podría la morena hacer sentir a la joven como una niña si volvía a observarla con aquellos preciosos ojos?

Por desgracia, Jemma nunca encontraría respuesta a aquellas preguntas…

… O eso creía ella.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	11. Reflexiones

**11\. Reflexiones**

Durante aquel fin de semana, Skye decidió mantenerse constantemente ocupada. Su intención era obviar aquello que había descubierto clavado en su pecho. Aquella maldita sensación apenas le permitía respirar sin que el alma entera le doliese, de modo que la chica pensó que, al no parar quieta ni un solo instante, dejaría de reparar en la molesta existencia de dicha sensación.

Y pareció que lo lograba.

El sábado por la mañana, primero de mayo, Skye despertó llena de energía. Aquel día no le correspondía trabajar, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde, pero ella estaba demasiado habituada a madrugar; prueba de ello era que, en toda la semana, no había llegado al parque más tarde de las diez ni una sola mañana.

Por tanto, mientras su madre y sus hermanos aún dormían, la muchacha bajó hasta la cocina y, tras tomar un desayuno ligero, empezó a limpiar y ordenar la habitación.

Skye se dedicó primero a fregar la vajilla de la cena de la noche anterior, que descansaba acumulada en el fregadero. Después guardó todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos en sus respectivos lugares, para luego limpiar la encimera y la mesa, la cual la chica quiso dejar preparada para cuando su familia se reuniera para desayunar.

A continuación, la joven se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se puso ropa vieja de estar por casa y tomo un trapo para el polvo en una mano y la escoba en la otra.

Sin apenas hacer ruido, Skye barrió la cocina, el salón, el recibidor y el baño, aunque se vio obligada a detenerse en ese instante y aguardar a que todos en la casa estuvieran levantados para dedicarse a los dormitorios; hasta entonces, sólo Jiaying había salido de su cama.

Una hora después, la casa entera había sufrido la devastación del "Terremoto Skye", tal como la llamó Liam, tras levantarse, para burlarse de su hermana mayor y tal como secundó Agnes en cuanto se enteró. Skye no se ofendió; estaba más que acostumbrada a las bromas de sus hermanos, de modo que continuó limpiando tranquilamente.

Durante toda la mañana, la chica no se permitió pensar en nada más que no fuera mantenerse ocupada, ya fuera dejando su hogar como los chorros del oro, jugando con la pequeña Agnes o charlando con su madre de cosas triviales. La joven ni tan siquiera permitió a Jiaying que se ocupara del almuerzo; la obligó a permanecer sentada, leyendo algún libro o viendo la televisión, y se encerró a solas en la cocina para preparar espaguetis a la boloñesa, el plato favorito de Liam.

Concentrada como estaba en ordenarlo todo y en contentar a su familia, Skye no prestó atención ni por un brevísimo segundo a la sensación que pataleaba y crecía en su pecho. Aquel día no. Aquel día era de los Johnson y debían disfrutarlo como la familia que eran. Como si no hubiera mañana.

La alegría de Agnes, la mirada de agradecimiento que Liam dedicó a su hermana mayor cuando ésta le sirvió su ración de espaguetis y la sonrisa orgullosa que bailaba en los labios de Jiaying hicieron confirmar a Skye que tanto trabajo había merecido la pena. La muchacha valoraba aquellos instantes más que nada en el mundo.

Sin embargo, llegada la tarde, ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Todas las habitaciones de la casa estaban limpias como patenas, los platos del almuerzo ya habían sido fregados y los miembros de la familia decidieron salir: Liam se fue a casa de su mejor amigo, de la que no volvería hasta el día siguiente, y Jiaying quiso llevarse a Agnes al parque para que la pequeña se divirtiese un rato.

Y Skye se quedó sola.

Estaba muy cansada por todo el trabajo realizado, motivo por el cual no tenía ganas de salir a tomar el aire. Pero tampoco fue capaz de dormir un rato, tal como intentó hacer, ni su mente quiso concentrarse en la lectura del libro que tenía entre manos.

Fue entonces cuando la sensación, fuerte y poderosa, se manifestó de manera avasalladora, impidiendo que Skye pudiera siquiera tratar de centrarse en otros asuntos.

La chica enseguida se lamentó por no haber podido dormirse y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber sacado fuerzas para abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes hasta que fuera de noche y los párpados le pesaran. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde; el pecho continuaría ardiéndole incansablemente, reclamando su atención por encima de cualquier otro asunto, y Skye ignoraba qué podía hacer para frenarlo.

Sin pretenderlo realmente, la muchacha se preguntó qué querría decir aquella sensación, qué demonios pretendía transmitirle su corazón al galopar de esa forma, y de repente su mente evocó la imagen de Jemma. Skye se sobresaltó. ¿Qué tenía que ver la chica en aquello?

Como si intentara darle una respuesta, la sensación inundó el interior de la joven, que no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de su amiga. Skye no deseaba sentir, no deseaba seguir pensando en Jemma, no deseaba sino evadirse de la realidad…

Pero entonces su cerebro comenzó a relacionar conceptos y, si no hubiera estado ya sentada, Skye se habría caído cuando adivinó por fin lo que significaba aquella sensación.

No podía ser. No era cierto. Se estaba equivocando completamente.

¿Cómo iba Skye a haberse enamorado de Jemma Simmons?

 **IIIIIIIIII**

Aquel fue, sin duda alguna, el fin de semana más largo para Jemma.

Ahora que había logrado admitir para sí misma lo que sentía por Skye, la muchacha no podía esperar para volverla a ver. Deseaba zambullirse en los ojos marrones de ella, deleitarse con la gracilidad de sus movimientos, conversar con ella incansablemente, que ella la iluminara con su sonrisa y su sola presencia…

Sin embargo, la chica también se moría de miedo ante la perspectiva de que llegara el momento. Porque, ¿cómo se suponía que debía ella actuar ahora que sabía lo que sabía? ¿Cómo debía tratar a su amiga? ¿Tendría Jemma que cambiar en algo su actitud para disimular sus sentimientos? ¿Percibiría Skye que algo había cambiado en ella durante el fin de semana?

Si antes de hablar con ella por primera vez se ponía nerviosa, ahora Jemma sentía que la camisa no le llegaba al cuerpo. Por un lado, la joven no podía esperar a estar de nuevo en compañía de la morena, pero, por otro, deseaba que el momento no llegara aún. No hasta que pusiera en orden sus ideas, al menos.

Claro que a quién pretendía engañar ella: jamás lograría poner en orden sus ideas.

Lo que Jemma ignoraba era que Skye se sentía exactamente igual. Su cabeza y su corazón se contradecían constantemente y ella estaba justo en el medio, indecisa y confusa.

Su corazón juraba y perjuraba que pertenecía a Jemma Simmons. Que la queria, que aquellas breves pero intensas charlas habían bastado para que ella quisiera estar al lado de la castaña. Por el contrario, la mente de Skye, aferrándose a la lógica, negaba de manera categórica lo que el corazón afirmaba, asegurando que era total y absolutamente imposible llegar a querer a una persona a la que casi no se conocía en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

Sin embargo, contraatacaba el corazón: ¿acaso Skye no había querido siempre a toda su familia? ¿No había querido a sus padres desde que tuvo uso de razón? ¿No había querido a Liam desde que éste nació, incluso aunque ella aún era pequeña para comprenderlo, y a Agnes desde que la enfermera se la mostró, envuelta en mantas, coloradita y llorando con fuerza? ¿Acaso no los había querido ella a todos desde el principio, sin necesitar de un mísero segundo para percatarse de ello?

¿Por qué no iba a ser igual en lo que respectaba a Jemma?

La joven dudaba y dudaba, sin sentirse capaz de aceptar los argumentos de su corazón. Ella prefería pensar con lógica y racionalidad, por las cuales procuraba regirse en todos los aspectos de su vida; no iba a ser menos en lo tocante al amor.

Skye se reprendió a sí misma cuando aquella palabra centelleó en su cabeza. Si comenzaba a llamarlo "amor", estaría dando la razón a su corazón. Y eso no era lo que ella deseaba hacer.

¿… Verdad que no?

Aquella pregunta, aquel minúsculo atisbo de duda, bastaron para confirmar a la muchacha lo que, en lo más profundo de su alma, ella ya sabía: estaba enamorada y no podía hacer absolutamente nada por cambiarlo.

Le costó afrontar la realidad, pero, una vez lo hizo, llegó el momento de tomar decisiones que no iban a ser nada fáciles…

Así, de forma lenta o apresurada según la perspectiva, el fin de semana transcurrió para ambas chicas y el tercer día del mes de mayo se presentó, augurando un cambio importante que estaba por llegar muy pronto a las vidas tanto de Jemma como de Skye…

 **IIIIIIIIII**

Cuando se levantó la mañana del lunes, Jemma aún ignoraba cómo debía ser su comportamiento para con Skye.

Ahora que estaba segura de quererla intensamente, no se le ocurría que hubiera una manera correcta de actuar. ¿Cambiaban en algo los enamorados cuando, tras darse cuenta de que lo estaban, se hallaban en presencia de quien amaban? ¿Obraban de distinto modo? ¿Variaban su actitud para con la otra persona?

A Jemma se le acababa el tiempo y no iba a poder resolver todas aquellas cuestiones. Mientras se duchaba, vestía y desayunaba, no dejó de darles vueltas, pero para ella constituían todo un rompecabezas. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo: romperle la cabeza.

En fin, se dijo la chica finalmente. Resultaba obvio que los enamorados trataban de cambiar su situación, de mantener una relación sentimental con la persona a la que querían, pero una cosa así estaba completamente fuera del alcance de Jemma. Ella nunca tendría algo así. Ella nunca sería correspondida; ser quien era se lo impedía. Por tanto, debía conformarse con sentirlo y nunca esperar recibirlo.

Finalmente, mientras abandonaba la casa con las manos vacías, pues desde que veía a Skye ya nunca llevaba consigo ningún libro, Jemma tomó una decisión.

Sería ella misma. No se dejaría dominar por el miedo ni por los nervios, sino por su corazón y su alma. Incluso aunque estos estuvieran llenos de confusión y albergaran vanas esperanzas sobre su relación con Skye.

La chica siempre solía estar ya sentada en el banco cuando Jemma llegaba al parque, aguardándola, impaciente por iniciar una nueva charla que las llevaría a conocerse mejor y a afianzar sus lazos de amistad.

Aquel tres de mayo, no obstante, Skye no estaba allí.

En el instante en que se dejó caer en el banco que acostumbraban ocupar, a la sombra de un alto y orgulloso ciprés, Jemma lamentó no haber traído ningún libro. No le hubiera prestado ninguna atención, pues habría estado levantando la vista a cada segundo por si veía llegar a Skye, de modo que no avanzaría en la lectura, pero al menos fingiría estar ocupada mientras, pacientemente, esperaba.

En cambio, ahora la joven no podía hacer otra cosa excepto observar el parque, la naturaleza, la gente que iba y venía… y la entrada del recinto.

Jemma no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Únicamente sabía que lo había pasado con los ojos fijos en el mismo lugar, como si de una loca con trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo se tratara. Y quizás así era, reflexionó la chica: se había obsesionado con Skye. Anhelaba tanto volverla a ver, que se sentía incapaz de mirar a otro sitio que no fuese la entrada del parque, mientras su corazón ardía en deseos de toparse con ella en cualquier momento, de que ella apareciese y se disculpara por el retraso…

Y, en parte, así fue. Pero sólo en parte.

Cuando Skye por fin se dejó ver, ya pasaban las doce del mediodía. Venía seria, tensa, como si la estuviesen obligando a estar allí. Jemma se dio cuenta, incluso antes de vislumbrar su rostro con claridad, de que ella se sentía incómoda a su lado.

Aquello descolocó a la castaña.

Skye no quería estar allí.

No quería estar con ella.

Entonces… ¿por qué había aparecido?

Pese a la alegría inicial que experimentó al ver llegar a la joven, Jemma enseguida notó la decepción y el desaliento instalarse en su corazón. Se sintió repentinamente triste, como si todo el rato de espera no hubiese merecido la pena en absoluto.

Así era.

Skye no osó mirar a la chica mientras avanzaba hacia el banco. Mantenía la vista baja, sin querer mostrar sus ojos ni que éstos se encontraran con los de Jemma. La morena sólo dedicó a ésta un rudo gesto con la cabeza y un apenas audible "Hola" para, a continuación, sentarse lo más lejos posible de ella, recta como un palo y cruzando las piernas con elegancia, como para darse seguridad a sí misma. Por descontado, no se disculpó por llegar tarde.

Frialdad.

Frialdad era lo que aquella imagen de Skye transmitía a Jemma. Y probablemente aquello era lo que ella deseaba mostrar.

Jemma creyó que el mundo se le venía encima.

La muchacha le estaba dando a entender que no la quería en su vida. Que ella, tan sólo había significado un breve entretenimiento, "algo" con lo que pasar las mañanas en las que no tenía nada que hacer y de lo que ya se había cansado.

Todo lo demás, la complicidad que había surgido entre ambas, la confianza que poco a poco habían tomado, las perfectas charlas literarias, la comodidad que sentían estando juntas, las pocas confidencias que se habían hecho…

Todo aquello no importaba ya. A Skye, al parecer, nunca le había importado.

El corazón de Jemma se partió en mil pedazos.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Publicare esta historia rápido, basada en la poca receptividad que ha tenido.


	12. Frustración

**12\. Frustración**

Skye hubiera preferido no haber tenido que salir a la calle aquella mañana de lunes.

Se había despertado con la intención de no moverse de la cama hasta pasadas las diez, pero, en su casa, un deseo así era imposible de cumplir.

Agnes había pasado mala noche a causa de la fiebre, que la atacó de madrugada y ya no quiso dejarla en paz. Skye se había quedado dormida mientras velaba el sueño de la pequeña y agradecía no haber tenido que ocuparse de preparar el desayuno a Liam, como hacía siempre; su madre la había sustituido, pues no quería que la niña se quedase sola.

De modo que Skye sólo se había movido del lado de su hermanita para asearse un poco, una vez Liam se hubo ido a clase y Jiaying pudo cuidar de Agnes, y para preparar a ésta un desayuno que, la joven esperaba, repusiera las fuerzas que la fiebre había arrancado a la pequeña.

Sin embargo, Agnes apenas fue capaz de probar bocado. Jiaying aseguró a su hija mayor que no era tan grave, que era normal que los niños pequeños enfermaran de repente y, dos o tres días más tarde, se encontrasen ya sanos como rosas. Por tanto, y puesto que ella solita podía valerse para cuidar de su hija menor y ocuparse de las tareas de la casa, la mujer había insistido en que Skye saliese a respirar el aire, que se tomara la mañana libre, tal como había venido haciendo durante la última semana.

En otras circunstancias, la muchacha habría estado encantada de poder distraerse un poco, sabiendo que dejaba la casa y a Agnes en buenas manos.

En otras circunstancias, quizá.

Pero, debido al descubrimiento que había realizado el fin de semana, Skye no se sentía capaz de pasar junto a Jemma ni un segundo más.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía por qué acudir al parque si no quería, pero igualmente se vería obligada a pasar por allí cuando hiciera recados a lo largo de la semana.

Por delante del parque. Del banco en que había mantenido tantas y tan intensas charlas con Jemma. El banco, el parque, el lugar en que Skye se había enamorado de la chica.

No. No quería. No deseaba pisar ese sitio.

Lo único que la joven anhelaba era que aquel sentimiento abandonara su corazón. Ella no había pedido enamorarse. No había sabido controlarse y ya está; un grave error por su parte, desde luego, pero no era como para que Skye tuviese que pagarlo de aquella forma. La molesta sensación del principio se había transformado en algo mucho más intenso y enorme que casi no permitía a la chica pensar ni hacer su vida normal. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de aquel sentimiento y ya está? ¿Por qué tenía ella que cargar con él, en lugar de eliminarlo completamente?

Enamorarse jamás había entrado en los planes de Skye. Tener pareja jamás había entrado en sus planes. Y ella no iba a dejar que aquello cambiase ahora.

Claro que la muchacha no podía explicar aquello a su madre. No se le ocurrió más que una vaga excusa que no le sirvió de nada: Jiaying continuó empeñándose en hacer que su hija mayor saliera un rato y se entretuviese antes de entrar a trabajar.

Llegados a ese punto, Skye sabía de sobra que resultaba inútil discutir con su madre, así que su mente enseguida intentó dar con otra solución.

En aquel instante, la lógica le dijo a la chica que el encuentro con Jemma era inevitable. Si no la veía el lunes, la vería el martes, y si no la veía durante la mañana, la vería a mediodía o al atardecer. Por lo que sería inútil para ella seguir intentando evitar a la joven a toda costa, y tampoco atrasar el momento le serviría a ella de nada.

Fue entonces cuando, aun planteándose cómo debía mostrarse ante Jemma, Skye empezó a prepararse para salir, decidida a regresar a ese parque y a hacer frente a aquella maldita sensación que había derivado en amor.

Lo que no ella esperaba mientras tomaba su decisión, mientras se ponía la máscara de indiferencia y cortesía helada, era que la reacción de Jemma ante su transformación, la forma en que su nueva actitud la afectaba, estuviera a punto de hacerla derrumbarse.

Aun así, Skye no quiso mirar a la chica directamente en ningún momento, consciente de que si lo hacía, toda su entereza se quebraría y ella se echaría a llorar allí en medio.

Llorar por el remordimiento de hacer sentir tan mal a Jemma. Llorar por la frustración de saberse enamorada y no ser capaz de enfrentarse a ello. Llorar por encontrarse en una encrucijada de la que dependía toda su vida. Llorar por el enorme cambio que la llegada de Jemma había supuesto en su vida. Llorar porque, al fin y al cabo, no era en absoluto culpa de la muchacha que ella se hubiese enamorado. Llorar por su ingenuidad, por sus vanas esperanzas, por los contradictorios deseos que gobernaban en su corazón…

Llorar por estar rompiéndose el alma, a sí misma y a Jemma.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	13. Confesiones

**13\. Confesiones**

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien también.

A esto se habían reducido ahora las conversaciones entre Skye y Jemma.

Las palabras ya no fluían. Todo se había enfriado. Jemma no podía evitar sentir que era culpa suya, pero no se le ocurría en qué podía haber actuado mal, qué error podía haber cometido. ¿Acaso Skye había percibido que algo en ella había cambiado, pese a que había tenido buen cuidado de evitarlo? ¿Había hecho ella algo, de forma involuntaria, que la delatara?

Por más vueltas que le diese, la chica no lograba dar con el posible error.

La pena inundaba a Jemma, Skye lo veía, y cada día que pasaba, ella se sentía más y más miserable y culpable. Y cobarde. También era una cobarde, pues estaba pagando con Jemma su frustración, su rabia por haberse enamorado en contra de su voluntad y no haber sido capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Skye se sabía culpable, cobarde, despreciable…

Y, aunque había aguantado con tesón aquellos dos días sentada junto a Jemma, quieta como un palo y percibiendo su sufrimiento, ahora la joven sentía que no podía aguantar ni medio segundo más. Necesitaba alejarse de aquel parque, de aquel banco, de aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón sin pretenderlo.

Sólo así, ella volvería a ser la que era. La Skye que todos conocían, la que siempre tenía un juego preparado para su hermanita pequeña y una sonrisa afable para su hermano preadolescente. La que había dejado los estudios para poder ayudar a su madre, la que trabajaba duro y sin descanso día tras día.

En definitiva, la chica que había sido.

Dispuesta a dejar atrás aquel sentimiento que no había pedido, Skye se puso en pie sin girarse ni medio milímetro; pese a todo, no deseaba ver el rostro de Jemma.

Pero toda su determinación se vino abajo cuando escuchó su voz, preguntándole:

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Skye?

La muchacha se quedó helada. Trató de controlarse, pero Jemma la estaba observando, lo que hizo que notara su turbación y quisiera aprovecharla.

—Has cambiado —le reprochó Jemma, irritada, incapaz de contenerse—. Te has enfadado conmigo sin venir a cuento, sin que yo te haya hecho ningún daño. No me hablas, no sonríes, ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme. ¿Qué pasa, Skye? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿De repente te arrepientes de haberte convertido en mi amiga? Si es así: ¿por qué? Y si no es eso: ¿qué es entonces?

Jemma se sorprendía a veces a sí misma. Ella siempre había sido una persona reservada, callada, introvertida, pero Skye la había cambiado. Para bien, o eso le parecía a ella.

Desde que hablara con ella por primera vez, la joven se había visto capaz de plantar cara a los problemas, de decir lo que pensaba sin temor a las represalias, de soltar por fin lo que tantísimo tiempo llevaba callando. Pero ella aún no se había acostumbrado a aquellos arrebatos, por lo que continuaba resultándole muy extraño.

Y eso precisamente era lo que acababa de pasarle.

Ahora, con la ira bailando en sus ojos avellana, Jemma contemplaba a Skye, que se había puesto de pie para marcharse de allí y, estaba segura de ello, no regresar. La chica la oyó suspirar, la vio alzar la mirada al cielo en un gesto de muda súplica y, luego, se asombró cuando ella se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco.

Skye seguía sin mirarla cuando despegó los labios por fin.

—Jemma… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tú no eras tú?

Aquella cuestión descolocó a la muchacha y casi hizo desaparecer por completo su furia, pero procuró no descentrarse al ver que ella proseguía:

—Yo solía ser una persona muy dinámica. Alegre y vivaracha, eso solían decirme quienes me conocían. Incluso después de la muerte de mi padre, continué siéndolo. Debía seguir siéndolo. Por mi familia. Yo… he vivido siempre dedicada a ellos, sin darme ni un solo respiro para mí misma, ni un solo capricho, más que leer cinco minutos cada noche antes de dormir. Nunca he pedido más.

Pese a no saber a qué venía todo aquello ni qué relación tenía con sus protestas, Jemma escuchaba atentamente; tenía la impresión de que Skye necesitaba desahogarse, y ella, al ser tan callada, estaba resultando ser una buena oyente.

—Pero entonces… —estaba diciendo la joven—. Entonces te conocí a ti y, aunque al principio no me di cuenta, mi vida comenzó a cambiar. Me volví más distraída, más ajena a mi familia; aunque ellos no me han reprochado nada, sé que se han dado cuenta. Me paso los días en las nubes, casi no hago caso a mi hermana pequeña y sus juegos, y en el trabajo me han llamado la atención un par de veces. Todo desde que empecé a venir a este parque… para hablar contigo. —Jemma comprobó, sorprendida, que las mejillas de Skye se habían teñido de rubor. El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco—. El caso es que he cambiado. He cambiado porque tú has aparecido en mi vida —remarcó, atreviéndose a mirarla por fin—. Y, claro, tú no tienes la culpa, pero… indirectamente sí —sonrió, tímida—. Supongo que por eso me he comportado de esta forma contigo y… he sido injusta. Te pido perdón.

Tras terminar de hablar, Skye no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. No había estado reteniendo aquellas palabras durante mucho tiempo, pero le habían resultado una carga tal, que para ella aquel periodo había sido demasiado largo. En cualquier caso, la chica no podía sentirse mejor ahora que por fin las había pronunciado en voz alta. Esperaba haber sido lo bastante clara como para transmitir lo que pretendía que Jemma comprendiera y, al mismo tiempo, lo bastante discreta como para seguir ocultando la naturaleza del sentimiento que la había llevado a transformarse en una persona distinta.

A su lado, Jemma aún la observaba boquiabierta, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Por supuesto que iba a perdonar a Skye; no deseaba perder su amistad por nada del mundo. Pero… ¿acaso no había dicho Skye que había cambiado? ¿Qué ella, de manera indirecta, la había hecho cambiar?

¿Acaso quería eso decir que…?

—¿Me quieres?

Jemma se arrepintió al instante de no haber sabido contenerse.

Skye abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la joven con el espanto pintado en la cara. Al saberse descubierta, a la muchacha no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que ponerse en pie de un salto, sujetando su bolso, y caminar a zancadas hacia la entrada del parque. Jemma, al ver su reacción, dedicó un segundo a maldecirse a sí misma por su torpeza, pero enseguida se repuso y se levantó también, corriendo tras ella.

—¡Skye! —la llamó, desesperada—. ¡Skye, por favor! ¡No quería decir eso! Me ha salido sin más, me ha parecido que… Lo que me has dicho sobre que has cambiado… Me pareció… Pero… ¡Pero me equivoqué! —vociferó, viendo que lo que decía no le estaba ayudando en absoluto, ya que ella avanzaba ahora más rápido —. ¡Por favor! Por favor, Skye, espera. ¡Espera!

Pero la aludida no se detenía, temerosa de que, si lo hacía, Jemma pudiera leer la verdad en sus ojos. Imparable, Skye cruzaba a zancadas la zona donde jugaban los niños más pequeños, quienes ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la salida del parque, la chica sintió unos dedos cerrarse en torno a su brazo.

Se vio obligada a parar.

—Por favor —oyó, como en un susurro, la voz de Jemma.

Skye suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Suéltame —le pidió.

No lo dijo de malas maneras; fue simplemente una educada petición en la que Jemma pudo percibir cierta suavidad, cierta dulzura. Cierta esperanza.

—Por favor, Skye —le suplicó mientras la soltaba—. Ahora soy yo quien te pide perdón. No te marches, yo… no quiero perderte.

Pese a verse libre, Skye no salió corriendo. Esta vez no. Jemma se merecía ser escuchada, puesto que minutos antes había sido la castaña quien la había escuchado a ella. Era justo que ahora la muchacha le devolviese el favor y, de paso, tratara de compensarla por el comportamiento que ella había tenido los últimos días.

—Eres mi única amiga —continuaba Jemma, y Skye se enterneció al escuchar un deje de desesperación en su voz—. Yo nunca he podido tener amigos, ya que mi madre espantaba a los que querían quedarse en mi vida como amigos de verdad y, a medida que fui creciendo, descubrí que la mayoría de las personas buscaban ahora mi amistad por puro interés. Tú eres la única que jamás ha actuado así, la única que ha sido sincera desde el principio…

Confusa por lo que estaba oyendo, Skye se giró para encarar por fin a la chica. Sus marrones ojos, inquisitivos, se clavaron en los de Jemma y leyeron en ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la joven lentamente.

Jemma tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

—Nunca he tenido amigos de verdad… —inspiró hondo antes de soltarlo por fin—:… porque soy rica.

El rostro de Skye no varió un ápice tras la confesión de Jemma, lo que provocó que la castaña volviera a envalentonarse y tratara de explicarse mejor.

—Me extrañó que no lo supieras —reconoció—. Yo… yo soy Elizabeth Jemma Simmons. La hija de Martin y Eleonor Simmons. Los de Golden Manor, la casa al final de Wealth Avenue. Yo… creí que lo sabías incluso antes de conocerme, pero luego no quisiste aprovecharte de mí, no… No vi en tus ojos el brillo de avaricia y ambición que siempre veo en los ojos de la gente cuando les digo mi nombre. Y por eso, al principio tenía miedo de decírtelo. Tenía miedo de que lo supieras y también intentaras aprovecharte de mí. Pero sé que tu amistad ha sido sincera. —Sonrió débilmente y concluyó—: No dudo de ti.

Skye continuaba imperturbable, atendiendo al monólogo de la chica como si se tratase de algo que no iba dirigido a ella. Únicamente había parpadeado. Sin embargo, cuando Jemma calló por fin, la joven frunció los labios, pensativa, y contempló a la muchacha de una manera diferente, nueva. Dedicándole una mirada que jamás antes le había dedicado.

Una mirada de reconocimiento.

—Así que eres tú —comentó solamente, en voz tan baja que Jemma creyó haberlo imaginado.

De repente, Skye comenzó a hacer aspavientos y a murmurar para sí misma, teniendo buen cuidado de no permitir que Jemma captara ni una sola palabra que escapaba de sus labios.

—Dios, Skye Johnson, esta vez te has lucido. ¡Elizabeth Jemma Simmons! ¡La hija de los estirados de Wealth Avenue! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre enamorarte de una ricachona? ¡Vas a parecer una aprovechada! Si tu madre se enterara… Además. seguro que todo ha sido una fachada. Seguro que, en realidad, ella será igual de estirada que sus padres, con la riqueza subida a la cabeza, pero tan tremendamente aburrida de su vida, que se dedica a quedar con "plebeyas" —hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, exagerando a propósito—. Todo por tener algo en lo que invertir su tiempo, ya que, obviamente, no necesita trabajar y no sabe lo que es llegar a fin de mes con dos míseros sueldos…

—Disculpa…

Skye enmudeció. Pese a que lo había musitado todo, temía haber subido el tono de voz sin querer y que Jemma la hubiera escuchado. Casi le dio miedo levantar la cabeza…

Pero Jemma sólo sonreía. Tristemente, sí, pero sonreía.

—Estás muy equivocada —la informó con voz ronca; no era una recriminación, sino la constatación de un hecho—. Yo no soy nada estirada. En eso no he salido a mis padres, aunque supongo que eso es lo que debe de pensar todo el mundo. Incluso aunque vean que vengo aquí de vez en cuando… para hacer algo con mi tiempo. —Jemma repitió con amargura las palabras de Skye—. En lo que sí aciertas es en que no sé qué es llegar a fin de mes con dos míseros sueldos, pero no es culpa mía. Yo no pedí nacer rica.

Cuando pronunció la última frase, la chica alzó sus ojos hacia Skye y ésta se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir en ellos un deje de ira, de frustración, de desesperación.

Se le partió el corazón.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse la joven, y lo decía sintiéndolo de veras—. Lo siento, Jemma, no debería haberte juzgado así. Ha sido un gran fallo por mi parte, sobre todo porque ya te conozco y sé cómo eres. Lamento de veras haber dicho todo eso.

El brillo acerado desapareció al instante de los ojos de Jemma. Sí que le resultaba fácil "desenfadarse", se dijo a sí misma. Ignoraba si aquello le había sucedido desde siempre o si se debía a que era Skye quien estaba disculpándose. En cualquier caso, no podía olvidar que la quería… aunque jamás admitiría aquello en voz alta.

—En el fondo tienes razón. —Jemma dejó caer los hombros, abatida—. Lo que has dicho es lo que todo el mundo piensa de los Simmons. Somos "los ricos", la escoria, los que obtienen dinero y bienes por nacimiento y no por esfuerzo…

—Pero no es culpa tuya —remarcó Skye, utilizando las palabras que la castaña había empleado segundos antes.

La chica se alegró al ver que conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a Jemma. Una de verdad.

—No, no lo es —corroboró la joven, mirándola sin rastro de rencor en sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos, las dos se observaron mutuamente, sin decir nada, sin mover más que las pupilas en sus respectivos escrutinios de la otra. Fue en ese momento cuando la melodía de una conocida canción comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, lo que provocó que el rostro de Skye se iluminara de ilusión.

—¡La sirenita! —exclamó—. Dios mío, ¡me encanta esta canción!

—¿De veras? —Jemma sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada.

—Era mi película favorita de pequeña —asintió ella, sonriente—. Esta canción y _Under the sea_ eran las que más me gustaban de toda la banda sonora, ¡aunque todas las canciones son maravillosas!

La muchacha se descubrió a sí misma canturreando la melodía, siguiendo la letra al mismo tiempo que sonaba desde el móvil de una mujer que, sentada en uno de los bancos de la zona de los niños, se lo mostraba a su hija, una chiquilla de unos cinco años que sonreía encantada mientras observaba la pantalla del teléfono. Skye adivinó que la pequeña estaba viendo el vídeo completo de la canción y sintió una punzada de envidia por no estar en su lugar. Por no volver a ser una niña, por no poder regresar a su infancia. Qué feliz había sido Skye mientras vivía su padre, que la recogía al salir de clase, la llevaba al parque, veía películas animadas junto a ella y se aprendía la letra de una canción infantil para poderla cantar a dúo con ella.

Qué feliz había sido cuando Cal estaba a su lado.

La joven suspiró, tratando de apartar los recuerdos de su mente, y se centró de nuevo en la canción para evitar dejarse llevar por la nostalgia.

—… _You're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl_ —cantó sin pudor alguno, ajena a las miradas que le dedicaba Jemma.

Oh, dios, se dijo la chica, nerviosa, plantada frente a la morena. ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquella canción? ¿Por qué, de entre todas las bandas sonoras del mundo, aquella madre había escogido _Kiss the girl_ para que su hija la escuchara y cantara? A Jemma le parecía absurdo, pero de nuevo sintió como si el mundo se hubiera confabulado para llegar a aquel momento. Igual que le había ocurrido cuando sonó _Sweet child o' mine_ en su habitación… se sintió identificada.

— _My, oh, my, look at the boy, too shy… He ain't gonna kiss the girl_ —seguía cantando Skye.

Jemma casi creyó que se lo estaba diciendo a ella. Por supuesto que era una muchacha tímida y que no iba a besar a la chica…

¿O quizá sí?

— _Shalalalalala, don't be scared! You've got the mood prepared – go on and kiss the girl! Shalalalalala, don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl._

Sin darse cuenta, Skye había alzado el tono de voz y ahora cantaba incluso más fuerte que la niña cuya madre había puesto la canción en su móvil. No le importaba en absoluto que la mirasen, no pensaba parar de cantar.

No hasta que notó que Jemma se había acercado bastante más a ella. Que sus pies casi rozaban los de ella. Que apretaba los puños para que no le temblaran a causa de los nervios. Que la observaba muy fijamente, con un brillo en sus ojos avellana que ella no supo identificar. Que los rostros de ambas apenas estaban separados por escasos centímetros…

" _The song says: kiss the girl_ ", escuchaba Jemma, ignorando que Skye y ella se encontraban casi en el centro de un parque para niños, de forma que cualquiera de ellos, y de los padres de éstos, podían estar contemplándolas en aquel mismo instante. Para la joven sólo existían Skye y ella, a solas, rodeadas únicamente por la envolvente melodía.

" _You've got to kiss the girl",_ decía la letra, mientras Jemma acortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los de Skye. _"Why don't you kiss the girl?",_ y Jemma se hacía aquella misma pregunta: ¿por qué no la besaba, por qué no la había besado ya antes? _"You gotta kiss the girl"_ , la animaba la canción, y ella se repetía a sí misma que lo estaba haciendo bien, que Skye también lo deseaba, ya que no se había apartado. _"Go on and kiss the girl"_ , y eso hizo Jemma: cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza en busca de la boca de Skye y…

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¿Se van a quitar del camino de una vez? Desvergonzadas.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	14. Después

**14\. Después**

Jemma no se lo podía creer.

Por un segundo, por un simple y brevísimo segundo, sus labios habían estado a pocos milímetros de los de Skye. Había podido respirar el aliento de la chica, percibido su aroma, estado a punto de saborearla…

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, aquel viejo cascarrabias había tenido que interrumpirles.

¿Acaso no existía ni un mínimo de sensibilidad en el mundo?, se preguntó Jemma, frustrada. ¿De empatía? ¿De solidaridad? ¿De romanticismo?

El hombre había visto que las dos jóvenes iban a besarse, que estaban a punto de unir sus bocas y, aun así, no había tenido reparos en impedir que aquello que Jemma tanto ansiaba sucediese por fin.

Desde ese día, Jemma no podía evitar mirar con resentimiento a las personas mayores. Era consciente de que no todas eran iguales, que ninguna de ellas tenía la culpa más que aquel señor en concreto, pero ella no lo podía remediar. Tenía la sensación de que, si se acercaba más de la cuenta a Skye, alguna otra persona, o quizás el mismo hombre, aparecería para recriminar a las dos chicas lo que estaban a punto de hacer e impedir que lo llevaran a cabo.

Sobre todo, Jemma tendría especial cuidado a partir de entonces con los ancianos de abundante barba canosa, boina marrón y parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

A pesar de ello, el odio de la muchacha, su rabia y su frustración no se podían comparar a los que sentía Skye.

Durante los tres días que siguieron, en los que estuvo tan ocupada que no pudo acudir al parque, la joven pensó mucho en lo ocurrido, o, mejor dicho, en lo que no había llegado a ocurrir. Ella jamás había pensado que, un día, Jemma querría besarla, o que ella misma querría besarla a ella por mucho que la quisiera.

Pero, desde el mismo instante en que Skye se percató de lo que Jemma hacía, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… ella se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba con toda su alma.

No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero, puesto que su mayor preocupación era deshacerse de aquel molesto sentimiento, la chica no pudo sino regañarse a sí misma por sentir lo que sentía incluso sabiendo que no era culpa suya. Ni de Jemma. Ni de nadie.

El caso era que ella lo había deseado, había deseado ese beso… y aquel hombre tuvo que estropearlo todo. Cuando sucedió, Skye casi no se podía creer que realmente pudiese existir una persona tan insensible como para no respetar a dos chicas que estaban a punto de darse su primer beso. ¡Interrumpirlas de aquella manera…! ¡Cómo había sido capaz!

Sin embargo, cuando regresaba a casa, Skye se percató de que, en el fondo, agradecía a aquel señor que hubiera detenido lo que estaba a punto de pasar. ¡Quién sabía si ella se hubiera arrepentido después! Se había quedado con las ganas de probar los labios de Jemma, no lo negaba, pero ¿y si aquello hubiese estropeado definitivamente su amistad? Ella ya la había dañado bastante, de modo que no le gustaría que una cosa así acabase para siempre con todo lo que había vivido en el último mes.

La muchacha reparó en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan corto espacio de tiempo. A finales de marzo ella era una chica normal, preocupada únicamente por sacar adelante a su familia y por trabajar todo lo que aguantara por tal de conseguirlo; así era como se lo había explicado a Jemma y así era en realidad.

Y, sin embargo, aquel mes de abril había constituido para ella un gran cambio. ¿Pero para bien o para mal? Skye no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Jemma, de haberse convertido en su amiga, pero… ¿resultaba bueno que ahora estuviese enamorada de ella? ¿Resultaba bueno para ella, para su familia, para su trabajo…?

La respuesta le vino de inmediato: no. Rotundamente no, pues casi se había desentendido de Agnes excepto cuando ésta enfermó días atrás. La jornada laboral de Skye, y con ella su sueldo, habían disminuido, y la joven no podía culpar a su madre por haberlo solicitado, pues ésta la había visto tan descentrada, que pensó que necesitaba un respiro. Jiaying sólo había actuado pensando en el bien de su hija mayor y, si con ello había logrado estar más activa ella misma, superando por fin la muerte de su marido, Skye se alegraba y hasta lo agradecía.

Lo agradecía porque había podido pasar más tiempo con Jemma, aunque, por otro lado, lo lamentaba porque ello había causado que la quisiera más. Y Skye aún no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

En fin, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo dejar ya de pensar en lo que había ocurrido tres días atrás. Ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo.

Y así, el seis de mayo, Skye se encaminó a su enésima cita en el parque con Jemma, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido si aquel beso se hubiera llevado a cabo, si habría cambiado algo entre ellas…

Al fin y al cabo, soñar era gratis.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

 **Disclaimer:** Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	15. Desvergonzadas

**15\. Desvergonzadas**

¡Malditas niñatas desvergonzadas!

El hombre no podía creerse lo que había visto, lo que casi había ocurrido en aquel parque.

¡Menos mal él que había estado ojo avizor y las había detenido!

Pero aquello no bastaba. Él lo sabía. Dos personas así no merecían vivir; no tenían disciplina, ni sentido común, ni educación alguna. Lo que merecían, a su entender, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y aquello era lo que iban a tener, sin duda.

Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho. Esas chicas iban a ser sus dos próximas víctimas. Dado que las había perdido de vista, el hombre se veía obligado a aguardar al día siguiente para poderlas espiar. De todas formas, habría sido una completa imprudencia tratar de asesinarlas allí, en mitad del parque, a plena luz del día y rodeadas por tantísima gente que, por cierto, también debían ser ajusticiados.

Las prisas no son buenas, reflexionó; debía ir paso a paso. Así lo había estado haciendo hasta entonces y le había ido bien, de modo que así debía seguir. A esos niños los volvería a hallar fácilmente en los próximos días, exactamente en el mismo lugar e igualmente acompañados por sus padres. Disponía de tiempo suficiente para ir eliminándolos poco a poco, sin dejar rastro y sin que quedara nadie que pudiera contarlo. Pero aquellas jóvenes…

Aquellas jóvenes requerían toda su atención en aquel momento. Debían ser las siguientes. Sus muertes eran ya inminentes.

A la morena no la conocía. Ignoraba por completo su identidad, pero espiándola un par de días descubriría de quién se trataba. De la otra, en cambio, sabía bastantes cosas. Su nombre, para empezar: Elizabeth Simmons. Su hogar, para continuar: Golden Manor, en Wealth Avenue. Y su futuro, para terminar: heredar una riqueza descomunal.

¿Qué iba a hacer una chica tan descarada, sinvergüenza e inútil con semejante cantidad de dinero? Sin duda no lo invertiría bien, puesto que era totalmente inexperta.

Además, pensó el hombre: la muchacha no la merecía en absoluto. No había ganado la riqueza por sí misma, sino que iba a obtenerla por nacimiento. Él mismo debería haber recibido por nacimiento tantas cosas que luego no pudo conseguir…

Su vida había sido muy injusta, pero había pagado por sus errores. Aún seguía pagando, de hecho, pues se veía obligado a disfrazarse para poder salir a la calle, a robar para poder comer y a dormir en cualquier esquina. Todo porque el mundo estaba lleno de gente sin decencia que lo tomaba a él por loco cuando era justamente al contrario. ¡Él estaba perfectamente! ¡Era el mundo entero el que se había vuelto del revés!

Nadie lo comprendería jamás y eso no iba a cambiar, pero no importaba. La misión era sagrada y debía llevarse a cabo sí o sí.

Y aquello era lo que él iba a hacer, centrándose ahora en la sinvergüenza hija de los Simmons y en su descarada y preciosísima "amiga especial".

No fallaría.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	16. Bingo

**16\. Bingo**

El jueves, cuando se reencontraron, Jemma y Skye no supieron muy bien cómo actuar la una con la otra.

Reinaba la incertidumbre. Jemma se maldecía por haber intentado besar a la morena, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo se habría sentido de haberlo logrado.

También dudaba acerca de lo que pensaría Skye de ella, pero la morena no estaba menos confusa; sus propios sentimientos, tan contradictorios, la tenían totalmente desorientada.

Por suerte, la chica había aprendido la lección: en ningún momento se mostró fría, distante e indiferente, tal como había hecho tan sólo tres días atrás. Se arrepentía profundamente de haberse comportado así con Jemma y no estaba dispuesta a hacerla pasar por ese mal trago una segunda vez.

Por lo tanto, aunque se encontraba un poco tensa, Skye sonrió siempre y trató de buscar temas de conversación para charlar, tal como había estado haciendo durante el último mes, antes de su brusco cambio de actitud y antes de… de lo que no llegó a suceder.

Jemma, aunque no se lo dijo abiertamente, lo agradeció. Ya se sentía bastante incómoda al recordar lo cerca que habían estado sus labios de los de su amiga, lo cerca que había estado de probar su sabor por fin. Procuraba evitar pensar en ello, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible hacerlo al tenerla junto a ella y respirar su aroma.

Y, pese a que la timidez las dominaba a ambas, lograron pasar una buena mañana en compañía y hablar civilizadamente sobre temas triviales, conociéndose mejor.

El viernes, siete de mayo, Skye salió de su casa un poco más temprano, pues su madre deseaba que pidiese cita en el médico para que éste viera a la pequeña Agnes y decretara si estaba ya completamente sana o aún debía faltar al colegio unos días más. Una vez abandonó la consulta con los papeles para la cita de su hermana, la muchacha tomó el camino más directo hacia el parque, uno que nunca antes había cruzado, pues después de visitar al médico solía acudir a otros lugares, tales como el supermercado o la oficina. Pero eso era antes.

Ahora, pese a no conocer del todo bien el barrio que atravesaba, Skye caminaba con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. No podía evitarlo: se sentía bien. Se sentía bien porque Jemma estaba en su vida, porque podía verla cada mañana… porque había estado a punto de besarla. Y ella, no servía de nada negarlo, había ansiado ese beso. Aún lo ansiaba, en realidad.

Sus sentimientos la asustaban, pero desde el pasado lunes los veía de otra manera. Ya casi había asumido que estaba enamorada de Jemma, que deseaba estar siempre con ella y que la besara sin parar, pero no estaba segura de si debía admitirlo ante la otra chica. En fin, ¿y si lo del lunes fue únicamente un acto reflejo? ¿Y si ella, en el fondo, no la quería? ¿Y si sólo quería… "jugar"?

Supuestamente, un solo mes no era suficiente para llegar a conocer a alguien. No del todo, al menos, así que… ¿bastaba sólo un mes para llegar a querer a ese alguien sin reservas?

Por su parte, desde luego, Skye ya no tenía dudas: sí. Ella no había necesitado más tiempo y estaba convencida de que su corazón no se equivocaba. ¡Si hasta era más feliz y sonreía más desde que había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Jemma!

Ahora, la chica sólo necesitaba saber si la otra joven sentía lo mismo. Quizás, lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir el lunes era una pista, al igual que el hecho de que la muchacha confesara abiertamente ante Skye su identidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no estaba Jemma expresando su deseo de que ella la conociera mejor cuando le reveló que era la heredera de los Simmons?

Un sonido sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos. Skye parpadeó y miró a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse. La calle en la que se hallaba estaba mal iluminada y bastante sucia, pero por suerte el sol alumbraba ya bastante como para no tener que temer que fuesen a atracarla o algo por el estilo. "O que te asesinara ese loco fugado", habría añadido Jiaying sin dudarlo. Al pensar en ello, Skye soltó un bufido y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

Pero entonces el ruido se repitió. Sonaba como un llanto… como el llanto de un animal. Intrigada, la chica prestó atención y, en cuanto lo escuchó otra vez, lo pudo localizar: procedía de la acera de enfrente, de una caja de cartón que parecía tener vida propia. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Skye cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia la caja. No se esperaba lo que iba a encontrarse dentro de ella.

Al asomarse, un precioso cachorrito color canela le dio la bienvenida agitando el rabo y lloriqueando un poco más fuerte. Skye se quedó boquiabierta. "¡Un perro!", se dijo, pasmada. "Madre mía, ¡acabo de encontrar a un perrito abandonado!" El cachorro, seguramente hambriento, volvió a emitir el llanto que había atraído a la muchacha hasta allí, pero en esta ocasión decidió apoyar sus patas delanteras en el borde de la caja, seguramente para invitarla a recogerlo y llevárselo con ella. Skye lo observó, dubitativa, y probó a rascarle la cabeza. El perrito se dejó y ella continuó contemplándolo y acariciándolo mientras barajaba sus posibilidades… las cuales, por desgracia, eran pocas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un cachorrillo abandonado?

 **IIIIIIIIII**

A Jemma jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que vería a Skye llegar sujetando algo en sus brazos que no fuese un libro. Quizá hubiese podido esperarse que ella apareciese con su hermana Agnes, ya que cerca del banco que ellas frecuentaban se hallaba la zona de los columpios para los niños pequeños. Quizá hubiese esperado que viniese cargada de bolsas de la compra, con un puñado de libros para hojearlos juntas o incluso, por raro que sonase, con las manos vacías, sin llevar siquiera su habitual bolso.

Pero Jemma nunca, jamás, hubiese esperado verla aparecer con un perro en brazos. En cuanto había llegado, Skye había comenzado a explicar a su amiga que se había encontrado al cachorrito en una caja de cartón, abandonado y con hambre, y que había sido incapaz de dejarlo allí.

—No sé qué hacer con él —confesó—. Yo no me lo puedo quedar, mi madre es alérgica y, además, no tenemos dinero para una mascota…

Se la veía realmente preocupada por el animal. Sin quererlo, su inquietud contagió a Jemma.

—No te preocupes —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Seguro que hay una solución.

En realidad sólo lo dijo por tratar de calmarla, pues ni ella misma sabía cómo debía cuidarse un perro ni dónde lo podían llevar para que le buscaran un hogar.

El perrito lloriqueó desde los brazos de Skye y ella le dedicó una caricia.

—Tiene hambre —murmuró—. Intentaría alimentarlo, pero me he dejado la cartera en casa…

Aquello encendió una bombilla imaginaria en la mente de Jemma.

—Quizá yo pueda hacer algo.

Los ojos marrones de Skye, llenos de esperanza, se clavaron en ella. La muchacha se aclaró la garganta antes de explicarse.

—Mi casa no queda demasiado lejos. Podemos ir allí y buscaré leche y un cuenco para que pueda comer. Incluso podría buscar al mejor veterinario de la ciudad.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras; sonaron como si Jemma alardeara de su riqueza. Pero si Skye se percató de ello, hizo oídos sordos: su principal preocupación era alimentar al perrito.

—¿No… pasará nada si entramos las dos en tu casa?

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró Jemma, aunque en el fondo estaba convencida de que su madre pondría pegas… si se enteraba—. Tenemos una puerta trasera que da directamente a la cocina. No molestaremos a nadie si entramos por ahí.

Su sonrisa dio confianza a Skye, que esbozó también una y asintió. De modo que se pusieron en camino. Jemma estuvo encantada de poder guiar a su amiga hasta su hogar, de invitarla a entrar y de hacer que se sentara y tomara un vaso con agua mientras ella se encargaba de llenar un cuenco con leche para que el perro bebiera. Una vez lo hizo, la chica salió de la cocina y fue en busca del teléfono. No disponía de internet en su hogar, ni tan siquiera de ordenador, pero no importaba, porque los Simmons eran tan ricos que tenían su propia operadora. Jemma sólo debía marcar el número y pedirle que buscara al mejor veterinario de la ciudad. El resultado llegaría unos minutos después.

Mientras aguardaba, la joven regresó a la cocina para no dejar sola a Skye. Ella, desde la silla que había ocupado nada más entrar, le sonrió ampliamente: el cachorrito descansaba en su regazo y parecía estar más tranquilo y relajado.

—Gracias, de verdad —le dijo—. No habría sido capaz de dejarlo abandonado y muerto de hambre. Nunca me lo habría perdonado.

—Yo tampoco —convino Jemma, feliz por verla feliz a ella.

Al escucharlo, el perro abandonó el regazo de Skye y, ladrando alegremente, corrió hacia Jemma y comenzó a saltar a su alrededor. La chica se asustó, temiendo que sus padres escucharan los ladridos, pero Skye rompió a reír y a aplaudir, entusiasmada.

—Le gustas porque le has dado de comer —explicó mientras la muchacha intentaba esquivar al animal y hacerlo callar al mismo tiempo—. No, así no —la regañó Skye—. Sólo agáchate y dale unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras le dices "Buen chico, buen chico". Así se calmará.

A pesar de que no estaba muy convencida de que Skye fuera a tener razón, Jemma probó a obedecer a la chica: todavía sujetando el teléfono inalámbrico contra su oreja, se arrodilló y, con su mano libre, buscó la cabeza del cachorro para acariciarlo un poco.

—Buen chico —repetía—. Buen chico.

Sorprendentemente, funcionó.

Por desgracia, cuando el perro se hubo callado por fin, ya era demasiado tarde: Jemma oyó la temida voz de su madre aproximándose por el corredor, seguida por la de su padre. ¡Mierda!, se dijo la joven, nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

El miedo debió de reflejarse en su rostro, pues Skye se levantó de la silla para recoger al perro y retroceder hasta la puerta trasera, pero no tuvo tiempo de abandonar la mansión antes de que los señores Simmons irrumpieran en la cocina.

—¡Elizabeth! —venía gritando Eleonor—. ¿Qué significa este escándalo?

—Hemos oído ladridos —la secundaba su marido—. Espero que no pretendas adoptar a un perro, Elizabeth, porque de ser así…

Martin Simmons se interrumpió al descubrir allí a Skye con el cachorro en brazos. Jemma lo oyó dar un respingo, y sabía que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si ella no lo impedía. Así que giró sobre sí misma y se enfrentó a sus padres.

—Mamá, este "escándalo" se debe a que mi amiga Skye, aquí presente, ha encontrado un perrito abandonado en plena calle y lo hemos traído aquí para darle de comer y ver qué hacer con él. Papá, no te preocupes, no pretendo adoptar a ningún…

Jemma enmudeció de pronto con una nueva idea bailando en su cabeza. Eleonor Simmons aprovechó su silencio para mostrar todo su desprecio hacia Skye:

—¿Quién es esta niñata y qué está haciendo en mi cocina?

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la sangre hirviera en las venas de Jemma.

—Ya te lo he explicado, mamá: no es ninguna niñata, sino mi amiga Skye, y hemos venido para alimentar al perro. ¿O es que estás sorda?

La muchacha no fue capaz de morderse la lengua. Había insultado a su madre delante de su padre y de Skye, pero no le importó en absoluto. Sabía que se había ganado la mayor bronca que iba a caerle jamás, pero merecía la pena. Por Skye. Por el cachorro.

En efecto, Eleonor abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano al pecho, espantada. No fue capaz de encontrar las palabras, por lo que giró sobre sus talones, haciendo ondear el elegante vestido verde que llevaba aquel día, y salió de la sala, indignada.

—Y por cierto, papá —prosiguió Jemma como si nada hubiera ocurrido—: para tu información, sí que quiero adoptar un perro. A ese perro, concretamente —señaló al que Skye llevaba en brazos, provocando que la chica diera un respingo por la sorpresa—, porque ella no puede cuidarlo y, si me lo quedo yo, al menos podrá verlo todos los días.

—Ni lo sueñes, jovencita —replicó Martin Simmons, furioso.

Pero Jemma no temía a su padre más que a su madre, así que se sabía ganadora de aquella batalla.

—Pienso quedármelo —repitió—, y si me lo impiden, se quedaran sin heredera.

La amenaza surtió efecto. El rostro de Martin se tornó blanco y le temblaron los labios y, al final, tuvo de abandonar la cocina del mismo modo en que lo hiciera su mujer minutos atrás. Jemma se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando lo vio marcharse.

Justo entonces, la operadora le respondió que había encontrado al veterinario de mayor renombre de la ciudad y que éste llegaría a su casa en una media hora.

—De acuerdo, gracias —suspiró la muchacha y, tras colgar, se giró hacia Skye—. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto. Mis padres…

La joven, aún un tanto aturdida por la escena que había tenido lugar ante sus ojos, se recompuso y avanzó hacia Jemma con el perrito en brazos.

—Bueno, supongo… que tus padres sí que se corresponden a lo que se dice de ellos —comentó, tratando de bromear.

—Sí —sonrió Jemma—. Y créeme que les molesta que yo no sea igual de remilgada que ellos. Pero me da igual. Ya todo me da igual.

—Lamento que sea así —dijo Skye, y lo sentía de veras—. Cuesta creer que existan padres que quieran reprimir a sus hijos. Suerte que mi padre jamás fue así y que mi madre… ¡Oh, disculpa! —se cortó de pronto, sonrojándose—. Suena como si estuviera presumiendo de tener una familia, digamos, "normal", pero créeme que no es así, yo…

—No te preocupes —la calmó ella, sonriendo ante la ternura que su amiga le transmitía—. Compensa lo que dije antes sobre conseguir el mejor veterinario de la ciudad. Sonó como si alardeara de ser rica. Debiste de pensar que soy una asquerosa estirada.

—Una asquerosa estirada que es asquerosamente rica —rió ella, contagiando a Jemma.

Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio entre ellas. Skye acariciaba al perrillo y, de vez en cuando, alzaba la vista, descubriendo que la castaña siempre la observaba. Entonces, la chica avanzó hacia ella y le tendió al animal. Jemma la miró sin comprender.

—Es tuyo —explicó Skye, sonriendo—. Contigo no le faltará alimento y, si lo traes al parque de vez en cuando, lo podré ver.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! Pero… Pero… —Jemma no supo qué decir.

—¿No ibas a quedártelo? —cuestionó Skye, y entonces pareció darse cuenta—: ¡Oh, ya veo! No iba en serio, sólo era… una fanfarronada. Disculpa, yo… me lo he creído.

—Bueno, ehm… Es que… lo dije por desafiar a mis padres. Se me ocurrió mientras discutía con ellos, pero…

—Pero no iba en serio —completó Skye, asintiendo, comprensiva—. Lo entiendo. Si te lo quedaras sólo te ocasionaría problemas.

—Pero… —Jemma se mordió la lengua.

Le dolía ver a Skye tan triste. La joven iba a tener que separarse del perrito, confiar en que lo acogiera una buena familia, pero sin estar nunca segura del todo. Si se lo quedara Jemma, al menos ella sabría que el animal estaba a salvo, sano, seguro, y podría verlo de vez en cuando.

Si se lo quedara Jemma…

Si se lo quedara Jemma, sus padres verían que cumplía lo que decía y empezarían a tomarla más en serio de una vez.

—No sé cuidar perros —dijo al fin, decidida—, pero aprenderé. Aprenderé y cuidaré bien de él. Y podrás venir a verlo siempre que quieras, aquí o al parque.

El rostro de Skye se iluminó y dejó escapar un grito de júbilo.

—¡Gracias! —gritó, entusiasmada, y se lanzó a abrazar a la chica con su brazo libre.

Pese al sonrojo inicial, Jemma pensó que había merecido la pena aceptar al cachorro.

 **IIIIIII**

Después de la visita del veterinario, Skye sólo pudo quedarse unos pocos minutos más en la mansión de los Simmons. Puesto que ya había pasado la hora de comer y ni ella ni Jemma había probado bocado, la chica pidió a Brigid, la cocinera, que les preparase algo rápido, de forma que Skye pudiera almorzar algo antes de ir a trabajar.

Mientras las jóvenes devoraban lo que la buena mujer les había preparado en un santiamén, el cachorrillo no dejó de corretear entre sus sillas y por debajo de la mesa, lloriqueando y arañándoles con sus afiladas uñas para que le diesen algo de comer. Ni Jemma ni Skye pudieron resistirse: ateniéndose a lo que el veterinario les había recomendado, se atrevieron a dar al perro algún trozo de pan y un poco de carne, pero nada más.

—Tienes que buscarle un nombre —comentó Skye como de pasada mientras alimentaba al animal por enésima vez.

—Es verdad —asintió Jemma, pensativa—. Pero no sabría cuál ponerle. Nunca he querido tener mascota, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza siquiera, así que…

—Bueno, seguro que algo se te ocurrirá —le sonrió ella—. Y cuando tengas el nombre en la cabeza, sabrás que es el adecuado para esta monada.

—¿Tú no tienes ninguno en mente?

—La verdad es que no —confesó la muchacha—. Yo tampoco me había planteado nunca el tener una mascota. No era, ni es, algo que entre en nuestras posibilidades.

Jemma asintió, comprensiva. Aquel era el principal motivo de que fuera ella la designada para quedarse con el perrillo y cuidarlo. De pronto, se le ocurrió que, con el animal, a ella le había tocado la lotería. No porque hubiera ganado millones; más bien iba a gastarlos para procurar que no le faltara nada al perro. Sino porque, gracias a que el cachorro iba a vivir con ella, tendría más posibilidades, más tiempo para estar con Skye, pues ella deseaba ser como una segunda dueña para el animal. Jemma la entendía: había sido la morena quien se lo había encontrado abandonado, de forma que resultaba completamente normal que quisiera estar al tanto de los avances del perrito.

Sí, sin duda a la chica le había tocado el premio gordo. El cartón entero en caso de que hubiese apostado todo su capital en un bingo.

Bingo.

La palabra vino a la mente de Jemma de manera súbita. Bingo. Bingo. Aquel podía ser un nombre apropiado para una mascota.

—Bingo —dijo en voz alta, observando al perro.

Éste, que se hallaba sentado a su lado, agitando el rabo incansablemente para que le diese algo más de comer, cerró la boca y ladeó la cabeza. Skye rió.

—Bingo —repitió, y entonces el animal la miró a ella sin dejar de menear la cola—. ¡Parece que le gusta! ¿Vas a llamarlo así?

—¿Tú qué opinas? —quiso saber Jemma, temerosa de que la muchacha encontrara aquel nombre ridículo y nada adecuado.

—Me gusta —respondió Skye, sorprendiendo a su amiga y aliviándola al mismo tiempo—. ¡Bingo!

Pese a que las chicas sólo habían repetido esa palabra tres veces, el perrito parecía intuir que se referían a él cuando la pronunciaban. De modo que, cuando Skye lo llamó una vez más, el cachorro se levantó y avanzó hacia ella sin dejar de agitar el rabo.

—¡Muy bien! —lo felicitó la joven—. ¡Muy bien, Bingo! Eres un perrito bueno y muy listo.

Y, como premio, le dio un trozo de carne bajo la atenta e intensa mirada de Jemma.

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

Ya era noche cuando Skye entró en casa.

La chica se sorprendió mucho al percibir el contraste de temperatura, pues en el exterior hacía ya bastante frío, como era costumbre en la primavera británica, mientras que el interior del modesto edificio en el que vivía con su familia estaba inundado de calor.

Lo agradeció.

Mientras pasaba del recibidor a la cocina para saludar a su madre y sus hermanos, que debían de estar comenzando ya a cenar, Skye se dijo que, a pesar de que su hogar era muy pequeño en comparación con la mansión de Jemma –la cual constaba de numerosos pisos, cada uno contando con uno o dos baños, un jardín inmenso e innumerables dormitorios—, a ella le gustaba mucho vivir allí, en aquella diminuta casa de una sola planta, con un único cuarto de baño a compartir entre todos y tres estrechas habitaciones. Al menos, el poco espacio que disponían estaba muy bien aprovechado. Y la decoración era muy bonita, aunque modesta.

Skye salió de sus cavilaciones cuando su pierna izquierda fue apresada por los bracitos de su hermana Agnes, ya recuperada de la gripe y, por tanto, tan risueña y alegre como siempre. La muchacha se agachó para coger en brazos a la niña y ésta lanzó una carcajada cuando se vio alzada en el aire.

—¡Cómo está mi pequeñaja! —exclamó Skye, abrazando a Agnes.

—¡Ya estoy curada del todo, Skye! —gritó la pequeña—. El médico me ha dicho que ya no volveré a ponerme malita nunca más y que tengo que seguir comiendo muchas frutas y verduras para ponerme grande. ¡Y me ha dado una piruleta!

—¡No me digas! —Skye fingió asombrarse—. ¿Y no me guardaste un poquito?

Agnes esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, esa era para mí —contestó entre risas, y luego se revolvió entre sus brazos—. ¡Pero le dije que tengo la mejor hermana mayor del mundo y me dejó traerme una para ti! ¡La tiene mamá!

Aquello sí que logró sorprender a Skye. Su madre, que estaba sirviendo la cena, le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y le comunicó:

—Agnes me dio a mí la piruleta, para que sea tu postre esta noche.

—¡Ya verás lo buena que está! —aseguró la niña.

—No lo dudo —sonrió Skye—. Gracias por pedirme una, hermanita.

Agnes le devolvió la sonrisa como respuesta y se sentó junto a Jiaying para cenar. Skye, por su parte, ocupó su lugar entre sus dos hermanos y, mientras se servía un poco de ensalada, miró de reojo a Liam, preocupada. El chico se mostraba cada día más reservado, hasta el punto de que ya ni siquiera saludaba cuando entraba en casa o cuando alguien de la familia llegaba. Tampoco sonreía ya nunca y pasaba los días bien encerrado en su habitación, o bien en casa de algún amigo.

Hasta pocos meses atrás, Skye había sido muy capaz de entenderse con Liam. El muchacho contaba a su hermana mayor todo lo que le sucedía, lo bueno y lo malo. Acudía a ella siempre que necesitaba consejo e, incluso, años atrás, cuando el padre de ambos murió, era a Skye a quien Liam buscaba para jugar, para que lo consolara, incluso para que lo alimentara y lo cuidara de la forma en que su madre debía haberlo hecho. Y ahora, sin embargo…

Skye procuró centrarse en su cena para borrar aquellos tristes pensamientos de su cabeza, pero, en ese instante, se le ocurrió que, quizá, había un tema de conversación que podría interesar a su hermano. Decidió llevarlo a cabo con mucho tacto…

—¿Sabes, mamá? —comenzó—. Hoy me he encontrado un perrito abandonado.

Tal como esperaba, sus palabras atrajeron la atención de toda la familia.

—¿Un perrito? —exclamaron Jiaying y Agnes al unísono, la primera con perplejidad, la segunda con emoción.

—¿En serio? —masculló Liam, parando de comer.

—Sí —confirmó Skye—. Era muy bonito, blanco y marrón, con las orejitas gachas y una manchita marrón en el ojo izquierdo.

—¿Y qué has hecho con él? —inquirió Jiaying, preguntándose si su hija no traería al animalito escondido en su bolso.

—¿Nos lo vamos a quedar? —casi chilló Agnes, entusiasmada.

—Ojalá —replicó Liam, pero sonreía.

Skye tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa triunfal. ¡Su plan estaba funcionando!

—No me lo he traído a casa —contestó, intentando mantener la calma para que la niña no se llevara una decepción—. Nosotros no nos lo podemos quedar, ya que cuidar de un perrito exige mucho tiempo y dinero.

—Yo tengo tiempo —se apresuró a decir Agnes—. ¡Yo lo puedo cuidar!

—Yo también —añadió Liam, mientras Skye y Jiaying intercambiaban una sonrisa.

—No es tan fácil, chicos —dijo la joven—. Ustedes no pueden estar siempre en casa, y mamá y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer como para podernos ocupar de un perrito. Además, claro está, no nos alcanzaría el dinero.

Para entonces, Liam había devuelto la vista al plato y jugaba con la comida, tan serio y hermético como antes, y los ojos de Agnes mostraban una inmensa pena; incluso parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—Pero —prosiguió Skye—, y aquí viene lo bueno: se lo ha quedado una amiga mía.

Jiaying entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, curiosa.

—¿Quién? —repitió.

—Una amiga —asintió Skye, esquiva, y continuó dirigiéndose a sus hermanos—. Ella vive en una casa muy, muy grande, tiene muchísimo dinero y bastante tiempo libre como para poderse ocupar del perrito. Me ha asegurado que puedo ir a verlo cuando yo quiera y que, además, lo traerá al parque de vez en cuando. —Viendo que la atención de Liam y Agnes estaba de nuevo posada en ella, la muchacha se atrevió a agregar—: Algún día podrían venir conmigo para verlo.

—¡Claro que sí! —sonrió Jiaying, tratando de animar a sus dos hijos pequeños—. No podemos tener al cachorro en nuestra casa, pero el parque está muy cerca de aquí. No habrá problema si un día acompañan a Skye cuando se reúna con su nueva… amiga.

La joven captó a la perfección el doble sentido de aquellas palabras, pero prefirió seguir evitando la mirada de su madre. Su prioridad era que sus hermanos, en especial Liam, mostraran interés por el animal. Así, quizá, el chico se animaría un poco e incluso se abriría a su familia, pues los Johnson apenas pasaban tiempo juntos y, debido a la escasez de medios, la rutina, ya fuera respecto a las clases o al trabajo, se había adueñado de todos ellos.

—Me encantaría —confesó Liam, observando a su hermana mayor con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos castaños y una media sonrisa—. Por favor, cuando vayas… me gustaría acompañarte.

—¡A mí también! —se unió enseguida Agnes.

—Ningún problema —sonrió Skye, satisfecha consigo misma.

Cuando concluyó la cena, Skye acostó a su hermana primero y luego trató de conversar un poco con Liam mientras le preparaba su habitación para que durmiera. Pero el joven había vuelto a encerrarse en su mutismo, sólo que, en esta ocasión, una tímida sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. "Algo es algo", se consoló Skye.

Esperaba poder irse a la cama ella también, pero, cuando dio una vuelta por la casa para asegurarse de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, descubrió que su madre la esperaba, en camisón, sentada en el salón para charlar con ella. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Skye afrontó aquella charla con estoicismo.

—Hace mucho que deseaba hablar un poco contigo, hija —empezó Jiaying—. De hecho, debí haberlo hecho hace muchos años, cuando te viste obligada a sustituirme como madre. Sé perfectamente que no estuvo bien, que no pudiste tener una adolescencia como es debido y que eso me hizo alejarme de ti y de tus hermanos.

La chica escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de aliviarse secretamente al ver que la conversación no fluía en la dirección en que ella creía que iba a hacerlo.

—En fin, supongo que no se puede borrar el pasado —prosiguió Jiaying—. Fue un enorme error que cometí, el sumirme en la pena y no tratar de salir adelante por ustedes, pero la marcha de tu padre me dejó un vacío en el corazón. Sólo ahora sé que podría haberlo llenado disfrutando de sus infancias y adolescencia. Sin embargo, y aunque por desgracia he tardado años, ya casi lo he superado. Por supuesto, ya tenía asumido que Cal no iba a regresar jamás, pero igualmente no es fácil aceptar del todo la pérdida de un ser querido. Y ahora casi me das envidia, Skye, pues veo lo bien que te llevas con Liam y Agnes y… Bueno, es como si yo tuviera que ser la que los comprendiera mejor, pero no he sido yo quien los ha criado realmente. Es normal que te prefieran a ti.

—Mamá —interrumpió Skye—, eso no es así. En realidad, ellos no…

—No intentes disfrazarlo, querida —cortó Jiaying con suavidad—. Sé muy bien cuál es la verdad, y es que tú eres más madre para ellos que yo misma. Por favor, no lo tomes como un reproche —se apresuró a decir—. Todo lo contrario: te estaré eternamente agradecida por haberte sacrificado tanto por esta familia, por cuidar de tus hermanos y permitir que yo cargara con mi dolor sin preocuparme por nada más. Claro que… —murmuró, pensativa, y Skye intuyó que iba a cambiar de tema—. Hija, en todos estos años que has pasado trabajando y cuidando de tus hermanos, jamás te he visto tomarte ni un respiro. No te has dado ni un solo capricho, no has pensado ni un poquito en ti misma… no has estado con ningún chico.

"Oh, no", se dijo Skye, exasperada. "Aquí viene".

—Cielo, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte por tu vida privada —tanteó Jiaying, temerosa de ofender sin querer a su hija—, pero nunca te he visto traer a nadie a casa. Ni siquiera a una amiga, y mucho menos a un chico.

—Eso es porque no tengo vida social —explicó Skye con sencillez.

—Pues hay que corregir eso inmediatamente —la instó su madre, preocupada—. Eres joven, ni siquiera tienes veinte años aún. ¡Tienes que disfrutar de la vida, cariño! Es lo que hacen los jóvenes, lo que hace la gente de tu edad…

—La diferencia, mamá —dijo Skye lentamente—, es que el resto de gente de mi edad no está en mi situación. Yo no puedo permitirme…

—Sí que puedes —la interrumpió Jiaying, y sonrió levemente—. A la vista está que has hecho una nueva amiga.

La muchacha enmudeció. Así que aquello era a lo que su madre quería llegar…

—¿Y bien? —inquirió la mujer a los pocos segundos—. ¿No vas a… hablarme un poquito de ella? ¿Ni siquiera puedo saber su nombre?

—Jemma —fue la respuesta de su hija—. Se llama Jemma y es… Bueno, tenemos mucho en común —resumió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues… nos encanta leer, por ejemplo. Nos gusta más o menos el mismo tipo de música y hasta las mismas películas, y… En fin —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué estudia? —se interesó Jiaying.

—Em, no… no estudia —confesó Skye, comenzando a sentirse incómoda por revelar tantas cosas de Jemma.

—¿Entonces trabaja?

—Tampoco. Mamá, no vayas a pensar que…

—¿No estudia ni trabaja? —se sorprendió Jiaying—. ¿Entonces…?

—Ella quiere estudiar o buscar un trabajo, pero sus padres no se lo permiten —explicó Skye apresuradamente—. Mamá, antes de que digas nada más, déjame hablar, ¿vale?

Jiaying tenía la siguiente réplica preparada en la punta de la lengua, pero se contuvo ante la vehemencia con que hablaba la joven.

—De acuerdo —se rindió, deseando escucharla.

—Bien. Pues… —titubeó Skye, sin saber ahora cómo empezar—. A ver. Jemma es… Bueno, no necesita estudiar ni trabajar porque es rica. Su familia ya tiene todo lo que se pueda necesitar y ella sólo tiene que prepararse para heredar. Pero ella querría estudiar, ella… Hay cosas que le gustaría estudiar, pero no lo hace por miedo a las represalias. Sus padres… Créeme, mamá, esas personas son horribles. No son unos padres de verdad. Miran más por su fortuna que por su hija, y eso que sólo tienen una…

—Skye —interrumpió Jiaying, con los ojos abiertos como platos—, ¿me estás hablando… de quien yo creo que me estás hablando?

—Simmons —soltó Skye, decidiendo ser clara de una vez—. Elizabeth Jemma Simmons. Es de ella de quien te hablo, pero, por favor te lo pido, no la juzgues igual que a sus padres. Ellos son estirados, anticuados, pero Jemma es muy distinta. Es buena persona, tímida pero atenta, y siempre dispuesta a conversar un rato. Le conocí un día en el parque y, desde entonces, nos hemos visto varias veces. Hablamos de muchas cosas, como nuestras aficiones, nuestras familias… No sé, cosas así. Y cuando llegas a conocerla, descubres que es una de las mejores personas que hay en el mundo.

Una vez terminó de hablar, Skye no se atrevió a mirar a su madre. Se le había ido la lengua; ahora se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

Y lo confirmó cuando de los labios de Jiaying escaparon dos palabras:

—Te gusta.

Al oírlo, Skye quiso ser capaz de negarlo, de soltar un "No" bien grande… y que fuera verdad. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía negarlo a esas alturas?

—Y —siguió Jiaying, buscando las palabras—, ¿sabes si a ella… le gustas tú?

Con la vista fija en sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo, Skye masculló:

—Sí. Creo… creo que sí.

En el rostro de Jiaying se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo—. Cielo, ¿me la presentarás algún día?

—¿Qué? ¡Mamá! No ha pasado nada entre nosotras. Yo no…

—Oh, pero pasará —vaticinó Jiaying, divertida—. Por cómo hablas de ella, está claro que es una chica encantadora y que te gusta muchísimo.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Skye por enésima vez, arrepintiéndose de haberle contado tanto a su madre, y se levantó del sofá de un salto para irse a dormir.

—Oh, no, cariño, ¡no te enfades! —exclamó Jiaying, sujetándola del brazo—. Está bien, está bien, ya dejo las bromas. Hablemos seriamente, ¿te parece? —propuso, y consiguió que su hija volviera a sentarse—. Entonces, Jemma Simmons es tu amiga y te llevas muy bien con ella, ¿cierto?

Skye asintió levemente con la cabeza, aún algo enfurruñada.

—Y dices que no estudia porque no se lo permite su familia —prosiguió su madre—. Bueno, no la conozco a ella ni a sus padres, pero, en mi humilde opinión, si ella realmente lo desea y se lo puede permitir económicamente, debería luchar por conseguirlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! —asintió Jiaying—. ¿Sabes? Si nuestra situación no fuese tan precaria, jamás te hubiese pedido que abandonaras los estudios para ponerte a trabajar. Nada me gustaría más que poderte pagar una carrera con la que pudieras labrarte un futuro mejor.

—Lo sé, mamá —aseguró Skye, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Así que, si Jemma tiene el capital suficiente y la oportunidad de estudiar, yo pienso que debería plantarse ante sus padres y hacerles ver que el dinero no lo es todo. Si estás podrida de dinero, pero no tienes nada en el cerebro, jamás lograrás encauzar tu vida. En este mundo, los estudios lo son todo. Lo sabes y ella debería saberlo también.

Llegadas a aquel punto, en los ojos de Skye brillaba la admiración ante lo que su madre le estaba explicando. Nunca habría creído que Jiaying pudiera ser tan buena consejera.

—Se lo diré —prometió, asintiendo.

Como respuesta, Jiaying sólo sonrió.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	17. Desastre

**17\. Desastre**

No podía soportarlo.

El hombre no era capaz de seguir escuchando la sarta de patrañas que aquella mujer estaba haciendo creer a su hija, la "amiguita especial" de la ricachona. Casi era incapaz de esperar a que concluyeran su inaguantable charlita y se fuesen a dormir, de modo que él pudiese actuar de una vez…

Sintió deseos de ponerse a cantar "¡Aleluya!" cuando las vio abandonar el sofá, apagar la luz y dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero se contuvo. No debía producir ni un solo ruido. El más mínimo descuido daría al traste con todo su plan.

Por prudencia, el hombre se mantuvo a la espera varios minutos más. Su intención era entrar en la casa por la ventana del salón, la cual tenía la cerradura rota, tomar prestado uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y acabar con los Johnson uno a uno.

Era un plan perfecto.

El niño, aquel adolescente huraño y antipático, iba a ser el primero en caer. Se pasaba el día fuera de casa, haciendo tonterías y necedades junto a sus amigos, y era cuestión de tiempo que empezasen, tan jóvenes, a fumar y a beber. Él iba a encargarse de impedirlo, y después del pequeño Johnson vendría toda su pandilla…

Después, el hombre iría a por la madre, aquella mujer que había descuidado tanto a sus hijos, que había tenido que ser la mayor de éstos la que se encargara de los pequeños. Aquello no tenía ningún perdón, como tampoco lo tenía el hecho de que una mujer viviese sola con sus hijos y trabajara, en lugar de volverse a casar y permitir que fuese su marido quien lo llevase todo adelante. ¡Ella debía actuar como la perfecta ama de casa!

El que las mujeres trabajasen era un tremendo disparate. Y él debía ser quien lo denunciara ante la sociedad. Por último, tras el niño y la madre, encontraría juntas a las dos hijas, la mayor, una adolescente desviada que se codeaba con ricachones, y la pequeña, una niña casi tan insoportable y malcriada como aquellos a los que él asesinó en primer lugar, tantos años atrás. Bueno, ya había matado a muchos niños; ¿qué importaba una más? No quedaría nadie para echar de menos a esa mocosa, pues toda su familia estaría ya muerta.

Mientras repasaba su plan, el hombre oyó cómo el reloj de la iglesia, situada cerca de la casa de los Johnson, daba doce campanadas. Fin de la espera.

Harto ya de tener que aguardar, se dirigió a la ventana del salón y, procurando no provocar ni un mísero sonido, se introdujo en la penumbra de la casa.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

En mitad de la noche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, unos gritos frenéticos espabilaron a Skye. Era la voz de su hermano. Liam estaba golpeando a alguien mientras soltaba alaridos para alertar a todo el mundo. Skye no perdió un segundo y se lanzó hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Agnes para asegurarse de que permanecía en la cama.

Al mismo tiempo que ella salía al pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Liam se abrió y el chico salió como una exhalación de él. Detrás, Skye se encontró con la mirada que su madre más había temido ver durante todo aquel mes.

Y con razón, pensó la muchacha, tragando saliva. El loco, aquel hombre que se había fugado de un psiquiátrico y a quien se atribuían numerosos asesinatos en toda la ciudad, estaba allí. En su casa. Y sujetaba un cuchillo de cocina en la mano derecha.

El corazón de Skye casi se le salió por la boca, especialmente cuando los siguientes hechos comenzaron a sucederse con tanta rapidez, que apenas tuvo tiempo para asimilarlos.

Mientras el hombre perseguía a Liam, que corría en dirección a la cocina, Jiaying Johnson salió también de su habitación, interponiéndose en el camino del loco. Éste, al verse frenado, no dudó en emplear su arma: antes de que Jiaying pudiera siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el cuchillo ya se había hundido en su pecho.

Skye no se dio cuenta de que estaba chillando hasta que el criminal, con aquellos ojos que espantaban al más valiente, la miró. La chica enmudeció al instante.

Imparable, el hombre pasó por encima del cuerpo ensangrentado de Jiaying, quien, quizá, aún vivía, pensó Skye fugazmente mientras comenzaba a retroceder, aterrorizada y preguntándose cómo iba a proteger a Agnes. Su mirada marrón seguía fija en la de aquella persona, en cuyos ojos desquiciados brillaba la locura, hipnótica e impredecible.

A cada segundo que pasaba tenía al loco más cerca de ella. Se aproximaba, muy seguro de sí mismo, consciente de lo que iba a hacer y, Skye no lo dudaba, por qué curiosamente, en aquellos segundos en los que sentía la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina, la joven tuvo la certeza de que aquel hombre perseguía algo. Que, si había entrado en su casa aquella noche, se debía a un oscuro propósito relacionado con su falta de cordura.

Y, de repente, Skye lo reconoció.

El ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche, una espesa barba ocultando su rostro, una boina para esconder el pelo… ¡Era el mismo anciano que había impedido que ella besara a Jemma en el parque!

Súbitamente, el terror se transformó en furia.

El loco apenas se hallaba ya a un metro de distancia de la muchacha. Ya había alzado el cuchillo, manchado con la sangre de su madre, dispuesto a asesinarla a ella también. Y, por supuesto, a Liam y a Agnes después de ella.

No pensaba permitirlo.

Consciente de que no disponía de muchas opciones, Skye levantó el puño y descargó toda su rabia y su odio en la cara del hombre que había osado no sólo interrumpir su intento de beso con Jemma, sino también arrebatarle a su madre. Fue un golpe inesperado. A pesar de que no logró que el cuchillo resbalara de la mano del criminal, la chica se sintió satisfecha consigo misma al saber que había conseguido sorprenderlo con la guardia baja y hacerle daño. No iba a poder evitar que la asesinara igual que a Jiaying, pero, al menos, había tratado de defenderse.

Además, Liam debía de estar ya lejos de allí. Él sí se salvaría, pero Agnes… Los ojos achocolatados de Skye se habían llenado de lágrimas cuando, de nuevo, ella quedó expuesta ante el asesino, quien había renovado su odio hacia la joven debido al puñetazo que ésta le había propinado. Deseando que Agnes hubiese abandonado la cama para salir por la ventana, reunirse fuera con Liam y que pudieran escapar juntos, Skye cerró con fuerza los ojos y se preparó para morir…

Pero el esperado dolor en el pecho no llegó.

En su lugar, la muchacha oyó un fuerte ruido, como de una olla cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, pero muy cerca de ella; casi en sus mismas narices, de hecho. Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos…

Y se encontró con el asesino precipitándose al suelo, inconsciente a causa del violento golpe con que Liam lo había golpeado en la cabeza con la olla de la sopa.

—Liam… —masculló Skye con un hilo de voz, y se vio obligada a tragar saliva para poder hacerse entender—: Liam. Entra en mi cuarto, recoge a Agnes y salid por la ventana. Esperadme ahí; los llevaré a un lugar seguro.

El muchacho, aún con la olla temblando entre sus manos, apartó la mirada del cuerpo inerte del hombre que había matado a su madre para posarlos en su hermana mayor.

—Obedece —apremió ésta, procurando aparentar fortaleza y seguridad.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Pero… —Liam comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo en dirección al dormitorio de Jiaying. La joven se apresuró a atraerlo hacia sí para evitar que pudiese ver nada—. Pero, Skye, mamá… Mamá está…

—Yo me encargo, cariño —le aseguró ella, imprimiendo a su voz un tono de ternura y confianza.

—¿Pero está…?

—Ve con Agnes —insistió Skye, empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta de su habitación—. Vamos. Sácala de la cama, abrígala un poco y salid. Yo iré enseguida.

Consiguió acallar las protestas de Liam haciéndolo entrar en su cuarto y cerrando tras la puerta él, de modo que no le fuese posible ver nada. Suspirando y haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas, Skye giró lentamente sobre sí misma para encarar la escena.

A sus pies, inconsciente, se hallaba aquel malnacido que había apuñalado a su madre ante sus propios ojos. La chica lo observó con desprecio, con odio, con deseos de asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Pero debía aprovechar la situación y avisar enseguida a la policía, de forma que ya no hubiera ni un solo asesinato más.

Claro que… también debería encargarse de todo lo relativo a Jiaying. No quiso atrasarlo más. Conteniendo el aliento y sacando fuerzas, Skye se apartó del lado de aquel loco y avanzó en dirección al dormitorio de su madre. Justo en la entrada, con medio cuerpo en el interior de la habitación y el otro medio en el pasillo, yacía el cadáver de la mujer, con la mancha de sangre adornando su pecho como una flor carmesí.

Skye no tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarle el rostro. Cuando vio la sangre, sintió que aquello era suficiente. Demasiado, en realidad. Ahora debía dejar que fuese la policía quien se encargarse de todo, tanto del asesino como del cuerpo de Jiaying, y el siguiente paso sería darle un entierro digno.

… Pero antes debía explicárselo a Agnes.

El solo pensamiento hizo desfallecer a la muchacha. Hasta el momento había actuado con mucha sangre fría, tomando el control de la situación y procurando mantenerse serena y firme para poder sacar a sus hermanos de allí y llevarlos a algún lugar seguro. Pero… ¿adónde los iba a llevar? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para cuidarlos ella sola? ¿Cómo iba a poder sacarlos adelante? Con la muerte de Jiaying, además de a su madre, Skye había perdido un sueldo. Lo cual carecía de importancia en aquellos momentos, pero la cobraría pronto, cuando ella se convirtiera, o eso esperaba, en la tutora legal de Liam y Agnes.

Pero Skye no debía pensar en ello ahora. Ahora debía avisar rápidamente a la policía, cerrar la casa entera para que el asesino, en caso de que despertara, no pudiese escapar, y marcharse con sus hermanos para ponerlos a salvo. Y eso hizo. La joven fue capaz de mantener la calma unos minutos más, mientras hablaba con la policía y usaba algunas sábanas para tratar de inmovilizar al loco, que, por suerte, aún no se había movido. Sin embargo, en cuanto colgó el teléfono, Skye se aseguró de dejar cerrada cada puerta y, entonces, abandonó la casa a través de la ventana del salón, consciente de que ya jamás podría llamar "hogar" a aquel lugar de nuevo.

Ahora el problema era: ¿adónde llevar a Liam y a Agnes?

 **IIIIIIIIII**

Aquella estaba resultando ser una noche apacible.

Jemma se encontraba sentada en la terraza de su dormitorio, la más enorme de toda la mansión, y Bingo reposaba en su regazo, jadeando tras toda una jornada aprendiendo trucos caninos y corriendo tras el palo que le tiraba su ama. A falta de algún juguete perruno, como, por ejemplo una pelota, Jemma había tenido que recurrir a la naturaleza que inundaba su jardín. Por suerte siempre solía haber palos y ramitas entre la hierba.

Mientras rascaba al animal tras las orejas, la joven pensaba, cómo no, en Skye. Ardía en deseos de mostrarle los progresos que había hecho con Bingo, ¡y en un solo día! Sin duda, la chica estaría orgullosa.

Jemma se preguntó si vería a su amiga al día siguiente. Era sábado, así que no era probable que la encontrara en el parque, pero quizás, sólo quizás, Skye querría saber del perro y se dejaría ver… o, incluso, se atrevería a pasarse por Golden Manor.

Claro que siempre podía ser que la muchacha se topara con los padres de Jemma antes que con ella y todo saliera mal. La joven suspiró. Cómo le gustaría que Martin y Eleonor Simmons aceptaran a Skye como una igual y no como una pobretona…

Como si intuyese los amargos pensamientos de su ama, Bingo escogió aquel instante para saltar de su regazo y dirigirse a la puerta, agitando el rabo y ladrando sin parar, para dar a entender que deseaba salir de allí. Sonriendo, Jemma fue tras el cachorro y, cuando éste bajó corriendo las escaleras, ella lo persiguió sin importarle el ruido que pudiera causar. El animalito tenía hambre una vez más, tal como pudo deducir su dueña al verlo entrar en la cocina.

Dos minutos después, Bingo bebía su enésimo cuenco de leche de aquella jornada mientras Jemma se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina para vigilarlo y, por supuesto, seguir pensando. Encontrarse en aquella habitación le recordaba lo que había sucedido allí apenas unas horas antes, teniéndolos como protagonistas a ella y a sus padres, y a Skye y a Bingo como objetos de la discusión. Mentalmente, la chica volvió a felicitarse a sí misma por haber plantado cara a su madre, ¡y además delante de Skye!

Skye, Skye, Skye, Skye… Cualquier persona que pudiera leer la mente de Jemma se daría cuenta de lo obsesionada que ésta estaba con su amiga. Y ella sabía que no era sólo una obsesión; el sentimiento, pese a ser unidireccional, iba más allá.

Jemma había decidido no permitirse seguir fantaseando acerca de su no-relación sentimental con Skye. Tras lo que no había llegado a suceder en el parque, ninguna de las dos había tratado de propiciar un nuevo momento como el que había tenido lugar el lunes, con la canción Kiss the girl de fondo. Jemma debía resignarse, y eso haría, contar sólo y exclusivamente con la amistad de Skye. Nunca recibiría más, de modo que resultaba inútil planteárselo siquiera.

En ello pensaba la muchacha cuando, pese a lo avanzado de la noche, llamaron a la puerta. Jemma se sobresaltó. ¿Quién sería a aquellas horas? ¿Y por qué llamaba a la puerta de la cocina y no a la principal? Intrigada, la joven se levantó y se dirigió a abrir, sin dejar de notar que Bingo olisqueaba por debajo de la puerta y agitaba todavía más el rabo en señal de alegría.

Ni en mil años hubiera imaginado Jemma que, en el umbral de la puerta, iba a encontrarse a una aparentemente desvalida Skye, con una niña pequeña abrazada con fuerza a ella y un chico, casi adolescente, sujeto de su mano libre. Debían de ser sus hermanos, pensó Jemma medio segundo antes de que ella hablara, con voz desolada y un gesto de desesperación e desamparo en el rostro:

—Jemma, sé que esto es totalmente descarado e inoportuno, por no hablar de imprevisto, y que estás en todo tu derecho de echarnos si quieres, pero… ¿sería posible que nos permitieses vivir aquí un par de días a mis hermanos y a mí, por favor?

Al principio, debido a la sorpresa, Jemma no fue capaz de reaccionar. Por suerte, su cerebro asimiló la información poco a poco y acabó por hacerse a un lado para permitir que los tres Johnson se introdujesen en la cocina.

Sin embargo, Skye se le adelantó antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera una pregunta:

—En serio, siento las molestias, pero de repente nos hemos quedado sin casa y… sólo se me ocurrió venir aquí. Sé que mis hermanos estarán a salvo.

—Por supuesto —logró asentir ella—. Tus hermanos y tú.

Ella sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Éste es Liam —presentó, refiriéndose al muchacho rubio de gesto huraño al que asía de la mano—, y ésta es Agnes —añadió, señalando con la cabeza a la pequeña que seguía agarrada a su cuello—. Ellos… Bueno… Necesitarían dormir un poco y…

—¡Claro! —Jemma se movió con rapidez en dirección a la puerta mientras mascullaba—: Pediré que les preparen tres de las habitaciones que hay junto a la mía.

—Jemma —la cortó Skye, y había tal tono de súplica impreso en su voz, que la chica se giró a observarla con fijeza—. Por favor, nos gustaría estar los tres juntos. Por favor.

Pese a que ignoraba lo que les había sucedido y no entendía nada en absoluto, Jemma comprendió la importancia de aquella petición. Los tres Johnson querían, necesitaban estar juntos para afrontar lo que fuera que los hubiese llevado a aquella situación. Y la joven Simmons, encantada de poderlos acoger en su casa, no iba a obligarlos a estar separados.

—Ningún problema —aseguró—. Pediré a Daniel y George que me ayuden a llevar un par de camas a la habitación contigua a la mía, y luego Amy se encargará de acondicionarla un poco para ustedes. Mientras pueden esperar aquí. Brigid estará encantada de atenderlos.

Dicho y hecho. En menos de quince minutos, Skye, Liam y Agnes habían tomado sendas infusiones preparadas por la laboriosa cocinera de los Simmons, siempre con el alegre Bingo pidiéndoles mimos, mientras el mayordomo, el jardinero y la propia Jemma trasladaban dos camas de dos de las habitaciones de invitados hasta la que quedaba pared con pared con la de la castaña. Ésta regresó junto a los Johnson cuando Amy casi hubo acabado de limpiar y arreglar el dormitorio para sus tres nuevos e inesperados inquilinos, y los guió escaleras arriba para que descansaran por fin.

Discretamente, Jemma se retiró de la puerta del cuarto mientras Skye acostaba a la niña en la cama que quedaba justo en el centro de la habitación. Liam se apropió de la más alejada, la que quedaba junto a la terraza; sin decir palabra, se dejó caer en ella, se encogió de espaldas a la puerta y ya no se movió. Skye no quiso molestarlo. Le preocupaba más qué decirle a Agnes.

—¿Por qué hemos venido a esta casa? —cuestionaba la pequeña mientras su hermana la arropaba.

—Porque aquí vamos a estar los tres sanos y salvos —respondió ésta, esquiva.

—¿A salvo de qué? ¿Del hombre malo que atacó a Liam?

Skye sintió un escalofrío.

—Venga, duérmete ya —la apremió, empujándola suavemente para que se tendiera en la cama—. Es muy tarde.

—¿Pero dónde está mamá? —insistió la niña—. ¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros?

Skye tuvo que hacer uso de toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Agnes no debía verla así.

—Vendrá mañana —le prometió, aplazando el terrible momento en que tendría que contarle lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué no ha venido ya?

—Ella tenía… que quedarse en casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Cosas de mayores. Ya basta de preguntas, jovencita: a dormir —la regañó.

—Pero me he dejado mi osito de peluche —protestó Agnes—. No puedo dormir si no abrazo a mi osito de peluche.

Oh, vaya. Ya sabía Skye que se dejaba algo importante… Pero retornar a casa a buscarlo estaba más que descartado. No hasta el día siguiente, al menos. Así que debía improvisar, y rápido, si quería que Agnes descansara.

En ese instante, la chica recordó a Bingo. El animalito, como era de esperar, se encontraba junto a su ama, pero Skye supuso que a Jemma no le importaría.

—Enseguida vuelvo —anunció, levantándose y abandonando el cuarto con rapidez.

La puerta de la habitación de Jemma se hallaba abierta, de modo que la muchacha sólo tuvo que carraspear un poco para atraer la atención de la joven. Ella, al verla, se levantó presurosa de la cama para atenderla, con Bingo pegado a sus talones.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, solícita.

—Verás, yo… Sé que ya te he pedido mucho esta noche y que estamos abusando de tu hospitalidad, pero mi hermana es incapaz de dormir si no abraza su osito de peluche y, con las prisas, se me ha olvidado recogerlo antes de salir. Me… preguntaba si no sería posible… si no sería mucho pedir que Bingo… En fin…

Jemma apenas tardó un segundo en relacionar ideas.

—¡Claro que sí! —Se agachó para recoger al cachorro y se lo tendió a Skye, que lo tomó en brazos, encantada—. Espero que tu hermanita pueda dormir bien abrazándolo.

—Gracias, Jemma —dijo ella sinceramente—. Te debo la vida.

—N-no es para tanto, yo… —balbució ella, sonrojada.

—Si me das un segundo… Sé que te debo una explicación y la vas a tener, pero debo encargarme de que mis hermanos duerman.

—Por supuesto, lo… lo entiendo.

Cuando la chica abandonó la sala, Jemma se maldijo a sí misma. ¡Era una inepta inútil! No era capaz de ofrecer nada a sus invitados a no ser que ellos mismos se lo pidiesen. ¡Menuda anfitriona estaba hecha! Para colmo, su nerviosismo había vuelto desde el momento en que Skye le agradeció sus atenciones y, con ella, los balbuceos y tartamudeos que acompañaban a la muchacha casi siempre que hablaba con su amiga.

¿Por qué se ponía Jemma tan nerviosa en presencia de Skye? ¿Era acaso a causa del amor que sentía y que nunca sería correspondido? ¿O quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de saberla durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la suya? Lo único que la chica sabía era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder controlarse ante ella…

Por su parte, la joven había logrado que Agnes se calmara cuando vio a su hermana llegar con el perrito en brazos. Ahora, la niña dormía con una sonrisa en la cara, ajena a la cruda realidad y casi asfixiando al pobre Bingo, quien, por suerte, logró encontrar una postura cómoda para descansar junto a su nueva amita.

Skye le dedicó entonces una preocupada mirada a Liam, que continuaba inmóvil sobre la cama que había escogido. Ignoraba si dormía o no, por lo que prefirió no acercarse. Lo último que deseaba era despertar a su hermano y molestarlo con preguntas.

Por tanto, lo único que hizo Skye fue retroceder hasta la puerta, apagar la luz de la habitación y salir, para dirigirse a la de Jemma y ponerla al corriente de todo.

Jemma aguardaba pacientemente en su cama cuando Skye entró en la habitación.

—Jemma —susurró ella tímidamente, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella despacio. Suspiró antes de proseguir—: Una vez más debo darte las gracias. Liam y Agnes tienen un sitio donde dormir esta noche gracias a ti.

—No —replicó ella sonriendo—. Es gracias a ti. Tú tuviste la idea de venir aquí.

—Y… —Skye suspiró—: Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te explique el porqué.

Para ser sinceros, Jemma sentía mucha curiosidad, pero no quería meterse donde no le llamaban, de modo que no quiso preguntar. Sólo sabía que su amiga y su familia necesitaban ayuda, y ella, que realmente apreciaba a Skye, se la había brindado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero la chica, una vez más, quiso demostrar lo que la joven ya sabía: que ella no era igual al resto. Y, esta vez, lo hizo a través de una explicación que le puso a Jemma los pelos como escarpias y la dejó sumida en la más absoluta tristeza.

—¿Que el loco ha…? ¿Que tu madre está…? —repetía, incrédula y espantada, una vez Skye hubo concluido su horripilante relato.

—Sí —masculló la muchacha, su voz inundada de pena y dolor—. Ese maldito nos la ha quitado… Y nos hubiera matado a nosotros si Liam no lo hubiera agredido. Y ahora…

Intentaba dominar su voz, pero el suspiro que dejó escapar, unido al hecho de que apartaba la mirada y se cubría levemente el rostro con la mano, hicieron comprender a Jemma que, en realidad, lo que Skye trataba de evitar era el llanto. La castaña no supo qué hacer. Nunca, jamás, había visto a una chica llorar, de modo que aquella situación era totalmente nueva para ella. ¿Debería abrazar a su amiga? Podría resultar muy descarada. ¿Debería permanecer de pie ante ella mientras la veía ahogarse en la pena? En ese caso, parecería una persona fría e indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás.

Sin querer decantarse del todo por ninguna de las dos opciones, Jemma finalmente optó por dar un paso hacia la muchacha y situar una mano en su hombro, esperando que ese gesto demostrara que la apoyaba y estaba con ella.

—Skye, yo…

No pudo terminar. En el mismo segundo en que la joven percibió su contacto, se giró hacia ella, con la cabeza aún gacha, y le echó los brazos al cuello. La abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Jemma temió que pudiera ahogarla, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

Estaba abrazando a Skye.

Estaba consolándola, apoyándola en un momento tan difícil.

Y estaba encantada de poder estar con ella, de mostrarle su cariño y su afecto, aunque fuese a causa de unas circunstancias tan horribles.

Lo importante, se dijo Jemma, era que estaban juntas.

Durante unos minutos, las dos permanecieron así, ella sosteniendo a Skye y la morena sujetándose a Jemma, como si temiera perder el equilibrio. Cuando la chica se soltó por fin, evitó la mirada oscura de su amiga.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entre hipidos—. Siento haber recurrido a ti, siento… Te he ensuciado la camisa —añadió, avergonzada, tratando de limpiar la ropa de Jemma con sus manos.

—No te preocupes. —Ella la detuvo asiéndole la muñeca con delicadeza, y le sonrió—. No tienes que disculparte por nada, Skye. Bastante tienes con lo que acabas de pasar.

La joven no pudo impedir que un nuevo sollozo escapara de sus labios. Esta vez, sin embargo, optó por cubrirse el rostro con las manos en lugar de recurrir a Jemma, pero ésta, posando las manos en los hombros de Skye, la arrastró hacia la cama hasta que ella se sentó y luego le ofreció un pañuelo de papel.

—Gracias… Ha… ha sido horrible —masculló la muchacha mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Mi madre sólo… sólo salió de su habitación. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando y se asomó al pasillo para enterarse. Sin siquiera saberlo, se interpuso en el camino de ese hombre. Y él… él…

Skye hipó de nuevo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Todavía temblaba al recordar la sangre fría con que aquel desgraciado había apuñalado a su madre. Ésta no había tenido tiempo siquiera de hacerse a la idea de lo que ocurría en su hogar y, sin embargo, había pagado con su vida. En cierto modo, se dijo la chica, Jiaying se había sacrificado por sus hijos.

—Estaba empezando a recuperarse —continuó Skye, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que decía en voz alta y lo que se guardaba para sí—. Desde que nació Agnes, el mismo día en que murió mi padre, mi madre no conseguía sobreponerse. Ha estado así seis años y, justo ahora, que por fin parecía estar volviendo a la vida, que parecía dispuesta a recuperar los años que se había perdido de las vidas de mis hermanos… —Suspiró, incapaz de concluir la frase—. Es injusto. ¿Por qué ella? —planteó, volviendo sus ojos marrones, brillantes a causa del llanto, hacia Jemma—. ¿Por qué ese malnacido ha tenido que matar a mi madre? ¿Qué… qué se supone que voy a hacer yo ahora sin ella?

En ese momento, la joven rompió a llorar de nuevo. Desolada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que había sido que su madre fuese asesinada de una manera tan cruel, especialmente ahora que estaba comenzando a ser ella misma de nuevo. Además, había un tema que preocupaba a Skye en exceso, pero en el que no quería pensar aún, no todavía, no cuando la muerte de Jiaying había acontecido hacía apenas una hora. La preocupaban sus hermanos, por supuesto, y cómo iban a sobrevivir los tres a partir de entonces, pero aquel no era el momento apropiado para preocuparse por el futuro.

Aquel era el momento de llorar a Jiaying.

Y eso hizo Skye, arropada por los brazos de Jemma que le ofrecían apoyo y consuelo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	18. Valor

**18\. Valor**

Aquella misma noche, una vez que dejó a Skye profundamente dormida en su cama, Jemma acudió al dormitorio de Eleonor y Martin Simmons con una idea en mente. Ver a la chica de sus sueños destrozada, con una familia rota, dos hermanos a su cargo y prácticamente ningún recurso había dado a la chica las fuerzas necesarias para preparar las palabras que necesitaría para convencer a sus padres de lo que deseaba convencerlos.

Sin embargo, la joven no podía negar que estaba nerviosa y que las piernas le temblaban más y más a medida que se aproximaba al cuarto. Cuando llamó a la puerta, Jemma esperó unos interminables minutos hasta que percibió movimiento al otro lado. Supuso que sus padres, a aquellas horas, estarían ya más que dormidos y no se habrían enterado de nada, puesto que su dormitorio, junto con el de los abuelos de la muchacha, se hallaba en lo más alto de la mansión, completamente alejado de todo el ruido que podían ocasionar los criados en la planta baja o en la segunda, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de éstos, y de la estruendosa música que, según Eleonor, su hija gustaba de escuchar.

Precisamente por eso, la chica había escogido situar su dormitorio en la primera planta. Lejos de los Simmons y cerca de los sirvientes, quienes constituían su auténtica familia; casi podía decirse que Brigid la había criado más que su propia madre.

Los pasos en el interior del cuarto devolvieron a la realidad a la muchacha, que, acto seguido, se halló mirando cara a cara el gesto desencajado de su padre. Jemma arrugó la nariz, asqueada; Martin apestaba a alcohol.

Por supuesto, la voz de la señora Simmons se dejaba oír desde el baño, regañando a su marido por estar bebiendo a aquellas horas y mascullando en contra de quien se hubiera atrevido a molestarlos a las tantas de la madrugada.

Jemma la ignoró y se centró en su padre.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes —anunció.

—¿A estas horas? —inquirió su padre, desdeñoso.

—Sí, a estas horas.

Mientras el hombre se giraba para caminar de vuelta al centro de la estancia, Jemma se animó a sí misma: había logrado mantenerse firme para poder hacerse oír.

Ahora quedaba que le saliesen las palabras.

—¿Elizabeth? —casi gritó su madre al salir del lavabo—. ¿Eres tú quien ha llamado?

La joven suspiró. "Llegó la hora".

—Sí, y siento mucho molestarlos —comenzó; le pareció apropiado mostrarse cortés y arrepentida por haberlos importunado, pero también firme y decidida—. Ha surgido una emergencia y debo acoger en casa a unas personas durante… unos días.

—¿Perdón? —Su padre parecía no haber oído bien, pero Jemma sabía que se había enterado a la perfección; simplemente no daba crédito.

—¿Acabas de decir… —recapituló Eleonor con lentitud— … que has metido a unos extraños en casa?

—No son extraños —los defendió Jemma sin alterarse, para luego percatarse de que, en lo concerniente a Liam y Agnes, sí que lo eran. Un detalle insignificante—. Se trata de Skye, la chica que estuvo aquí esta mañana, y sus…

—¿La pobretona del chucho? —interrumpió Martin.

La joven respiró hondo. Ya esperaba que sus progenitores trataran de sacarla de sus casillas para, seguidamente, obligarla a cumplir su férrea voluntad.

Jemma no se lo pondría tan fácil.

—Mi amiga Skye —prosiguió, impasible— ha perdido hoy a su madre y tiene dos hermanos pequeños a su cargo. Necesita un sitio donde quedarse hasta que decida qué hacer y encuentre una forma de sacar adelante a los dos niños. Puesto que nosotros tenemos bastante dinero, el ayudar a Skye no nos va a suponer una pérdida demasiado… inmensa —remarcó—. Así que quiero que se quede aquí.

Los señores Simmons contemplaban a su hija con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mueca de desconcierto e incredulidad dibujada en sus rostros. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Eleonor habló al fin:

—Debes de estar mal de la cabeza.

Jemma suspiró otra vez, armándose de paciencia.

—Mamá, por favor, sólo les pido un poco de comprensión. Skye se ha quedado de repente huérfana y sin casa, necesita ayuda y…

—Y quieres que nosotros se la demos —completó su madre, asintiendo—. Mi pregunta es: ¿por qué?

El gesto de Jemma se endureció y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—Skye es mi amiga —respondió—. La única amiga verdadera que he podido tener jamás. Me lo ha demostrado y yo no le voy a dar la espalda cuando ha sufrido un golpe tan duro. Su madre ha muerto, ¿recuerdas?

—No es nuestro problema —replicó entonces Martin, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a demostrar su desdén.

—¡La han asesinado!

Jemma se arrepintió casi al instante de haber gritado aquello. No sólo por la información que acababa de revelar, sino porque, con toda seguridad, sus abuelos se habrían despertado en la habitación contigua y ahora provocarían que toda la casa se pusiera en pie en mitad de la noche para atenderlos.

Por su culpa.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —escuchó la voz de Edward su abuelo paterno, resonando en el dormitorio de al lado.

—¿Qué escándalo es este? —añadió la voz de Mary, su abuela.

Oh, genial, pensó Jemma. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarse a toda la familia.

Antes de que sus abuelos salieran al pasillo, Jemma aún pudo narrar a Martin y Eleonor la terrible muerte que había sufrido Jiaying Johnson a manos del loco que se había fugado de un psiquiátrico apenas un mes atrás.

La muchacha tuvo la impresión de que su explicación surtía efecto. Justo entonces, las voces de Mary y Edward resonaron en el corredor, llamando a gritos a sus sirvientes y aproximándose al dormitorio de su hijo y su nuera. Éstos se vieron obligados a salir para calmarlos, de modo que Jemma los siguió.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señora Simmons. —Eleonor se deshacía en disculpas con su suegra, a la que veneraba—. Ha sido todo cosa de mi hija. Quiere que acojamos a una chica que se ha quedado sin casa y no tenía otra ocasión para venir a importunarnos que no fuese en mitad de la noche.

Al momento, Jemma notó cómo todos los ojos se posaban en ella.

—¿Acoger? —repitió su abuela—. ¿En Golden Manor? Aquí no acogemos a nadie.

—Se trata de una amiga —explicó Jemma por enésima vez—. Esta misma noche se ha quedado sin casa porque…

—No es asunto nuestro —cortó su abuelo, casi más serio que todos los demás, si es que aquello podía ser posible—. Si se ha quedado sin casa, ella se lo habrá buscado.

—¡No! Ella no ha hecho nada malo, ha sido…

—No intentes ahora echar las culpas al gato —le espetó Mary—. Si está en la calle, se lo merece. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

Desesperada, Jemma miró a sus padres. Sin saber por qué, la joven creía que la terrible manera en que la pobre Jiaying Johnson había fallecido había conmovido, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, a Martin y Eleonor, lo cual los llevaría a interceder por su hija y por Skye.

Se equivocaba.

Sin poderse creer que ella compartiera sangre con aquellas personas a las que se veía obligada a llamar familia, Jemma se sintió de pronto totalmente asqueada. ¿Cómo podían sus padres y sus abuelos ser así? ¿Cómo podían mirar únicamente por sí mismos y por el bienestar de la familia? ¿Cómo podían volver la cara cuando algún desvalido acudía en busca de ayuda?

—¿Es que no tenéis corazón?

La pregunta se le escapó de los labios antes incluso de que pudiese controlarlos. Pero Jemma se sentía tan furiosa, tan fuera de aquel círculo familiar, que no le importaron en absoluto las miradas de sorpresa y desprecio que se ganó por parte de sus parientes.

—¿Por qué sólo miran por vuestro propio ombligo? —prosiguió, tan envalentonada que no le preocupó tampoco el utilizar aquel lenguaje que sus abuelos calificarían de vulgar—. El mundo no gira a vuestro alrededor sólo porque seáis ricos, ¿sabéis? En serio, el dinero no lo es todo. Con dinero se puede tener de todo menos lo que realmente hace falta. Con dinero se puede hacer el bien a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y con eso se gana el sentirse mejor con uno mismo. Con dinero se puede vivir bien… pero nada más. El dinero no puede comprar la felicidad, ni la amistad, ni el amor. El dinero no manda en el corazón, sino en la cabeza, por lo que podemos llevar una vida muy plena en lo que a bienes materiales se refiere, pero completamente vacía cuando se trata de sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos. Nosotros, los Simmons, somos una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad, pero ¿qué hemos hecho para ganárnoslo? ¿Acaso es mentira que nuestros antepasados, los Golden, tuvieron que trabajar muy duro para poder vivir? ¿Y que, gracias a eso, ahora nosotros disfrutamos de todo el capital que ellos empezaron a ganar? Y se debe a su esfuerzo. A que se ayudaron unos a otros. Y nosotros debemos hacer honor a ese esfuerzo invirtiéndolo en ayudar a quienes no tienen demasiados recursos, ya que, no hace mucho, nosotros mismos necesitamos ayuda de otros. Nuestra familia, los Simmons, proviene de los Golden, que en el pasado fueron pobres, pero consiguieron cambiar su destino. Y nosotros, pese al cambio de apellido, no hemos dejado de ser unos Golden. ¿Acaso no vivimos en Golden Manor? Es nuestra herencia, junto con el apellido, y, por tanto, todo lo que implica ser un Golden también lo llevamos en la sangre. Queramos o no, somos Golden a la vez que somos Simmons.

Sin pretenderlo, Jemma había acabado refiriéndose a los orígenes de su familia. Su madre se había encargado de que los aprendiera y comprendiera, y, desde luego, la muchacha estaba demostrando que lo había hecho. En aquel momento, Eleonor Simmons contemplaba a su hija con una mezcla de estupor y aturdimiento bailando en su rostro, y Jemma se fijó en que ocurría lo mismo con su padre y sus abuelos.

Los tenía donde quería.

—Y ahora les pregunto —continuó la chica, retomando el hilo—: si la familia, por una terrible desgracia, llegara a perder toda su fortuna y nos viéramos en la calle… ¿acaso no desearían que el resto del mundo los ayudara? ¿Que les proporcionaran un sitio donde vivir y algo que comer hasta que encuentren sus propios recursos? —No esperó a que nadie respondiera—. Pues eso es todo lo que necesitan los Johnson. Skye, Liam y Agnes son buenas personas y no se merecen la suerte que han corrido hoy. Su madre ha muerto asesinada a manos del loco que se escapó del psiquiátrico —reveló, y vio que su abuelo se ponía pálido y que su abuela, espantada, se llevaba una mano a la boca—. Como ven, no es culpa suya el que estén en la situación en que se encuentran. Son buenas personas y necesitan ayuda, igual que los Golden hace años. Si ellos, si nuestra familia recibió ayuda exterior y se sustenta en el trabajo y el esfuerzo, ¿vamos a ser capaces de negar nuestra ayuda a quienes la necesitan urgentemente? Les pido por favor que lo piensen y que, antes de contestar, recordéis que con dinero se puede vivir muy bien… pero sin llegar a estar vivos del todo. Y eso los Golden lo sabían muy bien.

Dicho esto, Jemma dirigió una última mirada a Eleonor, que se mostraba confusa; a Martin, quien parecía incluso más retraído que de costumbre; a Mary, cuyo rostro daba a entender que se compadecía de esos pobres niños sin madre; y a Edward, que no osó mirar a su nieta a los ojos. Los Simmons… pero quizá ya no los Golden.

Salvo la propia Jemma, claro.

Sin decir una palabra más, la joven avanzó hacia las escaleras e inició el descenso hacia su dormitorio.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	19. Sorpresas

**19\. Sorpresas**

Cuando despertó, Skye no supo dónde se encontraba.

Se sintió desorientada al notar el tacto de las cálidas sábanas que la envolvían. Se dio la vuelta para poderse incorporar y, con los ojos muy abiertos, miró en derredor.

En cuanto la muchacha vio la enorme habitación en la que había descansado y a sus hermanos pequeños durmiendo en las camas contiguas, lo sucedido la noche anterior regresó a su mente como si de un fogonazo se tratara.

Hubo de hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar.

Debía mantenerse firme. A pesar del cambio que habían dado sus vidas, de que ahora debían apañárselas sin su madre, Skye no podía flaquear. Agnes y Liam jamás debían verla derrumbarse, pues, de hacerlo, sabrían que no quedaba esperanza para ellos.

De modo que la chica se puso en pie y se encaminó a la puerta, pensando que, quizá, encontraría un lavabo cerca de allí en el que poder asearse. Luego iría en busca de Jemma, pues no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse ella sola a la policía.

Sin embargo, al salir al pasillo se sintió desconcertada y muy, muy pequeñita. Aquella mansión era enorme. El cuarto en el que ella había pasado la noche se hallaba en un amplísimo corredor plagado de puertas y balconadas, con las escalinatas de mármol presidiendo el acceso a aquella planta. Como ignoraba adónde debía decidirse y le parecía de muy mala educación ir abriendo una puerta tras otra en busca del lavabo, Skye optó por encaminarse a las escaleras. Quizá en la planta baja le fuese más fácil dar con lo que buscaba y, además, no molestaría a nadie.

Mientras descendía escalón tras escalón, la joven deseó no cruzarse con nadie, pues llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, con la que se había quedado dormida, y su cabellera rebelde debía de estar hecha un completo desastre. Por no hablar de las ojeras que, seguro, se habrían instalado bajo sus ojos tras aquella horrible noche…

Afortunadamente para Skye, se hallaba en el interior de una casa verdaderamente grande, de manera que pudo llegar a la planta baja sin que nadie, ni un alma, hubiese dado señales de vida. Bien, se dijo la muchacha mientras contemplaba el vestíbulo, tremendamente recargado en lo que a decoración se refería, en el que había desembocado. Ahora sólo le quedaba aventurarse por aquellos pasillos en busca de un cuarto de baño.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese decidir en qué dirección avanzar ahora, la chica oyó un ruido procedente de lo alto de la escalera que la dejó helada.

Un carraspeo.

Un simple y leve carraspeo que consiguió hacer que el corazón de Skye latiera con rapidez.

Ella conocía aquel sonido. Aquella voz, más bien. Pese a que la dueña de la misma no había pronunciado palabra, el tono de elegancia, de superioridad, era palpable en su voz.

Eleonor Simmons.

Skye no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo. Prefirió esperar, al pie de la escalinata, a que la señora Simmons llegase abajo y le dedicase aquella consabida mirada de desprecio que ya le había dedicado el día anterior, en la cocina de la mansión. La joven sabía que debía aguantarse y agachar la cabeza, pues aquella no era su casa, sino la de los Simmons; por tanto, debía respetar sus normas. Incluso aunque hacerlo supusiera dejarse humillar.

Así que Skye aguardó, quieta como una estatua, con el corazón galopando desbocado en su pecho y su cerebro preguntándose incesantemente qué sería lo que vendría a continuación. Los pasos de la mujer se acercaban…

… Hasta que, de pronto, la tuvo a su lado.

La muchacha ignoraba cómo había podido suceder tan rápido, pero ahí estaba. Eleonor Simmons se hallaba junto a ella, observándola, analizándola, juzgándola, y todo aquello sin saber absolutamente nada acerca de ella.

Enfurecida por aquel pensamiento, Skye decidió alzar la vista con orgullo. Ella no era ninguna pusilánime a la que cualquiera, por mucho dinero que tuviese, podía juzgar así como así. De forma que sus ojos marrones se encontraron, súbitamente, enfrentando los de la señora Simmons.

La mujer pareció sorprendida, pero el asombro de Skye fue incluso mayor. La dueña de aquella mansión no estaba contemplándola con desprecio y superioridad… sino con compasión. Eleonor Simmons se compadecía de ella.

Al darse cuenta, Skye la odió profundamente.

—Te llamas Skye, ¿verdad? —habló entonces la señora Simmons.

La chica, con el ceño fruncido y sin importarle ya su deplorable aspecto, asintió sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

—Mi hija, Elizabeth —prosiguió Eleonor, sin importarle la hostilidad que destilaban los ojos achocolatados de Skye—, nos explicó anoche que tus hermanos y tú…

—¿Ha venido a regocijarse? —espetó la joven, incapaz de contenerse.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, espantada.

—No, por dios —exclamó—. Los Simmons seremos muchas cosas, pero no somos de los que se regodean en las desgracias ajenas.

—Sin embargo, sí que son de los que juzgan a los que no tienen tanto dinero como ustedes, ¿me equivoco?

Skye se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante. Había olvidado por completo que estaba en casa de los Simmons, que Jemma les había dado asilo político. Ahora tendría que marcharse…

¿Y qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Adónde iba a llevar a sus hermanos? No podían regresar a casa, pues el asesino sabía dónde vivían. ¿Y si regresaba a por ellos?

Pero la señora Simmons volvió a sorprenderla.

—Vaya, tienes carácter —comentó—. Eso es precisamente lo que le falta a mi hija. Quizá no seas tan mala compañía para ella… —Tras pensárselo un instante, añadió —: Los espero en el salón en quince minutos, a ti y a tus hermanos. Quiero conocerlos, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que desayunando todos juntos.

Dicho esto, Eleonor Simmons giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia uno de los pasillos que confluían en aquel vestíbulo, dejando a una desconcertada Skye, aún sin asear, boquiabierta al pie de las escaleras.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jemma nunca hubiera creído que el día podía comenzar de aquel modo. Se hallaba sentada a la mesa en compañía de su familia, como acostumbraban a hacer cada mañana, a las siete y media, de modo que aquello no era extraño.

Lo extraño era que Eleonor Simmons, su exigente y estricta madre, había invitado personalmente a Skye, Liam y Agnes Johnson a acompañarlos esa mañana.

La joven se preguntaba si ella habría tenido algo que ver. Quizá, después de todo, su intento por interceder por sus huéspedes había surtido efecto. Quizá había logrado ablandar, aunque sólo fuese un poco, el corazón de su fría y siempre perfecta madre.

Pero… ¿sucedería lo mismo con su padre y sus abuelos?

Jemma echó un vistazo a Skye, que se encontraba sentada justo frente a ella, y pudo percibir su nerviosismo. Eleonor la había obligado a situarse en pleno centro de la mesa, entre ella misma y la pequeña Agnes, mientras que a Liam lo había colocado al lado de Jemma, quedando justo frente a su hermana menor. Al otro lado de la joven Simmons se hallaba su padre, y sus abuelos, los más ancianos, presidían la mesa. En cuanto al nuevo miembro de la familia, Bingo, había sido relegado a aguardar en la cocina pese a las protestas de su dueña.

Ninguno de los comensales hablaba. Los Simmons desayunaban con total tranquilidad, como si no tuviesen invitados, los cuales casi no se atrevían a moverse. Jemma notaba que Skye no quitaba ojo a sus hermanos, seguramente temiendo verse obligada a regañarlos, pero, hasta el momento, Liam y Agnes se habían limitado a masticar y beber lo que los criados les habían servido. Incluso podría decirse que Liam parecía un Simmons más, de tan relajadamente que comía, y la niña era un ejemplo de buena educación y saber estar. Aquel comportamiento resultaba sorprendente en una chiquilla de tan corta edad, se dijo Jemma.

Sin embargo, fue precisamente Agnes la encargada de romper el silencio.

—Skye —murmuró, no queriendo levantar mucho la voz—, ¿cuándo vendrá mamá?

El color abandonó el rostro de la muchacha. Sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, Skye soltó el tenedor y se cubrió la cara con una mano, inspirando hondo. Jemma pudo leer el apuro en sus gestos y decidió tratar de ayudarla.

—Tiene que hacer unos recados —improvisó, atrayendo la atención de Agnes—. Hemos ido a buscarla, pero no estaba en casa. Luego volveremos, a ver si ha llegado.

—¿Habéis ido? —se sorprendió la pequeña—. ¿Cuándo? Si es muy temprano…

—Sí, eh… Fuimos antes de dormir —respondió Jemma, asombrándose de su propia capacidad de inventiva—. Cuando tú ya estabas dormida.

—¿Y no estaba en casa?

—No. —Jemma no supo qué más añadir, de modo que esquivó la mirada interrogante de la niña y volvió a centrar su atención en su plato.

Entonces intervino la persona que ella menos esperaba que fuera a hacerlo:

—No te preocupes, pequeña —dijo Mary Simmons, su abuela, con una cálida sonrisa bailando en su rostro—. Tu madre estará aquí pronto, cuando menos te des cuenta.

—Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa —agregó Edward Simmons, el abuelo de Jemma—. Hay espacio de sobra para todos.

—Pero yo tengo que ir al cole —objetó Agnes—. Y mi hermano Liam también.

—Iréis —le prometió Martin Simmons, el padre de Jemma—. A partir del lunes los llevará nuestro chófer, para que no tengáis que caminar.

—Aquí tendréis siempre un plato de comida y una cama para cada uno de vosotros —aseguró Eleonor, mirando con cariño a los tres Johnson.

—Gracias… Gracias a todos —masculló Skye, abrumada por la acogida que los Simmons les estaban brindando.

Jemma, por su parte, se había quedado boquiabierta. Ella era descendiente de aquellas cuatro personas, pero nunca, jamás, en sus diecinueve años de vida, los había visto comportarse de ese modo. Sus abuelos mostrándose amables y cariñosos, sus padres ofreciendo techo, comida y todo lo que pudieran necesitar… a unos extraños. A tres jóvenes a los que, el día anterior, habían pretendido echar a patadas de allí.

Sí, sin duda su discurso había servido, reflexionó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa.

Se sintió satisfecha consigo misma. Había deseado que Skye y sus hermanos fueran acogidos allí como si formaran parte de la familia, como si sus padres y abuelos fuesen también los de los Johnson… y lo había conseguido. Había alcanzado su objetivo.

Aquélla era una sensación indescriptible.

Podía decirse que aquella era la primera vez que Jemma vencía a sus familiares. Que los ponía de su lado. Y pensar que no le permitían estudiar ni trabajar, pero sí acoger en casa a tres personas a las que no conocían…

Menuda ironía. Aunque quizá ahora no se opondrían a que ella estudiase o trabajase.

Quién sabía.

En cuanto el desayuno concluyó, todos los comensales se dispersaron.

Jemma no dejó de sorprenderse cuando supo que su abuela Mary deseaba pasar tiempo con Agnes y Bingo aquella mañana de sábado, pero ni ella ni Skye se opusieron, pues necesitaban que la pequeña estuviese distraída y no preguntara por su madre, mientras ellos se ocupaban de acudir a la comisaría y demás. Respecto a Liam, tal como solía hacer cuando estaba en su casa, subió a la habitación donde había pasado la noche y se encerró en ella. Skye estaba convencida de que su hermano no saldría de allí más que para comer.

De modo que, tratando de mantener la calma, las dos jóvenes abandonaron Golden Manor para poder llevar a cabo, en la más estricta intimidad, el funeral de Jiaying Johnson y denunciar al maldito que la había asesinado. Cuando lo hicieron, no les sorprendió descubrir que aquel malnacido ya acumulaba un alto número de denuncias, pero era demasiado astuto y jamás se dejaba atrapar cuando cometía un crimen.

Jemma se alegró de encontrarse junto a Skye cuando ella se vio obligada a reconocer el cuerpo de su madre. La chica vio a su amiga contener las lágrimas, mantenerse firme y no titubear cuando hubo de narrar lo ocurrido a la policía, y realmente admiró que la muchacha continuara impasible mientras preparaba el entierro de Jiaying.

No obstante, llegó un momento en que Skye reconoció no tener más remedio que regresar a su casa, para recoger algo de ropa para ella y sus hermanos y, quizá, salvar algún recuerdo de su madre.

Y entonces sí que le tembló la voz.

—Estoy contigo —le dijo Jemma al escucharla, rodeándole los hombros—. Estoy a tu lado y voy a seguir estándolo. No estás sola en esto. No lo olvides.

Aquellas palabras enternecieron a Skye y no pudo evitar dar un fuerte abrazo a Jemma. Se sentía tremendamente afortunada por poder tenerla junto a ella, ayudándola y apoyándola en aquellos horribles momentos. La presencia de su amiga causaba que todo aquello fuese un poquito más soportable. Que ella se sintiera más fuerte.

A medida que ambas se aproximaban al que había sido su hogar, sin embargo, todo el aplomo del que Skye había hecho gala durante toda la mañana fue disminuyendo visiblemente. No podía evitarlo; en aquella casa, donde había vivido durante sus dieciocho años de vida, habían asesinado cruelmente a su madre.

Jemma supo que Skye no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a aquello cuando la notó convulsionarse al llegar a la calle en la que se hallaba su casa.

Al momento, se detuvo y la obligó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

—Skye —la llamó, sujetándola por los hombros para poderla mirar a la cara—. Hoy no vas a entrar ahí.

—¿Q-qué? —se desconcertó ella, sin comprender que la castaña le exigiese aquello.

—No voy a dejarte entrar ahí hoy —repitió Jemma, uniendo todas sus fuerzas para que aquello sonase como una orden—. Vas a decirme dónde está la ropa y te vas a ir a esperarme al parque. A nuestro banco.

Skye hipó, conteniendo un sollozo, mientras asimilaba las palabras de la chica. Sabía que ella sólo trataba de protegerla, de hacer que se sintiese un poco mejor, y ella lo apreciaba de veras, pero aquello no iba a devolverle a su pobre madre. Necesitaba llorarla, pues su pena era inmensa. Un solo día no le había bastado para desahogarse y rehacerse.

Pero Skye sabía que lo principal era recuperar cosas de aquella casa: ropa, fotos, libros, los peluches de Agnes, los videojuegos de Liam, sus respectivos libros de clase… Al menos, mientras fueran a quedarse con los Simmons, lo cual podría alargarse hasta que las autoridades pertinentes tomasen una decisión respecto a sus hermanos, que aún eran menores. Ella ya no lo era, pero sabía que no podría afrontar la custodia de los dos niños. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Agnes y Liam…?

Skye sacudió la cabeza y regresó al presente. No era el momento de pensar en aquello, sino de intentar que sus hermanos llevasen una vida lo más normal posible a pesar de haber perdido a su madre y de haberse tenido que mudar. Ella era quien debía cuidarlos y procurarles todo cuanto necesitasen; lo cual, en aquellos instantes, se hallaba en la que había sido su casa hasta hacía apenas unas horas.

Y la joven, como Jemma bien sabía, no se sentía en absoluto capaz de entrar allí aún. Debía mantenerse lejos, al menos temporalmente, y permitir que la castaña la ayudase. Debía esperarla en su banco.

Su banco. El que ambas compartían cuando iban al parque. El que se hallaba a la sombra del ciprés. Aquel, y no otro, había sido testigo del nacimiento de su amor. Era justo que también fuese testigo de su pena.

—Está bien —asintió Skye, limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—. Yo… te lo agradezco de veras, Jemma. No sé qué haría sin ti.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Tú sólo ve al banco y espérame.

Y eso hizo ella. Se separó de Jemma y anduvo hasta el parque como un alma en pena, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y continuó en el mismo estado una vez se hubo sentado, acurrucada sobre sí misma para reconfortarse.

Skye reflexionó acerca del inmenso cambio que su vida había dado en una sola noche. Por culpa de aquel loco había perdido a su madre y, ahora, ella era oficialmente la cabeza de familia. Y pensar que la propia Jiaying la había advertido una y mil veces contra aquél que se acabaría convirtiendo en su asesino…

Resultaba injusto. Era ella la que debería estar muerta, se dijo Skye. Ella había sido la insensata, la que no se había preocupado en absoluto porque un fugado de un psiquiátrico pudiese ir a por ellos. Jiaying sólo buscaba una segunda oportunidad, una nueva ocasión para retomar la relación con sus dos hijos menores y poder disfrutar de ellos. Si incluso acababa de empezar a superar lo de Cal…

Por un momento, Skye deseó poder ocupar el lugar de su madre. Que Jiaying viviera, que fuese ella quien cuidara de Agnes y Liam. Y no es que a ella no le gustara cuidarlos; lo había hecho durante toda su vida y sus hermanos no eran en absoluto una molestia para ella, sino todo lo contrario. Pero había concluido todo de una forma tan injusta…

Luego a la chica se le ocurrió que, quizá, era mejor así. Que fuesen ellos quienes llorasen a Jiaying y no al revés, pues a su madre le había costado seis años salir del pozo de tristeza en que se hundió cuando murió su marido. Soportar otra pérdida, esta vez de un hijo, habría acabado definitivamente con ella y hubiera estado muerta en vida.

Así que quizá, caviló Skye, era mejor así: que Jiaying hubiese muerto tratando de proteger a sus hijos. Pues, en cierto modo, su aparición la noche anterior había provocado que el asesino centrase momentáneamente su atención en ella, de forma que Liam pudo levantarse y huir para salvar después a sus hermanas. La muchacha sabía que, allá donde se encontrase ahora su alma, su madre estaría contenta de haberse sacrificado, ya que con ello había causado que sus tres hijos sobrevivieran al ataque del loco.

"Además", dijo una inoportuna vocecita en la cabeza de Skye, "está Jemma". Oh, pero ¿qué demonios tenía eso que ver ahora mismo? Sí, vale, ella amaba en secreto a Jemma y la castaña se estaba desviviendo por ayudarla, pero aquello no era lo importante en aquellos momentos. "No, pero si estuvieras muerta", insistió la vocecilla, "te habrías separado irremediablemente de Jemma".

Vaya, era cierto… ¡Pero aquello era secundario! Skye se reprendió mentalmente por prestar atención a la dichosa vocecita. ¡Ya encontraría otro instante más adecuado para pensar en su enamoramiento no correspondido!

Sin embargo, más oportuna aún que la voz resultó ser Jemma, que apareció entonces, por la puerta del parque, cargada de bolsas. La joven se levantó enseguida para acudir a ayudarla y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, contenta de ver que estaba mejor. Skye ya se había imaginado que la había enviado al banco para protegerla de dos cosas: de su propia pena y del asesino, que quizá podría reaparecer por la casa, pero que no se atrevería a actuar en mitad de un concurrido parque a plena luz del día.

Una vez estuvieron ambas sentadas y rodeadas de bolsas y mochilas, Jemma explicó a su amiga que había procurado recoger la misma cantidad de ropa para los tres, para que tuvieran mudas suficientes para un mínimo de tres días, y que ella misma regresaría sin problema a recoger más en cuanto hiciese falta. Añadió que dos de las bolsas contenían algunos de los enseres escolares de Liam y Agnes y algunas fotografías de Jiaying, aunque esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, como si así pudiese disminuir lo que le había sucedido a la madre de Skye y el dolor de ésta.

Por desgracia, la chica ya era incapaz de seguir aguantando su pena: fue oír el nombre de su madre y romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Jemma se encontró realmente apurada, estrechando a Skye entre sus brazos y ofreciéndole su hombro para que se desahogara, pero incapaz de decir nada que lograse aliviarla aunque fuese un poco. Finalmente, la joven optó por callar y limitarse a abrazarla; ella necesitaba llorar a su madre y, si no lo soltaba todo en aquel momento, lo haría en otro menos adecuado. Quizá delante de sus hermanos, y era esencial que ella se mantuviese fuerte y firme ante ellos.

De modo que Skye lloró entre los brazos de Jemma mientras ésta le acariciaba la oscura cabellera distraídamente y trataba de buscar una posible distracción para cuando la muchacha lograra tranquilizarse. Por un brevísimo segundo, a la chica se le ocurrió si no podría, simplemente, besarla para calmar sus penas…

Jemma cerró los ojos y suspiró, consciente de que no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Poco podía imaginar ella que, apenas unos minutos antes, mientras la esperaba sentada en su banco, Skye había deseado lo mismo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	20. Explosión

**20\. Explosión**

Una semana después, los Simmons y los Johnson se habían adaptado sorprendentemente bien a su vida en común en el hogar de los primeros.

Los patriarcas de la familia se habían encaprichado de la pequeña Agnes, quien, con su graciosa melena negra, sus brillantes ojos marrones y su sempiterna sonrisa, había logrado ganarse a los abuelos de Jemma en cuestión de horas. La joven no salía de su asombro al ver a Mary y Edward comportarse como unos auténticos abuelos con la niña y, en cierto modo, eso le causó cierta envidia; hubiera deseado que se hubiesen mostrado siempre así de abiertos y cariñosos con ella, tal como estaban haciendo ahora con Agnes.

Pero no servía de nada lamentarse por el pasado. Y, además, la hermana de Skye no tenía ninguna culpa. En el fondo, Jemma se alegraba de que la chiquilla no tuviese que conocerlos como los estrictos y nada cálidos abuelos con los que ella había convivido.

Incluso Eleonor y Martin se hallaban encantados con la niña, a la que no podían evitar compadecer por haberse quedado huérfana siendo aún tan pequeña. En cierto modo, Jemma intuía que sus parientes se sentían tremendamente culpables por haber juzgado a los Johnson sin saber de su desgracia, y así era como trataban de enmendar su error.

Y quizá… podía ser… Quizá también intentaban calmar su conciencia por no haber sido para con Jemma los familiares cariñosos y protectores que cualquier niña necesita. Quizá, y esto lo deseaba la muchacha en lo más profundo de su alma, pretendían hacerle ver a ella que se arrepentían por haberla ninguneado durante toda su vida.

Pero aquello sólo eran suposiciones sin fundamento.

Lo que saltaba a la vista era que los Simmons habían terminado por adorar a las hermanas Johnson, como si se tratase de dos soles primaverales que hubiesen acudido a su mansión en busca de cobijo y hubieran acabado por iluminar las vidas de sus anfitriones.

Porque también Skye se llevaba maravillosamente bien con los Simmons. Eleonor demostraba haber tomado mucho cariño a la chica desde aquella primera mañana en que se encontraron en el vestíbulo, pues Jemma las había sorprendido charlando juntas en diversos rincones de la casa en numerosas ocasiones. Y siempre parecían encontrarse cómodas la una en compañía de la otra, riendo y compartiendo confidencias. Si le hubiesen dicho a Jemma que su madre era capaz de reír y de entablar amistad con una completa desconocida a la que primeramente había tomado inquina, la joven jamás lo hubiera creído.

Pero así era. Eleonor disfrutaba de largas charlas junto a Skye y hasta mostraba cierta ternura cuando escuchaba a Agnes hablar incansablemente, formular una pregunta tras otra o, simplemente, jugar a solas con sus muñecas. Y Martin no se quedaba atrás; también parecía haberse convertido en una especie de padre adoptivo para las dos.

Desafortunadamente, Liam era otro cantar…

Skye estaba muy preocupada por su hermano y no era para menos. El chico, prácticamente, no abandonaba la habitación que había escogido para él solo; únicamente había compartido dormitorio con sus hermanas las dos primeras noches. Luego le pidió a Jemma, sin mirarla a la cara y empleando monosílabos, si podía disponer de un cuarto para él solo. Y en una mansión tan grande resultó imposible negarse.

Desde entonces, a Liam sólo se le veía en las comidas y cenas. Eran los únicos momentos en que salía de su dormitorio, exceptuando cuando debía ir a clase, y lo hacía con el gesto serio de siempre, sin pronunciar palabra y sin alzar la vista del suelo. Skye le confesó a Jemma que se estaba planteando la posibilidad de que lo viese un psicólogo.

Lo peor para ella y Liam, sin duda, fue el entierro de su madre.

El domingo nueve de mayo, a las once de la mañana, Jiaying había sido despedida y enterrada… sin la presencia de su hija menor.

Skye, que había comenzado los trámites para convertirse en la tutora legal de Liam y Agnes, había preferido que esta última no tuviera que pasar por aquello. Ya resultaba bastante duro para ella, y estaba claro que también para Liam, pero Agnes aún era muy niña, demasiado inocente como para comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y a pesar de ser consciente de que, en el futuro, era muy probable que Agnes le echase en cara el haberle ocultado aquello, Skye había creído que, en ese momento, mantenerla al margen era lo mejor para la pequeña.

De modo que sólo dos Johnson habían despedido a Jiaying, acompañados, eso sí, por cuatro de los cinco Simmons, pues Jemma quiso encontrarse al lado de Skye en aquel terrible momento. Tan sólo echaron en falta a su abuela, que optó por llevar a Agnes al parque, como hacía antes la madre de la niña, para que se distrajese jugando con Bingo.

Pero los días pasaban y Skye sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que contarle la verdad a su hermanita.

Por el momento, sin embargo, agradecía enormemente tener la presencia y el apoyo de los Simmons, que tan bien se estaba portando con ellos. En especial, por supuesto, de Jemma, quien, sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, cada día le importaba más y más.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

El catorce de mayo, el viernes siguiente a la tragedia, tanto Jemma como Skye se levantaron decididas a llevar a cabo algo que ya llevaban postergando mucho tiempo. No obstante, no llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo en sus respectivas resoluciones.

Jemma, harta de reprimir los sentimientos que oprimían su corazón e incapaz de soportar la presencia de Skye ni un segundo más sin poderla tocar, estaba resuelta a decirle la verdad. A confesarle lo que sentía por ella. No esperaba que la muchacha le correspondiese ni que su relación con ella fuese a cambiar, pero ella necesitaba liberarse. Gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía.

Incluso aunque no sirviese para nada, necesitaba hacerlo.

Por su parte, Skye ya no se veía con fuerzas de continuar mintiéndole a Agnes acerca del paradero de su madre. La niña estaba cada día más intrigada y se olía que pasaba algo extraño, pero no podía intuir el qué. Y su hermana sufría cada vez que tenía que ocultar la verdad, de modo que había decidido que era ya hora de ser sincera.

Iba a ser un golpe tremendamente duro para Agnes, pero Skye la ayudaría. Estaría con ella. No la dejaría sola.

Por desgracia, Liam parecía haber tomado una decisión también aquel día…

A media mañana, Jemma se dirigió, acompañada por su inseparable Bingo, con paso firme a la habitación que compartían Skye y Agnes, que en ese momento se hallaba ocupada únicamente por la mayor de las hermanas. La chica se había armado de mucho valor y había repetido las palabras una y mil veces ante el espejo, y ahora, por fin, llegaba el momento de pronunciarlas en voz alta ante su receptora…

Cuando la joven le abrió la puerta, Jemma percibió que Skye se encontraba tan nerviosa como ella. Se asustó. No podía saber lo que ella venía a decirle…

¿… Verdad?

—¿Estás bien, Skye? —acertó a preguntar antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Pues… —Ella suspiró—. Lo cierto es que no, Jemma.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y la muchacha acudió a su lado, deseosa de consolarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla…

Interrumpió bruscamente aquel pensamiento. "¡Basta!"

—¿Quieres contarme qué ocurre?

Skye le dedicó una triste sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento y fue directa al grano.

—Me preocupa Agnes —reveló—. Creo que ya le he ocultado la verdad por demasiado tiempo. Los niños de su escuela le preguntan por su madre y ella no tiene ni idea de por qué lo hacen. En especial ese maldito Maurice… La profesora me ha contado que él es realmente cruel con mi hermana, y como Agnes algún día vuelva de clase llorando a mares, yo…

La chica apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, rabiosa. Se sentía impotente por no poder vigilar a ese niño para que dejara en paz a la pequeña, pero pensaba que, tal vez, si le explicaba a Agnes que su madre ya nunca jamás volvería…

—¿Has pensado cómo hacerlo? —inquirió Jemma, devolviendo a su amiga al mundo real.

—Llevo toda la mañana dándole vueltas —respondió ella—, pero no se me ocurre la mejor forma. Agnes sólo tiene seis años y ni siquiera llegó a conocer a su padre. ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de esa edad que…?

—Disculpen…

La voz de Amy, la sirvienta que había preparado la habitación que compartieron los Johnson en su primera noche en Golden Manor, interrumpió la pregunta de Skye. Tanto ella como Jemma la observaron expectantes.

—¿Sí, Amy? —inquirió la joven.

—Lamento la interrupción, joven Simmons, pero hay noticias relativas al joven Johnson que quizá le gustaría conocer a la joven Johnson.

—¿Liam? ¿Qué pasa con él? —quiso saber Skye de inmediato.

—Han llamado de su instituto, señorita —explicó la criada—. El joven lleva varios días sin acudir a clase y preguntaban si estaba enfermo. Les he pedido que llamasen en diez minutos, para poderles informar a ustedes.

Jemma y Skye estaban boquiabiertas.

—¿Cómo…? —exclamó la muchacha, incrédula—. ¿Que Liam lleva…? ¡¿Cómo?!

—¿Has traído el teléfono, Amy? —interrogó Jemma tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

—Sí, joven —asintió la mujer, descubriendo sus manos, que habían permanecido a su espalda hasta entonces, y entregándole el aparato.

—Gracias. Por favor, ve a avisar a mi familia de lo sucedido. Tenemos que ir enseguida a buscar a Liam.

Antes de que Amy abandonara la sala, Jemma se giró hacia Skye.

—Sé que estás muy enfadada —le aseguró—, pero si queremos encontrarle, es preciso que nos tranquilicemos.

—¡Pero cómo voy a tranquilizarme! —chilló ella, exasperada—. ¿Tú sabes lo que ha estado haciendo Liam estos días? ¡No entiendo cómo puede jugar así con su futuro! Después de todo lo que nuestra madre ha luchado para que él y Agnes puedan seguir estudiando… Y que ahora lo desprecie así…

—Es un niño —le hizo ver Jemma—. Y acaba de perder a su madre. Quizá no ha querido ir al instituto porque teme que sus compañeros se burlen de él. O porque no quiere la compasión de nadie.

—No, Liam no es así. Créeme, Jemma, tú no le conoces…

—¡Claro que no le conozco! ¡Es imposible hacerlo cuando jamás abre la boca ni sale de su cuarto!

Aquello pareció enfurecer aún más a Skye.

—Jemma Simmons, no te atrevas a juzgar a mi hermano —advirtió, colérica—. No tienes ni idea de por lo que ha tenido que pasar, por lo que hemos tenido que pasar todos…

—Tranquila —le dijo Jemma, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. Lo siento, ¿vale? No pretendo juzgar a nadie. Tan sólo trato de ayudarte.

Durante los siguientes minutos, las dos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada. Los ojos claros de Jemma relucían con la calma pintada en ellos. Había intentado tranquilizar a Skye y había acabado por exaltarse ella también, por lo que ahora se estaba controlando para no empeorar más las cosas. Pero Skye no parecía estar por la labor. La furia la dominaba, provocando que sus ojos marrones pareciesen distantes, y sin que ella presentase signos de querer relajarse y actuar con la cabeza.

Y así estuvieron enfrentadas, por espacio de varios segundos, sin que nadie que las hubiese visto hubiera querido osar interponerse entre ambas.

Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Skye, Jemma ya se encontraba junto a ella, dispuesta, una vez más, a consolarla.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Apenas tardaron una hora en dar con Liam.

Resultó que al chico le encantaba pasar el rato en un descampado que se hallaba no muy lejos del instituto donde estudiaba, y allí fue donde lo encontraron Daniel y George, el mayordomo y el jardinero de los Simmons, respectivamente. Todos los sirvientes de Golden Manor se habían lanzado a la calle en busca del joven, así como Jemma y Skye, y en cuanto Liam fue finalmente descubierto, su hermana y su anfitriona regresaron rápidamente a la mansión.

Cuando Skye traspasó el umbral y se topó con la mirada asustada de su hermano, fue incapaz de contenerse: sin pensar, sin mirar siquiera al resto de los presentes, se aproximó a Liam con la ira pintada en el rostro y le propinó una sonora bofetada.

Al instante, los sirvientes se escabulleron discretamente para retomar sus labores y los Simmons retrocedieron hasta el pie de la escalera, cohibidos por el genio de la muchacha.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Liam? —bramó ésta, sin apartar la vista del chico, quien la observaba desconcertado—. ¿Es que quieres tirar por la borda tu futuro? ¿No te importa nada lo que mamá luchó para que tú y Agnes pudieseis estudiar?

—Claro que me importa —respondió Liam, contagiándose poco a poco del enfado de su hermana.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —prosiguió ella, imparable—. Me han llamado del instituto para decirme que llevas toda esta semana haciendo novillos, cuando el único día que tenías permiso para no acudir a clase era el lunes, debido al funeral del día anterior. ¡Y sin embargo tú no has aparecido por allí! ¡Has perdido una semana entera!

—Una semana no es nada —replicó Liam, ahora también furioso— en comparación con el tiempo que tendremos que vivir sin mamá.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la cólera de Skye se tornara en pena.

—¿Y crees que ella querría que lo viviésemos así? —cuestionó—. ¿Crees que ella, después de haber luchado por que vosotros dos pudieseis estudiar, querría ver cómo tú desaprovechas la oportunidad que ella te puso en bandeja?

—No, pero…

—¡Pues ya está! ¡Me estás dando la razón, Liam! Tienes que estudiar e ir a clase. ¡No debes dejarlo! No quiero que eches tu futuro a perder…

—¿Y qué importa ya el futuro? —interrumpió a gritos el joven, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos marrones—. ¡Mamá nunca volverá y tú ni siquiera has sido capaz de decírselo a Agnes! Mamá está muerta, Skye. ¡Muerta!

Dicho esto, Liam agachó la cabeza para que no se notase que estaba llorando, pero en cuanto percibió que Skye se le acercaba con la intención, muy probablemente, de abrazarlo y consolarlo, retrocedió en dirección a las escaleras y se abrió paso entre los Simmons para subir a trompicones. Su hermana solamente pudo contemplar cómo el chico se alejaba de ella para retornar a su ostracismo y ella, de repente, se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

Skye se acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía cuidar de sus hermanos. Ella no era Jiaying y cada día lo veía más claro. No era capaz de entenderse con Liam, no como cuando eran pequeños, y aquel terrible secreto que ocultaba a Agnes demostraba que tampoco con ella estaba comportándose correctamente.

Justo en ese instante…

—¿Skye?

La muchacha se quedó paralizada. Aquella vocecita era lo último que esperaba escuchar. No en aquel momento, no en aquel lugar. No cuando Liam acababa de hacer hincapié en el hecho de que su madre ya jamás estaría con ellos…

Skye se giró muy lentamente, tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir y preparándose mentalmente para lo que debería decir a continuación. Pero su hermanita, a quien el chófer de los Simmons acababa de recoger del colegio, se le adelantó.

—¿Es verdad eso que ha dicho Liam?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Skye, cuyo corazón se saltó un latido. Se mordió el labio, indecisa y apenada, pero pensó que ya no merecía la pena seguir mintiendo, y, además, no quería hacerlo. Intentando controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, la joven avanzó hacia la pequeña y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Sí, Agnes —dijo muy lentamente, sus ojos marrones fijos en los de la niña—. Mamá no va a volver.

—Pero… pero ¿por qué? —inquirió Agnes, con su chillona vocecita quebrándose por el llanto inminente—. ¿Es que ya no nos quiere?

—No, cariño, no es eso —negó Skye, y, tragando saliva, añadió—: Es que… la mataron. Ella está ahora en el cielo, por eso no puede venir.

—¿No la dejan salir del cielo? ¿Ni aunque sea cinco minutos?

—No, pequeña, ya no… —Skye inspiró hondo, reteniendo las lágrimas—. Una vez que llegas al cielo, ya no puedes volver a la Tierra.

—Pero yo quiero verla —protestó la niña, ya sin contener su pena—. ¿Por qué la mandaron al cielo? ¿Por qué nos la quitaron?

Skye la abrazó, estrechando su diminuto cuerpecito entre los brazos y queriendo consolarla, pese a que ella misma no podía ya parar de llorar.

—Porque hay gente muy mala en el mundo, mi niña.

—¿Por qué no se van ellos al cielo en lugar de quitarnos a mamá? ¡No es justo! Yo quiero verla —sollozaba Agnes, agarrada al cuello de su hermana.

Ajena a todas las miradas que se encontraban posadas en ellas dos en aquel mismo instante, Skye se incorporó, sujetando a Agnes entre sus brazos, y, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, comenzó a subir, escalón tras escalón, consciente de que ella y su hermana eran el centro de atención.

Sin embargo, únicamente uno de ellos se atrevió a seguir a Skye escaleras arriba. Tras darle cierto margen para que llorara a su madre junto a su hermana, Jemma se decidió a ir tras la chica. Quizá, cavilaba, indecisa, aquel no fuese el momento más adecuado para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente…

… Pero algo le decía que no podía dejarlo pasar de aquel mismo día.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	21. Finalmente

**21\. Finalmente**

Ni Skye ni Agnes quisieron almorzar.

Jemma no se atrevió a interrumpirlas cuando entraron en el cuarto que compartían y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. La joven intuía que las dos hermanas tenían mucho de lo que hablar, por lo que quiso concederles su espacio a pesar de que estaba muy preocupada por ambas.

Sin embargo, pasada la hora de comer, Jemma no pudo resistirse a intentar hablar con ellas.

—Disculpen —susurró, llamando suavemente a la puerta de su habitación—. Me preguntaba si querríais comer algo.

—Gracias, Jemma —contestó la voz de Skye desde dentro—, pero no tenemos hambre.

—De acuerdo, esto… Si necesitáis algo, yo… Bueno, estoy en la habitación de al lado. Para lo que sea.

—Gracias, Jemma —repitió la muchacha, y a continuación sólo se escuchó el silencio.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su dormitorio mientras intentaba dominar el sentimiento de preocupación y desamparo que crecía en su interior.

De acuerdo, lo más probable era que tuviera que aguardar al día siguiente para poder hablar con Skye. Su amiga verdaderamente necesitaba descansar y relajarse tras haber discutido con Liam y haber tenido que confesar la verdad a Agnes cuando aún no había preparado lo que iba a decirle ni cómo. La escena que había tenido lugar en el vestíbulo de Golden Manor jamás podría borrarse de las retinas de ninguno de los Simmons.

Jemma no había hablado con sus padres acerca del tema, pero recordaba haber visto a Eleonor y Mary llorando a moco tendido ante la triste estampa que ofrecían las hermanas Johnson, y no se le olvidaban los gestos de horror y pena que se habían dibujado en los rostros de Martin y Edward. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera deseado poder ayudar a las Johnson, y la propia Jemma hubiera renunciado de buen grado a todas sus posesiones si con ello pudiese evitarle todo aquel sufrimiento a Skye. Ella ya había tenido suficiente con la pérdida de su madre.

Y quizá, se le ocurrió entonces a la joven, el declararse ante Skye no constituiría más que otra preocupación para ella.

En ese instante, la muchacha decidió que aguardaría unos días más. En fin, llevaba ya amando a Skye en secreto por espacio de un mes, si no dos (era incapaz de concretar el momento exacto en que su corazón había empezado a latir por Skye); por tanto, ¿qué esfuerzo podría suponerle a ella esperar un poco más? Sí, indudablemente sería lo mejor para su amiga.

No obstante, el mundo pareció tomar una resolución al mismo tiempo que Jemma optaba por posponer su confesión. Como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con el universo, fue la propia Skye quien acudió en busca de la chica poco antes de la hora de cenar, encontrándose en la imperiosa necesidad de distraerse un poco.

Tras haberse pasado toda la tarde cuidando de Agnes, consolándola y prometiéndole un futuro mejor, el cual su madre estaría orgullosa de contemplar desde el cielo, ahora Skye verdaderamente necesitaba pensar en otras cosas y olvidarse de la pena. Su hermanita ya se había quedado dormida y Liam continuaba enclaustrado en su dormitorio, de modo que ahora requería algo de tiempo para sí misma.

Y Jemma, por supuesto, no iba a negarle su compañía.

Skye apenas hubo de aguardar unos segundos antes de que la muchacha abriera la puerta de su cuarto cuando ella llamó. La joven sonrió tristemente y dedicó a su amiga una disculpa por molestarle, pero ella negó con la cabeza, quitando hierro al asunto, y se hizo a un lado para que la morena pudiese entrar.

—¿Estás… mejor? —inquirió Jemma, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

Skye, aún con la sonrisa triste gobernando su rostro, se encogió de hombros.

—Discúlpame. —Jemma se sintió estúpida—. Era una pregunta tonta, por supuesto…

—No, yo… te lo agradezco —consiguió decir ella, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que llevaba toda la tarde instalado en su garganta—. Te estás portando genial conmigo y mis hermanos, y tu familia también. Y yo os lo agradezco montando una escenita en el vestíbulo…

Ocultó la cara entre sus manos, desesperada, pero Jemma le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y trató de calmarla.

—Skye, no te culpes —le pidió—. ¿Quién iba a esperarse que Liam estuviese faltando a clase? Pienso que has actuado como debías, pese a que él ahora no quiera hablar contigo.

—¿De veras? —Ella alzó la cabeza, esperanzada.

—Claro —sonrió Jemma—. Tenías que hacerle ver que el luto no puede durarle eternamente y que si vuestra madre luchó tanto, fue precisamente para que él y Agnes pudieran estudiar. Y, bueno, si tú quisieras, supongo que también…

Skye entornó los ojos al comprender la sugerencia velada en las palabras de la chica.

—¿Qué? No, Jemma, ni hablar —se negó rotundamente—. Yo debo encargarme de mis hermanos y sacarlos adelante, y para eso tengo el trabajo. Créeme que ansío volver, necesito estar distraída y no pensar.

—Discúlpame otra vez —dijo Jemma, abrumada y avergonzada—. Tú queriendo olvidar y yo recordándotelo todo…

—Oh, pero… —La muchacha sacudió la cabeza—. He sido yo quien ha sacado el tema. No debería haberlo hecho, pero necesitaba darte las gracias.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Aquí eres una más. Y Liam y Agnes también.

—Lo sé —sonrió Skye, esta vez sinceramente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Jemma.

El contacto se prolongó por espacio de unos segundos, durante los cuales la joven llegó a plantearse si no sería aquél el momento adecuado para…

—Algún día te pagaré por este enorme favor —dijo entonces Skye, aun contemplándola—. Te lo debo.

—No, Skye, de verdad… —Jemma suspiró. "Qué diablos, allá vamos", se dijo, y cogiendo aire, comenzó—: Verás, yo… tengo que contarte algo que… bueno…

—Adelante —la invitó ella, sus ojos marrones traspasándole el alma.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó Jemma. Mierda, ¿y ahora cómo se lo decía? Todo lo que se había estado preparando había desaparecido de su cabeza—. Te quiero —soltó de sopetón, sin poder contener su lengua.

No había sido capaz de mantener el contacto visual con Skye mientras pronunciaba aquellas dos simples palabras, por lo que no pudo ver la primera reacción de la chica. Sin embargo, al no percibir movimiento por su parte, Jemma se atrevió a mirarla otra vez.

Los ojos de Skye brillaban. No se habían vuelto fríos y distantes, como ella había esperado, sino que reflejaban calidez, cariño… alivio. Jemma se sorprendió. ¿Acaso su amiga había estado esperando a escuchar de sus labios aquellas dos simples palabras?

—Jemma —dijo ella, sonrojándose—. Yo… yo… ¿Me quieres?

—Sí —respondió ella con presteza—. Mucho.

—Yo a ti también —anunció Skye, sonriendo levemente.

Jemma se quedó pasmada. Aquella no era la reacción que había esperado por parte de la muchacha. ¿De veras ella… también la quería a ella? ¿No mentía? No, Skye no podía estar mintiendo, ella ya había demostrado no ser como el resto de chicas que ella había conocido.

Además, la sinceridad relucía en los ojos de la joven, en su rostro, y la abrumadora sensación de haber estado amando a la chica en secreto durante mucho tiempo se desprendía por cada poro de su piel. Skye estaba dejando salir a la luz todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por la castaña, y Jemma ya no deseaba seguir escondiendo los suyos propios.

Skye alzó una mano y la posó en la mejilla de la otra chica, acariciándola. Jemma hizo lo propio con el cabello oscuro de la muchacha. Era suave, sedoso, tal como ella lo había imaginado. Las dos se encontraban cara a cara, y entonces Jemma empezó a notar que ella se le acercaba, por lo que se inclinó lentamente. Los ojos de Jemma no podían dejar de mirar los labios de Skye, y ella tampoco parecía querer dejar de observar los de ella. Y por fin…

… Y por fin, sus labios se unieron, sellando así el inicio de un amor que ambas habían reprimido por demasiado tiempo.

Ya nunca jamás se esconderían, se dijo Jemma. Ya no sufrirían, ya no estarían solas.

Ahora Jemma y Skye eran una.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	22. Consecuencias

**22\. Consecuencias**

 _Había fracasado. Estrepitosamente._

 _Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, pues ni siquiera había logrado completar la mitad de su misión. Sí, se había llevado por delante a aquella mujer que desatendía a sushijos, pero aún quedaban éstos. Ellos representaban el verdadero peligro: pertenecían a una nueva generación que podía cambiar el mundo, que tenía el poder de seguircorrompiendo la sociedad y llevarla por caminos aún peores._

 _Él debía evitar eso, pero había fracasado._

 _Su padre debía de estar revolviéndose en su tumba._

 _El hombre estaba avergonzado. Tenía que enmendar ese error fuera como fuese. Aquellos niños representaban una enorme amenaza que crecería y se haría imparable ano ser que él actuase por fin._

 _Por desgracia, ahora se había convertido en un cometido realmente complejo…_

 _Cuando despertó en casa de los Johnson, con el cadáver de la madre enfriándose cerca de donde él se hallaba, tuvo que hacer oídos sordos al terrible dolor de cabezaque aquel maldito crío le había causado y abandonar la vivienda con rapidez, pues ya resonaban en la lejanía las sirenas de la policía, aproximándose. Logró escapar justoa tiempo y hubo de irse bien lejos, a una barriada en las afueras, donde simplemente pasaba por un anciano vagabundo que no se aseaba desde hacía mucho._

 _Durante unos días, el hombre decidió que debía dedicarse simplemente a sobrevivir. Aquel crimen y los malditos niños que podían actuar como testigos iban aacarrearle muchos problemas. Su única opción era aguantar unos días sin buscar víctimas hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco, y entonces…_

 _Entonces regresaría y acabaría con los tres Johnson._

 _Por desgracia, él no tenía hogar ni nada que se le pareciese. No le quedaba más remedio que colarse, de vez en cuando, en las casas de aquella lujosa urbanización,alejada de la mano de dios, a la que había ido a parar en su huida._

 _Aprovechando que no le conocía nadie, el hombre pudo entrar en diferentes viviendas para conseguir comida y mantas, y en una de ellas incluso logró ducharse. Fueuna tarea realmente complicada, para la cual hubo de pasar tres días controlando los horarios de la familia en cuestión, pero, una vez lo hubo hecho, fue pan comidocolarse en el baño y darse una rápida ducha que le sirvió para relajarse y sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Cuando hubo terminado, viendo que los dueños de la casa nohabían regresado aún, incluso se atrevió a servirse algo de sopa caliente._

 _En el fondo no le fue tan mal. Se quedó en aquella barriada durante cinco días y, aunque sintió deseos de asesinar a muchos de sus residentes, se obligó a reprimirse:su principal objetivo eran los Johnson. Hasta que no acabara con ellos, no se permitiría proseguir con su misión. Sabía que su padre, de estar vivo, lo forzaría a concluiraquello, que era como un bache en su trabajo._

 _Y a punto estuvo de empezar a eliminar aquel bache cuando, el viernes siguiente a su último asesinato, descubrió al joven Johnson sentado tranquilamente en undescampado cuando debería encontrarse en el instituto._

 _Aquella era la ocasión que el hombre había estado esperando. Nadie echaría de menos al chico hasta la hora de comer, cuando le tocaba salir de clase para ir aalmorzar, por lo que él disponía de tiempo suficiente para matarlo y arrastrar el cadáver hasta algún lugar lejano. Por tanto, se dijo, se veía obligado a utilizar sus manos;de otro modo, la sangre indicaría el lugar del crimen y su intención era que todos lo creyesen a él bien lejos de allí. Aún no debía delatarse, aún debían creer que habíahuido de la ciudad._

 _Vigilando desde el otro lado de la calle, el hombre comenzó a aproximarse despacio, fingiendo pasar por allí por casualidad. Su plan consistía en acercarse al chico porla espalda y estrangularlo…_

… _Pero, de repente, aparecieron dos personas llamando a voces al niño y lo estropearon todo._

 _Él disimuló cuanto pudo para no llamar la atención mientras veía cómo aquellos hombres se llevaban al chaval casi a rastras sin dejar de repetir que "la joven Simmons y la señorita Johnson lo buscaban desesperadamente"._

 _Aquella frase provocó que una bombilla imaginaria se prendiese en su cerebro._

 _¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El día anterior, al regresar al centro de la ciudad, el hombre se había acercado con mucho cuidado y discreción al hogar delos Johnson, pero se había topado con la casa vacía. Tendría que haber supuesto que aquellachica ricachona los habría acogido en su enorme mansión de Wealth Avenue._

 _Al menos ya disponía de una pista. Ya sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a dar._

 _Sonriendo para sus adentros, el hombre se alejó del descampado sin llamar la atención._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Liam Johnson estaba decidido a no abandonar su habitación ni aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

¡Por él podían irse todos al infierno!

Aquellas personas que lo miraban con compasión y lástima durante las comidas, incluida aquella chica dela que Skye no se separaba; sus compañeros de clase, que seburlaban tanto de él, que no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a ellos tras haber perdido a su madre; su hermana mayor, que lo había regañado y ridiculizado delante deaquella familia extraña. Incluso Agnes, siempre tan sonriente e inocente, ignorante de todo lo malo que acontecía en torno a ella…

Liam los odiaba a todos. Quería que desaparecieran, que lo dejaran tranquilo y, en su lugar, recuperar a su madre. Cuánto la echaba de menos…Precisamente a quien más odiaba el joven era a quien se la había arrebatado.

Ese maldito loco… Liam no soportaba saber que, pese a haber matado a su madre, ese hombre seguía por ahí, vivo, en alguna parte, pudiendo asesinar a cualquier otrapersona o, quizá, volviendo a por él y sus hermanas.

Una luz se encendió en la mente del muchacho. Aquello era posible… Sí, sin duda era algo que no había que descartar. El loco había matado a Jiaying, pero quizádeseaba acabar también con el resto de la familia Johnson.

Liam sonrió en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, maquinando un plan que, aunque no le devolvería a su progenitora, le reportaría lo que más ansiaba en aquellosinstantes.

Venganza.

Jiaying era sagrada. ¡Jiaying era su madre! Pese a que él apenas hablara con nadie, siempre le había gustado escuchar a la mujer reír o contar alguna historia, ver cómo sepreocupaba por sus tres hijos, apreciar cada esfuerzo que hacía por darles un futuro mejor…

Porque Liam sabía verlo. No lo decía, no lo expresaba, pero se daba cuenta de todo. Y su intención al no acudir a clase no era precisamente la de echar a perder esefuturo que Jiaying siempre había deseado darle.

Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de su ojo castaño y rodó por su la limpió con rabia; ya había llorado bastante por su querida madre. Ahora había llegado el momento de buscar venganza, de trazar un plan.Y eso era lo que Liam estaba haciendo.

Claro que iba a necesitar abandonar el cuarto. E, incluso, la mansió era el precio a pagar. Jiaying se merecía aquello y mucho más.

Así que ya estaba bien de vaguear. Ya estaba bien de pasarse los días en la cama sin hacer Johnson iba a vengarse de aquel miserable por haberle arrebatado a su madre.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

El catorce de mayo fue un día decisivo para Jemma y Skye.

Ella lo había pasado realmente mal por haber tenido que confesar la verdad a Agnes de aquella forma, pero se consolaba pensando que había sido mejor que seguirmintiéndole.

Además, pese a todo lo malo, el día había acabado Skye estaba con Jemma.

Cuando la joven le había confesado que la quería, ella casi no había podido creérselo. ¿De verdad la chica la amaba tan locamente como ella la amaba?

Le resultaba increíble. Como una especie de sueño. Demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Pero lo era, y Skye, a pesar de las desgracias, no podía ser más feliz.

Tampoco Jemma cabía en sí de gozo. Se sentía como en una nube. ¡Skye la amaba! Y pensar que, durante mucho tiempo, las dos habían estado ocultándose suamor la una a la otra…

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Jemma estaba enamorada de Skye y Ella estaba enamorada de Jemma.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Nada —dijo la joven, separándose muy levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos—, absolutamente nada, puede salir mal ahora que te tengo.

Skye sonrió y volvió a besarle.

—Nos tenemos —corrigió—. Yo te tengo y tú me tienes.

—Sí —susurró Jemma, perdida en su mirada—. Tienes los ojos marrones más bonitos que he visto jamás. Son como el chocolate.

—Y, sin embargo, a mí me gustan más los tuyos —señaló Skye, aun sonriendo.

—Llegaste a mi vida como un rayo de sol: para iluminarla. Para darme calor y enseñarme a ver el lado bueno delas cosas. Para descongelar mi corazón invernal.

Skye se sonrojaba a cada palabra que escapaba de los labios de su… ¿Se suponía que ahora eran novias? Claro que sí, debían de serlo. Se habían besado, se queríancon locura y deseaban estar juntas siempre. ¿No era eso lo que hacían las parejas?

Un tanto confusa, la muchacha alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla dela chica, que la observaba embelesada.

—Jemma —suspiró—. Eres la mejor persona que he podido conocer jamás. Yo he sido siempre muy solitaria e independiente, pero, ahora que te he encontrado…Tengo la sensación de que toda mi vida, toda la soledad y las cosas malas por las que he pasado, tenían como objetivo encontrarte. Como si hubiera tenido que aprendera vivir yo sola antes de poder estar contigo.

—Ya lo estás y no quiero que te vayas de mi vida jamás —aseguró la joven, apretando su mano, sus ojos avellanas reluciendo de pasión.

Skye la abrazó.

—¡Es tan reconfortante tener a alguien! —exclamó.

—¿Nunca has tenido… no sé, una novia?

Pareció que Jemma preguntaba con miedo, lo cual arrancó una sonrisa a Skye.

—No —respondió ella—. Mis compañeras de clase eran muy distintas a mí. No me llevaba del todo bien con ellas, porque se preocupaban más por las aparienciasque por la amistad verdadera. Eran muy superficiales y despreciaban los libros.

—Qué horror —comentó Jemmaaun abrazándola—. Cómo odio a la gente así.

—Yo también —convino Skye—. Precisamente era mi amor por los libros el que me hacía aislarme de todos. Me veían leyendo y me miraban mal, como si yo fuerauna especie de bicho raro…

—Los raros son ellos por despreciar los libros —declaró Jemma con vehemencia, muy segura de lo que decía.

Skye rió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Y la besó.

—Y, bueno… —Jemma trató de retomar el hilo—. Entonces… ¿tampoco has tenido nunca novio?

—No, nunca. —La muchacha la miró directamente—. Tú eres la primera en todo.

—¿Lo soy? —se sobresaltó ella, ruborizándose.

—B-bueno, eh… —Skye dudó. ¿Y si se había precipitado al decir aquello?—. En fin, yo… No sé lo que pensarás tú, pero yo quiero que vayamos en serio.

—Yo también —se apresuró a aclarar Jemma.

—Entonces sí que somos novias, ¿no? —sonrió ella, relajándose.

—Eh… Pues… Sí, s-supongo que sí…

—Jemma. —Skye le agarró las manos y posó sus ojos sobre los de ella—. Me amas, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó la joven enérgicamente.

—Yo a ti también —manifestó ella—. Y quiero estar contigo siempre. ¿Tú no?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Pues eso es todo lo que necesitamos! —aseguró Skye—. Llámalo "novias", "pareja", "amor" o como quieras, pero lo importante de la ecuación es que estamos juntas.

—Y lo estaremos siempre —prometió Jemma, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla con pasión.

Justo entonces, el reloj comenzó a dar las doce, dando fin a aquel mágico catorce de mayo que tanto había alterado, para bien, sus vidas.

Sí, pensó Skye mientras devoraba los labios de Jemma. Indudablemente, el día terminaba de la mejor manera posible.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Jemma se había quedado dormida en brazos de Skye.O quizá era ella quien se había dormido en los brazos de Jemma. El caso era que lacastaña acababa de despertar y se había descubierto agarrada a la muchacha, quien, a suvez, la abrazaba a ella.

El despertar más dulce de su vida.

Sin querer despertar a su ahora novia, Jemma no se movió ni un milímetro y se dedicó, durante unos segundos, a contemplarla dormir. Su expresión de relajación, supecho subiendo y bajando al son de su respiración, su mano agitándose levemente…

La chica suspiró.

Y aquello bastó para arrancar a Skye de los brazos de joven abrió de súbito los ojos. Parpadeó, enfocando, y miró a su alrededor con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro. Al notar la caricia en su mejilla, giró la cabezay se encontró con los ojos y la sonrisa de Jemma. Sintiéndose tranquila, Skye devolvió el gesto ala muchacha y, sin poderse contener, bostezó.

—Buenos días —saludó Jemma.

—Buenos días —correspondió ella, somnolienta.

—¿Quieres desayunar aquí?

—¿Hmm?

—Puedo pedirle a Amy que nos traiga aquí algo para desayunar…

—¡No! —La chica se espabiló de golpe—. No, no, si lo hace descubriría…

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Jemma—. ¿Que nos queremos?

—Que hemos pasado la noche juntas —completó Skye, sonrojándose al percatarse del verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras.

Jemma rió.

—¿Y qué? —inquirió—. No hemos hecho nada de lo que haya que arrepentirse y, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, es cosa nuestra. Ya somos mayorcitas.

—Pero tu madre…

—Mi madre tendrá que aceptarlo porque no va a poder separarnos. —Jemma habló mirándola directamente a los ojos y buscando sus manos—. Ni ella ni nadie.

—No es eso —negó Skye, convencida de que la muchacha tenía razón—. Es… Bueno, a mí ella me ha caído bien y le estoy muy agradecida por todo. No quieroque… En fin, ¿y si se lo toma mal?

—Tendrá que aguantarse —resolvió ella con calma—. Es posible que se lo tome mal, porque no deja de ser muy tradicional, pero tú a ella también le caes bien. Quizálas cosas sean diferentes. Y si no lo son, da igual, porque nos queremos y eso es lo único que debe importarnos.

Skye sonrió, más tranquila al escucharle, y Jemma la besó. Sin embargo, las dos se hallaban aún entre las sábanas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Intentando recomponerse, la castaña se bajó de la cama y fue a abrir, sin darsuficiente tiempo a Skye para levantarse y ocultarse en el baño.

Fue inevitable. Eleonor Simmons pudo ver a la joven aún acostada en la cama de su hija, aunque, por suerte, estaba vestida; y leyó en el rostro de Jemma que,efectivamente y tal como todo indicaba, habían dormido juntas.

La mujer esperaba únicamente que no hubieran pasado de ahí. Todavía no.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth —saludó, manteniéndose serena—. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Y con Skye —añadió, observándola con una expresión indescifrable—.Cuando desayunéis, vengan a mi habitación. Los espero.

Sin una palabra más, Eleonor giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó a las , Jemma lo sabía, no había sido una petició una orden.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso su madre sabía que Skye y ella estaban juntas? De ser así, ¿cómo lo había adivinado? No podía haberse enterado hasta aquella misma mañana, pues ambas jóvenes habían sido muy discretas y, sin embargo, parecía que la mujer ya tenía intención de hablar acerca del tema con Jemma y Skye. ¿Acaso Eleonor lo habíavisto venir?

A pesar de las palabras que le había dedicado a la chica apenas unos minutos atrás, Jemma tembló ante las múltiples posibles reacciones de su madre.

Por supuesto, se guardó de dejarlo ver ante la muchacha. Simplemente, se limitó a prepararse mientras ella se aseaba y, finalmente, pidió a Amy que les subiera algode desayunar para no hacer esperar mucho a Eleonor. Además, Skye quería ver a su hermana, asegurarse de que había descansado bien e iba a poder pasar un buen día,dentro de sus posibilidades.

La idea de Skye de desayunar junto a Agnes se vino abajo cuando Mary, la abuela de Jemma, acudió con presteza en busca de la niña para llevársela, y con ella a Bingo,al parque. Claro que, en el fondo, Skye lo agradeció, pues así Jemma y ella dispondrían de tiempo para explicarle la situación a la madre dela joven.

Sólo de pensarlo, Skye se ponía muy, muy nerviosa.

Pero ignoraba que Jemma, incluso, temblaba.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Cuando la propia Eleonor les abrió la puerta de sus aposentos y las invitó a entrar con una cálida sonrisa, los temores de Jemma y Skye se disiparon en parte.

En parte.

Skye temía de veras haber decepcionado a su anfitriona. En fin, la mujer las había descubierto juntas aquella mañana, resultando evidente que habían compartidocama. La muchacha sólo esperaba que la señora Simmons no pensase que ella y Jemma habían compartido… algo más. Porque no era así.

Sin embargo, Skye prefirió no abrir la boca a no ser que ella la interpelara directamente.Y fue, de hecho, la propia Eleonor quien se dispuso, sin irse por las ramas, a explicarles el porqué de su llamada una vez estuvieron sentadas.

—Lamento mucho haberles pedido que vinieseis tan temprano —comenzó—, pero ayer tuve una idea que os afectaría directamente de llevarse a cabo y quieroexponérselas para que podamos debatir las posibles implicaciones de los cambios que conllevaría.

Jemma y Skye cruzaron una mirada, intrigadas.

—Para empezar, Skye —prosiguió la señora—, ya que ahora tú y tus hermanos estáis indefensos y corréis peligro si regresáis a vuestra casa, se me ha ocurrido unasolución. ¿Y si, en lugar de ayudarte para que puedas ser la tutora legal de Liam y Agnes, mi marido y yo los adoptamos a los tres como si fueseis nuestros propioshijos?

El silencio reinó durante varios segundos en la sala.

Jemma no se podía creer lo que acababa de escucharle decir a su madre. ¿De verdad aquella mujer era EleonorSimmons? ¿No la habían cambiado por otra, igual enapariencia pero diferente en el interior? Ala chica le parecía increíble que ella, precisamente ella, se preocupase de repente por el bienestar de los demás…

"Sí que les ha cogido cariño a los Johnson", se dijo la joven, sonriendo para sus adentros. ¡Sin duda aquella era una noticia fabulosa!

Por su parte, Skye intentaba pensar con algo de raciocinio. Se había quedado completamente boquiabierta, sus ojos marrones abiertos como platos y fijos en suanfitriona. ¿Realmente acababa de oír… lo que creía que acababa de oír? ¿Convertirse en una Simmons? ¿En hija de Eleonor y Martin… y en hermana de Jemma?

Skye sacudió la cabeza, incrédula y sin palabras.

—Veo que estás sorprendida —sonrió Eleonor—. Espero que sea para bien. Le he dado muchas vueltas y creo que podría ser la solución a todos los problemas quearrastráis desde… En fin, piénsatelo todo lo que necesites. No tienes que contestar ahora mismo, pero considera que los tres os lo merecéis.

—No, pero yo… Es decir —balbuceó la muchacha, anonadada—. Es… es realmente amable por su parte, señora, yo… Le estaría eternamente agradecida si adoptasea mis dos hermanos, pero… pero nosotros no estamos aquí por dinero —concluyó con firmeza.

Aquello sorprendió a Eleonor. Y a Jemma también.

—¡Por dios, niña, eso ya lo sabemos! —exclamó la señora Simmons—. Sé que no lleváis mucho tiempo aquí, pero ha sido suficiente para ver que sois personashumildes. No intentáis aprovecharos de nuestra riqueza; cualquiera en vuestro lugar ya lo habría hecho.

—No se trata sólo de eso —intentó explicarse Skye, sin querer ofender a su anfitriona—. Verá, yo… A mí me han enseñado a ser independiente. A trabajar para saliradelante. Me lo enseñaron mis padres y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Por ellos. Y por mis hermanos.

—Entiendo —asintió Eleonor, comprensiva—. Tu decisión me parece muy respetable, Skye, pero ¿no crees que tus hermanos estarían mejor protegidos si losadoptásemos legalmente?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió la joven.

—Ahora mismo, esos niños no tienen tutores legales. Tú tienes dieciocho años, sí, pero sería muy difícil que pudieses obtener la custodia de Agnes y Liamactualmente. Quizás en un futuro sí puedas costearte una casa y pagar todo lo que precisan dos menores de edad, pero, por el momento, creo que necesitas ayuda.

Skye guardó silencio y observó a la mujer, perspicaz. ¿Acababa EleonorSimmons de regodearse en su miseria y su triste situación? ¿Acaso aquella señora buscaba algomás allá de, simplemente, ayudar a los Johnson? La muchacha no era capaz de fiarse del todo de Eleonor; no podía olvidar el trato que su anfitriona le había dispensadoel primer día que se la encontró allí, en su casa, junto a Jemma.

Jemma. ¡Eso era! Skye creyó hallar en ella la solución a las dudas que se le planteaban. Quizás Eleonor no fuese capaz de aceptar que ella era ahora la pareja de su hija, porlo que se le quitaría de la cabeza la idea de adoptarlos a ella y a sus hermanos. Entrecerrando los ojos, la joven se aclaró la garganta y planteó:

—Tal vez, señora, si realmente quiere ayudarnos, podría adoptar a Liam y a Agnes.

—¿Y por qué a ti no, querida?

—Porque… —Skye tragó saliva y buscó la mano dela chica, sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa; había llegado la hora—. Porque, de esa forma, yo me convertiría en lahermana de Jemma. Y… yo… Yo no puedo ser su hermana.

Comprendiendo lo que la muchacha trataba de explicar, la castaña entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y trató de echarle una mano.

—Mamá, Skye y yo… no somos sólo amigas —anunció Jemma, controlando su inquietud—. Yo… la quiero y confío plenamente en ella. No es como las demás —garantizó.

Para sorpresa de ambas, Eleonor rió.

—Disculpad —pidió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano—. Chicas, no hace falta que me lo confeséis así. ¡No os voy a comer! Y, además, yo ya me imaginaba que estosucedería. Lo de esta mañana, digamos, me lo ha confirmado.

Las dos jóvenes casi saltaron en sus asientos.

—Mamá, no hemos hecho nada…

—Le juro que sólo hemos dormido…

—Ella estaba mal por lo de su hermana…

—Ella me ayudó…

—Chicas, por favor, ¡parad!

Al oír a Eleonor, Jemma y Skye enmudecieron de golpe, de forma que la señora pudo retomar la palabra.

—Lo primero: no tenéis por qué darme explicaciones —aclaró—. Las dos sois ya lo bastante mayorcitas como para saber lo que hacéis y lo que dejáis de hacer. Yono pinto nada en tus decisiones, Skye; ni tampoco en las tuyas, Jemma, pues ya elegí por ti en su momento y no me corresponde seguir haciéndolo. Lo segundo: yosuponía que, si no había ocurrido ya, ocurriría. Las dos sois jóvenes, casi de la misma edad, y se notaba de lejos que habíais hecho muy buenas migas. De hecho, meextrañó que la primera vez que te vi en mi cocina —agregó mirando a Skye—, Jemma te presentara como su amiga y no como su novia. ¡Yo pensaba que ya salíais!

Volvió a reír y, en esta ocasión, su hija y su huésped se contagiaron.

—Debo admitir —prosiguió Eleonor— que te prejuzgué, muchacha, y que no te quería en mi casa ni en la vida de mi hija. Pero cuando ella nos lo contó todo… —Suspiró—. Recordé que la historia de esta familia se remonta a tiempos en que no teníamos absolutamente nada. Jemma hizo bien al recordarnos que nuestros antepasadostuvieron que trabajar muy duro, ayudando y siendo ayudados por los demás, para que nosotros, hoy, podamos disfrutar de todo lo que tenemos. —Realizó un barridocon el brazo, refiriéndose a la mansión entera—. Y no hubiera sido justo que no continuásemos haciendo lo mismo: ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Por eso decidí darteuna oportunidad, conocerte, charlar contigo… Y, a día de hoy, puedo afirmar que me siento muy contenta de haberlo hecho. Creo que no podría tener una nuera mejorque tú, Skye.

Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, a la cual la chica correspondió acompañada de un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Feliz con lo que escuchaba, Jemma apretó la mano de su chica y miró luego a su madre.

—Así que… —tanteó—. Lo que os conté surtió efecto.

—Ya ves que sí, hija —confirmó la mujer—. Te agradezco de corazón que nos refrescases la memoria. Gracias a ello, la pequeña Agnes ha podido obtener cariño detu padre y tus abuelos, ¡y además ahora podrán ser familia oficialmente!

—Es genial —exclamó Jemma, encantada con aquella situación.

—¡Es maravilloso! —casi chilló Skye, lanzándose a los brazos de su anfitriona; una reacción que sirvió como clara respuesta a la propuesta de la mujer—. Gracias deverdad, señora. Nos ha salvado.

—No, querida, gracias a ti —señaló Eleonor, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Gracias a ti, a tus hermanos… y a mi hija. Entre todos, con vuestra calidez, vuestra alegría yvuestra sinceridad, habéis logrado derretir el corazón de hielo de los Simmons.

Jemma se sentía absolutamente contenta al ver a su madre abrazando, con total complicidad, a la que se había convertido en la persona más importante para ella. Si, añosatrás, alguien le hubiera contado que la exigente y estricta señora Simmons era capaz de mostrar calidez y cariño, ella jamás lo hubiese creído. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Eleonor: sonriendo y ayudando a otras personas.

Por su parte, Skye sonreía a la par que lágrimas de pura felicidad escapaban de sus ojos. ¡Liam y Agnes estaban salvados! Y quizá, quién sabía, se dejase adoptar ella también… aunque ello la convirtiese en la hermanastra de Jemma, de manera que su recién comenzada relación de pareja resultaría verdaderamente extraña vista desde fuera.

Pero qué demonios. Aquello no importaba en absoluto.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	23. Noticias

**23\. Noticias**

Al parecer, Eleonor aún debía explicar algo más a Jemma y Skye.

—No he terminado, chicas —indicó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Hasta entonces había dispuesto de un elegante sillón para ella sola, mientras que Skye y Jemma habían compartido el que se situaba justo enfrente, quedando entre ellas una mesita en la que se solía servir el té. En aquellos momentos, no obstante, no había nada, pues los sirvientes, a una orden de la señora, habían retirado no sólo los restos del desayuno, sino también la mesa.

Jemma sabía que a su madre le encantaba tomar el té a solas en aquel saloncito privado, el cual se hallaba en la antesala del dormitorio que la mujer compartía con su marido. Pero, precisamente por pertenecer a sus padres, la joven no solía frecuentar aquella parte de la casa.

—Ahora debo hablar contigo, Jemma —dijo Eleonor.

La chica no dio crédito. ¿Su madre continuaba llamándola Jemma en lugar de Elizabeth?

Sí que estaban cambiando cosas en su familia.

—Sé que esto te va a sorprender muchísimo —prosiguió la señora Simmons—, puede que incluso más que lo de Skye. Pero, ya que ellos son ahora parte de la familia y vamos a darles lo mejor que les podamos ofrecer, qué menos que dar las mismas oportunidades a nuestra propia sangre. Jemma, hija, al igual que ya eres mayorcita para unas cosas, también lo eres para otras, así que debes poder elegir. ¿Deseas estudiar o trabajar?

Skye dio un respingo al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero Jemma, en cambio, permaneció estática.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró, creyendo no haber oído bien.

—¿Qué preferirías? —planteó su madre—. ¿Estudiar alguna carrera o buscar algún trabajo? De lo que sea, hija, puedes estudiar lo que quieras o trabajar de lo que te apetezca. Ya va siendo hora de que escojas por ti misma.

Los ojos de Jemma se abrieron como platos. Sí, había oído muy bien. Miró a Skye, quien estaba tan asombrada como ella, pero contenta, y sintió el repentino impulso de ponerse de pie. No podía estar quieta en aquel momento; no con todas las posibilidades que estaban empezando a abrirse en su horizonte.

—Estudiar —masculló, incrédula—. ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo…? ¿En la universidad…? ¿O buscar un…? ¿De lo que yo quiera…?

La muchacha paseaba por la habitación, nerviosa, sin hablar con nadie en particular y tratando de ordenar sus ideas. ¡Estudiar! ¡Por supuesto! Deseaba estudiar, aprender, formarse, sentirse útil… Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía esperar para ponerse a trabajar. ¡Qué decisión tan complicada!

Eleonor, divertida al ver a la chica tan indecisa, abandonó el sillón y acudió junto a ella.

—Piensa en lo que realmente quieres, hija —la animó—. Lo que nunca te has atrevido a pedirnos; lo que debimos darte antes. Y no pienses que, si decides estudiar en la universidad, vas retrasada; en absoluto. En la universidad hay gente de todas las edades, desde jóvenes veinteañeros hasta personas mayores, pasando por hombres y mujeres de cuarenta y cincuenta años. De modo que habría sitio para ti. Y para Skye, si ella también quisiera estudiar —añadió, girándose hacia la chica.

Ninguna de las dos muchachas podía salir de su asombro. Eleonor se había despertado realmente generosa aquel día.

—Pero, mamá… ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Jemma.

—Porque ya te lo hemos impedido durante demasiado tiempo —respondió ella, muy segura de sí misma y, al mismo tiempo, un tanto avergonzada—. No necesitas ser tradicional y conservadora, como nosotros, para administrar bien tu dinero. De hecho, si no hubiésemos estado tan ciegos, tu padre y yo hubiésemos llegado a la conclusión de que, si estudias una carrera, te preparará más a la hora de afrontar el futuro y de obtener la fortuna que vas a heredar.

—Hazlo, Jemma —la animó Skye desde el sillón, sonriente—. Estudia. No desaproveches esta oportunidad. El futuro está en tus manos, ¿recuerdas?

Le dedicó un guiño, que ella correspondió con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se puso seria.

—¿Y tú? —La joven avanzó hacia ella—. ¿No quieres estudiar tú también?

—No —contestó la muchacha—. Estaría abusando.

—¿Pero qué dices, niña? —exclamó Eleonor.

—Es cierto —insistió Skye—. Llevo viviendo aquí una semana con mis hermanos y apenas he podido tener ocasión de agradecerles el que nos hayan acogido, que nos den de comer, que nos laven la ropa… Y ahora, para colmo, van a adoptar a Liam y a Agnes. ¡No puedo pedirles también que me paguen una carrera! Estaría abusando… y seguro que eso es, de hecho, lo que opina ya todo el mundo.

—Skye, no pienses eso, por favor —suplicó Jemma.

—¡No sois ninguna carga! —La señora Simmons parecía verdaderamente indignada—. Os aceptamos en nuestra familia porque queremos; porque os queremos. No suponéis ninguna carga de ningún tipo, de verdad. Precisamente, Skye, he intentado conocerte para ver si me podía fiar de ti y asegurarme de que no te acercabas a Jemma por su dinero. Ahora sé que le amas de verdad y eso te honra.

—Por supuesto —corroboró Skye, y añadió sin atisbo de duda—: Si Jemma no tuviese nada, le amaría de igual forma. Pero no deseo abusar. Yo quiero trabajar. Si parezco una convenida…

—Yo sé que no lo eres —aseguró Jemma, mirándola a los ojos—. Y mi madre, mi padre y mis abuelos también saben que no lo eres. Qué importa el resto.

Skye sonrió tristemente, suspirando.

—Lo sé, pero… A mí mi trabajo me gusta —declaró—. Se me dan bien los números, está bien pagado, no debo estar todo el día encerrada…

—Entonces, mi consejo es que no lo dejes —dijo Eleonor—. Pero seguiré insistiendo en que estudies una carrera, aunque sea a distancia. Te podrás formar y, en un futuro, tu jefe podría pensar en ascenderte. Y ganarías más dinero para tus caprichos.

—Para mis caprichos, no —corrigió Skye—. Para los de mis hermanos.

—Me encanta que seas tan generosa —confesó Jemma, observándola con orgullo.

—Nos das toda una lección con tu actitud, Skye —sonrió Eleonor humildemente—. Lo poco que has tenido siempre lo has compartido y, ahora que te vas a convertir en una Simmons, sigues deseando compartir.

—Bueno… Me educaron así. —La muchacha se encogió de hombros—. Soy la hermana mayor y siempre tuve que hacer de madre. Así que lo que he ganado siempre ha sido para mis hermanos: para alimentarlos, vestirlos, educarlos…

—Ahora ya no hará falta —aseguró Eleonor—. Liam y Agnes tendrán el mejor futuro posible, por lo que podrás usar tu sueldo para que los tres os deis algunos caprichos.

—Y para ahorrar —añadió Jemma, siempre previsora—. Para que ellos mismos tengan dinero que manejar cuando alcancen la edad adecuada.

—Sí —murmuró Skye, pensativa—. Pero creo que lo primero que haré será llevarlos al psicólogo. Yo sola no puedo ayudarlos a superar lo de nuestra madre.

La revelación sorprendió a Jemma y a Eleonor. ¿Tan preocupada estaba la joven por sus hermanos, que se planteaba llevarlos a terapia?

—Invertiré mi sueldo en ello —continuó, ajena a los gestos de estupefacción que la observaban—. El lunes iré sin falta a informarme.

—Iré contigo —se apresuró a decir Jemma—. Pero, Skye, ¿de veras crees…? En fin, no sé, me parece muy extremista llevarlos al psicólogo…

La expresión de Skye se ensombreció.

—Ambos lo llevan realmente mal. Sobre todo Liam, que si ya estaba mal antes de lo que pasó, ahora sí que no encuentro modo de comunicarme con él. Y Agnes me preocupa mucho. Es tan pequeña… Y después de lo de ayer…

—En ese caso, querida —resolvió Eleonor—, si piensas que es lo mejor para ellos, hazlo. Nosotros te apoyaremos y también de forma económica si es necesario.

—No, de verdad. —Skye se mantuvo en sus trece, más con una educada sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Bastante están ustedes haciendo por nosotros.

—Y más que haremos si hace falta. Ah, y querida, por favor —agregó su anfitriona—, ya que vamos a ser familia, al convertirte tú en mi nuera y mi hija a la vez, creo que ya puedes empezar a llamarme Eleonor.

Le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y, sabiendo que ya había cumplido, caminó en dirección a la puerta y dejó a solas a las dos chicas. Jemma y Skye, sentadas frente a frente, se miraron, aún con la sorpresa ante lo sucedido bailando en los ojos de ambas.

—Bueno, pues… Bienvenida a la familia —sonrió Jemma, y agregó, divertida—: hermanita.

Soltando una carcajada, Skye se lanzó a sus brazos. Estaba confusa, desconcertada, conmocionada, pero también feliz. Pletórica, mejor dicho. Jemma la consideraba generosa, pero se equivocaba; Eleonor sí que era la generosidad personificada.

Y se iba a convertir en su suegra.

Incrédula, besó a Jemma en los labios y ya no quiso pensar en nada más.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mientras las vidas de Jemma y Skye se entrelazaban cada vez más…

Mientras ella la ayudaba a adaptarse al que se iba a convertir en su hogar permanente, explorando Golden Manor junto a ella e invitándola a descubrir cada rincón de la mansión…

Mientras la joven asimilaba cada minúsculo detalle de su vida que iba a ser diferente a partir de aquel momento… Mientras Agnes asumía y aceptaba que su madre se había ido para siempre… Mientras los Johnson se convertían en una parte de los Simmons, pero sin perder su esencia cálida…

Mientras los días comenzaban a pesar un poco menos para todos ellos… Mientras todo ello tenía lugar, en la cabeza de Liam se iba fraguando, poco a poco, la que iba a ser su excelente venganza.

Durante el fin de semana, el muchacho abandonaba la casa a horas muy tempranas, sin apenas desayunar, y no regresaba hasta bien entrada la noche. Ignoraba, por tanto, si alguien sabía de sus ausencias, pero su hermana Skye ya no había vuelto a tratar de sermonearlo, por lo que el chico supuso que había sido lo bastante sigiloso.

Además, precisamente era a su hermana mayor a quien Liam más se había preocupado de evitar. Aún le dolía la terrible reprimenda del viernes, ante los ojos de toda aquella familia de ricos estirados que los miraban con compasión y lástima. Él no deseaba continuar viviendo con ellos; estaba decidido a recuperar su verdadero hogar, el cual, además, resultaba ser una pieza clave de su venganza.

Por tanto, ajeno a las vidas de quienes lo rodeaban, Liam se había estado escapando para acudir a su casa y permanecer siempre bien cerca de ella. Sabía que no debía entrar allí, pues era el lugar donde su madre había sido asesinada y tanto él como sus hermanas podían exponerse a correr la misma suerte si se acercaban. El criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen, repetía la policía sin cesar con el único propósito de mantenerlos bien alejados de allí. Sin saber que en ello consistía, precisamente, el plan de Liam.

El muchacho aguardaba con ansia, con paciencia, con esperanza, a que llegara el instante en que el asesino acabaría volviendo, de verdad de la buena, a la escena del crimen. Aquella horrible noche en que sucedió todo, Liam únicamente había podido propinar al hombre un buen golpe en la cabeza que, sin duda, le habría dejado secuelas.

Pero para el chico no era suficiente.

Liam no podía soportar la idea de que aquel maldito continuase respirando. No, sabiendo que Jiaying estaba muerta por su culpa. Simplemente, no podía soportarlo.

Y estaba decidido a ponerle freno.

El joven estaba convencido de que, tarde o temprano, el loco retornaría. Quizá, según una de las teorías que barajaba la policía, pretendía acabar con la familia al completo, motivo por el cual se había colado en su humilde morada en mitad de la noche. Y había ido a por él en primer lugar…

Liam jamás podría olvidar el miedo, el terror, el pavor que sintió al ver cómo la puerta de su dormitorio se abría muy despacio para dar paso a una silueta armada con un enorme cuchillo, la cual comenzó a avanzar hacia su cama lentamente…

Había escapado de milagro. En lugar de empezar a gritar y tratar de huir, Liam había aguardado a que el intruso estuviese ya muy próximo a su cama, momento que aprovechó para golpearle en la cara con la almohada, desconcertándolo, al tiempo que chillaba con desesperación y corría hacia el pasillo.

El resto se lo sabía de memoria, pero detestaba recordarlo.

Liam odiaba a aquel individuo. Si ya de por sí su vida era complicada, a partir del instante en que ese malnacido había irrumpido en ella, los problemas fueron a más.

Ahora, al rechazo por parte de sus compañeros, el desprecio que sentía por los estudios y el hecho de sentirse incomprendido hasta por Skye, quien había sido su confidente hasta entonces, el chico tenía que añadir la terrible pérdida de su madre.

Le había resultado muy duro superar la muerte de su padre, pero, quizá debido a que aún era un niño de siete años cuando sucedió, Liam había podido olvidarlo pronto y seguir adelante, gracias, especialmente, a Skye. Pero lo de Jiaying…

Lo de Jiaying no lo podría enterrar jamás en lo más profundo de su memoria. Jamás. Por mucho que se esforzara.

El muchacho ya había asumido que sería así y que no iba a poder ponerle remedio. Que su madre no iba a volver. Que aquel hombre se la había arrebatado. Pero él se aprovecharía del hecho de que volvería. A por Skye. A por Agnes. A por él.

Y Liam lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos… y un cuchillo en la mano.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

El tiempo pasaba con una rapidez pasmosa cuando se estaba enamorada. O eso les parecía a Jemma y Skye.

La joven casi no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo. Buena y mala a partes iguales, pero suerte, al fin y al cabo.

Desde el mismo segundo en que Jemma y ella se confesaron mutuamente su amor, la chica sentía que no había hecho más que ganar. Que todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor, todas las desgracias, habían merecido la pena si, con ello, había obtenido el amor de la muchacha.

Tan sólo lamentaba no poderlo compartir con su madre. Que Jiaying no hubiese conocido a los Simmons; a los verdaderos Simmons, no a los que la gente creía conocer.

A los que habían acogido en su hogar a tres niños huérfanos, dándoles un techo, comida y protección, en lugar de echarlos a la calle para que se buscaran la vida. Skye sabía que, en realidad, los Simmons tenían un gran corazón. Sólo que, lo habían tenido congelado durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

La muchacha también sabía que habían sido ellos, los Johnson o, más concretamente, las Johnson, quienes lo habían derretido. Quienes habían logrado que sus anfitriones mostraran su verdadera cara. Quienes habían iluminado sus hasta entonces oscuras y vacías vidas.

Personalmente, Skye se sentía encantada de haber cumplido semejante logro. Resultaba increíble que, en tan sólo una semana y habiendo sido prejuzgada por Eleonor, ahora fuese la propia mujer quien propusiera a la chica pertenecer por completo, al menos de forma legal, a la familia. Realmente parecía que Skye y Agnes hubiesen obrado un milagro en aquella casa.

El ser consciente de ello, unido al amor de Jemma, ayudaba a la joven a sobrellevar la falta de su madre. Echaba rabiosamente de menos a Jiaying, pero nunca lo dejaba entrever; únicamente ante Jemma se permitía flaquear.

—Todavía no me creo que se haya ido —le confesaba, recostada sobre ella en su dormitorio, los brazos de Jemma rodeándole la cintura—. Hay días en que despierto y me creo que estoy en mi casa. Que tengo que preparar a Agnes para que vaya al colegio. Que tengo que salir a hacer la compra. Que debo obligar a Liam a desayunar antes de que se vaya a clase. Que mi madre va a aparecer y, obviando su dolor por no tener a mi padre junto a ella, va a sonreírnos a los tres, darnos un beso de buenos días y desearnos que pasemos una de las mejores jornadas de nuestras vidas. Y pensar que, precisamente en estos momentos, mi madre y mi padre están ya juntos y nos estarán vigilando…

Jemma la escuchaba, silenciosa, temerosa de decir nada, por si acaso la entristecía más. En lugar de ello, simplemente, abrazaba a Skye con fuerza, la besaba con calma y le permitía unos breves segundos para reponerse, antes de buscar cualquier otro tema de conversación que la distrajese.

Una de aquellas veces, el primer domingo que pasaron como pareja oficial, a Jemma se le ocurrió mostrar a Skye cada recoveco de Golden Manor.

—Te encantará, ya lo verás —prometió, tirando de la muchacha con suavidad—. Tiene más habitaciones de las que puedas contar, algunas de ellas vacías, y las vistas desde el desván son alucinantes.

—¿Y tiene pasadizos secretos? —inquirió la chica inocentemente.

Jemma soltó una carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! Es una mansión antigua, pero nada fuera de lo común.

En efecto, el lugar asombró a Skye enormemente. Inmensas habitaciones decoradas al estilo victoriano, muebles de ensueño que jamás habría soñado con poder tocar, balconadas de inmensas dimensiones, bañeras antiguas con cuatro patas cada una… Y unas increíbles vistas, tal como Jemma predijo, desde la ventana del desván.

Skye contempló la ciudad desde las alturas. Oteó el horizonte casi sin creerse que los paisajes verdes de Gran Bretaña pudieran percibirse desde allí. Y luego bajó la mirada en dirección a la ciudad, tratando de comprobar si podía distinguir a la gente de a pie.

Descubrió que así era.

—Esto es como un sueño —musitó, sus ojos marrones aún pegados al cristal—. No me creo que vaya a vivir en un sitio así. De verdad que no.

—Te mereces eso y más —aseguró Jemma posando la mano en su cintura.

Skye se volvió hacia ella.

—En eso te equivocas —murmuró, agachando la cabeza—. Me estáis dando demasiado y ni siquiera soy una buena hermana…

—¿Cómo? —Jemma parpadeó, incrédula—. ¿Pero por qué dices eso?

—Está muy claro. No he sabido hacerle a Agnes más llevadera la pérdida de nuestra madre. Ahora ella prácticamente ni me habla. Sólo le dirige la palabra a tu abuela. Y temo que me pase con ella lo mismo que con Liam… El cual, por cierto, ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora mismo.

—Sólo necesitan tiempo —resumió Jemma, tratando de consolarla—. Son muy niños aún. Agnes, tarde o temprano, comprenderá que, si no le dijiste nada, fue por protegerla. Y Liam, aunque también le cueste, entenderá que no puede vivir siempre encerrado en sí mismo. Que debe superarlo y seguir adelante.

—Es muy fácil decirlo —suspiró Skye, refugiándose en los brazos de Jemma.

Permanecieron así, unidas, durante varios minutos que se asemejaron a una eternidad para ambas. Cuando se separaron, la chica lucía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? Aunque mis hermanos serán siempre una preocupación constante y aunque siempre echaré de menos a mis padres, este momento es nuestro. Así que hoy no quiero estar triste. Quiero disfrutar del tiempo que pasamos juntas y olvidarme de lo malo por un rato.

—Eso es perfecto, señorita Johnson —sonrió Jemma, feliz al oírla pronunciar aquellas palabras—. No me gusta ver cómo te apagas. Tú eres… Eres un sol. Una estrella. Nunca debes dejar de brillar.

A Skye se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho jamás —confesó.

—De momento —puntualizó ella, divertida—. Recuerda que vas a estar conmigo muchísimo tiempo; el mismo del que dispongo para esmerarme y aprender a elogiarte como es debido.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

—¿Elogiarme? —repitió—. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de usted, señorita Simmons.

—Eso es porque estoy cambiando, pequeña. Tú —añadió— me estás haciendo cambiar.

—Espero que para bien —masculló ella antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se besaron con calma, con deleite, disfrutando del mutuo contacto. Ninguna de las dos deseaba que aquella tarde concluyese jamás.

—Es muy curioso… —comentó Jemma, como de pasada, cuando se separó de ella.

—¿El qué?

—Lo distintas que somos y lo bien que encajamos.

—Nos complementamos —explicó Skye—. Cuando te conocí, tú eras tímida, introvertida y muy, muy distante. ¡Y mírate ahora! Te tengo pegadita a mí, observándome de una manera salvaje y hasta soltándome piropos. ¡Has cambiado mucho!

—Y todo gracias a ti —asintió Jemma, sus ojos avellana relucientes—. Tú, has sido como un bálsamo para mis heridas. Como la curación que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando después de tantas desilusiones y de haberme vuelto tan desconfiada. Como el verano que llega tras el gélido y duro invierno.

—El invierno y el verano existen el uno a causa del otro —expuso la muchacha, dejándose llevar por la espiral de romanticismo y reflexiones que su novia había iniciado—. Ni el invierno podría existir de no ser por el verano, ni el verano podría existir de no ser por el invierno.

—Por eso me haces tanta falta.

—Y tú a mí.

Se besaron una vez más y lo volvieron a hacer mientras permitían que sus manos volaran libres por el cuerpo de la otra. Se acariciaron, sintiendo cómo sus corazones galopaban desbocados y cómo la piel de la otra se estremecía bajo el contacto. Sus lenguas danzaban entrelazadas, sus dedos buscaban incansablemente nuevos rincones por descubrir, sus piernas temblaban…

… Hasta que la voz de Eleonor se dejó oír, desde el piso de abajo, llamándolas.

Pese a todo, Jemma y Skye no se separaron con pesar. Habían logrado sus objetivos y con ello se daban por satisfechas: Jemma había logrado distraer a la muchacha y Skye, a su vez, estaba contenta de no haberse preocupado más en toda la tarde.

No cayó en la cuenta de que seguía desconociendo el paradero de Liam.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	24. Dependencia

**24\. Dependencia**

Los habitantes de Golden Manor pudieron disfrutar de unas dos semanas de relativa tranquilidad.

Skye se reincorporó a su trabajo e incluso se aficionó a la jardinería. A menudo, se refugiaba en el jardín, regaba las plantas y sembraba nuevas semillas. Aquellosuponía para la muchacha una vía de escape, una forma de desconectar de los problemas a los que se veía obligada a enfrentarse desde que falleció su madre. Además dela pérdida en sí.

Le preocupaban mucho sus hermanos. Los había llevado a terapia, pero aquello era algo que llevaba muchísimo tiempo, por lo que no había mejorías de momento. Skye esperaba de verdad que el psicólogo le devolviese a su hermana, pues, desde que supo que ya jamás vería a Jiaying de nuevo, la pequeña no había vuelto a ser lamisma.

Agnes ya no era la niña alegre e inocente que había hipnotizado a los Simmons. Ya no reía, no sonreía, ni tan siquiera hablaba, y únicamente comía cuando le ponían lacuchara en la mano. Skye casi podía asegurar que su hermana sólo se levantaba de la cama cada mañana porque ella la despertaba, la aseaba y la vestía.

No obstante, la chica comprendía perfectamente el estado de la chiquilla. Había supuesto un duro golpe para ella aceptar que su madre ya nunca iba a regresar, y másteniendo en cuenta que únicamente contaba con seis años de edad. Era demasiado.

Al menos, tanto la niña como su hermana mayor recibían el apoyo y la ayuda de los Simmons, quienes habían iniciado ya los trámites para adoptarlos formalmente. A excepción de Skye, pues ella ya era mayor de edad.

Y, como tal, se había visto obligada, durante aquel tiempo, a concluir los asuntos relativos a la muerte de su madre y a la búsqueda de su asesino. Skye había tenido que acudir a comisaría en numerosas ocasiones para colaborar con la policía, quien, a su vez, le ofrecía protección para desalojar por completo la casa en la que tuvo lugar el crimen y que la joven estaba decidida a vender. Pese a que Skye había crecido entre aquellas paredes, ahora éstas sólo le reportaban malos y horribles recuerdos,por lo que no deseaba en absoluto volverse a instalar allí.

Simplemente, en cuanto empezara a cobrar otra vez, la muchacha destinaría su sueldo a sus hermanos y ahorraría una pequeña parte cada mes con vistas a su futuro junto a Jemma. Pues, pese a que ambas podían disponer de la herencia de los Simmons, ninguna de las dos quería ser una mantenida, sino que preferían ganárselo todo porsus propios medios.

Y así lo harían cuando las cosas se calmaran.

Por el momento, la joven no despegaba los pies de la Tierra. Sabía que tenía a Jemma y, con ella, a una nueva familia, pero ella era la única que debía y, de hecho, podía hacerse cargo de todo lo relativo a los Johnson. Con ayuda o sin ella, Skye tenía que conseguir que la antigua Agnes regresase, que la niña poco a poco aceptara la realidad y aprendiera a vivir con ella; así como asegurarse, en la medida de lo posible, de que los tres, sus hermanos y ella, estarían a salvo junto a los Simmons. De que el asesino no volvería a por ellos.

Incluyendo a Liam, que era quien más preocupaba a Skye.

El muchacho había aprendido la lección, pues ya nadie llamó a Golden Manor para avisar de que estaba faltando mucho a clase. No obstante, su paradero continuaba siendo desconocido cuando concluían los almuerzos y, en más de una ocasión, se ausentaba de las cenas, lo que conllevó que Skye se sintiera extremadamente avergonzada al tener que disculparlo ante sus anfitriones una y otra vez.

La chica intuía que su hermano tramaba algo. Estaba convencida casi por completo, pero ignoraba qué podía hacer para salir de dudas. Liam era un chico muy listo, cuidadoso y precavido, de forma que, cuando Skye reparaba en su ausencia, ya hacía rato que él había desaparecido.

Y nunca decía a dónde se dirigía.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Anochecía. En la habitación que compartía con Jemma desde hacía apenas dos semanas, Skye observaba la luna a través del cristal de la ventana, pensativa. Reflexionaba acerca de lo distinta que era su vida desde que había conocido a la castaña. En cómo había cambiado todo a su alrededor a raíz de la pérdida de Jiaying. En lo difícil que le estaba resultando afrontarlo todo con la cabeza bien alta y no desfallecer jamás.

Por Liam. Por Agnes. Por Jiaying. Por ella misma.

Pero, sobre todo, por Jemma.

Cada día, cada amanecer que la forzaba a levantarse y a posar una sonrisa en su cara pese a que por dentro estuviese rota, Skye se daba cuenta de que amaba a esa chica más que a nada en el mundo. Que era ella quien, con su beso de buenos días y su apoyo incondicional, le daba las fuerzas necesarias para dibujar en su rostro esa falsa sonrisa que debía mostrar al mundo.

La muchacha se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir sin Jemma. Cómo lo había hecho para, durante dieciocho largos años, levantarse cada día sin ver el rostro de la joven, sus ojos, su sonrisa; sin escuchar sus "te quiero" o recibir un beso suyo. Skye suponía que, simplemente, lo había hecho porque no sabía de la existencia de Jemma, además del hecho de tener a su alrededor a sus seres queridos y haber aprendido a ser relativamente independiente.

Sin embargo, la joven se estaba percatando ahora de lo débil que era en realidad. De no ser por Jemma, ella no habría sabido cómo afrontar la muerte de su madre. De no ser por Jemma, ella y sus hermanos estarían actualmente en la calle. De no ser por Jemma, haría mucho tiempo que ella se habría derrumbado de manera definitiva. De no ser por Jemma…

Skye suspiró, consciente de la falta que le hacía la chica en su vida. De cómo ella la ayudaba, apoyaba y animaba sin cuestionarle nunca nada y sin pedir nada a cambio. De cómo sabía leer en su rostro, en sus gestos, en su mirada, para adivinar su estado de ánimo. De cómo le daba, a cada instante, lo que ella necesitaba.

Aquello era amor.

La muchacha se sabía querida y deseada, y ella también quería y deseaba a Jemma. Era consciente de que le debía muchísimo y por eso estaba dispuesta a continuar trabajando. No lo hacía sólo por sus hermanos, sino también porque, en el fondo de su corazón, Skye tenía la esperanza de poder devolver a Jemma el enorme favor que ella le había hecho. Incluso aunque tardase cien años en conseguirlo, ella deseaba hacerlo.

No obstante, a Skye no le gustaba ser tan dependiente. De acuerdo, hasta el momento había dependido de Jiaying, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Ahora mismo, la chica estaba empezando a sentir que no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada ella sola, que siempre iba a necesitar tener a su lado a Jemma… y aquello no le gustaba nada. No porque no amase a la chica, no porque no quisiese estar con ella, sino porque la joven la había ayudado tanto, que ahora ella tenía la impresión de ser incapaz de actuar por su cuenta.

Una cosa era el amor y otra, muy diferente, la dependencia emocional. Skye guardaba en su corazón mucho de lo primero y se lo entregaba a Jemma sin reservas; el cual, a su vez, se lo devolvía de igual forma. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, pero deseaba evitar, ahora que estaba a tiempo, que aquel amor tan puro derivase en dependencia emocional.

En su mano estaba conseguirlo.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cuando Jemma, tras despedirse de su familia aquella noche, entró en su habitación, encontró a Skye profundamente dormida en la mecedora junto a la ventana. La muchacha no quiso despertarla. Avanzó con cuidado hacia la cómoda, cogió el pijama y una muda limpia y se metió en el baño. Se permitió relajarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente durante más tiempo de la cuenta, pensando en lo feliz que era desde que Skye había entrado en su vida e intentando asumir, poco a poco, que tanto la joven como sus hermanos habían obrado un milagroso cambio en sus padres y sus abuelos.

Jemma no podía sino dar las gracias una y mil veces por haber conocido a la chica de los ojos marrones cuyo libro favorito transmitía un mensaje tan positivo y esperanzador. Sin duda, aquella historia había transformado su vida. Ahora era más feliz, se sentía una más en su familia, había comenzado los trámites para estudiar en la universidad el próximo otoño y amaba a Skye con todo su corazón. Y todo gracias a un ejemplar extraviado de _El futuro está en tus manos_ , cuyo título, además, no podía ser más acertado. ¡Qué cosas!

Cuando salió del baño, dispuesta a irse a dormir, Jemma se topó con Skye, que entraba en el dormitorio en aquel mismo instante.

—Vaya —exclamó la castaña, sonriendo y acercándose para abrazarla—. ¿Te desperté cuando entré?

—No te preocupes —repuso ella—. Tenía que ir a acostar a Agnes. Ya sabes que si no le cuento un cuento y la dejo abrazada a Bingo, no es capaz de dormir.

Jemma posó sus manos en su cintura y la besó, deleitándose en su sabor. Skye le devolvió el beso con mesura, separándose a los pocos segundos.

—Y ahora somos nosotras quienes debemos irnos a dormir —sonrió, riendo nerviosamente y tratando infructuosamente de aproximarse a la cama.

—O quizá no.

Skye enmudeció. Sus ojos escrutaron la mirada oscura de Jemma en busca del verdadero sentido de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Tres simples palabras que lo significaban todo.

Y, cuando ella encontró lo que buscaba, se desconcertó… al mismo tiempo que los nervios comenzaron a bailar bajo su piel.

No obstante, quiso asegurarse.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Jemma bajó la cabeza, insegura.

—Skye, yo… —suspiró, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Discúlpame si te he asustado, pero… creo que quizá ha llegado el momento de dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Sólo si tú quieres —se apresuró a añadir.

Durante unos segundos, la joven procuró no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción, a pesar de que, por dentro, era un hervidero de las mismas. Comprendía perfectamente a lo que Jemma se refería, pero no se asustaba por ello, sino por lo rápidamente que había llegado la hora de afrontar aquello.

Simplemente, Skye no se sentía del todo segura aún; había descubierto que no era tan fuerte como pensaba y lo último que deseaba era que aquel paso tan importante se convirtiese en una muestra de sumisión o de agradecimiento hacia Jemma. No era así como quería que tuviese lugar su primera vez con una chica.

No. Skye sabía que no sería fácil ni como ella lo llevaba soñando desde hacía mucho; también que sería algo doloroso y que, muy probablemente, habría sangre. Pero lo que tenía muy claro era que no iba a entregarse sin más. Que ceder ante Jemma, permitir que ella la hiciera suya, no la convertiría en la típica "novia sumisa" de la que tanto había oído hablar.

No obstante, a aquellas alturas, cuando Jemma y ella ya habían pasado por tanto juntas, Skye era consciente de que la chica la amaba por lo que era, que la respetaba y que no consideraba en absoluto que ella le debiese nada. Punto en el que discrepaba; pero lo importante no era eso. Lo importante, se dijo la muchacha, era que ella jamás trataría de someterla.

Y por eso mismo decidió aceptar.

Prefirió no decir nada. Tan sólo situó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la joven, que la observaba a la espera de que tomase su decisión, y la besó.

Fue un beso distinto.

Salvaje. Diferente. Apasionado. Skye sintió el ardor de Jemma, cómo daba rienda suelta a su fuego al percibir que los labios de ella la devoraban, haciéndola partícipe de su determinación. Ella la estrechó, acercándola más a su cuerpo en su afán por sentirla, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Jemma y Skye se encontraban en la cama, abrazadas, devorándose y explorándose mutuamente al mismo tiempo que eliminaban de sus respectivos cuerpos las molestas prendas de ropa. Bebían una de la otra, entregándose por completo y disfrutando del mutuo contacto, sin querer pensar en nada más que en sus manos, sus lenguas, sus pieles desnudas...

Aquella noche en que Jemma y Skye se unieron por vez primera, reinaba la pasión.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	25. Pasión

**25\. Pasión**

Mientras las dos amantes daban rienda suelta a su amor, en otro lugar, lejos de Golden Manor, dos personas aguardaban con ansias la llegada del amanecer. Aquel iba a ser el día. Liam pensaba abandonar muy temprano la mansión aprovechando que era sábado, cogiendo únicamente algunas provisiones y un afilado cuchillo de la cocina. Tras aquellas dos semanas en que había estado vigilando su antigua casa, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas.

Dos noches atrás, el malnacido que asesinó a Jiaying había vuelto a dejarse ver. Oculto en un callejón de la acera frente a su hogar, Liam disponía de un buen ángulo de visión del mismo, por lo que había podido contemplarlo todo con total claridad. Procedente de la parte trasera de la casa, donde había algunos árboles tras los que ocultarse, el silencioso hombre miró en todas direcciones antes de atreverse a posar una mano sobre la ventana rota del salón. La misma por la que entró aquella vez, se dijo, burlón, mientras trataba de ver algo en el interior del edificio. Sin embargo, éste parecía encontrarse vacío, desierto, abandonado. No se percibía movimiento y desde su posición, aunque no con demasiada claridad, el hombre era capaz de ver que los muebles se hallaban vacíos de adornos.

Aquello confirmaba lo que él había supuesto: los tres niños ya no vivían allí. Con toda seguridad se encontraban cenando junto a aquellos malditos ricachones en ese mismo instante, mientras él se arrastraba en la oscuridad con el propósito de borrar, en la medida de lo posible, las huellas del crimen que allí cometió.

Además, claro está, de disponer de aquel lugar para su uso y disfrute personal. De nuevo asegurándose de no ser descubierto, el hombre metió la mano por el hueco y abrió la ventana hacia dentro, pudiendo así penetrar en la casa sin ninguna dificultad.

Por si las moscas, decidió visitar primero la cocina en busca de algún arma con la que poder hacer mucho daño a cualquiera que pudiese cruzarse en su camino. Luego revisó el salón con mayor detenimiento, confirmando así que no había nada que indicase que los Johnson vivían allí: ninguna fotografía, ningún jarrón con flores frescas, ningún libro en las estanterías…

Bien. Aquello sólo podía hacer su misión más sencilla. Al menos, la de limpiar su rastro, porque la de asesinar a los tres Johnson… Bueno, eso iba a resultar un poco más complicado.

Por el momento, se concentró en el presente. Sin saber que un par de ojos marrones lo vigilaban de cerca, el hombre acudió al lugar exacto donde se había cruzado con la familia que ya no residía allí. Encontró restos de sangre seca en mitad del pasillo y, al revisar las habitaciones, descubrió más en el cuarto de la madre.

De modo que la policía no se había molestado siquiera en limpiar la sangre de la mujer a la que había asesinado. Un detalle a tener en cuenta, considerando que cualquiera de los niños podía volver por allí si lo deseaba. Además, los investigadores habían marcado en el suelo la silueta del cadáver, aunque él ignoraba de qué podría servir aquello. No obstante, no iba a preocuparse más; su objetivo era borrar su propia sangre, la del pasillo, aunque, a aquellas alturas, era muy probable que ya hubiesen tomado muestras de su ADN para, así, culparlo.

Así, aquella noche y la siguiente, el hombre había regresado a la casa para hacer desaparecer su rastro y mantenerse ocupado mientras pensaba en el asunto de los Johnson. Cómo acceder a ellos, cómo conseguir darles muerte… Era un asunto nada sencillo de resolver y estaba decidido a dedicarle cuantas horas fuesen necesarias.

Y mientras, extrañado por ver lo que aquel malnacido hacía, Liam lo vigilaba. Observaba sus movimientos y sus acciones, preguntándose qué demonios podría llevar a un hombre a borrar sus huellas cuando ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el crimen que había cometido y, por tanto, resultaba absolutamente inútil tratar de eliminar nada, pues la policía ya debía de haber tomado muestras de todo.

A pesar de ello, aquella era su oportunidad y Liam no pensaba desaprovecharla. Al fin iba a poder vengar a su madre, al fin iba a poder descansar tranquilo y sin pesadillas…

No quiso esperar más. Tras dos noches contemplando cómo el loco entraba y salía de su casa, Liam optó por entrar en acción.

Aquel sábado, treinta de mayo, se decidiría todo por fin.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Skye jamás había imaginado cómo sería el momento en que despertaría entre los brazos de su media naranja por primera vez. No era algo en lo que se hubiera dedicado a pensar en los escasos ratos libres que había tenido cuando aún debía trabajar a jornada completa para ayudar a su madre a sacar a sus hermanos adelante. En realidad, la chica nunca se había preocupado por sí misma: por sus sueños, por sus deseos, por sus aspiraciones. Simplemente, sabía que no podía permitírselo, de modo que ni se lo había planteado siquiera.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella. Rodeada por los brazos de Jemma, apoyada en su pecho desnudo y permaneciendo desnuda ella también.

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor.

Skye dedicó unos minutos a recordarlo. Al principio, ambas habían actuado de forma muy torpe, lo cual resultaba normal dado que las dos eran inexpertas. Pero, poco a poco, sin apenas darse cuenta, habían ido soltándose, dejando a un lado la timidez para dar paso a la más abrasadora pasión.

Le había dolido, pero Jemma había actuado en todo momento como una perfecta novia, respetándola, abrazándola y cuidándola, hasta que ella sintió que el dolor remitía. Entonces habían vuelto a empezar, yendo con más cuidado en esta ocasión y consiguiendo, por fin, satisfacerse mutuamente. Skye había creído tocar el cielo con las manos y se dijo, suspirando, que el dolor inicial había merecido la pena.

Los brazos de Jemma, que no la habían soltado en toda la noche, se estrecharon un poco en torno a ella mientras la muchacha se estiraba, despertando. Skye la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió cuando ella, adormecida, la miró.

—Buenos días, dormilona —saludó.

—Buenos…

Jemma se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reparar en que Skye también. Entonces la liberó de su abrazo y giró el rostro, colorada como un tomate, para mascullar a continuación:

—D-d-disculpa, no había visto que…

—¿Qué? —Skye soltó una carcajada—. Jemma, no seas ridícula. No estamos en la Edad Media. ¡Puedes mirarme!

—¿Estás… segura?

—¡Por supuesto! Eres mi novia y anoche hicimos el amor. No tenemos que escondernos de nadie, ni mucho menos la una de la otra.

Jemma suspiró y, aún con rastros de vergüenza en sus mejillas, volvió la cara hacia ella, que sonreía para darle seguridad.

—No seas tímida —la animó ella—. Esto es normal. Es lo que hacen las parejas que se aman.

—Lo sé, pero ahora mismo… —Jemma se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora mismo tienes a tu novia desnuda en tu cama. Y depende de ti cómo actuar en consecuencia.

Entonces, Jemma se atrevió a desviar la vista del rostro de Skye para ir descendiendo lentamente al resto de su cuerpo. Se deleitó con la visión, pero no se atrevía a ir más allá. Sin embargo, Skye decidió por la chica: posó su mano, tan fina y delicada, sobre el pecho de su chica y la acarició con suavidad, acercándose más a ella y obligándola a fundirse juntas en un abrazo, de forma que sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron unidos. La castaña, azorada pese a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no sabía dónde situar sus manos.

—Vamos, cielo, no seas tímida —repitió Skye, alentándola a tomar la iniciativa—. Ya no eres aquella chica que no se atrevía a hablarme para devolverme mi preciado libro. Has cambiado para bien y yo también lo he hecho. —Lo miró a los ojos, seria, pero deseosa de sentirla—. Ahora somos más lanzadas, más fuertes, y sabemos que contamos la una con la otra. En todos los aspectos…

Dicho esto, besó a Jemma, al principio sólo posando sus labios sobre los de ella, luego enzarzándose en una batalla en la que las combatientes eran sus respectivas lenguas. Y, al mismo tiempo, la morena continuaba acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, decidiendo ser osada pese a que ella misma se sentía un poco cohibida por la situación. Skye se dijo que, para vencer esa barrera de timidez y vergüenza, lo mejor era lanzarse y atacar. Ya lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones y había salido victoriosa; ¿por qué habría de fallar en lo relativo al sexo?

Además, aquella era una guerra en la que le había encantado luchar y en la que estaba dispuesta a vencer… y a ser vencida.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Antes de la hora del almuerzo, Jemma y Skye decidieron acudir juntas al antiguo hogar de los Johnson, en busca de algunos juguetes de Agnes que se habían quedado en su habitación y que la pequeña deseaba recuperar. Optaron por llevarla con ellas. Skye anhelaba retomar la relación que había mantenido con su hermanita hasta entonces y, pese a que sabía que era una tarea muy difícil, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Debía luchar, por ella y por la niña, y se le ocurrió que, quizá, llevarla en una primera y única visita a la casa donde habían vivido hasta entonces la ayudaría a vencer la pena y seguir adelante.

Jemma, aun sin estar del todo convencida de aquello, aceptó y tomó la mano izquierda de Agnes, que aferraba en la derecha la de su hermana mayor. Durante todo el camino, Skye se comportó con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz, gesticulando mucho y sacudiendo las largas trenzas que llevaba aquel día en un intento por arrancar alguna sonrisa a su hermanita y, quizá, por qué no, alguna carcajada. Por desgracia y pese a que la chiquilla parecía estar atenta, no varió su expresión en ningún momento. Únicamente Bingo, el cual trotaba alegremente delante de ellas, parecía infundir algo de alegría a Agnes.

Queriendo evitarle un mal trago a su pequeña cuñada, Jemma desvió el rumbo hacia el parque donde había conocido a Skye. La joven, percatándose de ello, le dirigió una mirada interrogante. La castaña, simplemente, le guiñó un ojo.

—Dime, Agnes —dijo Jemma, inclinándose hacia la niña una vez llegaron al parque—. ¿Te apetece jugar un poco con los demás niños en los columpios?

Agnes bajó la vista, hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza, tomándose el cabello, tan moreno como el de Skye e igualmente recogido en dos trenzas aquel día.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque se ríen de mí —declaró ella, sorprendiendo tanto a su hermana como a su anfitriona, quienes no esperaban que explicase sus razones tan rápidamente.

—¿Y por qué se ríen? —siguió preguntando Jemma.

—Porque no tengo mamá. —La niña alzó entonces la mirada y posó sus grandes ojos marrones en los de Jemma—. Todo el mundo tiene mamá, pero yo no.

—Ese no es motivo para reírse de alguien. Al contrario. Yo no me río de ti.

—Pero tú eres buena, Jemma —resumió la pequeña—. Tú siempre te portas muy bien conmigo y con Skye, y tus papás y tus abuelos también. Pero los demás no. No les da pena que mi mamá se haya ido, sino que se ríen diciendo que me abandonó porque no me quería. Porque no nos quería a ninguno.

Gruesos lagrimones nacieron entonces de aquellos ojos marrones y Skye se apresuró a abrazar a su hermanita.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño —le aseguró—. Mamá nos quería. No se fue porque quiso, sino porque la obligaron. Ya te lo expliqué.

—Agnes, tu mamá va a seguir queriéndote siempre —añadió Jemma, tomando la diminuta mano de la pequeña—. Ella está en el cielo, esperándote, esperándolos a todos. Y tú debes ser fuerte y valiente, porque no estás sola. Tienes a tus hermanos, me tienes a mí. Y mi familia es ahora también tu familia.

—Esos niños tienen envidia —prosiguió Skye, indignada y enfadada con los que se metían con su hermana—. Ellos tienen aquí a sus mamás, pero no saben si ellas los quieren o no. Sin embargo, nuestra mamá no está ya con nosotras, pero siempre nos quiso. Nos lo demostraba, Agnes. ¿Recuerdas? —Se separó un poco de la niña para poder mirarla—. ¿Recuerdas cómo te cuidó cuando te pusiste malita? ¿Recuerdas que te contaba un cuento cada noche porque yo volvía tarde de trabajar? ¿Recuerdas que siempre te hacía las comidas más ricas para que crecieras mucho y te hicieras más grande que ese Maurice?

Aquello logró arrancar una sonrisa a Agnes. Aun entre lágrimas, la pequeña se sintió feliz por todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que atesoraba de su madre.

—No creas nunca lo que esos niños dicen de tu mamá —le aconsejó Jemma—. Sólo tienen envidia. Tu mamá siempre te quiso y ahora te espera en el cielo. Y además… —carraspeó, sin saber cómo se tomarían aquello las dos chicas—, ahora tienes una nueva familia. Puedes… tener una nueva mamá, un nuevo papá y unos abuelos.

Al instante, Skye dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su novia, temiendo que aquello confundiese más a la chiquilla en lugar de animarla. Pero, para sorpresa de ambas, Agnes se lo tomó bien.

—Es verdad —asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Mi mamá ya no está, pero ahora tengo otra. Y un papá y dos abuelitos muy buenos.

—Agnes, cariño —dijo Skye, preocupada—. No creo que debas llamar así a los señores Simmons. Aunque a ti te traten como a su hija, en realidad son nuestros anfitriones. Debes seguir llamándolos "señor y señora Simmons". A todos.

Jemma fue a protestar, pero la niña se le adelantó.

—Pero a la abuelita Mary no le gusta que la llame así. Dice que la hace sentir vieja.

—¿Abuelita Mary? —repitió Jemma, divertida.

—Sí, tu abuelita —dijo Agnes con naturalidad—. Es muy buena conmigo y me quiere mucho. Y no quiere que la llame "señora Simmons".

Skye guardó silencio, sorprendida y sonrojada, sabiendo que se exponía a las cariñosas burlas de Jemma. No obstante, la castaña tenía su atención centrada en la pequeña.

—¿Y al abuelo lo llamas "señor Simmons"? —preguntaba en aquel instante.

—No. —Agnes negó enérgicamente—. A él tampoco le gusta. Dice que así sólo lo llaman las personas que no lo conocen, pero que, como yo lo conozco, puedo llamarle "abuelo", igual que haces tú.

—¿Abuelito Edward?

—No, sólo "abuelo". Dice que "abuelito" le suena ridículo.

Jemma estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas ante la inocencia y la vehemencia con que aquella niña hablaba de sus abuelos. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Agnes había conseguido encandilar a toda su familia en tan poco tiempo: saltaba a la vista que era una criatura adorable.

La muchacha miró a Skye y sonrió al ver que ella rehuía el contacto visual con ella y que se mordía el labio, tratando de disimular el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. En lugar de burlarse un poco de ella por lo que Agnes acababa de decir, la joven inspiró ternura a Jemma, que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Venciendo su resistencia, logró que Skye girara el rostro hacia ella y la besó con suavidad, conteniéndose para no devorarla allí mismo.

—¡Puaj!

Sorprendidas por aquella expresión de repugnancia, las dos enamoradas se separaron y rieron al ver el gesto de asco que se había dibujado en la cara de Agnes. Jemma, esta vez dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos, se agachó y la levantó del suelo, sujetándola por las axilas mientras giraba en círculos y reía a carcajadas, de las cuales pronto se contagió su pequeña cuñada. Skye, feliz y radiante como hacía mucho que no se sentía, a excepción de los momentos vividos junto a Jemma, corrió tras ellas bajo aquel cielo azul de primavera, llamando a gritos a Bingo para que acudiera de nuevo a su lado, pues se había alejado mientras correteaba por el parque con otros perros.

Ninguna de ellas podía imaginar, sumidas en aquella repentina espiral de felicidad, que aquel treinta de mayo iba a ser un día decisivo en sus vidas.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	26. Enfrentamiento

**26\. Enfrentamiento**

El hombre sabía que estaba siendo vigilado. Se había arriesgado demasiado al decidir quedarse a pasar las últimas noches en el antiguo hogar de los Johnson, pero, sin duda, aquella era una mejor idea que volver a albergarse en el portal de algún edificio. En aquella casa, contaba con un baño para él solito, con una cocina en la que poder calentar la comida que había robado aquel día y, lo mejor de todo, con tres dormitorios a su entera disposición.

El hombre se había sorprendido mucho al descubrir, la noche anterior, que aún no habían cortado el suministro de luz, agua y gas de aquella vivienda, pese a que se encontraba deshabitada desde hacía ya casi un mes. Claro que esto a él le había venido de perlas, pero, por supuesto, era consciente de que debía andarse con ojo y no dar indicios de que hubiese nadie residiendo en aquella casa.

Además… quién sabía si los Johnson regresarían.

Aún quedaban allí algunas cosas suyas, como él pudo comprobar. Ropa, en su mayoría, pero también algunos juguetes de la cría, videojuegos del adolescente y un ordenador viejo que necesitaba ser renovado con urgencia. Él no les hizo ni caso; estaba interesado en los niños, no en sus objetos personales. De forma que, mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento y aprovechando la ocasión, el hombre había optado por quedarse a dormir en aquella humilde casa que a él se le antojaba un palacio. Habían sido las primeras veces en mucho tiempo que se refugiaba bajo un techo y había notado la diferencia; tantas noches a la intemperie habían mermado su salud, pero no su vitalidad y su energía. Él sabía que su misión implicaba grandes dosis de sacrificio por su parte y lo aceptaba sin reservas, pero no era capaz de negarse a respirar un poco de normalidad de vez en cuando.

Con lo que no contaba era con la posibilidad de sentirse espiado. La policía quedaba descartada; de tratarse de ellos, ya habrían actuado, pero era casi mediodía y nadie había irrumpido en la casa. Pero, entonces, ¿quién…?

Se le ocurrió de repente.

Los Johnson. Tenían que ser ellos. Sólo podían ser ellos. Había cierta lógica en la suposición del hombre. No resultaba tan descabellado pensar que los Johnson, los tres juntos o quizá la hermana mayor a solas, habían decidido acudir a su antiguo hogar en busca de ropa u objetos personales y, al percibir su presencia en el interior del edificio, habían optado por quedarse vigilándolo.

Claro que esto último tampoco parecía ser lo más sensato y razonable. En su opinión, lo más sensato y razonable al descubrir a un intruso en una casa hubiese sido avisar a la policía, incluso aunque eso lo perjudicara a él. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente todo el mundo deseaba encerrarlo en un manicomio, era consciente de que su opinión no iba a ser valorada. Al contrario: la despreciarían.

Igual que lo despreciaban a él.

Se preguntaba si debería tomar las riendas del asunto y deshacerse de ese espía, fuera quien fuese. Se tratase o no de algún Johnson, sin duda el hombre estaría haciendo un favor a la humanidad al eliminar a esa persona que se inmiscuía donde no la llamaban.

¿O quizá el intruso sí que tenía derecho a espiarlo? Al fin y al cabo, él había invadido una propiedad privada; él era el intruso. Pero no era la primera vez que hacía aquello ni sería la última. En su caso, sus decisiones y acciones se debían al bien común, por mucho que el resto del mundo no se lo agradeciese en absoluto.

¿Pero qué había de la persona que rondaba la casa? ¿Quién era y por qué lo estaba vigilando? ¿Acaso era un Johnson y por eso se creía con derecho a hacerlo? El hombre suponía que la respuesta a su última pregunta era afirmativa. Y quizá disponía de un modo de averiguarlo, pues el espía no era en absoluto discreto: sus pisadas en el césped que rodeaban la casa se percibían muy enérgicas, constantemente sus pies se topaban con ramitas que delataban su presencia y, además, no había llegado a ser lo suficientemente rápido como para que el ocasional residente de la vivienda no se percatara de que estaba siendo observado.

Sonrió para sí al recordar cómo había estado a punto de atrapar al intruso. Pero él era viejo, y los tres Johnson eran jóvenes. No obstante, el hombre ya había matado niños con anterioridad y nunca nadie se le había resistido.

Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que aquel incauto, o incautos, cayesen en sus manos.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tras almorzar en la terraza de un restaurante cercano, Jemma, Skye y Agnes, acompañadas del pequeño Bingo, habían puesto rumbo al fin hacia la casa de las dos últimas.

Jemma sentía que el ambiente de inamovible felicidad comenzaba a desaparecer. Comprendía que así fuese, pero hubiera preferido no tener que volver a enturbiar ese día que tan bueno se había tornado. Ahora, nuevamente, los ánimos cambiaban. Pero había sido una decisión de Skye y ella iba a respetarla, además de acompañarla para que ni ella ni la niña se sintieran tan solas y tristes.

Poco podía ella esperar, sin embargo, lo que las aguardaba al traspasar el umbral de la humilde morada que las dos hermanas habían compartido con su pequeña familia. Skye, que había estado parloteando alegremente durante todo el camino, abrió la puerta envuelta en un mutismo impropio de ella. Penetró en la estancia llevando a Agnes de la mano, permitiendo que Jemma se ocupase de cerrar mientras ella, sin desearlo realmente, se dejaba invadir por los recuerdos. Los cuales, esta vez, no la molestaron demasiado debido a lo que sus sentidos enseguida le indicaron.

Había alguien viviendo en su antigua casa.

La chica se alarmó de inmediato y apretó la mano de la niña, que ya pugnaba por soltarse en sus ansias por regresar al que fuera su dormitorio.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Agnes al notar el apretón—. ¡Skye, me haces daño!

—Shh —la acalló su hermana, mirando a su alrededor con los cinco sentidos alerta.

Jemma se aproximó a ellas, observando a Skye y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Agnes para tratar de calmarla.

—No te muevas, pequeña —la previno, vigilando los movimientos de su novia e intentando adivinar qué era lo que la había asustado tanto—. Y sujeta bien a Bingo.

La joven cruzó una mirada con ella.

—Jemma, hay alguien en esta casa —le comunicó sin emitir sonido, moviendo únicamente los labios de manera excesiva.

La castaña se quedó helada. ¿Cómo que había alguien allí?

—¿Te refieres a un… indigente? —inquirió, también vocalizando de forma exagerada.

—O algo peor —fue la muda respuesta de Skye.

Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer. ¿Cuál sería el paso adecuado que debían dar? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Adentrarse en la vivienda y encargarse ellas mismas del invasor? Aquello podía ser muy peligroso y muy estúpido. Bien podía tratarse de algún simple mendigo en busca de refugio, bien de alguien violento que buscara objetos de valor… O bien, se le ocurrió a Jemma mientras la recorría un escalofrío, podía ser aquel maldito loco que mató a la madre de su chica.

¿No decían que los asesinos siempre regresaban a la escena del crimen?

Sintiendo que un sudor frío recorría su frente y que Agnes las observaba con curiosidad, la joven intentó calmarse. Estaba conjeturando, haciendo suposiciones sin fundamento. ¿Y si Skye se equivocaba y la casa estaba tan vacía como el día anterior? Claro, seguro que sus sentidos la habían engañado…

Sin embargo, esta idea desapareció de la mente de Jemma en cuanto miró de nuevo a Skye. La muchacha aún sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana pequeña mientras sus ojos recorrían la estancia desierta. Había fruncido los labios y el ceño, señal de que trataba de dilucidar cuál podía ser la identidad del intruso y cómo debían actuar ellas al respecto. Cualquier movimiento que realizasen, cualquier palabra que pronunciasen, podría delatarlas y significar el fin. Si es que no lo habían hecho ya, claro, pues no habían sido precisamente discretas al entrar allí, recordó Jemma con temor.

Ciertamente, la casa parecía encontrarse vacía, pero había ciertos detalles que indicaban que había estado habitada recientemente. Principalmente se trataba de las puertas: tanto la de la cocina, como la del baño, como las de los tres dormitorios se encontraban abiertas de par en par, y la castaña recordaba haberlas dejado cerradas la última vez que estuvo allí. Incluso se oía el goteo que producía la cisterna a los pocos segundos de haber sido usada, y en el sofá podía distinguirse la huella de una silueta humana que debía de haber estado reposando en él recientemente. Además, ¿qué hacían aquellos cuadros en el suelo? ¿Y qué era ese olor que provenía de la cocina? ¿Era… comida? Recelosa, Jemma se preguntó si en cualquier momento aparecería una figura en alguno de los umbrales, confirmando así los temores de Skye.

No debió haber pensado aquello.

Jemma no debió haber pensado aquello, porque, en cuanto lo hizo, percibió movimiento procedente de la cocina.

Pasos. Una sombra se aproximaba al salón.

Inmediatamente, Skye situó a Agnes y a Bingo tras de sí, temerosa de conocer la identidad de aquella silueta que se adivinaba en la cocina de su antiguo hogar. Y Jemma, pese a estar tan muerta de miedo como cuando leía novelas de terror, se colocó delante de ambas chicas y del animal, intentando servirles de escudo protector.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el invasor se dejó ver, Jemma supo que no iba a ser capaz de ayudar a nadie a salvar su vida. Quizá ni siquiera a sí misma. Frente a ella se hallaba el rostro que hubiera preferido no tener que conocer jamás en persona. El rostro que la había asustado con sólo verlo en un cartel.

Tal como había supuesto, se trataba del loco que se había fugado, meses atrás, de un psiquiátrico… y que había asesinado a Jiaying Johnson a sangre fría.

Tragando saliva y pálida como un muerto, Jemma se dijo que, muy probablemente, ninguna de ellas saldría con vida de allí.

—¡Tú! —siseó Skye, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vaya, por fin nos reencontramos —comentó el hombre, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace—. Llevaba tanto buscándolos…

—Pues aquí nos tienes —espetó la joven, retándolo con su furiosa mirada marrón—. Veo que no tuviste bastante con asesinar aquí a nuestra madre.

La muchacha notó que Agnes, agarrada a su pierna, daba un respingo, así que posó protectoramente una mano en su cabeza. No pensaba permitir que aquel maldito chalado se acercara a su hermanita. Jamás.

—En efecto, niña —afirmó él—. Cuando me colé en esta casa hace tres semanas, fue con la firme intención de no dejar a nadie con vida.

—Fracasaste estrepitosamente.

—Sí. —Ahora fue turno del hombre para entrecerrar los ojos—. Pero pienso corregir ese error ahora mismo.

Dio un paso en dirección a ellas, amenazante, y fue entonces cuando Jemma y Skye repararon en el cuchillo que portaba en su mano derecha. Nuevamente, la castaña tragó saliva y la morena frunció el ceño, desesperada por encontrar una manera de salir de allí, de poner a salvo a Agnes, de evitar que aquel loco llegara a tocarla…

Se le ocurrió obligar a Jemma a coger a la niña en brazos y escapar, pero era muy consciente de que su novia jamás la dejaría atrás. Ni aunque ella estuviese temblando de puro terror, ni aunque su propia vida estuviera en riesgo. Jemma no la dejaría atrás.

Pero tenía que haber alguna forma. De alguna manera, Skye podría poner a salvo a su hermana y a su chica, obligándolos, si era necesario, para evitar que sufriesen la misma muerte que sufrió su pobre madre. Se le ocurrió que, puesto que no se habían movido de la puerta, podrían acercarse muy lentamente a ella, tratando de alcanzarla mientras distraían al loco con cualquier palabrería barata que lo descentrara de su cometido o lo hiciese dar un paso en falso. Y, una vez fuera, podrían salir corriendo y despistarlo, pues sin duda debían de ser más rápidas que él. Quizá no era tan mala idea…

Con decisión y firmeza, Skye colocó una mano en torno a los hombros de Agnes, que a su vez agarraba la correa de Bingo, y con la otra tomó la de Jemma, apretándola luego para infundirle valor y atraerla un poco hacia ella. Acto seguido, posó sus ojos marrones, más fríos y gélidos que nunca, sobre el hombre que mató a su madre.

—No podrás con nosotras —le aseguró—. Te superamos en número y somos más jóvenes que tú. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

—Seréis más jóvenes, pero yo tengo un cuchillo —señaló él, sonriendo siniestramente—. Y nunca, jamás he dejado escapar a una víctima.

—Nos dejaste escapar a nosotros —le recordó Skye, moviéndose con extrema lentitud en dirección a la puerta y arrastrando consigo a Jemma y a Agnes.

—Oh, eso fue un simple error de cálculo —dijo el loco, restándole importancia—. Os tenía ya arrinconadas, pero tu maldito hermano se interpuso. A él también lo mataré cuando acabe con ustedes tres, o quizás incluso te deje a ti vivir para que puedas ver cómo acabo con tus queridos hermanitos…

Skye rechinó los dientes de pura rabia, pero respiró hondo. No iba a caer en su juego.

—Eso será si nos atrapas primero —lo desafió, furiosa, situando una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Antes, sin embargo, de que le diese tiempo a girarlo, el hombre lanzó un alarido de odio y se abalanzó sobre ellas…

… Al mismo tiempo que una quinta figura irrumpía en escena.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	27. Sangre

**27\. Sangre**

Todo ocurrió con demasiada rapidez. En el mismo instante en que cerró sus dedos en torno al pomo de la puerta, Skye supo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Cuando el hombre dedujo las intenciones de la muchacha, enloqueció y echó a correr hacia las recién llegados con el cuchillo por delante, dispuesto a no fracasar de nuevo, a no repetir su error. Nadie escaparía con vida de aquella casa, excepto él mismo.

Ni Jemma ni Skye se esperaban aquella transformación, por lo que fueron pilladas totalmente por sorpresa y se sintieron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el hombre ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia de Jemma, que era quién más cerca se hallaba de él por haber estado tratando de proteger a Skye y a Agnes.

Sin duda cumplió muy bien su cometido de escudo, se dijo el hombre, riendo a carcajadas, mientras hundía el cuchillo en el cuerpo de la chica. Lo siguiente que supo Skye fue que Jemma había caído entre sus brazos debido a la fea herida sangrante de su pecho. Ella no fue capaz de gritar. No le salió la voz. Simplemente, acogió a la muchacha y la tumbó en el suelo con delicadeza, mientras las estridentes carcajadas del loco, los ladridos de Bingo y el chillido de espanto de Agnes resonaban en sus oídos. Apenas fue capaz de vislumbrar aquella figura rubia que surgió de la nada y se abalanzó sobre el loco que le había arrebatado primero a su madre y ahora, a Jemma.

Sangre. Sangre roja, abundante, manando a borbotones de la herida de su pecho. Jemma respirando con dificultad y tratando de hablarle a Skye. Agnes abrazándose a su hermana, mojando su camiseta con sus lágrimas. Bingo ladrando, agitado, nervioso, deseoso por salir de allí. El sonido de una pelea que parecía provenir de la lejanía.

Pero Skye sólo tenía ojos para la sangre.

Sólo cuando la mano de Jemma, fría y temblorosa, se posó en su mejilla, la chica fue capaz de apartar la vista de la herida.

Miró a los ojos avellana de la joven, que la observaban con tanto amor como siempre, si no más. Leyó en ellos que era consciente de que llegaba el final, de que ella no iba a salvarse. Contempló su gesto contraído por el dolor, sus evidentes esfuerzos por respirar, sus labios tratando de transmitirle un mensaje…

—Liam —le pareció entender.

¿Liam? ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano en todo aquello? Turbada, Skye parpadeó y giró la cabeza, tratando de situarse.

Enseguida reparó en que había desatendido por completo a su asustada hermanita y abrió los brazos para permitirle refugiarse en ellos y ofrecerle algo de consuelo, aunque ni ella misma creyese que fuera a poder consolarse jamás. Apretando con un brazo a Agnes contra su pecho y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la agonizante Jemma, Skye apretó los párpados para alejar las lágrimas y abrió los ojos.

La escena se repetía. Una vez más, Liam acudía al rescate de sus hermanas aun arriesgando su propia vida. Skye se quedó boquiabierta al reconocerlo. Su hermano, con las manos desnudas, se encontraba enzarzado en una pelea a muerte con el desgraciado que le había arrebatado a su madre. Ambos luchaban con fiereza, con rabia, con odio, nada dispuestos a ceder. Skye reparó en que el hombre no llevaba el cuchillo y lo buscó con la mirada, para hallarlo no lejos de allí, al alcance de ambos.

La muchacha sentía la angustia y la pena crecer en su interior. ¿Cómo demonios iba a acabar aquello? Liam peleando con un loco desquiciado, Agnes desgañitándose la garganta de tanto llorar, Bingo ladrando como un histérico, Jemma herida de muerte en el suelo… Y ella, ahí, parada, sintiéndose una inútil que solamente servía para llorar.

Su hermana no contaba porque era demasiado pequeña, pero Liam estaba ahí, arriesgando su vida por salvarles, por capturar de una vez al asesino de su madre. A pesar de su mutismo, de su apatía, de su desdén por la vida, o quizás precisamente a causa de todo aquello… Liam estaba allí. No las había dejado en la estacada. ¡Si incluso Jemma se había arriesgado por ellas! Superando todo el miedo que la invadía y que paralizaba su cuerpo, la novia de Skye se había colocado delante de ésta y de Agnes, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo… y lo había pagado muy caro.

¿Y Skye? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Sólo estropearlo todo. Si no hubiera tocado el pomo de la puerta, si no hubiera retado al chalado, si tan siquiera no hubiese tenido la idea de acudir, precisamente aquel día, a su antigua casa… Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El desastre se había desencadenado y Skye debía hacer algo, lo que fuese, para detenerlo todo y tratar de arreglar la situación.

Decidida, separó a la llorosa Agnes de su pecho y la sentó junto a la puerta, de espaldas a todos y abrazada al cariñoso e inquieto Bingo, para que no tuviera que soportar la visión de la sangre y se sintiese, de un modo u otro, protegida. A continuación, Skye se inclinó sobre la semiinconsciente Jemma, que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, y depositó un beso en sus labios a sabiendas de que podría ser el último.

Y, poniéndose en pie y con la visión de la sangre de Jemma clavada en su retina, Skye analizó la situación y se puso en marcha.

Liam estaba en desventaja. El hombre había conseguido tumbarlo y había recuperado su cuchillo, el cual pendía sobre el cuello del chico. Éste sujetaba la muñeca de su rival con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que lo apuñalase, pero estaba empezando a debilitarse…

Entonces, de pronto, algo tiró del loco hacia atrás, de forma que Liam se vio liberado. No tuvo tiempo de respirar con alivio, pues la sorpresa lo inundó al ver a su hermana Skye sujetando al hombre; no obstante, no le había quitado el cuchillo.

—El juego se acabó, chiflado —siseó la joven al oído del asesino, apretando entre sus dedos la mano con la que el hombre sostenía el arma—. Vas a dejarnos en paz de una maldita vez…

—¿O qué? —le espetó, sin abandonar su fiereza y su postura de desafío aun hallándose en desventaja—. No pienso soltar el cuchillo…

—No es necesario que lo sueltes —garantizó Skye—. A menos que tú quieras.

—¿Qué dices, niña? ¿Cómo voy a querer…?

—Tienes dos opciones —prosiguió ella, imperturbable, alzando su voz para que se oyera sobre la de él—. Puedes elegir olvidarte de nosotros, cambiar de ciudad, de país si es preciso, y enterrar en tu memoria todo lo que has hecho en los últimos meses para pasar tus últimos años de vida en calma, en paz y en comunión con el resto del mundo.

—¿Y mi otra opción es…? —inquirió el loco, burlón.

—Regresar al psiquiátrico del que te escapaste —escupió Skye, liberando cada palabra con rabia, con odio, con el secreto deseo de que fuera aquello lo que sucediese—. Supongo que, si te escapaste, fue porque tu vida allí no era todo lo buena que debía ser, ¿verdad? —Notó que el hombre rechinaba los dientes, pero no pronunció palabra—. Así que tú decides —continuó la muchacha—: ¿Una nueva vida lejos de aquí… o de vuelta al psiquiátrico? Piénsalo bien, porque no habrá segundas oportunidades. El futuro está en tus manos —concluyó, soltando una risotada.

Durante el tenso silencio que siguió, Liam tomó plena conciencia de la situación. Al principio, cuando se lanzó a luchar contra el asesino de su madre, lo había hecho impulsado por el odio, por la sed de venganza, por el afán de evitar que la historia se repitiese con Jemma, Skye y Agnes. Pero ahora veía que no había podido evitar una tragedia. El chico observó con pena el cuerpo de Jemma, quien se esforzaba por respirar y mantenerse consciente pese a que la vida se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre que manaba de su herida. Liam deseó haber llegado a tiempo, haber evitado aquello, pues, aunque apenas se había esforzado por conocer a Jemma, sabía que ésta era muy importante para su hermana y tenía que estarle agradecido por haberlos acogido en su hogar cuando se quedaron sin madre.

Ahora, Liam lamentaba no haber tratado de conocer mejor a Jemma. Entonces, el joven observó a Agnes. La pequeña, escondiendo la cara en el pelaje de su perrito, lloraba en un rincón, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tapándose los oídos para no tener que escuchar nada. Y, pese a que se había distanciado tanto de ella como de Skye, Liam supo que la niña no variaría su postura hasta que alguien fuese a buscarla. Hasta que le asegurasen que todo lo malo había pasado. Lo sabía porque así era exactamente como se comportaba Agnes cada vez que había tormenta. En eso, la chiquilla no había cambiado y Liam decidió que, si salían de aquélla, recuperaría aquella complicidad que, en el pasado, lo había unido a su hermanita pequeña.

Por último, el muchacho posó sus ojos marrones en Skye.

No la reconoció.

Skye se caracterizaba por ser una persona alegre, vivaracha, que se desvivía por los demás y cuya felicidad resultaba ser contagiosa. Pero aquella chica que se encontraba frente a Liam en ese instante, la Skye que tenía inmovilizado a un asesino y lo miraba con odio, con desprecio, deseando darle su merecido y luchando por conseguir salvar a sus hermanos…

Aquella Skye le dio miedo.

Su hermana mayor no era así. Al menos, él jamás la había visto así. Claro que ellos nunca antes se habían encontrado en una situación similar, habiendo sido su madre cruelmente asesinada y cayendo ahora en sus manos el criminal. En el fondo, se percató Liam, aquella era la Skye de siempre. Al fin y al cabo, estaba actuando así por protegerlos a él y a Agnes, y ahora también a Jemma; por salvarlos, por evitar que la historia se repitiese. El hecho de que la joven estuviese concediendo a aquel hombre una inmerecida oportunidad de vivir demostraba que aquel rostro lleno de maldad ocultaba a la hermana mayor que Liam había conocido. La verdadera, la de siempre. Sólo que, esta vez, Skye se estaba equivocando.

Aquel maldito chiflado no merecía tanta misericordia por parte de los Johnson. Ni de nadie, en realidad. Todo lo contrario: debía pagar por su crimen, por sus numerosos crímenes. Debía responder por todas las vidas que había arrebatado injustamente, incluyendo la de la infortunada Jiaying. Por eso, cuando se levantó del suelo, Liam permaneció unos segundos frente al hombre. Lo encaró, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando, quizá, descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento. Al no hacerlo, sin embargo, no dudó en posar sus dedos sobre los de Skye, que a su vez sujetaban la mano del loco en la que empuñaba el cuchillo.

Liam solamente cruzó una fugaz mirada con su hermana antes de mover él el arma. En dirección al corazón del criminal. Cuando éste quiso darse cuenta, la hoja del cuchillo ya había penetrado en su cuerpo.

No se movía. No miraba. No escuchaba. Tan sólo apretaba los párpados, aplastaba sus orejas con sus diminutas manos y hundía el rostro en el espeso pelaje de su querido Bingo. Agnes no osaba mover un solo músculo. No quería seguir viendo nada, no quería escuchar lo que sus hermanos y aquel chiflado decían. Sólo quería olvidar.

Olvidar lo que había visto.

Sangre. Miedo. Odio.

La niña no podía estar más asustada.

Había visto el odio brillando en los ojos del hombre que se había introducido en su antigua casa. Había visto el miedo impreso en cada uno de los gestos de Jemma: en su respiración alterada, en sus puños apretados, en su intento por servirles de escudo. Y había visto la sangre manando a borbotones de su pecho cuando el intruso se lanzó hacia ella y la apuñaló.

Ahora era ella la que tenía miedo.

Por más que cerrara los ojos, por más que procurara aislarse del mundo exterior, Agnes no era capaz de borrar de su mente la visión de la sangre. Sangre roja, sangre espesa. Sangre que abandonaba el cuerpo de Jemma a pasos agigantados, pero que no osaba desaparecer de la memoria de la pequeña.

Por ese mismo motivo, Agnes temía moverse. Abrir los ojos, afrontar la realidad. ¿Y si volvía a toparse con la sangre? ¿Y si presenciaba la muerte de Jemma?

No, no, ¡no! No quería ni pensarlo. Jemma… Aquella chica tan amable que les había ofrecido un techo, que se preocupaba tanto por ella y sus hermanos, que procuraba que no les faltase nunca de nada…

La "amiga especial" de su hermana mayor.

No, Jemma no podía morir, se repetía Agnes. No se lo merecía, ¡no era justo! Y, sin embargo, era ella quien estaba herida. Era su vida la que se escapaba a través de la herida de su pecho. Era su sangre la que abandonaba su cuerpo, la que formaba un charco en la alfombra del salón de la que fuera la casa de Agnes, la que se había incrustado en su inocente cerebro de niña y amenazaba con ahogarla…

Agnes tragó saliva, intentando controlarse. Ella ya no era ninguna niña; no tenía por qué temer esas cosas. No tenía por qué asustarse de la sangre. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sentía que su pequeño corazón se desgarraba?

Por Jemma, se dijo. Por Jemma, y por su madre, y por su hermana, y por su hermano… Primero fue Jiaying, pensó la chiquilla. Primero fue su madre, su dulce y protectora madre, siempre triste y silenciosa, pero algo más alegre y cariñosa en los últimos tiempos… En los últimos días de su vida.

Y ahora se iría Jemma. La chica agonizaba, se desangraba a apenas unos metros de distancia de donde Agnes se encontraba, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Sólo sabía llorar, pensó, sintiéndose una cría estúpida.

Y los siguientes, no le cabía ninguna duda, serían sus hermanos. Precisamente, cuando ella había dejado de mirar, los dos se hallaban enzarzados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel hombre que había apuñalado a Max…

En aquel instante, Agnes Johnson experimentó, por primera vez en su vida, la llama del odio. Sin embargo, no dispuso de mucho tiempo para recrearse en ello, pues, súbitamente, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—Tranquila, cariño —dijo la voz de su hermana, a la que vio nada más abrir los ojos de sopetón. La visión de la sangre se esfumó como por arte de magia—. Cielo, necesito que te levantes —la instó Skye—. Sujeta la correa de Bingo en una mano, dale la otra a Liam y obedécelo. Y, sobre todo, no mires atrás.

Pese a que la urgencia brillaba en los ojos marrones de Skye, Agnes aún permaneció estática por espacio de varios segundos. Parpadeó, respirando con dificultad y regresando a la realidad poco a poco, pero no se atrevió a desafiar a Skye; no se atrevió a mirar atrás.

No miraría atrás. No pensaba hacerlo. No cometería ese error.

Si lo hacía, la pequeña sabía que la sangre retornaría a su mente. Y ya no sería capaz de expulsarla una segunda vez. De modo que, apoyándose en los brazos de su hermana, Agnes se puso en pie lentamente, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar el temblor de sus piernas, y apretó entre sus diminutos dedos la correa de Bingo. Sólo cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella, giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su hermano Liam, quien, pese a su habitual ostracismo y a la tensión que se adivinaba en su rostro, le sonreía.

Por ella, se dijo la chiquilla. Sonreía por ella, por infundirle ánimos, por hacerle ver que no estaba sola.

Y mientras tomaba la mano de Liam, sintiéndose más protegida de lo que jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, Agnes sonrió también, olvidando el miedo, la sangre y la llama del odio que, de forma breve pero intensa, había prendido en su corazón.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	28. Silencio

**28\. Silencio**

Mientras observaba marchar a sus hermanos y a su perro, Skye comenzó a sentir cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban tras sus ojos, deseando ser liberadas. No se lo permitió. No era el momento. Debía mantenerse fuerte, serena, segura de sí misma; segura de que todo saldría adelante. De modo que cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, suspirando y tragando saliva, y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a ocuparse de cuidar a Jemma mientras aguardaba la llegada de la ambulancia a la que acababa de llamar.

Las rodillas de Skye temblaron al ver a su novia. Tirada en el suelo, en mitad de un charco de sangre que manaba de su pecho, Jemma trataba desesperadamente de permanecer consciente, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por taponar la herida con sus propias manos. Controlando a duras penas el llanto que trepaba por su garganta, Skye se aproximó a ella y, arrodillándose a su lado, le acarició la frente.

Jemma abrió los ojos. Quiso sonreír, pero el dolor convirtió su intento en una mueca extraña. Skye se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la mejilla y luego buscó su mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos y, juntas y en silencio, esperaron. No hablaron. No les hizo falta. Jemma no necesitaba más apoyo, más fuerzas, que la presencia de Skye. No eran necesarias las palabras.

Así las encontraron, minutos más tarde, los enfermeros que llegaron en la ambulancia que Skye había solicitado con extrema urgencia. Con el corazón encogido, la joven contempló cómo subían a Jemma al vehículo y la cubrían de cables y agujas, aunque, por suerte, no la oyó gritar demasiado, pues los médicos optaron por sedarla antes que permitir que el dolor le hiciera perder la consciencia.

Pese a que el trayecto no era demasiado largo, a la muchacha se lo pareció, pues hubo de mantenerse en una esquina de la ambulancia, observando cómo los enfermeros iban y venían en un intento desesperado por conseguir detener la hemorragia de Jemma antes de llegar al hospital. Una vez allí, la chica fue relegada a la sala de espera.

Skye no se permitió descanso hasta que hubo telefoneado a Golden Manor. Se aseguró de que sus hermanos estaban ya allí, a salvo, e informó a los sirvientes de la familia Simmons de lo sucedido. No entró en detalles, sin embargo; aún debía idear una historia creíble para explicar el fallecimiento de aquel asesino que se había fugado de un psiquiátrico meses atrás.

Y así, finalmente, la chica no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a esperar, en una de esas incómodas sillas, a que llegaran los Simmons y a que le trajeran noticias sobre Jemma. De nuevo percibió las lágrimas luchando por abandonar sus ojos de una vez. En esta ocasión, Skye les permitió hacerlo y sus mejillas apenas tardaron unos segundos en quedar empapadas. Queriendo evitar ser vista, la joven agachó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos, desolada.

Todo había sido culpa suya. Todo.

El estado de Jemma era culpa suya. La muerte de aquel hombre era culpa suya. El trauma que lo ocurrido habría causado en sus hermanos pequeños era culpa suya. Pues ¿acaso no había sido ella la que sugirió acudir aquel día a su antigua casa en busca de los juguetes de Agnes? Si tan sólo no lo hubiese hecho...

Skye pensaba que podría haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Podría haberse esperado unos días, unas semanas, unos meses, para ir a por los juguetes de la niña. Podría haber ido ella sola. Podría no haber decidido llevarse a Agnes con ella. Podría... Podría no haber rozado el pomo de la puerta en un burdo intento por escapar.

Aquel fue el detonante. Si el asesino se había lanzado a por ellas para tratar de matarlas, había sido porque había visto que sus presas podían escapar. Por eso había pretendido apuñalarlas a todas; por eso había herido a Jemma.

Jemma, su querida Jemma, se hallaba al borde de la muerte por su culpa. Skye no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen acabado de ese modo. ¡Ella solamente quería recuperar el juguete de su hermana! Y, sin embargo, le había causado un trauma de por vida, que ni el psicólogo podría ayudarla a superar. Por si fuera poco, su intento por salvar a Jemma y a Agnes había acabado en tragedia. ¿Y si la chica fallecía? ¿Qué haría Skye entonces? ¿Cómo lo superaría? ¿Podría vivir con la culpa? ¿Podría... vivir sin Jemma?

Ahí estaba de nuevo: la dependencia emocional. Pero, esta vez, se trataba de un asunto más complicado. La joven no se enfrentaba simplemente al hecho de que podría perder a Jemma, sino al hecho de que Jemma podría perder su vida. Por su culpa. Skye sabía que, si, llegado el caso, ella y Jemma decidían separarse, al menos ambas estarían bien. Al menos, ella estaría viva. Y tendría una oportunidad, una nueva vida por delante. Sin ella, pero vida, al fin y al cabo.

Pero, en aquellos momentos...

En aquellos momentos, su novia ni tan siquiera contaba con la oportunidad de vivir. La muchacha era consciente de que debía prepararse. Era consciente de que la posibilidad de ver al médico abandonar el quirófano con malas noticias que transmitirle era mayor que la de escucharle decir que todo había ido bien. Pese a todo, ella tenía esperanza. Una pequeñísima y remota esperanza, pero esperanza, al fin y al cabo. Era mejor que nada.

Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en la sala de espera de aquel hospital, Skye se agarró a aquella esperanza como a un clavo ardiendo, sin querer escuchar a aquella maliciosa vocecilla de su cabeza que le planteaba una temida pregunta...

¿Deseaba Skye que Jemma se salvara porque realmente la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo... o porque, así, no se vería forzada a convivir con la culpa el resto de sus días?

Antes, sin embargo, de que pudiese responder a esta cuestión, la chica oyó que dos personas la llamaban por su nombre.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Jemma se había mantenido fuerte hasta entonces, pero ya no le había sido posible continuar luchando. El dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Le quemaba las entrañas cual si fuera veneno y, cuanto mayor era el esfuerzo que ella realizaba por contenerlo, mayor era la intensidad con que lo sentía bajo la piel. Todo había empezado con aquel cuchillo. La sensación de una afilada hoja penetrando en su pecho sólo podía compararse a la de ser pasto del fuego. La joven nunca, jamás, se había quemado, pues no fumaba ni sabía cocinar, pero estaba convencida de que morir abrasada debía de ser muy parecido a la muerte que ella estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos.

Porque estaba segura de que llegaba el final. Su final. Para ella no habría un mañana. Para ella ya no habría más amaneceres, más despertares junto a Skye, más besos apasionados ni experiencias revitalizantes. Jemma ya nunca volvería a ver a Skye. Y lo único que la chica lamentaba era el no haberse podido despedir de ella. Había dispuesto de una ocasión, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de respirar, de hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones inundados de sangre, por lo que hablar le había resultado imposible. Además, Skye simplemente se había sentado junto a ella y la había acompañado y acunado, sin pronunciar palabra. Aquella había sido, a su manera, su despedida.

Sin embargo, el dolor ya había pasado. Ahora Jemma no sentía nada. Ni frío, ni calor, ni dolor, ni pena... Pero tampoco alegría ni felicidad. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaban sus sentidos? ¿Acaso su amor por Skye había desaparecido también? Asustada, Jemma rebuscó en los recovecos de su conciencia, tratando de hallar un hilo, por fino que fuera, que la condujese de nuevo a la vida, a los sentidos, a los brazos de Skye.

Lo encontró.

Y, sabiendo que todo, incluido el dolor, le vendría de repente, comenzó a seguirlo. La muchacha no ignoraba que volvería a sufrir. Era consciente de que había sido herida de gravedad, lo cual requería tiempo para sanar completamente. Pero, tras eso, vendría la alegría. Jemma estaría viva. Podría reír de nuevo. Podría disfrutar cada día como si del último se tratara.

Y, sobre todo, volvería a estar con Skye.

La joven sabía que su dolor tendría recompensa. Sabía que la chica la acompañaría mientras ella se recuperaba, mientras sufría, y que ella, incluso, sufriría a su lado. Sabía que la tendría de nuevo a su lado y ya no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera ser capaz de separarlas. Porque Jemma prefería sufrir en vida, teniendo a Skye junto a ella, que entregarse a la muerte y perderla para siempre.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Anochecía cuando Eleonor logró convencer, finalmente, a Skye para que la acompañara a cenar algo.La muchacha no se había molestado en preocuparse por su estómago. Simplemente, estaba allí, junto a Jemma, velando su sueño intranquilo y rezando porquedespertase tarde o temprano. Skye quería estar junto a ella cuando abriese los ojos.Se había mantenido callada desde que entró en la sala. No había abierto la boca cuando los Simmons le preguntaron qué había sucedido. Ella sólo tenía ojos para Jemma, ysólo quería hablar con ella y disculparse.

Según había oído que el médico explicaba a la familia de la chica, Skye se encontraba "en estado de shock". Ése era el motivo de que no abriese la boca, de que actuara como un fantasma y apenas obedeciera. Ni tan siquiera había querido hablar con la policía. En efecto, estos habían venido a buscarla, pero sólo porque sabían que ella se hallaba junto a Jemma cuando la ambulancia acudió en su auxilio. Requerían una explicación, una reconstrucción de los hechos, pero Skye había permanecido muda, dando gracias interiormente porque sus hermanos hubiesen quedado al margen.

Y, por fin, varias horas después, cuando la policía hubo desistido ("por ahora", como puntualizó el inspector jefe), Eleonor prácticamente se había llevado a su nuera a rastras hasta la cafetería para obligarla a comer algo, cosa que no hacía desde que almorzara con Jemma, Bingo y Agnes en un restaurante antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Antes de la tragedia.

Skye pestañeó cuando su suegra le preguntó suavemente qué le apetecía. La joven se encogió de hombros; en realidad no deseaba comer nada. No tenía hambre, y estaba convencida de que expulsaría cualquier cosa que le hiciesen ingerir. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo delante de sus ojos una ración de delicioso beicon con patatas fritas, Skye decidió probarlo y, tras el primer bocado, ya no fue capaz de detenerse hasta que hubo dejado el plato vacío. A su lado, Eleonor sonrió con satisfacción.

—Espero que estés mejor, querida —le dijo mientras regresaban a la habitación, sujetándola del brazo con afecto—. Sé que necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado, pero espero que sepas que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

Skye sólo le dedicó una sonrisa triste y fugaz.

—Ya verás como Jemma se pone bien —añadió la mujer; pero sonó como si lo dijera más para convencerse a sí misma que a la muchacha.

No obstante, a medio camino, ambas se encontraron con Martin Simmons, que había acudido, ansioso, en su busca para transmitirles noticias.

—¡Acaba de abrir los ojos! —exclamó en cuanto las vio.

—¿Qué?

Martin y Eleonor miraron a Skye, sorprendidos, pero ella apenas se percató: separándose del brazo de su suegra, echó a correr hacia la sala en la que Jemma reposaba. El matrimonio intercambió entonces una mirada y una sonrisa. Aquella era la primera palabra que la chica pronunciaba desde que llegaron al hospital.

Cuando Skye apareció en el umbral, Edward Simmons se apresuró a levantarse y a murmurar una disculpa para, así, poder abandonar la sala y dejar solas a las dos jóvenes. Sin duda, Jemma y Skye necesitaban intimidad. La muchacha aún permaneció unos segundos en la puerta, con una mano sobre su pecho en un vano intento por calmar a su alocado corazón. Pero éste se encontraba henchido de felicidad, como ella, a causa de la imagen que contemplaban sus ojos marrones.

Ahí estaba ella. Débil, pálida y enfermiza, pero viva. La sangre había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por un puñado de vendas que envolvían su pecho e innumerables cables que la conectaban a máquinas cuyo propósito era mantenerla con vida. Hasta el momento, lo habían conseguido.

Skye casi chilló de alegría cuando vio que Jemma alzaba un brazo hacia ella y pronunciaba su nombre. Sin querer esperar más, la joven se aproximó al lecho y tomó la mano que la chica le tendía, inclinándose para rodearla con su otro brazo y estrecharla, suavemente, contra su pecho. Depositó un cariñoso beso sobre la frente de Jemma y ésta quedó empapada por las lágrimas de Skye.

—Estás bien —repetía la muchacha como en una letanía—. Estás bien.

—Lo estoy —susurró ella, sonriéndole—. Gracias a ti.

Ella calló al oírle. La culpa la atenazó de nuevo. ¡Había estado a punto de perderla!

—Jemma —murmuró, llorosa—. Siento muchísimo todo esto. No debería haber actuado como lo hice. Quizá hubiera podido evitar que tú…

—¿Q-qué? —la cortó Jemma, sin comprender lo que ella decía—. No te entiendo, Skye.

—Jemma —repitió ella, casi como para darse fuerzas—. Todo esto es culpa mía. Yo provoqué que aquel maldito loco se lanzara a por ti. Yo tuve la idea de ir a mi casa a por los juguetes de mi hermana. Yo tuve la idea de llevarla con nosotras, yo…

El nudo en la garganta no le permitió seguir hablando. Jemma, angustiada, quiso consolarla, pero apenas podía realizar movimiento alguno sin dañarse, de modo que tiró levemente de la mano de Skye para atraerla hacia sí.

—No pienses eso, por favor —le pidió—. Tú no podías saberlo.

—Debería haberlo sabido —insistió la chica—. Los asesinos siempre vuelven a la escena del crimen, está más que demostrado. Volver a esa casa, aunque fuera temporalmente, nunca fue una buena idea.

—Pero tú eso no lo podías saber —insistió Jemma a su vez, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su novia, y añadió, a modo de broma—: No eres adivina.

Skye sólo se encogió de hombros. La muchacha se maldijo a sí misma por encontrarse débil y enferma, pues ello le impedía incorporarse y ofrecer a la joven el consuelo que ella necesitaba. También por su burdo intento por desdramatizar, ya que comprendía a la perfección que ella se sintiese culpable aunque no lo fuera.

—Preciosa, no llores —le suplicó, desolado al verla triste—. Deja de culparte por algo que no podías saber. Si nos ponemos así, yo mismo tendría que haberlo adivinado también, pero ¿cómo se nos iba a ocurrir que el loco se había encerrado en tu casa? ¡La idea en sí es absurda! Y la culpa de todo lo ocurrido sólo la tiene él. Yo solamente lamento que tu hermanita tuviera que verlo todo… —Con delicadeza, alzó el rostro de Skye para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos—… y que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto.

Teniendo el mayor cuidado del mundo, Jemma posó sus pálidos labios sobre los de la chica, queriendo, así, aliviarla de tanta pena y hacerle entender que estaba viva, que no se había marchado de su lado y que nunca lo haría. Skye tardó unos segundos en devolverle el beso, pero luego lo hizo con ternura, con suavidad, consciente de que la castaña aún estaba débil y debía contenerse.

Pareció, en efecto, que aquel beso la aliviaba un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

—Ojalá hubiera podido evitarlo —masculló cuando se separó de ella—. Ojalá no se me hubiera ocurrido tratar de escapar. Quizá ahora no estarías aquí.

—Quizá no —concedió Jemma—. Pero quién sabe si cualquier otro ocuparía mi lugar.

A Skye la recorrió un escalofrío cuando se planteó la posibilidad de que Liam o Agnes hubiesen sido apuñalados.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Jemma—. Me alegra haber sido yo. Me alegra haber sido su escudo, pues no hubiera podido soportar que tú o tus hermanos estuvieseis en mi lugar.

—Ni yo —reconoció ella—. Pero tampoco es justo que seas tú la herida.

—Bueno, ya he sido herida en anteriores ocasiones —comentó Jemma, quitándole hierro al asunto—. No físicamente, pero… Antes de conocerte, mi corazón estaba lleno de rasguños. Y créeme, preciosa: esas heridas son peores que las físicas.

—Lo sé —asintió Skye, acariciando su rostro—. Las heridas del corazón nunca sanan del todo. Sólo… cicatrizan, pero no desaparecen.

—Ésta desaparecerá —aseguró Jemma, señalándose el pecho—. Y, gracias a ti, puedo decir que las anteriores heridas también están cerradas por completo.

La joven sonrió, ruborizándose levemente.

—Si no he hecho nada, Jemma —dijo, convencida de lo que decía.

—Sí que has hecho —insistió ella—. Me amas, y eso es más que suficiente. Me amas y has conseguido que yo aprenda a amarte a ti. ¡Incluso has logrado cambiar a mi familia! Y me has cambiado a mí.

—Eso ya lo veo —rió Skye—. Cuando te conocí nunca pronunciabas más de tres palabras seguidas. Eras la persona más tímida que jamás he conocido. Y mírate ahora. ¡Si hasta eres capaz de lanzar piropos!

Jemma rió y Skye se unió a sus carcajadas. Durante unos instantes, nada importó: el sufrimiento, el dolor, la pena, las heridas… Todo quedó atrás, eclipsado por un amor que demostraba ser más fuerte que las adversidades. Un amor que obraba milagros, que cambiaba a las personas para bien y sanaba heridas por mucho tiempo abiertas.

Un amor destinado a perdurar en el tiempo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	29. Mentiras

**29\. Mentiras**

La policía regresó a la mañana siguiente y, esta vez, Skye no pudo, ni quiso, negarse a acompañarles. La pasada noche, antes de que Jemma se durmiera, la morena había decidido contar lo sucedido a su novia. Le explicó que se volvió loca en su intento desesperado por salvar a Agnes y a Liam y, al mismo tiempo, vio la ocasión de vengar a su madre. Y confirmó que, en efecto, había consentido que su hermano acabara con el loco. Mejor dicho, le había ayudado a matarlo.

Skye y Liam eran cómplices de un asesinato.

—Soy como él —masculló la chica tras concluir su narración, asqueada consigo misma—. Él era un asesino y, ahora, yo... yo también...

—Oh, no, Skye —la interrumpió Jemma, espantada—. ¡No digas eso! Tan sólo... te has dejado llevar por tus emociones. Nada más.

—No lo disfraces, Jemma. Soy tan culpable como el loco. Debería entregarme...

—Ni hablar —se negó la castaña—. Skye, el hecho de que permitieras a Liam hacerlo no te convierte en asesina. En cómplice sí, pero no es lo mismo. Y, si descubriesen a tu hermano, mi familia lo ayudaría. Y a ti. Los ayudaríamos a los dos. Además, Liam aún es menor. Como mucho lo enviarían a un reformatorio...

—¡Pero eso sería malísimo para él!

—Mejor eso que la cárcel, ¿no crees?

Skye frunció los labios, frustrada, pero tuvo que admitir que Jemma tenía razón. Aun así, la joven no era capaz de quitarse la culpa de encima ni de dejar de pensar en las horribles consecuencias que aquellas acciones implicarían.

—Debí detenerlo —farfulló—. Debí detener a Liam. Pero no lo hice. No sólo no lo hice, sino que sentí... alivio. Sentí alivio cuando comprendí que Liam quería quitarle la vida a ese hombre. —Alzó sus ojos, preñados de confusión, hacia la muchacha—. ¿Por qué?

—Por varias razones, Skye —respondió Jemma—. Porque ese hombre ha asesinado a muchos inocentes. Porque no te parecía justo, y no lo es, que fuese por ahí quitando vidas. Porque estabas harta de temer constantemente por tus hermanos. Porque te arrebató a tu madre y querías evitar que te quitara a nadie más. Porque sabías que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él. Y porque, simplemente, deseabas vengarte.

Una vez Jemma hubo terminado de hablar, Skye la observó, boquiabierta, por espacio de unos segundos, asimilando lo que había escuchado. Sin duda, aseveró la chica, la venganza había sido su principal motivación. Odiaba a aquel desgraciado con toda su alma; al principio sólo sentía desprecio debido a que era un maldito asesino, pero luego, cuando él irrumpió en su casa y acabó con la vida de la infortunada Jiaying delante de sus ojos, el desprecio de Skye hacia él se convirtió en odio.

Desde entonces, se dijo la muchacha, que ese hombre no cometiese más crímenes se había convertido casi en algo personal. Secretamente, ella había deseado, cada vez que conocía la noticia de una nueva muerte, que el asesino hubiera sido tan despistado como para dejar alguna huella, alguna pista que condujera directamente hasta él, de forma que la policía pudiese arrestarlo por fin y acabara, así, con la ola de asesinatos que asolaba la ciudad desde que había comenzado la primavera.

La primavera más soleada que habían tenido en el Reino Unido...

... Pero también la más sangrienta.

Aun así, Skye jamás hubiese imaginado que el final de aquel chiflado sería la misma muerte que daba a sus víctimas Ni, mucho menos, que sería a sus manos. Pero cuando había tenido la ocasión, cuando lo había tenido a su merced y había comprendido lo que Liam se proponía hacer... ella sólo había pensado que aquello era lo mejor. Que una persona que robaba vidas no se merecía más que la peor de las muertes. Que el mundo entero respiraría más tranquilo si él ya no lo hacía.

Que la memoria de Jiaying quedaría, por fin, vengada.

Claro que... ¿quién era ella para decidir sobre las vidas de los demás? Únicamente era Skye Johnson. Una damnificada más, una más de las personas afectadas por los crímenes de un demente. Pues, al fin y al cabo, se dijo la joven, aquel hombre estaba loco. Necesitaba ayuda médica, no ser asesinado. Y, sin embargo, ella se había sentido tan aliviada, tan liberada, cuando lo sintió morir entre sus brazos...

Skye se cubrió el rostro con las manos, confusa. ¿Cómo debía sentirse respecto al hecho de haber permitido la muerte de aquel hombre? ¿Bien porque ya no supondría una amenaza, porque ella ya no temería perder a sus hermanos? ¿O mal por, aunque sólo hubiese sido un instante, haberse sentido ella misma como una asesina? ¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho: decidir proteger a los demás a la hora de acabar con el loco? ¿O, por el contrario, estaba mal porque había matado a una persona, por mucho que esta persona hubiese hecho lo mismo varias veces?

—Eh —la llamó Jemma, posando una mano en su hombro—. Skye...

—Tienes razón, Jemma —la cortó ella, aún sin descubrir su cara—. He asesinado a un hombre por venganza.

—Al menos —dijo ella segundos más tarde, cuidando sus palabras—, no era un inocente. Podríamos decir que se lo buscó.

—Pero, aunque se lo hubiera buscado, ¿qué derecho tengo yo a quitarle algo que es suyo? ¿A decidir por los demás? ¿A convertirme en él?

—¡No te has convertido en él, Skye!

—Lo hice, Jemma. Por unos segundos, lo hice. Y ahora... ahora no sé cómo debo sentirme. Sólo sé que ya no soy la misma.

—Todos tenemos una parte malvada, Skye —la consoló la joven, sintiéndose impotente—. No te martirices, por favor.

—Pero de tener una parte malvada a asesinar a una persona...

—¡No lo asesinaste!

—Pero lo consentí, Jemma. Permití que Liam llevara la mano del hombre hacia su pecho para que se clavara el cuchillo a sí mismo. No lo detuve. ¿Y acaso eso no es como si lo hubiera matado yo?

—En ese caso, quizá debería preocuparte más cómo se siente Liam al respecto. Quizá se sienta muy bien por haber vengado a su madre, o tal vez esté fatal por haber matado y tema volverlo a hacer. Aunque yo, sinceramente, no creo que vaya a hacerlo; al igual que tú, solamente quería venganza, lo cual es totalmente comprensible. Aunque eso tampoco lo justifica, pero... —Jemma se detuvo de pronto y abrió mucho los ojos—. Un momento —dijo, despacio, volviéndose a mirarla—. ¿Has dicho... que Liam dirigió la mano del asesino? ¿Que no le quitó el cuchillo, sino que... sólo movió su mano?

—Sí —respondió Skye, cerrando los ojos al revivir la escena en su cabeza.

—Entonces... Liam nunca llegó a tocar el cuchillo.

—No.

—Lo empuñaba el loco.

—Ajá.

—Así que... se clavó el cuchillo a sí mismo.

—Exac...

Skye enmudeció y alzó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos avellana de Jemma, que la observaban como queriéndole indicar algo que resultaba obvio, que saltaba a la vista.

Y, en efecto, así era, se dijo la chica, sonriendo al comprender.

—Liam y yo no lo asesinamos —resolvió—. ¡Él se mató!

—Se suicidó —puntualizó Jemma.

—¡Sí! Y como no hay huellas nuestras en el cuchillo...

—Nada de cárcel ni reformatorio para ustedes —concluyó Jemma.

—Oh, Jemma, es... ¡es perfecto! No creo que pueda limpiar nunca mi conciencia, pero al menos este detalle nos salvará de cumplir condena. Gracias, de verdad. Nos has salvado a todos.

Skye se inclinó sobre la otra joven para besarla en la mejilla y ésta le tomó la mano.

—Limpiarás tu conciencia, Skye —aseguró Jemma—. Esta horrible experiencia nos ha cambiado a todos, pero la superaremos. La superarás. Aprenderás de ello, la enterrarás en el olvido, y espero poder estar ahí, contigo, para ayudarte a hacerlo.

—Estarás, Jemma —prometió Skye, besándola en los labios—. Estarás.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—¿Así que... se suicidó?

—Sí, eso hizo.

—¿No te parece extraño?

—¿Perdón?

Skye procuró no dejar traslucir su desconcierto ante la pregunta. Aquella inspectora, Melinda May, conseguía intimidarla, pero no debía demostrarlo. Si lo hacía, estaba perdida.

—Un asesino en serie —recapituló la mujer— que se había escapado de un psiquiátrico y, en todo este tiempo, se ha dedicado a malvivir con tal de poder matar. Que acabó con tu madre y parecía obsesionado con hacer lo mismo con ustedes. ¿Y de repente se suicida? —Ladeó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja, atravesando a Skye con sus intensos ojos—. Muy, muy extraño, ¿no te parece?

La joven, tensa, sostuvo la mirada de la policía y no se amilanó, mostrando más fortaleza de la que en realidad sentía.

—Quizás es que no pretendía suicidarse —dijo gélidamente.

—Si no lo pretendía, entonces no fue un suicidio —resolvió la inspectora.

—Está bien, llámelo como quiera —cedió Skye—. Lo que yo vi fue que ese hombre se hirió a sí mismo en su intento por apuñalarme a mí.

—¿Te importaría explicarte mejor, querida? —le pidió la Melinda, pronunciando con retintín la palabra "querida".

—Cómo no —replicó Skye, sarcástica, y tomó aire antes de proseguir—. Yo estaba forcejeando con él para impedir que hiriese a mi hermano Liam. Lo había sujetado por la espalda, de forma que pudiese agarrarle la mano con la que empuñaba el arma, la izquierda, y evitar que apuñalara a Liam, que estaba delante de él. Entonces, mientras mi hermano se alejaba, el hombre cambió de parecer y giró el cuchillo en mi dirección, claramente dispuesto a ir a por mí. Sin embargo, como me dio un codazo con el brazo derecho, yo me moví para esquivarlo y, puesto que estaba sujetando su muñeca izquierda, también la moví sin querer. La cambié de dirección y, por eso, cuando me atacó para matarme, pues... se hirió a sí mismo.

Cuando concluyó su relato, el cual había adornado con diversos gestos para tratar de transmitir mejor lo sucedido, Skye se cruzó de brazos y se quedó muy quieta, observando con fijeza los ojos de Melinda May, que la escrutaban en busca de alguna pista que la delatara como mentirosa.

No lo consiguió.

Con los ojos de la chica, más fríos que nunca, fijos en ella, la inspectora se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala en la que se hallaban. Sin mediar palabra ni volver la vista atrás, May abandonó la habitación, dejando a solas a una Skye que apenas podía creer hasta dónde llegaba su capacidad para mentir.

Pese a que ahora no había nadie junto a ella, la muchacha se mantuvo firme. Se encontraba en una de esas salas de interrogatorios que aparecían en las películas, de las que parecían tener sus cuatro paredes; pero Skye no ignoraba que, en realidad, una de ellas era un espejo. Y que, a través de ese espejo, posiblemente habría más inspectores de policía contemplándola, vigilándola, prestos a capturar cualquier movimiento, cualquier paso en falso que ella efectuase. No iba a darles aquella satisfacción.

Skye no era ninguna mentirosa, pero no le quedaba alternativa que recurrir al engaño en aquella ocasión. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, y más a la policía, pero no tenía opción. Si quería proteger a Liam y a Agnes, si quería evitarles más sufrimiento, la chica debía mentir y, con ello, evitar la cárcel. Más aún: debía creerse su mentira.

Quizás, se dijo Skye, si la contaba muchas veces, terminaría por creérsela. Terminaría por reconstruir la escena que no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza. La borraría por completo, eliminaría las imágenes de sangre y muerte que la acompañaban desde entonces, olvidaría que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Liam asió su mano, y con ella la del hombre, para dirigirla hacia el pecho del mismo... Desaparecería. Todo eso desaparecería. Y sería sustituido por la versión que ella acababa de narrarle a la antipática inspectora.

Sí. Así sería. Estaba convencida de ello.

Así pues, Skye mantuvo la fachada de rebeldía, desdén y seguridad en sí misma haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues aquello realmente se alejaba de su personalidad. Sabía que debía mostrarse convencida, como si realmente creyera lo que estaba contando. De lo contrario, no lograría que los demás la creyeran. De modo que lo hizo. Por Agnes. Por Liam. Por Jemma. Por su madre. Por los Simmons.

Pero, sobre todo, por ella misma.

Minutos después, cuando la inspectora regresó, la joven continuaba en la misma pose: sentada en la incómoda silla, con las piernas cruzadas bajo la mesa y las manos apoyadas en su regazo. Ocultas a la vista de la policía.

—Está bien, señorita Johnson —dijo Melinda May con cortesía helada—. Tu versión resulta ser probable, puesto que no hay huellas tuyas ni de tu hermano en el cuchillo. En efecto, parece que se apuñaló a sí mismo y, dado que no parecía tener deseos de acabar voluntariamente con su vida...

—Me creéis —resumió Skye, dibujando una sonrisa de falsa seguridad en su rostro.

—Te creen —puntualizó la mujer—. Y, como son ellos los que mandan, puedes irte.

Skye casi saltó en el asiento de puro alivio. En ese momento estuvo a punto de dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero al percatarse de que, nuevamente, la inspectora alzaba una ceja con curiosidad, la muchacha se obligó a contenerse. Se levantó con dejadez y, controlando los temblores de sus piernas, caminó hacia la salida. La policía la acompañó hasta la puerta de la comisaría.

—¿Necesitas que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a alguna parte? —le ofreció May, más por obligación que por preocupación.

—No, gracias —repuso Skye, deseando salir de allí, pues ya había vislumbrado el coche de los Simmons, cuyo chófer aguardaba desde hacía rato para llevarla de vuelta al hospital. Junto a Jemma. Donde estaría a salvo.

—Sólo una cosa más —la retuvo May, sujetándola por el brazo—. Es posible que tus hermanos también tengan que declarar.

—¿Qué? —Skye la observó como si se hubiese vuelto loca—. ¡Pero si son dos niños! Bastante han sufrido ya como para tener que revivirlo todo.

—Lo sé, pero no soy yo quien lo manda. —La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente, al estar en la escena del crimen, son testigos. Y, ateniéndose a las leyes, pueden citarlos. Al menos a tu hermano, el adolescente. A la cría pequeña no creo que la molesten para nada.

Skye frunció los labios, nada satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Sólo son niños —masculló—. Ni siquiera deberían haber estado allí.

—Lo siento de veras —dijo May, y en aquel instante parecía muy sincera—. ¿Sabes? Sea cual sea la verdad, he de decir, aunque mi opinión no cuente en absoluto, que me alivia mucho que ese hombre ya no exista. Es decir, no es que me alegre de que haya muerto, pero... Al menos ahora ya no habrá más víctimas. Tus hermanos y tú podréis vivir tranquilos.

El rostro de May ya no transmitía desdén ni desconfianza, sino solidaridad. Skye comprendió que, a su manera, la mujer estaba animándola a seguir adelante, a no rendirse. Le cayó mucho mejor a partir de entonces.

—Así es —asintió la chica, más tranquila y atreviéndose a esbozar una sonrisa.

—En fin. —May la soltó—. No te molesto más. Supongo que te esperan en casa.

Le sonrió de pasada y giró sobre sus talones, de vuelta al interior de la comisaría. Sin embargo, Skye aún deseaba saber algo.

—¡Espera! Melinda... Inspectora May —la llamó, aproximándose a ella, quien la aguardó con aire interrogante—. Yo... Me gustaría saber algo.

—Siempre que no sea secreto de sumario, quizá pueda ayudarte.

—Supongo que, puesto que ese hombre ha supuesto una amenaza para media ciudad y prácticamente ha destrozado a toda mi familia, me lo podrá contar.

—Me tienes en ascuas, muchacha —la animó May, intrigada.

Skye calló durante unos segundos, observando el rostro de aquella desconocida que parecía dispuesta a ayudarla y a protegerla, pero también a detenerla si se delataba.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Ella quería saberlo. Lo había deseado desde que comenzó toda aquella historia. Así pues, inspirando hondo, Skye posó sus ojos marrones en los ojos inexpresivos de la inspectora May y formuló su cuestión:

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	30. Comienzos

**30\. Comienzos**

Cuando Jemma despertó, estaba atardeciendo. La joven miró a su alrededor, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para que no le doliese la herida, y descubrió a Skye a su lado. Estaba recostada en una silla, en una postura que debía de resultar verdaderamente incómoda, y dormía profundamente.

La chica sonrió al verla. Por fin, se dijo, Skye podía disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. Por fin, tras tantas tragedias y malas experiencias, parecía que su vida iba a normalizarse. O, al menos, lo haría en la medida de lo posible. Pues, ¿cómo vivir con la conciencia tranquila cuando has tenido algo que ver en la muerte del asesino de tu madre?

Jemma se preguntó cómo estaría ella de hallarse en el lugar de la muchacha. No quiso pensarlo.

Sin duda alguna, ella ya se habría vuelto loca. Por completo. No soportaría el ver morir a su madre, por mucho que, hasta entonces, Jemma y Eleonor apenas hubieran tenido relación más allá de las órdenes y los reproches. Y, desde luego, la joven sería incapaz de cargar con la culpa de haber sido partícipe en el homicidio del criminal.

Por mucho que fuese criminal.

En cambio, Skye...

Skye era más fuerte de lo que ella misma pensaba. La persona más fuerte y valiente que Jemma jamás había conocido. La chica había superado todos los baches que la vida le había impuesto y la muchacha estaba convencida de que la morena podría con éste también. Saldría adelante, vencería, y lo haría junto a ella.

Entonces, de pronto, Skye dio un brinco en el asiento al tiempo que dejaba escapar un chillido de espanto. Sobresaltada, Jemma hizo el intento de incorporarse para aproximarse a ella, pero la herida se le resintió y el daño la forzó a volverse a tumbar. La joven, con el corazón todavía galopando, desbocado, en su pecho, no tardó nada en reubicarse al percibir la presencia de la chica a su lado, y se acercó a la cama con la alarma dibujada en el rostro.

—¡Jemma! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo...

—No... No te preocupes —farfulló ella, pese a que el dolor la estaba carcomiendo—. Enseguida se me pasa...

—¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? —se ofreció Skye.

—No, de veras, no es necesario.

Jemma cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a abandonar la postura tensa que evitaba que el tormento desapareciese. Poco a poco, a medida que se relajaba, notó que su pulso volvía a la normalidad y que la herida dejaba, al menos temporalmente, de molestarle. Por fin, segundos más tarde, la muchacha pudo respirar tranquila y dedicar a Skye una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella le sujetó la mano, preocupada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Ha sido culpa mía. He tenido una pesadilla.

—Entonces no ha sido tu culpa —le rebatió Jemma, encontrándose ya mucho mejor—. No podemos elegir lo que soñamos.

—Por desgracia —suspiró ella—. De verdad, me gustaría haber podido evitar todo esto...

—Venga, Skye, no vuelvas con eso. Es imposible cambiar el pasado.

—El pasado, sí —concedió la joven, con un nuevo brillo en su mirada achocolatada—. Pero no el futuro. Y por eso quiero... proponerte algo.

La castaña guardó silencio y contempló a su novia con sus penetrantes ojos avellana, pasando de la exasperación a la curiosidad en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú dirás —la apremió.

La muchacha se estrujó las manos, repentinamente nerviosa, y tomó asiento frente a su novia mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para exponer su idea.

—Antes de nada —comenzó—, quiero que sepas que, si no estás de acuerdo con lo que te voy a contar, lo olvidamos. Simplemente, pienso que es lo mejor para nosotras dos y para mis hermanos, y por eso creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Pero, Jemma, si tú no quieres... nos olvidamos de ello y buscamos otra solución. Algo que ambas queramos.

—Dios mío, Skye —masculló Jemma, pestañeando—. Me tienes intrigadísima. ¿Cuál es esa idea? —Al ver que ella aún dudaba, agregó—: ¡Vamos, dímelo ya!

Su cálida sonrisa y la complicidad que transmitían sus ojos terminaron por convencer a Skye, quien, al fin, soltó:

—Marcharnos.

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, a la espera del rechazo de su novia. Sin embargo, ésta, transcurridos unos segundos, tan sólo dijo:

—¿Cómo?

Skye se atrevió a mirar a Jemma y, al leer el desconcierto en su rostro, procedió a explicarse.

—Me refiero a... —titubeó—. En fin, irnos de aquí. De Inglaterra. Dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de cero en otro sitio. En otro país que nos guste a todos. A los cuatro, porque... Bueno, sería incapaz de marcharme sin mis hermanos. Esto les vendría muy bien para poder olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, lo que hemos sufrido... y lo que hemos hecho. —Tragó saliva—. Creo que es lo mejor para ellos y me gustaría mucho llevarlo a cabo. Pero... tampoco puedo largarme y dejarte a ti atrás. Así que, Jemma... —suspiró, de nuevo evitando mirarla a los ojos—, si no te gusta mi idea, simplemente, dilo. Buscaremos... otra forma de superar esto, de salir adelante... Los cuatro.

Jemma la observaba con la boca abierta. Aquello... Nunca se le habría ocurrido plantearse lo que la chica le sugería. ¿Abandonar el país para volver a empezar en otro sitio? ¿Partir juntas en busca de un futuro mejor? ¿Superar las desgracias dejando atrás todo lo malo y afrontando la vida de otra forma, con otra perspectiva?

¿Y por qué no?

—Hagámoslo.

Skye alzó la vista. Sus ojos marrones, muy abiertos a causa del asombro, se posaron en ella para tratar de dilucidar si hablaba en serio o sólo bromeaba. Claro que ¿cómo iba Jemma a bromear con una cosa así?

—Es perfecto, Skye —declaró la castaña, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—. Podremos empezar una nueva vida, tú y yo, lejos de todo y de todos. Y tanto tú como tus hermanos olvidaréis todo lo malo enseguida. ¡Hagámoslo!

Sin salir de su asombro, Skye dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Quieta como una estatua, permitió que Jemma entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella mientras la oía hablar de las ventajas de trasladarse a algún país mediterráneo y se contagiaba de su ilusión.

—... Quizá nos vendría muy bien a todos mudarnos a algún sitio como Italia o España —decía ella—, porque allí, tanto el clima como la comida son excelentes. ¡A los cuatro nos vendría de maravilla una vida así! Liam y Agnes recuperarán la alegría, dejarán atrás todo lo malo y conseguirán enterrar al maldito loco en el recuerdo. Mi herida sanará por completo gracias a los aires mediterráneos y tú... —Observó a su chica con intensidad y pasión—. Tú serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque yo me encargaré de hacerte sonreír cada día, sin excepción.

Skye sintió que se derretía. ¡Cómo amaba a Jemma Simmons! Sin pensarlo, la muchacha se inclinó sobre su novia con cuidado para besarla y, contra sus labios, murmuró:

—Una nueva vida.

—Una nueva vida —corroboró Jemma.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	31. Crianza

**31\. Crianza**

 _John Garrett fue un niño inquieto. Debido a su curiosidad, jamás se cansaba de preguntar acerca de todo aquello que le era desconocido. Desde muy pequeño demostró un gran interés por comprender el mundo, pero lo hizo de forma muy diferente al común de los mortales._

 _Su padre, Joseph, respondía a sus preguntas con paciencia y muchos detalles, tratando de hacer de él un verdadero hombre "y no uno de esos niñatos consentidos y desvergonzados que violan las reglas de la sociedad", como él solía decir. El niño no alcanzaba a comprender estas palabras, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo._

 _John tenía un hermano menor, Wilbur, que se pasaba los días jugando a juegos de niños idiotas con la madre de ambos, Wendy, siempre tan seria y distante. John apenas conseguía verlos tres o cuatro veces a la semana, pues su padre siempre lo llevaba a dar largos paseos, a conocer la ciudad, a observar a la gente y, puesto que disponía del dinero suficiente, Joseph podía permitirse comer con su primogénito en los más caros restaurantes casi cada día. Pero al chico no le importaba no ver nunca a su madre y a su hermano. A quien él admiraba era a su progenitor, pues deseaba ser como él, parecerse a él, pensar como él, actuar como él; y no como el idiota de Wilbur, al que pasar tanto tiempo con su madre le estaba afectando negativamente. O eso decía Joseph, claro. Y John aceptaba y creía todo lo que él decía._

 _El señor Garrett se sentía muy orgulloso del interés de su hijo mayor. Quería convertirlo en alguien diferente, alguien que fuese capaz de percibir las taras de la sociedad actual y ansiara luchar contra ellas. Deseaba hacer de él, el primero de una nueva generación que restauraría el antiguo orden, aquel por el que siempre se había regido la sociedad._

— _Nunca te enamores —le repetía Joseph día tras día, a pesar de que John aún era demasiado pequeño como para entender el significado de esa palabra—. Si lo haces, la chica en cuestión se dará cuenta de ello lo usará en beneficio propio para manipularte. Y si una mujer te manipula, pierdes tu hombría y acabas convertido en un simple calzonazos. Nunca, ¿me oyes?, ¡nunca!, debes permitir que una mujer se sienta superior a ti. Tú eres un hombre y, por tanto, eres superior a ellas. Los hombres somos superiores a las mujeres. Siempre lo hemos sido y lo seguiremos siendo. Así que no te enamores._

— _¿Qué significa "manipular"? —inquirió John, que sólo contaba con cinco años de edad cuando su padre le dedicó aquel discurso por primera vez._

— _Que hagan contigo lo que quieran y tú te dejes —respondió Joseph, y optó por emplear un ejemplo más sencillo para que su hijo comprendiera lo que quería decir—. ¿Te acuerdas de esos teatrillos de marionetas que tanto te gustaba ver? —El niño asintió, entusiasmado—. Pues si te enamoras, tú serás una de esas marionetas, y la chica que te guste, el titiritero. Te manejará a su antojo, hará contigo lo que quiera y te anulará como persona. Así que, aunque todavía no llegues a entender mis palabras, no las olvides nunca, John. Tarde o temprano las entenderás y me darás la razón._

 _De modo que el pequeño, siempre obediente y deseando contentar a su padre para parecerse a él, se esforzó por retener cada enseñanza que éste le transmitía, para poder comprenderlas en un futuro y "actuar en consecuencia", como decía Joseph. Los hombres son superiores a las mujeres. Los ricos son más importantes que los pobres. Los niños deben acudir a colegios masculinos y las niñas, a colegios femeninos, a fin de preservarse completamente puros hasta el matrimonio. Las mujeres deben ser sumisas y obedecer a sus maridos sin rechistar ni preguntar. Los hijos deben ser disciplinados y seguir los pasos de sus padres. Las personas con distinta orientación sexual suponen un grave peligro para la estabilidad social. Los que no tienen nada deben conformarse con lo que les ha tocado y no quejarse jamás, pues es sólo culpa suya el estar inmersos en la pobreza. El dinero y las apariencias son los motores de una familia rica y de clase alta como la suya. El amor es un sentimiento inútil del que no se puede vivir, por lo cual, lo mejor es evitarlo y mirar siempre por uno mismo y por la buena posición de la familia._

 _Esta y muchas otras eran las normas que John escuchaba cada día y, puesto que respondían a su curiosidad y a sus ansias por conocer el funcionamiento del mundo, las absorbía como una esponja y las almacenaba en su memoria, dándolas por válidas. Y, sin embargo, deseaba seguir aprendiendo._

— _¿Entonces tú no quieres a mamá?_

— _Desde luego que no —contestó Joseph, sin una pizca de emoción impregnando su voz—. Ni ella a mí. Nuestro matrimonio es pura fachada, una manera de sobrevivir juntos y evitar las habladurías. Un simple acuerdo: yo le doy estabilidad, riqueza, protección, sirvientes, un hogar, la posibilidad de decorar y redecorar la casa cuantas veces quiera, lo cual es muy propio de las mujeres... Y ella, a cambio, me da su cuerpo cuando así lo requiero, me obedece sin protestar jamás, no me discute y me aporta hijos. Hijos a los que transmitir mi legado, aunque tu hermano, por desgracia, parece un poco afeminado... Pero peor hubiera sido tener hijas y ningún varón._

— _¿Que te da su cuerpo? —inquirió Joseph, desconcertado—. ¿Que Wilbur es...?_

— _Algún día lo entenderás —le aseguró su padre—. Por suerte, tú no eres como Wilbur. Él pasa demasiado tiempo con vuestra madre y eso está provocando que no se convierta en el hombre que debería ser. Pero tú, mi primogénito —le dedicó una mirada llena de orgullo—, tienes ese afán por saber, por comprenderlo todo, y sé que llegará el día en que estés preparado para actuar en consecuencia. Tarde o temprano te lo mostraré y, entonces, serás un verdadero hombre de provecho y tendrás tu propia mujer, a la que no amarás pero de cuyo cuerpo podrás servirte siempre que lo desees y que, al igual que tu madre ha hecho conmigo, te aportará hijos a los que transmitirás las mismas leyes que yo te estoy transmitiendo a ti._

 _Y John, puesto que era únicamente un chiquillo cuya mente inocente no alcanzaba a imaginar más posibilidades, asumía que el mundo era tal y como Joseph lo dibujaba y que, por supuesto, su futuro sería también aquel que el señor Garrett deseaba. Porque el pequeño jamás se atrevería a desafiar a su progenitor. O eso pensaba John... hasta que cumplió los doce años y Joseph le reveló la regla paterna más importante de todas._

 _Sucedió el mismo día del cumpleaños del niño. Joseph, como de costumbre, acudió a recogerlo a la salida del colegio católico y, por supuesto, únicamente masculino, donde John cursaba sus estudios; la diferencia fue que, en aquella ocasión, Wendy y Wilbur se hallaban con él. Como regalo, simplemente, el hombre invitó a su primogénito a almorzar en su restaurante favorito y, mientras el pequeño comía, el señor Garrett repetía, una tras otra, sus enseñanzas, ignorando por completo a su mujer y a su hijo menor._

— _Bien, John —dijo cuando esperaban ya a los postres—. Considero que ya has tenido el tiempo suficiente como para entender el significado de todas estas enseñanzas y que ha llegado la hora de ir más allá._

 _Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, Joseph se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos los que se encontraban sentados a la mesa._

— _No basta —prosiguió— con conocer las leyes y aplicarlas uno mismo. También hay que procurar que el resto del mundo las cumpla. O bien, si rehúsan hacerlo..._

 _Dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y se pasó el dedo índice de la mano derecha por el cuello._

 _Un gesto que fue lo bastante explícito._

— _¡Joseph! —exclamó Wendy, asustada—. ¿No te parece que aún es demasiado pequeño? ¿Que lo son los dos?_

— _Por supuesto que no —replicó su marido, serio y relajado, pero con una amenaza implícita en su voz—. De hecho, si continúas tratándolos como niños, jamás aprenderán a ser hombres de verdad. Los estás echando a perder._

 _Esta vez, la furia en su voz fue palpable. Wendy se encogió en su asiento, intimidada, y no osó volver a abrir la boca en el resto de la velada. Complacido, Joseph volvió a dirigir su atención a su hijo mayor._

— _Vas a pasar una prueba, John —le anunció—. Vas a tener que aplicar todas estas reglas que te he enseñado y demostrar que verdaderamente me has entendido._

 _El chico asintió, entusiasmado y deseoso de conseguir la aprobación paterna._

 _Ninguno de los dos reparó en que el pequeño Wilbur, de sólo ocho años, tampoco perdía detalle de las palabras de Joseph._

— _Quiero, John —decía éste—, que busques, en esta sala, a alguien que esté incumpliendo alguna de las normas que te he transmitido. Tienes donde elegir, ya que aquí hay mucho depravado —comentó con desagrado, lanzando una mirada en derredor—. Cuando te hayas fijado un objetivo, debes coger el cuchillo con el que has cortado la carne, esconderlo muy bien y fingir que vas al baño. Desde allí podrás vigilar a tu presa y, cuando ésta vaya a atender sus necesidades..._

— _¡La matas! —exclamó Wilbur, emocionado._

 _Joseph y John lo miraron, sorprendidos, y el señor Garrett se apresuró a acallar a su hijo menor._

— _¡No estropees el plan! —lo regañó, furioso—. Esta es la misión de tu hermano. ¡No se te ocurra interponerte!_

— _Pero papá, yo también... —intentó decir el niño, pero enmudeció ante la mirada amenazadora que le dedicó su padre._

 _Así pues, toda la responsabilidad recayó en John. Quien, sin embargo, no se veía del todo capaz de llevar a cabo aquella tarea._

— _¿Por qué tengo que matar? —cuestionó—. ¿No basta con... asustar? ¿Con tratar de hacerles entender cómo deben comportarse?_

— _Este no es el lugar adecuado para eso, John —respondió Joseph—. Aquí hay que pasar a la acción sin andarse con chiquitas. Sobre todo, recuerda sujetar siempre el cuchillo a través de la servilleta; si lo tocas de forma directa, detectarán tus huellas en él. ¡Venga, hazlo de una vez!_

 _Temblando como una hoja, John obedeció y abandonó la mesa con el cuchillo oculto en la servilleta que llevaba en la mano. Procuró no apretarlo demasiado para que nadie reparase en que portaba un arma y, tal como debía hacer, se ocultó en el pasillo que conducía a los lavabos para vigilar a los clientes del restaurante. Mientras esperaba, el muchacho se dijo que, como había mencionado su padre, cualquiera de aquellas personas podía convertirse en su presa. Los niños desobedientes, la mujer ruidosa, la pareja de hombres que hacía manitas por debajo de la mesa... Cualquiera le serviría._

 _Sin embargo, cuando John vio que uno de los chiquillos caminaba hacia allí, lo invadió el pánico. ¡Iba a tener que asesinarlo! ¿Sería capaz? No estaba seguro... Una cosa era aceptar y obedecer las leyes de su padre y otra, eliminar a aquellos que preferían vivir de otra manera. ¿No podían, simplemente, respetarlos?_

 _Aquel momento de duda fue fatal para John. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, el pequeño había pasado por su lado en dirección al baño..._

 _... Y, casi al mismo tiempo, una mano de menor tamaño que la suya le arrebató el cuchillo y lo clavó en la espalda de la que debería haber sido su presa. John parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando se topó con la brillante sonrisa entusiasmada de su hermano Wilbur, tan reluciente como la sangre que impregnaba el cuchillo._

—Fue entonces —narró Skye— cuando John se propuso cumplir con los deseos de su padre sin dudar a la hora de matar. Por desgracia, el señor Garrett ya había decidido fijar su atención en su hijo menor, quien le pareció, de pronto, mejor cualificado para la misión que ellos, como únicas personas verdaderamente conscientes de la auténtica realidad, estaban obligados a llevar a cabo.

—¿Y todo eso... te lo contó la inspectora que te interrogó? —preguntó Jemma, boquiabierta.

—En realidad no —contestó Skye, ruborizándose—. Ella... me ha permitido leer el historial clínico de John Garrett. Para que conociera el porqué de sus actos. El porqué de sus crímenes.

—El porqué de la muerte de tu madre —completó Jemma, comprensiva.

La chica asintió, pero, en lugar de permitir que la tristeza la invadiera, decidió continuar hablando mientras la joven se preparaba para abandonar, por fin, el hospital.

—En el fondo, él... no tiene la culpa —reflexionó—. Joseph lo obligó a ser así: a convertirse en un asesino que se creía con el derecho de arrebatar aquellas vidas que, según su percepción de la realidad, desestructuraban la sociedad. Él pensaba que aquello no era un progreso, sino un retroceso, y que debía detenerlo para, así, obtener la aprobación de su padre. En el fondo, a John no le importaba matar ni "arreglar" la sociedad —hizo el gesto de las comillas al pronunciar la palabra "arreglar"—, sino convertirse en el favorito de Joseph. Porque, antes de lo del restaurante, lo era, pero su hermano le robó el puesto.

—¿Y entonces empezó a asesinar?

—Al principio lo hacía Wilbur, dirigido por el señor Garrett —relató Skye—, y, cada vez que su hermano cometía un asesinato, John sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de acabar con él, porque Joseph ahora despreciaba a su primogénito para alabar a su hijo menor. Hasta que un día, loco de celos, John los asesinó a ambos.

—¿A los dos? —se sorprendió Jemma—. ¿Así, sin más?

—No, sin más no. Estaban todos en casa, la familia al completo, y Joseph comenzó a interrogar a Wilbur acerca de su misión. Cuando éste le refirió sus últimos crímenes, siempre bien encubiertos, el padre, como de costumbre, lo felicitó y trató de hacer ver a John que aquél era el verdadero camino. Él, por entonces un muchacho veinteañero que estaba a punto de casarse, aguantó el chaparrón de insultos con paciencia, pero el que Joseph le dijera que, de seguir así, jamás sería un buen marido, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Y por eso lo mató —comprendió Jemma.

—Lo apuñaló —concretó Skye—. A John apenas le llevó dos segundos acabar tanto con su padre como con su hermano delante de Wendy, su madre, y, si a ella no la mató, fue porque necesitaba culpar a alguien. Él mismo llamó a la policía y, tras limpiar el cuchillo que había empleado, lo puso en las manos de su temblorosa y muda madre, que se había convertido en una mujer silenciosa y pasiva. A partir de entonces, sólo se dejó acusar por su hijo, sin abrir la boca, y acabó por morir en prisión, sola.

—No me lo puedo creer —masculló Jemma—. Menudo hijo... ¿De verdad fue capaz de hacerle eso a su propia madre?

—Él mismo lo explicó años más tarde —confirmó Skye—. Después de acabar con su familia, John siguió adelante con sus planes de matrimonio y se casó con Diane Andrews, una chica de su misma edad que, sin embargo, había recibido una educación muy diferente. Él, recordando el consejo de su padre, lo cual resulta un poco irónico, se guardó mucho de enamorarse de ella, pero la chica no tuvo la misma suerte. John se dio cuenta de que ella sí lo amaba y decidió aprovecharse de ello. Según cuenta su historial clínico, pasó muchos años junto a Diane, tratando de tener hijos sin conseguirlo y viviendo de forma que él lo decidiera todo. Su mujer no tenía absolutamente ninguna libertad; ni siquiera podía salir sola a hacer la compra. Ella permitía que él la maltratase cuanto quisiese, tanto física como psicológicamente, y no tenía pretensiones de quitarle el poder que él había tomado por la fuerza basándose en el hecho de que ella lo quería. No obstante, Diane acabó por rebelarse, o por intentarlo al menos: un día quiso salir sola a dar un paseo, a relajarse, pero John creyó que lo estaba desafiando y que su auténtica pretensión era escapar. Y, queriendo demostrar su superioridad ante ella por el simple hecho de ser un hombre, John prohibió a su esposa que saliera a ninguna parte. Pero, cuando él le levantó la mano por enésima vez, Diane se defendió. Opuso resistencia... y esa fue su perdición.

—También la asesinó a ella —constató Jemma, apenada.

—Sí —suspiró Skye—. Aunque, esta vez, John no tuvo escapatoria. Ya había conseguido eludir la culpa por haber matado a su familia e, incluso, una vez, en un momento de locura, apuñaló a dos niños sólo porque estaban jugando en el parque y sus gritos le molestaban. Aquello fue bastante arriesgado, pero era casi de noche y logró evitar ser visto. No obstante, no supo encontrar ninguna coartada que lo eximiese de la culpa por la muerte de su mujer, así que, mientras lo interrogaban, John acabó por contarlo todo de repente.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —repitió ella—. Desde las doctrinas de su padre hasta el asesinato de Diane, pasando por todos los homicidios cometidos hasta entonces. En su mente, puesto que su propósito era el de reestructurar la sociedad y devolverla a sus inicios, John creyó que los policías lo felicitarían y lo alabarían, tal como habría hecho Joseph Garrett de haberlo escuchado. Pero, obviamente, todos lo tomaron por loco y lo enviaron al psiquiátrico, en el que se pasó encerrado el resto de su vida. Hasta hace tres meses, claro.

En ese momento, Jemma se levantó de la cama, ya preparada para volver a casa, y abrazó a la muchacha. La acogió entre sus brazos y permitió que ella reposara la cabeza en su hombro para reconfortarla y darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

—Al menos ahora sabemos —dijo— que no fue sólo culpa suya. Si él pensaba de ese modo, si se volvió tan loco como para matar pensando que estaba justificado hacerlo, fue por influencia paterna. El verdadero culpable de todas estas desgracias, incluida la nuestra, es Joseph Garrett. Él volvió loco a su hijo. A sus dos hijos, en realidad.

Skye calló en un mudo asentimiento. Estaba, por fin, empezando a superarlo, y suponía que el hecho de conocer el porqué de la muerte de Jiaying la ayudaba a conseguirlo. Pensó que, si había salido adelante tras perder a su padre tanto tiempo atrás, lo lograría de nuevo. Aprendería a vivir también sin su madre, a ser ella misma, a ocuparse de sus hermanos.

Lo mejor era que, en esta ocasión, no estaba sola. Y el que Jemma hubiera dicho "nuestra desgracia" en lugar de "tu desgracia" daba fe de ello.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Skye, separándose un poco de la chica para mirarla a la cara—. John Garrett estaba loco y ha hecho de mi vida un desastre, pero... Hay muchos tipos de locura. Y no todas son malas.

La castaña sonrió.

—¿Como cuáles? —inquirió.

—Como la forma en que te amo —contestó ella, sonriendo—: Locamente.

—Y es mutuo —añadió Jemma, besándola.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose las interrumpió.

—Disculpad, tortolitas —oyeron la risueña y divertida voz de Eleonor—, pero es hora de volver a casa.

Devolviendo la sonrisa a la mujer, las dos jóvenes terminaron de recoger la habitación y la siguieron hacia el pasillo. Mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida, la señora Simmons se mostró alegre y cariñosa, como casi nunca se había mostrado con su hija hasta la llegada de Skye a sus vidas. Y la muchacha estaba encantada con aquel cambio.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	32. Despedidas

**32\. Despedidas**

Habían transcurrido poco más de dos semanas desde el ingreso de Jemma en el hospital. Cuando llegó, la chica había perdido mucha sangre y los médicos hubieron de dedicarse a sanar su herida durante horas. Por suerte, su recuperación se inició aquella misma noche, tras abandonar el quirófano, y desde entonces, cada día, Jemma había ido mejorando hasta que, finalmente, aquel diecisiete de junio recibió el alta, pues su salud ya se hallaba restablecida por completo.

A pesar de ello, ni su madre ni Skye le permitían aún llevar a cabo grandes esfuerzos. La muchacha necesitaba reposo, según el doctor, y las dos mujeres que más se preocupaban por ella estaban dispuestas a obligarla a cumplir con ello. Jemma no se quejó. Al margen del hecho de que no pudiera hacer determinadas cosas por su cuenta, se sentía querida. Más querida que nunca, pues Eleonor jamás le había mostrado tanto afecto. Su forma de probar que se preocupaba por ella era recordarle, cada día, que debía respetar ciertas normas para poder hacer buen uso de la herencia que recibiría en el futuro. Así había sido hasta que conoció, hasta que todos los Simmons conocieron a los Johnson.

La joven no podía estar más agradecida por tener a Skye en su vida. Invadida por los recuerdos, se dijo que, de no ser por ella, por ese libro que se olvidó en el parque, por la pasión por la literatura que ambas compartían, ella jamás habría cambiado. Seguiría siendo la misma chica tímida y reservada que apenas osaba abrir la boca y no deseaba vivir la vida que le esperaba como rica heredera. Seguiría encerrándose en sus libros, buscando nuevas historias en las que perderse y eludiendo el contacto con el mundo real. Seguiría desobedeciendo a su madre, desoyendo los consejos de su padre e ignorando a sus abuelos. Seguiría temiendo que las chicas buscaran su compañía únicamente por obtener una parte de lo que ella heredaría.

Y, sobre todo, seguiría sin conocer el amor.

Skye había cambiado todo eso.

Ahora, Jemma ya no estaba sola. Ya no era tímida ni huía de la realidad. Ya no esquivaba a su familia ni aceptaba, sin más, la vida que le esperaba. Ya no temía que alguna mujer quisiera "cazarle" para convertirse en una persona rica, pues ella amaba a Skye, y ella no era, ni mucho menos, de ese tipo de muchachas.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía, por lo sencillo que le resultaba leer en los ojos marrones de Skye, que ella no escondía nada. Que su intención, al estar con Jemma, no era la de enriquecerse, sino la de ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella. Su sincera preocupación cuando la hirieron, su presencia constante en el hospital para cuidarla, sus cálidos besos, su entrega sin reservas... Todo ello delataba que el amor de la joven hacia la castaña era sincero y real. Y el de Jemma hacia ella, más todavía.

En ese momento, Jemma, Skye y Eleonor alcanzaron la puerta del hospital y la castaña parpadeó al recibir la luz del sol de pleno en los ojos. Inspiró hondo y disfrutó de la sensación; había pasado mucho tiempo ingresada y casi había olvidado el aroma de la primavera. Añoraba aquellos días de interminable charla junto a Skye, en su banco del parque, y decidió que, antes de partir, las dos debían regresar allí. A la sombra del ciprés.

La muchacha se separó un momento de su novia para recoger a Agnes, que las aguardaba en la puerta junto a Liam y a los demás Simmons. Jemma abrazó a todos los miembros de su familia y éstos les desearon, a ella y a Skye, toda la suerte del mundo en la nueva aventura que emprenderían muy pronto.

Cuando, finalmente, llegaron a Golden Manor, Jemma supo que había llegado el momento de dar la noticia a los hermanos de su chica. A sus jóvenes cuñados. Por sus caras, a ella le fue fácil adivinar que ya se olían algo, pero habían preferido guardar silencio. De vuelta en su añorada habitación, Jemma se dejó caer en la cama e invitó a sus acompañantes a hacer lo mismo. Consciente de las dudas de Skye por cómo se tomarían sus hermanos la noticia, decidió comenzar ella.

—Liam, Agnes —los llamó, atrayendo su atención—. Su hermana y yo tenemos algo que comunicarles.

Miró a Skye, como cediéndole la palabra, pero ella sólo se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, incapaz de continuar.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado —prosiguió entonces Jemma—, Skye y yo pensamos que lo mejor es empezar de cero. Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás, aprendiendo de él, pero nunca lamentándonos por lo ocurrido. Pues el futuro está en nuestras manos, pero el pasado no.

La chica percibió la intensa mirada achocolatada de su novia fija en ella y supo que la había conmovido aquella alusión al título del libro que le regalara su padre y que constituía su mayor tesoro, pues fue el último regalo que Cal hizo a su hija mayor.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado —masculló Skye, de forma que sólo Jemma la oyó.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado —repitió Jemma en voz alta, para que Agnes y Liam la escucharan—, pero sí podemos escribir nuestro propio futuro. Y nosotras queremos hacerlo, pero no aquí. No en Inglaterra.

—¿Se marchan? —exclamó Liam, pasmado.

—¡No! —gritó Agnes, haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquilos, chicos. —Skye acudió a abrazarlos—. No nos marchamos solas.

—Contamos con ustedes —anunció Jemma —. Buscamos una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad, y la viviremos los cuatro juntos.

Aquellas palabras, unidas a las sinceras y entusiasmadas sonrisas de Jemma y Skye, consiguieron calmar, en parte, a Agnes y a Liam. Pero ambos eran inconformistas y curiosos, por lo que comenzaron a preguntar casi de inmediato.

—¿Adónde nos iremos?

—¿Cuándo nos marchamos?

—¿Puedo llevarme a Bingo?

—¿Iré a un nuevo instituto?

—¿Tendremos que aprender otro idioma?

—¿Repetiré curso?

—¿Haré nuevas amigas?

—¿Conoceré gente nueva?

—¿Y qué hay de los abuelitos?

Jemma y Skye cruzaron una mirada cómplice y rompieron a reír. Aún les quedaba mucho por explicar.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

—¡Ya estamos en casa!

Agnes entró en el edificio detrás de Liam y cerró la puerta, corriendo luego hacia la cocina para almorzar junto a su hermana y su cuñada. Allí, recién llegada de trabajar, les esperaba Skye... junto con una sorpresa muy agradable.

—¡Abuelita! —chilló la niña al ver allí a Mary Simmons, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Habéis venido todos! —exclamó Liam, abrazando a su padre adoptivo, Martin.

—No podíamos faltar —dijo Edward, besando en la mejilla a la pequeña, a la que sostenía su abuela.

—¡Exacto! Hoy por fin termináis el curso los dos —comentó Eleonor, estrechando al chico entre sus brazos y cubriéndolo de besos—. Vuestro primer curso en Italia. ¡Estás muy delgado, Liam! ¡Tienes que comer más!

—Eso le digo yo siempre —sonrió Skye, a la que también habían sorprendido al presentarse en su casita de la Toscana sin avisar.

—¿Dónde está Jemma? —inquirió Mary al no verla por ningún lado.

—Llegará pronto —respondió la muchacha—. Debe de estar a punto de volver de su último examen.

—¿Y qué tal vuestro primer año en la Toscana? —preguntó Martin—. ¿Ya domináis el idioma? ¿Los cuatro?

—¡Sí, señor! —contestó Agnes en italiano, haciendo reír a todos.

Una vez pasada la euforia de la sorpresa, Skye invitó a todos a tomar asiento y les sirvió sendas bebidas. Mientras aguardaban la llegada de Jemma, la anfitriona narró, con todo lujo de detalles, las ventajas y desventajas de residir en Italia.

Para ellos, como ingleses que eran, trasladarse a un país mediterráneo había supuesto un cambio verdaderamente enorme. Sin embargo, fue un giro positivo, pues la vida en Florencia, el clima mayormente soleado y cálido y la sabrosísima comida italiana consiguieron encandilarlos desde el principio. Especialmente a Liam, cuyo plato favorito, desde siempre, había sido el de espaguetis a la boloñesa.

Antes de mudarse de forma definitiva, Jemma y Skye habían hecho una fugaz visita a Florencia, la ciudad en la que, de mutuo acuerdo, habían decidido vivir. Fueron diez días de prueba y, sin duda, la capital toscana había aprobado con sobresaliente: en apenas un mes, las chicas habían regresado, esta vez con Agnes y Liam y, además, esta vez, para quedarse.

Puesto que habían contado con todo el verano para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno y aprender el idioma, cuando llegó septiembre, los dos Johnson más jóvenes se sentían capaces de comerse el mundo y empezaron el curso con muchísimas ganas.

A su vez, Jemma, que tenía clavada esa espinita por no haber podido estudiar lo que le gustaba, hizo caso de Skye y se matriculó en la carrera de Psicología. Según la muchacha, Jemma realmente sabía escuchar y dar buenos consejos, por lo que no había una carrera más hecha a medida para ella que la de Psicología.

No obstante, Skye, pese a que amaba las matemáticas, prefirió dedicarse a trabajar. Era a lo que estaba habituada y, además, no deseaba vivir de la fortuna de los Simmons: quería ser capaz de mantener ella solita a sus hermanos, por lo que solamente aceptó el dinero que sus suegros se empeñaban en ofrecerle tras arrancarles la promesa de que sería sólo un préstamo. Skye no quería aprovecharse de nadie, pues era una chica trabajadora y pensaba seguir siéndolo. Así que, tras el primer mes residiendo en Italia y aprendiendo el idioma, la chica se había puesto a buscar trabajo. Y fue afortunada, pues le llovieron las ofertas. Así que, con la intención de mantenerse ocupada y poder devolver cuanto antes el préstamo a Eleonor y Martin, la joven aceptó dos de los puestos de trabajo. El primero, casualmente, era como aquel que tuvo mientras vivió en Inglaterra: se trataba de una empresa que buscaba a una persona que pudiese llevar al día las cuentas de la misma. Y, dado que Skye contaba con una amplia experiencia y ya hablaba italiano con soltura, había logrado obtener ese puesto.

De este modo, la muchacha llegaba a casa con el tiempo justo de descansar cinco minutos y empezar a preparar el almuerzo de sus hermanos, que llegaban de clase media hora más tarde que ella. Y, dos tardes a la semana, la chica acudía a dar clases particulares de inglés a dos niñas italianas que resultaron ser muy educadas y obedientes. Los fines de semana, Jemma y Skye solían llevar a Liam y a Agnes a la ciudad o a hacer alguna excursión por los hermosos parajes italianos que los rodeaban.

Pero las noches, por supuesto, eran sólo para la pareja.

Habitualmente, la castaña regresaba cansada de las clases y debía dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a estudiar. Pero lo hacía con pasión, con interés, pues realmente le gustaba la carrera que había escogido; el hecho de que la estuviese estudiando en Italia sólo la hacía más atrayente, a su parecer. Todos eran felices. Indudablemente. Habían dejado atrás el Reino Unido, con su tiempo siempre lluvioso y sus siempre bajas temperaturas, y se habían adaptado con rapidez al ritmo de vida mediterráneo. De este modo, las terribles experiencias vividas en su país natal, prácticamente, habían caído en el olvido.

Nunca hablaban de ello. Jamás. John Garrett y sus terribles crímenes formaban parte del pasado, el cual Jemma y los Johnson estaban totalmente dispuestos a dejar atrás, donde debía estar, y a mirar al futuro con ilusión, alegría y muchas, muchas ganas de aprender. Así, poco a poco, Agnes había recuperado la sonrisa. Había vuelto a ser la niña alegre y risueña que todos conocían, aunque, por desgracia, su inocencia había desaparecido. Por su parte, Liam había aprendido a apreciar lo que tenía y a mostrar, si no siempre, al menos casi siempre, sus sentimientos, por lo que ya no era tan introvertido como antes. Ahora, al igual que todos, Liam disfrutaba de la vida.

Lo único malo de todo ello era que estaban lejos de los Simmons. Eleonor y Martin eran ya, oficialmente, los padres adoptivos de los Liam y Agnes, y el muchacho había descubierto que los quería y los echaba de menos, así como a sus nuevos abuelos, Edward y Mary. Por tanto, el encontrárselos en su cocina al volver a casa tras el último día de clases supuso una auténtica sorpresa que lo agradó y lo conmovió.

Cuando Skye concluyó su explicación, todos oyeron el sonido de un motor aproximándose a la casita en la que vivían, situada a las afueras de Florencia. Tras la insistencia de Jemma, la joven había aceptado que adquiriesen un coche para tenerlo más fácil a la hora de acudir a clases y al trabajo. Jemma, entusiasmada, apenas había tardado dos meses en obtener el permiso de conducir; Skye, sin embargo, necesitó cinco meses para conseguirlo. Desde entonces, ambas se turnaban para utilizar el vehículo que adquirieron a los diez meses de su llegada a Italia.

Al escuchar a Jemma aparcar, Skye sólo sonrió e hizo señas a su familia para que guardara silencio. Conteniendo sus risas, todos obedecieron y ella acudió, a solas, a recibir a su novia.

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —la saludó, abriendo los brazos.

Con el cansancio dibujado en el rostro, pero feliz por el esfuerzo realizado, Jemma se aproximó a Skye tras bajar del coche y la estrechó entre sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y arrancándole una carcajada.

—Por fin se acabaron los exámenes —masculló la muchacha, suspirando y hundiendo la nariz en el oscuro cabello de ella.

—Enhorabuena, cariño —la felicitó Skye—. Has trabajado mucho.

—Demasiado —corroboró Jemma—. Ahora mismo sólo me apetece subir a nuestro cuarto y dormir durante toda la tarde.

—Dudo que puedas hacerlo —murmuró Skye, divertida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pronto lo descubrirás.

La joven dedicó a la chica una mirada preñada de misterio, provocando que ésta enarcara una ceja. Sin embargo, cuando Skye ya tiraba de ella para que entrara en la casa, Jemma la empujó contra la pared y situó sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la muchacha, impidiéndole escapar y atravesándola con sus profundos ojos ambarinos.

—¿Qué es eso que me ocultas, graciosilla? —inquirió, curiosa.

—Sólo puedo decir —contestó ella entre risas— que pronto lo descubrirás.

—¿Pero puede esperar?

—Tal vez... —Aquella pregunta la descolocó—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo contenerme más para hacer esto. —Y, sin más, la besó.

Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, Skye disfrutó de aquel beso y se dejó llevar, olvidándose de las personas que aguardaban en la casa. Podían esperar, desde luego, pero los labios de Jemma no. Y así, segundos más tarde, las halló su familia. Pero, sin hacer ruido y únicamente intercambiando sonrisas y miradas cómplices, los Simmons, Agnes y Liam decidieron no interrumpir a la pareja y, simplemente, regresaron al interior del edificio.

Pues Jemma y Skye estaban muy ocupadas sellando aquel amor que había nacido, más de un año atrás, bajo el cielo azul de primavera.

 **FIN**

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


End file.
